Déjame sanar tu corazón herido
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Cuando creas que nunca volveras a confiar alguien aparece y te enseña a volver a amar.
1. Chapter 1: Triste realidad

Hola a todos!… que tal?... pues aquí me tienen de nuevo con esta historia que espero les agrade… debo recordarles que soy muy nueva en esto de los fanfics por ello pido disculpas si esto no les parece… pero en cambio si les agrada me complacería saberlo a través de sus reviews.

Sin más que decir los dejo con la siguiente historia hecha con especial cariño

**Nota: los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen solo los tomo para crear la historia****.**

****

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Triste Realidad**

Corría por las calles, no me importaba que estuviera lloviendo simplemente quería alejarme, huir y nunca regresar. Podía esperar de todo en este día menos lo que vi en su departamento, de solo recordarlo nuevas lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

Era un día como cualquier otro me disponía a hacerle una visita sorpresa y compartir el día juntos. La brisa helada y el cielo nublado anunciaban la lluvia pero tenia la esperanza que el clima mejorara, salí de casa casi a hurtadillas pues no quería que mi madre enviara a las guardaespaldas conmigo. Pasaron unos 30 minutos y llegue a su departamento, él me había dado una llave para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera así que entre y no vi a nadie, supuse que había salido pero oí ruidos en su habitación y fui a ver de que se trataba. Creo que lo mejor hubiese sido que nunca hubiera visto esa escena, mi novio quien decía amarme con otra en la cama. Cuando me vio se sorprendió y me dijo que no era lo que parecía pero yo no quería escuchar mentiras, le arroje la llave a la cara y salí corriendo de ahí. Parecía que el clima me anunciaba lo que sucedería y acompañaba mi dolor pues justo cuando salí de ahí comenzó a llover.

Ahora estoy aquí corriendo por las calles sin rumbo fijo, empapada por completo, derramando lágrimas por un amor que fue solo una mentira, por alguien que simplemente se burlo de mí y me lastimo solamente.

Paro de correr y por primera vez en todo el trayecto trato de ubicarme en donde me encuentro aunque me resulta fácil reconocer el lugar, es el templo Tsukimine que le pertenece a la señorita Mizuki. Aun sigue lloviendo y aunque se que ya es demasiado tarde busco refugio bajo el árbol de cerezos del templo, estoy empapada y siento frío pero no paro de llorar y caigo de rodillas frente al árbol con la vista fija en el suelo, todavía me parece increíble que él me haya traicionado de ese modo, que haya jugado conmigo y con mis sentimientos y que todavía tuviese el descaro de decir que no era lo que parecía cuando claramente vi lo que hacia, me duele mucho saber que fui muy ingenua al creer que me amaba cuando solamente a mis espaldas me engañaba con otra y se burlaba de mi cada vez que decía que me amaba… que tonta fui.

¿Señorita Daidouji?, ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

¡Ah!... señorita Mizuki, es usted… lamento que haya tenido que encontrarme aquí… pero ya me voy. – dijo tratando de hablar lo mas normal posible mientras se levantaba aun con la mirada en el suelo y dispuesta a irse.

No es necesario, no es que me moleste que este aquí… es solo que me sorprende verla aquí bajo la lluvia. – dijo con una sonrisa que cambio a una cara de total sorpresa pues la chica estaba muy mal, su cabello desordenado caía sobre su rostro como queriendo ocultar su estado, además aunque tratara de ocultarlo todavía eran visibles los rastros de lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

Entiendo… pero… es mejor que me valla. – dijo con la mirada en el suelo pero la señorita Mizuki puso una mano en el rostro de ella y lo levanto para que la viera.

Pero ¿qué te paso?... Mírate nada mas…ven, vamos adentro debes cambiarte o te enfermaras. – dijo con preocupación y cubriendo a Tomoyo con su paraguas quien no tuvo opción y acepto además ella muy bien sabia que si llegaba así a su casa su madre se preocuparía y si le decía el por qué entonces seria capaz de todo para que él no volviera a ver la luz del día y eso seria algo muy malo pues el carácter de su madre era fuerte y lo que decía lo hacia, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era lo mejor pero para su desgracia era demasiado gentil como para desear lo peor a otros.

Kaho Mizuki una mujer muy gentil y amable, es la profesora de curso de la preparatoria donde Tomoyo estudia. Ella la condujo hasta su casa le dio una toalla y ropa para que se secara y se cambiara mientras ella preparaba un poco de chocolate para Tomoyo y ella.

Cuando Tomoyo se cambio fue a la sala y tomo una de las tazas de chocolate que la profesora sirvió.

Y dime Tomoyo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... oh disculpa, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Claro, puede llamarme por mi nombre profesora Mizuki… y con respecto a lo otro… yo… no quiero hablar de ello – dijo mientras ponía la taza sobre la mesa y dirigía su vista al suelo.

Entiendo… no te presionare, si no quieres hablarlo respeto tu decisión pero me preocupa el estado en que te encontré – dijo de manera comprensiva y amable.

Es que… yo… no… – pero la voz de Tomoyo se ahogo y no pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar.

Ante esto la profesora Kaho se acerco a ella y la abrazo para consolarla.

Tranquila, no quise traerte malos recuerdos al preguntarte el porque llorabas – dijo dulcemente para calmarla

Lo se… pero… no es su culpa… es solo que… me duele que me haya engañado – dijo mientras se aferraba a la profesora como queriendo refugiarse de su dolor.

Ante las palabras de ella Kaho por fin entendió por que lloraba, era simple, por fin se había dado cuenta que ese chico la engañaba. ¿Y como sabia ella de esto?, simple, había tenido platicas con Sakura, la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, quien no confiaba mucho en ese chico… además ella misma (la profesora Kaho) en mas de 2 ocasiones había encontrado al novio de Tomoyo abrazando y besando a otra, pero desde su posición no veía muy prudente decir o comentar algo puesto que a la larga seria su novia quien descubriera sus engaños aunque de antemano sabia que iba a sufrir mucho puesto que ella confirmo que Tomoyo se había entregado de lleno y había dado demasiada confianza exponiendo sus sentimientos cuando le entrego su confianza absoluta a alguien que solo la engañaba.

Esta bien, descuida… sabes, no vale la pena que llores por alguien que no merece tus lagrimas… mereces algo mejor – dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello con mucha ternura cosa que tendía a tranquilizarla pausadamente.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y Tomoyo dejo de llorar, le comento lo sucedido a la profesora quien le dijo todo cuanto sabia y había visto y le comento los motivos por los cuales no dijo nada antes, y bueno… Tomoyo se lo tomo con mucha calma.

Después de un buen rato de hablar de otras cosas, Tomoyo observo como estaba el clima y vio que había parado de llover así que decidió irse a casa no sin antes agradecer a la profesora Mizuki por su apoyo y comprensión.

/

Llego a casa después de un trayecto de 20 ó 30 minutos, para ella el día fue bastante corto pero no para su madre quien después de alrededor de 2 horas de haberse ido Tomoyo pregunto a la servidumbre si sabían donde estaba su hija pero nadie la ha visto, la busco por todos lados y envió a buscarla, a las guardaespaldas, por la ciudad y todo en vano.

Sonomi Daidouiji estaba muy preocupada pues ya eran más de 6 horas que llevaba buscándola y no aparecía, la llamo a su teléfono móvil pero solo respondía el buzón de voz del aparato, llamo a sus amigas pero nadie la había visto e incluso llamo al departamento de su novio pero nadie contestaba… estaba comenzando a asustarse y creer que la habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo, de no haber sido porque Tomoyo apareció frente a las rejas de la mansión ella habría puesto a toda la fuerza policial de Tomoeda a buscar a su única hija.

¡Tomoyo!... que bueno que estas bien – dijo casi a gritos y abrazando a su hija cuando entro en la mansión.

Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes – dijo tratando de mantener el control sobre si pues no quería que su madre se enterara de lo que le pasaba en realidad.

Pero como que no me preocupe, llevo mas de 6 horas buscándote, no sabes lo angustiada que estaba – dijo a modo de reprimenda

Pero Tomoyo no dijo nada pues de sobra sabia que merecía una reprimenda, en realidad se fue sin decir nada y habían pasado más de 6 horas desde entonces y a pesar de haber estado en la casa de la profesora Mizuki no se le había ocurrido llamar a su madre para que no se preocupara, así que solamente atino a bajar la mirada al suelo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban sin ningún remedio.

Pero Tomoyo… hija ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo con preocupación al verla cabizbaja y sin siquiera decir nada

¡Mamá!... – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues perdió el control sobre si y se largo a llorar en los brazos de su madre quien sin comprender solo atino a abrazar a su hija.

Aunque Tomoyo quiso ocultarle la verdad de lo sucedido no pudo pues recordó algo de lo hablado con la profesora lo cual simplemente desarmo la barrera que planeaba crear para encubrir los hechos por la sana salud del otro, así que una vez tranquila le dijo la verdad a su madre quien prácticamente estaba furiosa, sin mencionar que quería tener a ese chiquillo frente a ella para poder aniquilarlo por lastimar a su hija pero Tomoyo le insistió en que no valía la pena… al final termino aceptando que su hija tenia razón.

Cuando la conversación termino Sonomi sabía que su hija necesitaría tiempo para olvidar esa decepción amorosa, así que tomo su teléfono, llamo al aeropuerto y reservo 2 boletos de avión con rumbo a Paris, pues ella tenia que atender algunos negocios en ese lugar y quería llevarse a su hija para alejarla de los malos recuerdos y pudiera olvidar lo sucedido. Tras hacer unas llamadas más colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su hija.

Bien, ya esta… Tomoyo ve a hacer tus maletas, nos vamos a Paris por unos meses si – dijo de manera tranquila.

¿A Paris?... pero ¿Qué pasara con mis estudios? ¿y mis amigos?... ¿ y Sakura? No tengo tiempo de verla antes de irme – dijo con preocupación

Lo siento, se que no quieres irte pero es lo mejor por ahora… si te hace feliz enviare a buscar a Sakura temprano en la mañana así que llámala y avísale, nuestro vuelo sale a las 7:30 AM – dijo para calmar a su hija de sus preocupaciones.

Esta bien pero… y las clases entramos a las 7:30 AM, eso significaría que Sakura perdería la primera clase – dijo en modo preocupado pues por sus asuntos no podía hacer que ella faltara.

Descuida hable con el director hace un rato y dijo que el profesor de la primera clase estaba enfermo y no se presentaría así que no hay problema, además las guardaespaldas pueden llevarla a la escuela al final – dijo con tono sereno

Esta bien, llamare a Sakura y a mis amigos para despedirme – dijo con algo de pesadez

De acuerdo, haz tus maletas y trata de descansar lo suficiente – dijo pues a pesar de que aun era tarde, alrededor de las 3:45 PM sabia que en el actual estado en que se encontraba no le seria fácil estar tranquila y mas pensando en alejarse de su amigas y amigos pero le serviría bien alejarse por un tiempo de todo.

Si madre – dijo con tristeza pues aunque ella sabía que su madre la llevaba a Paris para que se olvidara de lo sucedido no podía dejar de sentirse mal por tener que irse tan de repente.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y los nervios y la ansiedad aumentaban a cada minuto. Había tratado de calmarse, incluso su novio había tratado de calmarla pero nada funcionaba, no sabiendo que su amiga no aparecía por ningún lado.

Había pasado más de 2 horas desde que recibió la llamada de la madre de su amiga, la cual se oía preocupada, quien le pregunto si ella estaba ahí pero Sakura no la había visto en el día y le preocupo cuando oyó decir a Sonomi que no sabía donde mas buscarla. Bastaba con decir que le preocupo tanto que intento llamarla pero solo el buzón le respondía y busco alternativas pero no se le ocurría nada termino llamando a la casa de su novio y probar suerte por si de casualidad ella había llegado a visitarlo pero no estaba ahí, tal era la preocupación que su novio no espero de dos y tras colgar el teléfono no tardo en llegar a la casa de su novia a quien encontró ahogada en la preocupación.

Cálmate Sakura, ella esta bien… debe estar por ahí en algún lado – dijo de manera un tanto atropellada con su afirmación final aunque siendo dulce para tranquilizar a su novia quien se paseaba de lado a lado en la sala en clara muestra de absoluta preocupación.

Es que no puedo calmarme… no, sabiendo que Tomoyo no aparece, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo Shaoran – dijo casi a punto de llorar de preocupación.

Tranquila, Tomoyo estará bien… ya aparecerá pero debes calmarte… por favor no llores amor – decía abrazándola y besando su frente.

De pronto el teléfono sonó y Sakura se separo para atender la llamada.

Hola, residencia Kinomoto – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

Sakura, soy Tomoyo – dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la línea

¡Tomoyo!... Estas bien, he estado tan preocupada desde que tu mamá llamo – dijo con alegría pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación que minutos atrás, por no decir horas, la consumía hasta los huesos.

Si, estoy bien… Sakura llamaba para…

¡¿Qué? – dijo ante lo dicho por ella sin poder creer lo que le decía.

/

El aeropuerto estaba algo lleno pues había vuelos que llegaban con turistas de muchas partes, había algarabía por parte de ellos que llegaban pero un grupo de 3 jóvenes estaban sumidos en pena y tristeza.

Entonces… creo que será un hasta pronto – decía con gran pesar la chica castaña quien estaba cabizbaja frente a su amiga.

Si, supongo que si… pero Sakura no te pongas así, además solo será por unos meses – decía la chica de cabellos negros tratando de animar a su amiga

Es cierto Sakura, Tomoyo no se va por siempre solo será por un tiempo – decía el chico castaño quien estaba al lado de ella mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su novia.

Tomoyo solo sonrió de manera un tanto forzada, ella les había comentado lo sucedido a sus dos mejores amigos, aunque ese le había hecho desahogarse un poco aun sentía tristeza al recordar ese hecho.

*- Pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Paris favor abordar por la puerta numero tres, gracias -*

Habían anunciado por el altavoz así que Tomoyo tomo su maleta y abrazo a sus amigos pues la hora de partir había llegado.

Los voy a extrañar – decía de manera triste mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, la cual limpio al instante

Igual nosotros – decía la castaña conteniendo a duras penas el llorar pues quería darle fortaleza a su amiga

Cuídate Tomoyo – dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa viéndola fijo a los ojos mientras ella intentaba devolverle una sonrisa cosa que no pudo hacer pues sentía aun el amargo sentimiento de vacío en su ser, y a eso sumándole el hecho de partir de improviso.

Tomoyo vamonos – dijo su madre un poco fuerte pues estaba un poco retirada de donde ellos estaban

Si… adiós y cuídense – fue lo único que dijo como despedida para luego encaminarse a donde su madre y posteriormente a la puerta de abordaje del vuelo que la alejaría por un tiempo de sus amigos y del amargo recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

En una gran mansión, un joven se encontraba frente a la ventana de la biblioteca, que daba justo al jardín, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Su serenidad y profunda distracción del mundo real denotaban que estaba sumido en su pensamientos… ¡y como no estarlo!, el joven simplemente no entendía el por que su madre buscaba con tanto ahínco que tuviese una relación formal con una chica. Era algo que no concebía, apenas y tenía 16 años y su madre ya le estaba buscando prometida… ¿Acaso creía que podía mandar en su corazón?... aunque ahora que lo pensaba… tenia algo de culpa en eso… en todo Londres él era conocido como **"Eriol Hiragizawa, el rompecorazones"** por las chicas y por los chicos era conocido como **"Eriol el especialista"** pues es alguien calculador y sutil, un bromista de primera, precavido y perceptivo en lo que hace, además de ser todo un caballero y tener una pasividad inquebrantable, un sentido del humor que para quien no lo conociera le resultaría un tanto arrogante y cierto aire misterioso y de reserva.

Ciertamente todos esos aspectos son los que le habían dado su fama y aunque lo evitara o negara eran aptitudes de farsa personal ya que muy en el fondo se sentía completamente vacío. Tenía todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera tener, tenía dinero, una mansión, lujos y comodidades no le faltaban, una familia que lo quería aunque a veces les colmara la paciencia, amigos con quienes compartía sus tan gratas bromas pero no conocía el amor verdadero.

Si bien era cierto muchas chicas se le acercaban, con intenciones más que obvias, de tener una relación seria y en más de una ocasión se le habían ofrecido sin el menor de los reparos pero él era un caballero y nunca había querido lastimar a nadie por eso nunca tuvo nada que ver con ninguna y he ahí su fama de rompecorazones.

Muchas veces se preguntaba ¿Qué era el amor?... ¿Qué era tener un noviazgo?... ¿Por qué era tan importante para su madre que sentara cabeza con alguien?... simplemente eran cosas que no comprendía puesto que nunca antes se enamoro… ¿o sí?

Eriol… ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo una joven de aproximadamente 23 años, cabellos castaños con una trenza al lado, quien había estado observándolo desde hacía unos instantes.

Sí, estoy bien Nakuru no te preocupes – dijo girándose para ver a su prima y dándole una sonrisa tranquila.

Pues a mí me parece que no – dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la biblioteca – más bien parece que te afecto la plática que tuviste con la tía Janeth y el tío Hayime – dijo con una sonrisa, muy bien sabia acerca de la plática que habían sostenido sus tíos con su querido primo y verlo tan pensativo le decía que de verdad se había visto afectado con eso.

No es eso, es solo que… bueno… mis padres deben entender que no pueden hacer que me enamore de la primera chica a la que me presenten – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente a su prima

Lo sé, ellos no pueden obligarte a enamorarte… no mandan en tu corazón ni en tus sentimientos pero ellos lo hacen por tu bien… por tu felicidad

Lo sé pero no entiendo ¿por qué razón quieren que me comprometa? – dijo de modo un tanto cansado pues ya le había dado la vuelta al asunto cientos de veces y no obtenía respuesta

Bueno pues… no sabría aclararte la duda primito pero tu fama ha hecho que mis tíos intervengan… además recuerda que ya tienen suficiente conmigo como para soportar que su único hijo tenga hasta cierto punto mala fama en la sociedad y lleguen a pensar otras cosas – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Si, supongo que me influencie por ti – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ja j aja… pero no has aprendido nada, de lo contrario tu fama de "rompecorazones" pasaría a "mujeriego"… – dijo entre risas – ya me imagino el dolor de cabeza que serias para mis tíos ja ja ja!

Ni que lo digas mira que ya les hago la vida imposible con mis bromas y la facilidad de poner en aprieto a las personas pero si fuera mujeriego seria la gota que derrame el vaso para ellos, ¿no? – dijo mientras reía pues la sola idea era mas que divertida

Y a eso agrégale que eres un apostador de primera. No has perdido ninguna, sea cual sea y apuesten lo que apuesten – dijo casi al borde de las carcajadas

Tienes mucha razón en eso – decía tratando de volver a compostura

No que lo digas querido primo – decía tratando de calmarse – pero… ya hablando en serio, ¿de verdad no te interesa alguien en especial? – decía ya calmada y con un tono de seriedad y curiosidad.

Pues la verdad no, ciertamente ninguna llama mi atención – dijo con total tranquilidad

¡Vaya!, es extraño que ninguna te interese mas cuando todas están locas por ti… oye no me vayas a salir con que tienes gustos por los de tu mismo genero – decía con una mirada picara, una sonrisa burlona y un tono sarcástico.

Claro que no querida prima, el hecho que no tenga novia no quiere decir que tenga esos gustos… es solo que… no encuentro a la persona indicada aun – decía aun sorprendido por la ocurrencia de prima pero a la vez con total serenidad.

Pues que les falta para que alguna sea tu chica ideal eh – decía con curiosidad

No es lo que les falta sino más bien lo que les sobra… creo que pretenden mucho al entregar mucho, incluso su integridad y dignidad y eso es algo que no me agrada – dijo con calma pero a la vez agobiado pues últimamente parecía que en lo único que pensaban era en persuadirlo a cualquier precio.

Ja ja ja… pero recuerda que eres una presa difícil para todas, así que ten en consideración que harán hasta lo imposible para atraparte – dijo riendo inconteniblemente tras decir sus palabras pues la idea que el "rompecorazones especialista" fuera asediado por las chicas de todo Londres era algo sumamente gracioso.

Ante esto Eriol solamente sonrió, las ocurrencias de su queridísima prima Nakuru si que eran muy graciosas pero en parte tenía razón, era el chico difícil para ellas y harían hasta lo imposible para probar hasta cuando dejaría de resistirse.

Oye Eriol, en serio, no crees que la razón por la cual no te comprometes ni aceptas a nadie es porque ya hay alguien en tu corazón – dijo ya más calmada y sonriendo con picardía.

No lo creo además tú como mis padres y amigos conocen mi vida en cuanto a lo sentimental y saben que no me interesa nadie – dijo con calma aunque un tanto dudoso pues las palabras de su prima habían hecho eco en su mente.

Eso lo sé pero así como conozco también desconozco – dijo mientras su semblante se veía dudoso, ella conocía a su primo mejor que nadie pero de igual modo desconocía muchos secretos que no dejaba a la vista pues su máscara de tranquilidad y la facilidad de persuasión que tenia hacían desviar la temática que quisieran averiguar acerca de él.

Si, tienes razón puede que me conozcas pero aun así te oculto secretos… además todo mundo siempre oculta algo ¿cierto? – decía con una sonrisa de medio lado fijando su vista en ella.

Si es cierto – dijo de manera intranquila levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta – pero piensa en lo que te dije ¿sí? – dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos a lo cual Eriol asintió haciéndola sonreír con un dejo de melancolía – bien nos vemos – dijo mientras salía del a biblioteca.

Ya en el pasillo Nakuru dejo su sonrisa y dirigió su vista hacia el vacio con profunda tristeza, ella quería que su primo fuera feliz pero tal como ella misma había dicho no podían obligarlo a enamorarse, no mandaban en su corazón ni en sus sentimientos. Camino y entro en su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama con la vista fija hacia la ventana y dio un gran suspiro…

Si supieras la verdad no cuestionarías las decisiones de mis tíos – dijo con tristeza pues tal como Eriol le había dicho todo mundo oculta algo y a ella le había caído como balde de agua fría pero sabia disimular así que no sospecharía nada.

Mientras tanto, después de un rato de haberse ido Nakuru, Eriol decidió ir a descansar en su habitación. Le había impresionado mucho lo que le había dicho su prima pero aun más cuando de repente se levanto y se fue tras decir sus últimas palabras, era como si ella quisiera huir o evadir algo o ¿acaso lo imagino?

Entro en su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo se puso a meditar un poco las palabras de Nakuru aunque sabia que no tenia sentido buscar donde no hay nada pero sentía que había olvidado algo, algo importante… tal vez su prima tenia razón… estaba tan confundido, tan ensimismado que el sueño empezó a ganarle, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo y poder alejar todas las confusiones de su mente.

En un hotel de la hermosa ciudad de París una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos amatistas se encontraba junto a la ventana del apartamento observando la ciudad… se veía tan tranquila mas sus ojos mostraban una gran melancolía y tristeza.

Su madre recién y había llegado con ella pero tuvo que irse pues la llamaron con urgencia que no tuvo de otra mas que ir y ver que sucedía aunque para Tomoyo fue bueno que la llamaran pues así ella podría estar sola sin preocupar a su madre con su estado.

Tras unos minutos mas frente a la ventana se dirigió hacia su habitación dentro de la suit, cerro la puerta tras de sí mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas salieran… se sentía tan triste y desolada, se sentía humillada de la peor manera, en su vida hubiera imaginado que la persona que amaba se iba a burlar así de ella… recordar eso le hacia daño pero no había querido demostrarlo frente a sus amigos cuando se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto y por esa razón dio una rápida despedida y corrió hacia su madre pues si seguía ahí habría roto en llanto no solo por lo sucedido sino también por tener que irse.

Un sollozo incontenible quebró la poca fuerza de voluntad que le había impedido llorar hasta ese momento, sus lagrimas contenidas brotaron de sus ojos amatista, sin poder evitarlo mas se abrazo a si misma mientras lloraba con desesperación… envidiaba a su amiga Sakura pues ella no se había equivocado, llevaba ya mas de 4 años que era novia de Shaoran y jamás vio a su amiga destrozada por algún engaño o desamor, al contrario ella era muy feliz con él, en cambio ella quien se suponía tenia una gran percepción y siempre tenia las mejores decisiones ahora sufría el desamor y el desengaño todo producto de su mala decisión… ella conoció a ese chico en la secundaria y prácticamente desde que lo vio le había agradado, se hicieron amigos al poco tiempo y después de unos años él le pidió que fuera su novia (para ser mas específicos fue un año atrás), fue muy feliz al saber que al fin había encontrado el amor pero ella sabia que sus mejores amigos no aprobaban esto, en mas de una ocasión Sakura le había dicho que no confiaba en él pues ya había tenido como 2 ó 3 noviazgos que terminaron al poco de unos 3 ó 4 meses y su ultima novia solo duro 3 meses y medio pero estaba tan cegada por su amor que lo único que le dijo fue: **"Lo se pero esto es diferente porque él me ama, además sus noviazgos tal vez no duraban por ninguna de ellas era la persona ideal" **

Se sintió una tonta al recordar esa estúpida respuesta que le había dado a su amiga, creyó conocerlo bien, le dio confianza absoluta ignorando lo que dijeran sus amigos pues incluso Shaoran le había dicho que no debía confiar tanto en alguien que había tenido noviazgos que solo duraban unos meses pero igual que con Sakura creyó que estaban mal juzgando a su exnovio.

Avanzo hacia la cama y se dejo caer boca abajo en ella, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas y sus sollozos eran mas audibles, su corazón se oprimía mientras los recuerdo y el dolor la consumían… quería dejar de sentir, quería dejar de llorar pero el dolor era mas fuerte que ella… sentía que moriría de tristeza.

Esto era lo que le quedaba, llorar por el amor que la traiciono, era el precio que debía pagar por dar demasiada confianza… sufrir era lo que le quedaba ahora.

Tras unos cuantos sollozos ahogados en la almohada, comenzó a tranquilizarse, el sueño comenzó a ganarle y sus ojos amatistas, ahora rojos de tanto llorar, lentamente empezaron a cerrarse para por fin dejarla descansar en brazos de Morfeo.

/

Era un día hermoso, la suave brisa fresca movía las copas de los arboles, el aroma de las flores era agradable… todo era hermoso y perfecto. Una niña de 10 años se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque mientras mantenía su atención a los trazos del dibujo que hacia en su libreta, era un día perfecto y no quiso desaprovecharlo así que solo espero a que su madre le restara menos atención y se alejo para tener un poco mas de privacía y tranquilidad pues siempre que viajaba con ella (su madre) era lo mismo… tenia reuniones importantes, salía con personas importantes, planeaba grandes cosas y ella como la cerecita de un pastel… siempre le hablaban de su futuro, la veían como la hija predilecta, le tenían gran admiración, todo era un circo, maroma y teatro, eso la incomodaba pero aceptaba acompañar a su madre para poder conocer distintos lugares y países además que todo eso de conocer a personas importantes le beneficiaba pues ella tenia un ideal, ser diseñadora, y conocer los ambientes y tratos le era de utilidad por muy tedioso que resultara el hecho de tener que aguantar las largas charlas que muchas veces giraban en torno a ella y su gran futuro por ser la hija de una empresaria tan exitosa como su madre. Estaba tan centrada en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta que era objeto de observación de un niño que ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos viéndola desde una distancia no muy lejana ni muy cercana.

Él se había quedado embelesado viendo a aquella niña quien de momentos levantaba su rostro al frente y luego volvía a los trazos que hacía en su libreta, le parecía estar viendo a un ángel pues se notaba gran paz y tranquilidad en ella, su largo cabello se movía ligeramente con la suave brisa, su piel parecía como si brillara como una luz blanca debido a algunos rayos de sol que cruzaban a través de las hojas del árbol que la cubrían que le sol le diera de lleno y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa tranquila.

Es muy linda – pensó el niño mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba la niña.

Ciertamente creyó que no vería nada nuevo ni interesante en ese día ni en ese parque en particular, cuando salió de casa con la excusa que iría a dar una vuelta por ahí sus padres le pusieron de niñera a su prima y como niño bueno no dijo nada y obedeció pero él quería estar "solo" literalmente y sabía muy bien cómo hacer que su prima se olvidara que era su "niñera" y así escapar de la vista de su familia.

Estaba algo aburrido de su rutina, sus padres eran personas importantes dentro de la alta sociedad y él siendo su hijo era toda una celebridad en esta, esperaban grandes cosas de él, parecía como si estuvieran al pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y no es que fuera un niño problemático, molesto y malcriado sino más bien todo lo contrario, para tener 10 años era muy maduro y responsable, bastante amable y tranquilo cosa que muchos admiraban pero él sentía la necesidad de dejar ese ambiente y ser un niño mas en aquella ciudad así que una vez pudo hacer que su prima se distrajera con un chico al cual ella andaba siguiendo desde hacia unas semanas con intensiones serias (si se entiende la expresión) logro irse sin que lo notara y se dirigió al parque. Se interno en este mientras observaba las flores de este, divagaba en sus pensamientos y cuando dirigió su vista hacia la banca frente a la fuente vio a esa niña.

Se dirigió hasta ella y al llegar algo cerca noto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia así que hablo tratando de llamar su atención sin asustarla.

Es un lindo dibujo el que has hecho – le dijo con tranquilidad mientras sonreía pero ella estaba tan centrada que cuando él hablo dio un breve sobresalto pues no había notada que había alguien más aparte de ella en ese lugar.

Eh!... si claro – dijo viendo al niño con algo de asombro

Lo lamento no quise asustarte – le dijo de manera amable

Descuida, es solo que estaba distraída – dijo ella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – dijo con una amable sonrisa que hizo que la niña le viera embelesada por algunos segundos antes de contestar

Si… claro – dijo devolviendo a él una sonrisa igual

Es un lindo dibujo sabes – dijo una vez sentado y viendo la libreta de la niña en sus piernas en la cual se apreciaba un dibujo del hermoso paisaje frente a ella

Gracias, aunque aún no está del todo terminado

Pero aun así es muy hermoso

Gracias – dijo ella ante lo dicho por el chico

Oye, disculpa si te incomodo o te molesta lo que te voy a preguntar pero… ¿no vienes con alguien? – dijo mirando a los alrededores

No, en realidad me escape por un rato aprovechando que mi mamá está ocupada – decía con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

Oh! Entiendo – dijo mientras miraba de reojo para saber si su prima andaba por ahí

Y ¿Qué me dices de ti? Acaso también te fugaste por un rato – decía divertida pues ese niño parecía como si estuviera vigilando que no lo encontraran

Pues te mentiría si te dijera que no – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida – ¿acaso soy tan obvio?

No mucho pero lo note porque no paras de ver los alrededores del parque

Ante tales palabras él se sorprendió pues no había notado lo perceptiva que era ella, sin duda era una niña bastante… interesante. Ambos sonrieron, ella por la manera en que él se comportaba y él por la forma en que fue descubierto. Ella continuo con su dibujo y él se limito a verla, entre ellos el silencio fue agradable pues ambos parecían tener ciertas similitudes.

Listo… ya está terminado – dijo viendo su dibujo

¿Puedo verlo? – le dijo él con curiosidad

Claro, mira – dijo mostrándole su libreta

Es hermoso… te quedo muy bien – dijo sonriéndole

Gracias – le respondió amablemente – oye, y dime tienes algún pasatiempo o algo en lo que destaques… mejor dicho tu especialidad ¿Cuál es?

Pues la verdad es que tengo muchas especialidades por ejemplo toco el piano, soy bueno en deportes entre otras cosas… no es presumir pero soy muy bueno – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? Además del dibujo

Pues igualmente no es presumir pero soy buena en costura, música entre otras

¡Vaya! Sabes me gustaría escucharte cantar debes tener una voz hermosa

En serio crees eso – dijo de manera traviesa la niña

Si, si lo creo

Bueno, está bien… pero me gustaría también algo de acompañamiento… que te parece si tocas el piano y yo canto como lo hago en mis ensayos del coro

¿Estás en un coro?

Si, así es

Pues esta bien te hare acompañamiento. Te parece si vamos a mi casa o la tuya, ¿tienes piano cierto? – dijo de manera amable y amigable

Pues…

Pero no pudo decir nada pues una mujer los interrumpió

Señorita, por fin la encontramos, su madre la está esperando no debió salir sin alguien que la acompañara… vamos el auto la espera – dijo con amabilidad pero a modo de orden

Está bien, voy en seguida espérenme en el auto – dijo con una sonrisa para asegurarle que estaba bien y que haría lo que le dijo

De acuerdo señorita – dijo viendo de modo desconfiado al niño pero sin decir más se retiro

Supongo que pospondremos lo planeado – dijo el niño al notar el tono de orden de la mujer que acababa de retirarse

Supongo que sí – dijo sin prestar atención a sus palabras – debo irme o son capaces de venir a traerme y llevarme a rastras – decía de manera divertida tal parecía que las había hecho buscarlas por un buen rato

Supongo que sí – decía riendo por lo que ella había dicho

Bueno, entonces nos vemos – dijo levantándose de la banca y dispuesta a irse

Espera… ¿nos vemos después para hacer lo que acordamos? – decía con duda

Bueno, pues me gustaría pero… no sé si te veré de nuevo – dijo con algo de duda y pena pues dudaba volverle a ver

Te parece si nos vemos mañana aquí mismo

No lo sé, tal vez

No importa si no vienes mañana pero vendré todos los días a la misma hora hasta verte de nuevo – respondió con decisión

Bueno si lo pones así tratare de venir – dijo de manera gentil sonriéndole

De acuerdo, pues… hasta que nos volvamos a ver – dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella

Esta acción por parte de él hizo estremecer a la niña, se sonrojo y aparto la vista cuando él soltó su mano

Pues… nos vemos… adiós – dijo sonriéndole y dando la vuelta para irse

Adiós – le dijo viéndola marcharse, sin duda ella era especial y ahora que conocía a alguien como ella se sentía sumamente feliz – sin duda es el inicio de una gran amistad – se dijo a si mismo para luego retirarse del parque con una amplia sonrisa.

Por otro lado la niña iba muy feliz por haber conocido a ese niño le agradaba mucho y sin duda esperaba volverlo a ver nuevamente antes de irse de esa ciudad.

/

Unos golpes en la puerta irrumpían el silencio de la habitación, la persona dentro de esta apenas pudo oírlos, pues instantes antes yacía en un profundo sueño, y al hacerlo le parecieron molestos. Pesadamente intento abrir los ojos mientras que desde el otro lado de la puerta seguían tocando incesantemente.

Se incorporo en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta, quito el seguro y abrió mientras le dirigía palabra a la persona que toco a su puerta.

Si, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo con desgano y frotándose los ojos

Oye Eriol si no hubieras abierto te juro que esta puerta habría sido derribada – dijo a modo de broma y queja

Lo siento querida prima pero tenía el sueño algo pesado – dijo con una sonrisa al ver la manera en que se quejaba

Si, lo note… llevo más de 20 min tocando tu puerta – dijo con sarcasmo

¡Oh vamos! No tienes que disgustarte, 20 min no es más que la perdida de tu valioso tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Si, tan valioso que debería aprovecharlo en otras cosas más "interesantes" – dijo a modo de broma y haciendo énfasis en su última palabra – pero en fin no tenia alternativa – expreso con gesto de cansancio

Se nota mucho – le decía con una sonrisa en los labio

Bueno… antes que lo olvide vine para decirte que bajes, la cena ya esta lista

Ok, bajo en 5 minutos – le dijo tranquilamente y luego cerró la puerta antes que su prima pudiera decirle algo mas pues en verdad no tenía intenciones de escuchar opiniones, quejas o cualquier clase de cosas

Por su parte Nakuru se quedo con la palabra en la boca, quería advertirle que su madre había invitado a la familia Buckstran, en fin ya se enteraría, se retiro del lugar con gesto cansado y a la vez satisfecha pues ya se imaginaba la cara de su primo cuando su madre le dijera que tenían invitados

En fin, esta será otra velada divertida – se dijo mientras se dirigía al comedor con una radiante sonrisa

Pasados algunos minutos Eriol bajo al comedor solo para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa…

Eriol tenemos invitados – dijo su madre en tono algo bajo justo cuando él bajaba el ultimo escalón y apunto de dirigirse al comedor

Simplemente increíble, cuando Eriol pensó que no podía ir de mal en peor su actual situación su madre le salía con invitados que seguramente tendrían una hija con la cual a su madre le complacería que él le propusiera una cita lapsus para un posible noviazgo y futuro matrimonio.

Eh si… y quienes son esta vez – dijo sonando desentendido

Se trata de la familia Buckstran – dijo de manera radiante – Eriol se que nuestra platica te dejo en claro muchos aspectos… así que… solo date una oportunidad – le dijo con tono sereno

Eso hago madre pero no esperes conseguir algo que no puedes obtener de mi – le dijo con tono cansado y entrando en el comedor

Al entrar observo a su padre y a su prima quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios cosa que le decía que su prima sabia de esto, también noto que estaba una mujer y un hombre mayor y junto a ellos una chica de ojos café claro y cabello negro ondulado.

Justo como lo imagino, esa iba a ser otra velada agobiante para él.

Notas de autora:

Bueno pues aquí esta mi segundo fic… espero les haya agradado y que me dejen sus reviews para saber si debo o no continuar con este proyecto…

Sin mayores comentarios me despido de ustedes y espero sus reviews….

Hasta la próxima!

Att: Luna Love

**Pd:** Gracias a Linda por el review que le dejo a mi anterior historia… en serio te agradezco mucho que te gustara mi historia y también espero que esta sea de tu agrado también… mil besos y bendiciones. **Luna Love**


	2. Volver a empezar apuesta y algo mas

Hola a todos!…. Ya me había perdido por un tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo ^_^.

Espero no haberlos dejado colgados con mi tardanza pero debo decir que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para escribir la conti de mi historia… en fin aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic y como siempre espero no decepcionar con esto….

Pero bueno eso ustedes lo dirán… así que sin más los dejo con lo siguiente y…

**Nota: los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen solo los tomo para crear la historia****. ^_^**

Así pues los dejo para que lean…

****

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Volver a empezar… apuesta y algo mas**

/1 mes después/

Una joven se encontraba en su habitación dibujando en su libreta de diseños, su concentración era tal que no noto cuando su madre entro en la habitación.

Es un hermoso diseño – le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de ella logrando sacarle un leve sobresalto

Gracias mamá – sonrió tranquilamente tras el sobresalto – aunque aún no está del todo terminado – le dijo de manera tranquila aunque con una extraña sensación de deja vu ante las palabras el cual obvio

Aun así es hermoso – respondió con una sonrisa su madre

A Sonomi le complacía ver que su hija estaba recuperando el ánimo. Tras un mes en París Tomoyo estaba recuperándose de su amarga experiencia que la había devastado y llevado al borde de la depresión pero tras platicar con su madre y hablar con su amiga por teléfono comprendió que nada ganaba ahogándose con el dolor del desamor, decidió comenzar de nuevo pero esta vez no cometería los mismos errores, se había jurado no confiar tanto de nuevo.

Tomoyo, ya es hora de cenar… ¿me acompañas? – pregunto de manera dulce su madre

Claro – contesto sonriendo y dejando su libreta en la mesita de noche

Bien, entonces vamos a cenar

La cena transcurrió tranquila mientras hablaban de lo sucedido durante el día, ambas estaban felices de saber que su día no había sido tan malo

Hija, quería decirte algo – menciono la Sr. Daidouji tras un rato de silencio

Si… ¿Qué es mamá? – pregunto de manera tranquila aunque de manera curiosa

Sabes, habrá una fiesta dentro de una semana y nos han invitado pero… quisiera saber si ¿quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta? – le dijo de manera dudosa pues a pesar de estar recuperándose ella aun se negaba a ir a fiestas y eventos sociales

Tomoyo solo guardo silencio, en realidad no estaba segura de querer ir pero noto que el rostro de su madre reflejaba desanimo. No quería verla así pero tampoco se sentía segura de poder sentirse a gusto en una fiesta… entonces algo vino a su mente lo cual le hizo reflexionar…

De verdad me alegro por ustedes… y también por poder conversar contigo Shaoran – dijo la chica amatista con una ligera sonrisa a su amigo, del otro lado de la línea, pues él le había comentado unos hechos recientes de su ultima cita con su novia la cual Tomoyo, aun fuera del país, preparo junto con Shaoran

También es un gusto escucharte además a Sakura le alegro saber que en los preparativos de esa cita participaste tú – contesto el chico con una ligera sonrisa al recordar la alegría de su novia

Ya lo imagino – dijo la chica manteniendo su sonrisa pero en su voz había melancolía y cierta tristeza que Shaoran noto

Tomoyo… – dijo de manera seria pero tranquila

Si… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con extrañeza ella

No tienes porque fingir – le dijo del mismo modo

Pero… ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto sorprendida

Me refiero a que por mucho que quieras ocultarlo se que aun te sientes mal por lo sucedido, no necesito verte para darme cuenta que finges estar bien aunque por dentro te destrozas – dijo tratando de no ser duro con sus palabras

Shaoran… – dijo casi en un susurro

No lo digo para lastimarte sino mas bien porque necesitas saber que lo único que logras fingiendo es lastimarte y herir a quienes te rodean… incluyendo a tu madre – le dijo de modo tranquilo

Ella simplemente guardo silencio, no tenia caso tratar de corregir algo que era cierto mas sin embargo quería creer que no era la única verdad.

Tomoyo, debes dejar el pasado y darte una nueva oportunidad… es como volver a empezar – le dijo de modo sereno y cariñoso

Tienes razón – contesto tras unos minutos de silencio – gracias… Shaoran – dijo con una tranquila sonrisa y con tono sereno

Volvió a ver a su madre y vio como intentaba no mostrarse desanimada, iba a hablar pero antes que pudiera decir algo Tomoyo hablo…

Sabes mamá… si me gustaría ir a la fiesta – le dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada de sorpresa de su madre

No lo hagas si no quieres, yo lo entenderé pero… no quiero que lo hagas por mi sino por tu voluntad – le dijo ella a su hija de manera comprensiva pues no creía que lo hacía por su voluntad sino porque ella se lo pedía

Pero si quiero hacerlo mamá – respondió con decisión – además ya es hora que me ambiente con otros ¿no? – expreso con una sonrisa

Si, tienes razón – le dijo sonriendo –bien, entonces mañana después del trabajo vamos a ir de compras ¿te parece? – pregunto con entusiasmo

Pero no tienes demasiado ocupado el día de mañana – cuestiono con una mirada de sorpresa pues según recordaba tenía una agenda demasiado pesada

Descuida, solo hare algunos arreglos… además mi mayor prioridad eres tú hija –le dijo viéndola dulcemente pues a pesar que su trabajo implicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo su prioridad seguía siendo su hija

De acuerdo mamá – dijo muy contenta y abrazo a su madre con mucho afecto

En verdad quería que todo comenzara de nuevo así que decidió hacerlo de una vez para no seguir lastimando a su madre con sus negativas, lo menos que quería y deseaba era lastimar a los que quería por eso era hora de volver empezar.

/

Oye hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así – pregunto una chica castaña de manera un tanto molesta tratando de mantenerse inmóvil y equilibrada

Pues… hasta que uno de los 2 quiebre su orgullo y decida renunciar - contesto con tono altivo y sonriendo orgullosamente un chico de cabellos negro con reflejos azules

Pues ni sueñes que lo hare ¡primero muerta! – exclamo efusivamente

Entonces tendrás que aguantar porque yo no pienso rendirme – le respondió con una sonrisa burlona

Resistiré… ya veras, no te daré el gusto de vencerme – reto sonriendo de la misma forma que su primo

Pues entonces nos espera un largo reto – dijo sonriendo ladinamente mientras seguían en aquella incomoda posición.

Con el cuerpo suspendido y en la total inmovilidad, las manos y pies tocando diferentes puntos en el suelo y el cuerpo extendido (más bien suspendido) en el aire solo sostenido por sus miembros… si… así era… los primos Hiraguizawa – Akizuki estaban jugando una versión un tanto extraña del twister la cual consistía en girar una botella en el suelo, ellos dos en medio justo donde giraba la botella… el punto que señalaba la botella era el punto que debían tocar con cualquier miembro del cuerpo pero sin moverse de su lugar, quien cayera o dejara de tocar aquel punto donde tenía su mano o pie perdía… las reglas eran simples, según ellos, pero ellos debían mantenerse en esa posición, una vez los 4 miembros del cuerpo están posicionados no puedes moverte y tendrás que resistir hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda y decidas renunciar… si era muy excesivo el juego pero cuando Nakuru sugirió que jugaran al twister Eriol sugirió un reto… y vaya reto el que armo pues ahora ambos yacían ahí como estatuas en posición extravagante… como una linda obra de Picazo

Eh… eeahh – un leve quejido salió de la boca de Nakuru que poco podía hacer para mantenerse en esa posición y no era para menos… si hacía casi 10 min que no se movía de su posición y su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse.

Eah... eahh… ¿Qué sucede Nakuru? ¿ya no puedes continuar? – pregunto tratando de sonar sereno pues estaba comenzando a cansarse y era complicado mantenerse en esa pose

Si… igual que tu – respondió

Quien dice que ya no resisto – exclamo suavemente levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a su prima

Tu respiración agitada y tus leves quejidos que tratas de callar – le decía mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa superior

Eso quisieras prima pero no me vencerás en mi propio reto – le dijo sonriendo igual que ella y con un cierto brillo de malicia en sus ojos

Eso lo veremos aun no ha terminado – dijo sin intimidarse ante esa mirada maliciosa de su primo, sabía que tramaba algo aunque no podía asegurar que era pero no debía bajar la guardia o le costaría caro

Recuerdas que pasara si uno pierde verdad – decía con tono divertido y sin quitar la malicia que reflejaba en su rostro

Si, el que pierda tendrá que humillarse haciendo la voluntad del otro – respondió con tono altivo y sonriendo de manera radiante pues de ganar ella sabia donde dar el golpe para humillarlo

Si, así es – fue todo lo que dijo en tono suave y luego antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar utilizo uno de sus tantos trucos que sabia no fallarían con su prima – te había comentado que Arthur vino hacia 10 min y está en mi habitación

No porque – contesto sin prestar real atención a lo que decía su primo

Te digo algo… no me espera a mi… sino… a… ti – dijo casi en un susurro

¡¿Quéeeeeeeee? – grito emocionada y sorprendida pues recién reparaba en lo dicho por su primo, esa emoción le hizo cometer un grave error pues su impresión había sido tal que se movió mas de lo que debía y termino por desbalancearse por lo que su cuerpo cayó al suelo – aahhh! ¡Que!

Creo que he ganado querida prima – le decía sonriendo con complacencia incorporándose para ver a su prima quien seguía en el suelo sorprendida y al parecer un poco molesta por caer en su truco

¡Hiciste trampa! No cuenta – reclamo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador

Oh vamos… yo no hice que te movieras – le contestaba con una sonrisa tranquila y con una cara de niño arrepentido después de una travesura

Uuuyyy! – se quejaba sin saber que decirle pues en eso tenía razón él no la hizo moverse pero su comentario tenía toda la intención

Creo que ahora tendrás que humillarte como no lo has hecho en años – expreso altaneramente y con una sonrisa presuntuosa que logro molestar a su prima y es que Eriol siempre había adorado sacar de quicio a su siempre extrovertida prima justo como ahora

Eres un malvado – reclamo levantándose del suelo – te aseguro que pagaras por esto… ni creas que me trago el cuento que no hiciste trampa, tu comentario iba muy bien direccionado – le decía de forma molesta, aunque más consigo que con él

Como quieras – le dijo con un tono de voz tan infantil – pero ahora… te tocara sufrir la humillación – le decía mirándola de manera enigmática cosa que hizo que Nakuru se pusiera un tanto asustada, conocía a su primo y sabia que esa mirada significaba que nunca olvidaría lo que sucedería

/

Unos pasos presurosos se escuchaban en los pasillos, la chica que corría iba a la velocidad del rayo cuando al cruzar por una esquina no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

Perdón – se disculpo la chica

Deberías dejar de correr en los pasillos Kinomoto – le respondió el chico con quien había chocado

¡Tú! – dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta quien era el chico y luego lo miro desafiante mientras él se mantenía sereno y le paseaba la mirada con un poco de lascividad - ¿Qué tanto me miras? – le espeto un poco seria

Nada… solo te observo – decía sonriendo

Sakura – dijo un chico a sus espaldas lo que hizo que volviera la vista a él

Shaoran – susurro quedamente la chica al ver ahí a su novio

Hola Lee – saludo de forma inocente el otro chico ganándose una mirada bastante profunda por parte del castaño – supongo es tarde mejor me retiro , nos vemos luego Kinomoto – se despidió dirigiéndole la vista a ella que no sabía si abofetearlo o dejarlo ir… aunque opto por la segunda opción

Sakura ¿te hizo algo? – le pregunto su novio cuando el chico se había ido

No, aunque no me gusto como me veía – respondió con incomodidad

Es un estúpido – dijo por lo bajo

No puedo creer como lo hace – dijo la castaña un tanto molesta – después de lo que le hizo… no tiene ningún perdón – expreso molesta y con ira en su voz

Pero debemos obviar todo esto… además muy bien sabíamos que no era ningún santo… sabíamos que solo era un pobre desgraciado – decía el joven Lee con un dejo de furia pues el solo pensar o ver al sujeto le caía mal

Vámonos ya, no quiero seguir hablando de ese

Si, vamos además ya es algo tarde – respondió el chico ante lo dicho por su novia

Caminaron en silencio por un momento pues la mente de ambos estaba tan centrada en dos cosas que eran difíciles de obviar, una era su amiga y la otra era ese chico

Shaoran ¿crees que este bien? – pregunto la chica tras mucho meditar

Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora – le respondió tranquilamente

Pero… ocultarle lo que ese hace a sus espaldas… tras su engaño – decía con algo de pesar en su voz

Pero piénsalo… por ahora lo mejor es que ella se recupere de esa experiencia, cuando sea necesario le diremos lo que sucede realmente aquí, solo hay que permitir que ella tenga una estancia tranquila poco a poco le diremos las cosas – expreso el chico castaño, sabía bien que su amiga aun no se reponía del todo y soltarle todas las cosas que ese sujeto hacia después de que ella se fuera seria hundirla de nuevo y era lo que menos quería.

Si… tienes razón Shaoran… lo mejor por ahora es que no sepa nada – expreso tras unos minutos de silencio, era injusto para Tomoyo no saber lo que en verdad pasaba pero por otra parte su novio tenía razón ella debía tener una estancia tranquila, ya con el tiempo le dirían que había sucedido tras su partida.

/

El ambiente no era tan malo, por lo menos no hacía mucho calor… la gente iba y venía por el centro comercial. Habían pasado la tarde más fantástica en ese lugar, Tomoyo no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que fue de compras con su madre pero sin duda alguna era bastante divertido.

Sonomi Daidouji había cumplido, cancelo muchas cosas por pasar la tarde con su hija… y no era para menos, haría lo que fuera por ella incluso mandar al carajo a quien le quisiese atar a sus obligaciones en vez de pasar tiempo con su hija.

Estoy algo cansada mamá – dijo la chica quien llevaba varias bolsas en sus manos

Tienes razón, deberíamos tomar algo ¿no? – le dijo viéndola con una sonrisa

Si, suena bien – contesto devolviéndole una sonrisa a su madre

Entonces vamos a esa cafetería, ¿sí? – pregunto tranquilamente

Está bien – dicho eso ambas se encaminaron al lugar.

Las cosas iban de maravilla, Sonomi veía con sumo agrado como su hija se divertía y sonreía felizmente… la idea de la fiesta era un gran pretexto para que ella empezara de nuevo aunque aún no estaba del todo convencida que su hija quisiera hacerlo por voluntad más bien le parecía que lo hacía por ella que tanto le insistía pero después de varias horas pensando lo mismo decidió optar por convencerse que sea cual sea la verdadera razón de su hija para asistir al evento era lo mejor para que fuera recuperándose por completo.

Oye mamá, ¿a dónde iremos después? – pregunto la chica de cabello negro mientras revolvía el jugo de naranja que había pedido con la pajilla

Bueno pues… tenía pensado que fuéramos a la boutique de moda que está en el tercer nivel del centro comercial – contesto de forma serena dándole un sorbo al café que había pedido

Me parece bien… además leí en los periódicos que hoy tienen mercadería reciente de los más grandes diseñadores – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – tal vez tenga suerte y pueda encontrar algo para la fiesta

Espero que sí – dijo la mujer sonriendo también

Sabes, incluso podría enviarle un pequeño regalo a Sakura y Shaoran – comento con una radiante sonrisa

Me parece pero recuerda no hay que exceder el presupuesto que acordamos – le decía con una sonrisa ladeada

¿Cuál presupuesto? El de solo gastar de $10000 a $20000 dólares americanos – decía captando lo que su madre decía

Precisamente querida – y tras decir aquello rió sonoramente al igual que Tomoyo.

Ambas se entendían con solo unas cuantas frases, sabían y conocían como utilizar su humor en clave, aunque algunas veces no tan en clave pero se hacían a la idea de las intenciones de sus palabras… definitivamente eran madre e hija.

Bien, entonces hay que seguir con las compras… aun nos queda mucho por recorrer – anuncio de manera enérgica la mujer

Es cierto aún falta mucho que ver y el tiempo no dura siempre – secundo la chica con una sonrisa divertida

Tu lo has dicho hija, tu lo has dicho

Entonces… a la carga – dijo poniéndose en pie junto con su madre y dirigiéndose fuera del café, lo que más seguro tenia Tomoyo es que disfrutaría su día al máximo haciendo compras hasta decir no más.

/

Esto no es gracioso… no sé cómo te atreviste siquiera a hacerme esto – renegaba cual si fuera niña pequeña la chica castaña quien además de estar molesta parecía avergonzada

JA JA JA JA es que si hubieras visto tu cara en ese momento… JA JA JA JA – decía mientras reía a carcajada limpia sin importarle siquiera los reproches de su prima

Uuuyyyy! – soltó sumamente exasperada, si bien es cierto quería a su primo pero cuando se ponía insoportable deseaba no tener ningún tipo de lazo para poder desquitarse sin arrepentirse de nada.

Si, Nakuru Akizuki conocía demasiado bien a su primo y sabia que solo con ella podía pasarse de cruel… cuando perdió la apuesta su primo parecía no tener contemplación alguna en cuanto a reclamar el pago de esta y es que si… a pesar que había sido un comentario con toda facha de hacerla perder era cierto lo que su primo le había dicho… aquel chico llamado Arthur quien por cierto era una de las presas para futuro novio de Nakuru estaba en la habitación de Eriol esperándola pero no por las razones que creía sino porque su queridísimo primo le había apostado a Arthur que podía hacerla humillarse a ella y claro él ni lento ni perezoso acepto dicha apuesta por lo que le gano limpiamente $500

Ja ja ja – seguía riendo aunque tratando de calmarse pues ya le dolía el estomago de tanto reír – pero… sabes… al menos… je je… te compensare tu sufrimiento – menciono un tanto dificultosamente intentando serenarse y controlar su risa que ya era insoportable para su propio organismo

Si claro – dijo con una mueca de fastidio – como si con eso fueras a borrar lo que paso – decía de forma resentida

No te pongas así primita – le decía con cara de niño inocente

Solo porque eres mi primo no me desquito como debiere – espeto cruzándose de brazos – de lo contrario…

Sufriría el peor desquite de la historia – termino él la frase por su prima

Exacto – dijo de manera enfática ante lo cual Eriol sonrió ladinamente

Si, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no disfruto del espectáculo que hizo su prima como pago de la apuesta, era consiente que se había puesto un poco cruel pero habían acordado desde un principio que no tendrían porque ser blandos y así lo cumplió él. Tras ganar su apuesta le dijo a Nakuru que debía subir a su habitación y ponerse la ropa que él le había entregado en una caja, al principio ella lo vio extrañada pero tomo la caja pues de nada le servía renegar cuando ya era hecho que había de cumplir con la parte del trato que conllevaba la apuesta. Eriol jamás olvidaría lo que paso después al igual que su prima lo tendría presente por el resto de sus días.

Flash Back 

¡Queeeeee! – aquel grito exasperado resonó en la mansión Hiraguizawa tras ese grito unos pasos presurosos bajaron la escalera y se dirigieron a la sala – ¡Eriol!... ¡cómo te atreves a hacerme esto! – exclamo viendo a su primo que sonreía ladina y orgullosamente

¿Qué cosa querida prima? – dijo simulando no entender y reprimiendo su sonrisa

No te hagas el inocente ¿Qué pretendes que haga vistiéndome así? – le reclamo apuntándolo mientras lo veía como la observaba tratando de reprimir una segura carcajada.

No pretendo nada… excepto… divertirme – dijo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír ante la indignación de su prima

Si, Eriol estaba divirtiéndose ante lo que veía frente a él, su queridísima prima estaba vistiendo como una autentica lolita… vestía un uniforme de instituto bastante aniñado con los típicos colores chillones además que le había dicho que no olvidara los listones que iban a juego con el traje especial por lo que ella llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas… simplemente una visión interesante… no porque tuviese alguna fantasía con ella vestida así sino mas bien porque era divertido verla así con sus expresiones de niña berrinchuda que iban muy acorde a cómo iba vestida porque vale… hay que aclarar que el uniforme era muy inocente, o sea, la había vestido como una niña de primaria hasta tenía una mochila de niña con los típicos dibujitos de corazones, peluches y princesas, incluida una muñeca.

No sé qué tramas pero nada bueno seguro – expreso todavía exasperada, es que vale, hay que aceptar que no le molestaba tanto estar así pero lo que si le intrigaba y le decía que nada bueno saldría de aquello era el hecho que le haya sonreído enigmáticamente.

No te preocupes todo acabara luego – le dijo sonriendo de forma enigmática cosa que la hizo tragar en seco

Oye Eriol ya está listo todo – había dicho un chico a espaldas de Nakuru, ella se volteo y su cara se lleno de estupefacción al ver al chico quien se había quedado paralizado al verla

Nakuru – dijo sorprendido sin poder creer que aquella que vestía como si fuese una niña de primaria fuera la chica universitaria más popular

Te dije que sería muy divertido – expreso realmente divertido el joven de cabello azul negro viendo con real agrado como su prima sufría la más grande de sus humillaciones frente al chico al que perseguía por todo el campus de la universidad… y eso que aun no terminaba

Nakuru, quien para ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragase, suplicaba piedad mentalmente y esperaba que su primo no hiciera lo que estaba pensando… pero muy tarde para suplicas, pues antes que ella pudiera articular alguna palabra Eriol anuncio aquello que ya se temía…

Bien, ya es hora Arthur… porque no salen a divertirse por la ciudad – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

¡¿Queee? – exclamo sin reprimir su grito la joven

Si Nakuru, van a tener una cita… deberías estar contenta – dijo sin ningún reparo al decir de manera sarcástica aquella frase

Nakuru deseaba con todo su ser estar a solas con Eriol para vengarse, como se atrevía a humillarla así y lo peor es que no se conformaría con que él la viera sino que haría que paseara por Londres vestida cual si fuera una niña.

Definitivamente, la idea de la apuesta de Eriol había sido muy mala… aunque ahora ya era tarde para retractarse.

Fin Flash Back 

Volvió su vista a ella y la vio berrinchear como una niña, definitivamente debía hacer que se calmara y compensar la humillación pública que paso… de lo contrario podría acabar lamentándolo.

Vamos Nakuru tranquila – trato de calmarla pero ella volvió su mirada a él como queriéndolo asesinar

No me pidas que me calme – espeto sumamente molesta – tu no estarías tranquilo después que te encontraras vestido como un niño de 5 años y de paso te toparas con algunos de tus amigos de estudio que sin ningún reparo se ríen en tu cara por como andas por la ciudad – decía mientras hacía muecas de fastidio

Vamos… dije que compensaría tu sufrimiento – intento una vez más bajar el humor de ella lográndolo esta vez – te parece si vamos a comer a algún restaurante o prefieres ir al museo para variar – comento

Como sea – le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, sabía que su primo en serio estaba arrepentido, lo podía escuchar en su voz calmada

Bien… pero promete que dejaras de estar molesta si – dijo en tono de suplica… ya se había divertido suficiente y era justo que compensara lo que hizo

De acuerdo… solo si no mencionas el asunto por un tiempo – le dijo de manera calmada a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa

Definitivamente los primos Hiraguizawa – Akizuki no eran nada convencionales, no eran los típicos primos que solo tienen unas cuantas peleas, pláticas o apenas comparten tiempo… eran casi hermanos… pero hermanos que hacían revuelo con sus acciones… si definitivamente nada convencionales.

En fin… solo espero que nadie me recalque este hecho – lamento lanzando un suspiro antes de empezar a caminar hacia su cuarto para cambiarse y después salir con su primo a cualquier parte y despejar su mente del asunto

****

**Notas de autora:**

¿Y bien?... ¿Qué les pareció?… si, ya sé que está un poco más corto que el capitulo pasado u_u… pero espero sea de agrado para ustedes… la verdad mi inspiración se corto con tanto trabajo y tarea que me agobiaba pero en fin al menos pude terminar con esta conti que para mi quedo bien pero eso solo ustedes me dirán si es así ¿no?

La verdad me divirtió mucho escribir esa parte de la apuesta además que se me hace gracioso el hecho de una relación tan divertida entre este par de primos que son de tal para cual, porque vale aclarar una cosa en la serie Nakuru es bastante extrovertida y divertida y Eriol también tiene su forma de divertirse así que me dije porque no escribir una relación más unida y caótica en cuanto a bromas y tratos entre estos dos personajes. ^_^ en fin….

Como siempre y si no es mucho pedir agradecería saber que les parece… para mí como autora principiante me es indispensable saber que opinan así que les pido se tomen la molestia de dejarme un review y así saber si debo o no continuar.

Bueno sin más que decir (y sin fastidiar mas con estas notas) me despido de todos y nos veremos en la próxima. SAYONARA! ATT: LUNA LOVE

**Pd: gracias por los reviews a quienes me los dejaron y aquellos que no me dejaron pero que se tomaron la molestia de curiosear y leer mi fic también les agradezco. **

**Bye bye, Besos ^_^ Luna Love.**

**Pd-2: además de la conti de esta historia les dejo una compensación por la tardanza, espero les agrade el fic que hice de la pareja de Nakuru y Yukito ^_^.**


	3. Momentos desagradables momentos felic

Hola a todos ^_^… largo tiempo sin verme cierto…. Lamento mucho el LARGO RETRASO que he tenido con esta conti, no es que haya abandonado este proyecto lo que pasa es que la inspiración se me había escapado y mis obligaciones y asuntos de estudio me tenían demasiado amarrada como para sentarme a escribir… en fin se que mis explicaciones no son excusa así que los dejo con el siguiente capitulo que espero les agrade ^_^… no sin antes mencionar que…

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia. ^_^**

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Momentos desagradables… momentos felices.**

11:30 de la mañana. Una niña de largo cabello negro se encontraba en el parque, parecía esperar a alguien pero esa persona no aparecía.

Creo que no vendrá – se dijo a si misma soltando un suspiro

Pues yo creo que estas en un error –comento alguien a sus espaldas sacándole un sobresalto

Veo que apareciste – sonrió grandemente al ver de quien se trataba – creí que ibas a romper tu promesa

No lo haría – le dijo sonriendo – pero tuve ciertos problemas para venir el día de hoy – le comento con una sonrisa traviesa

¿En serio?... ¿Qué paso? – pregunto sorprendida

Pues nada… solo que tuve que deshacerme de mi "niñera" – respondió haciendo comillas en la última palabra

La niña solo sonrió ante las palabras de él, era gracioso que para verse tuvieran que hacer malabares para estar solos pues era consiente que ambos tenían una similitud en cuanto a no querer a alguien sobre ellos todo el tiempo… vaya parecido.

Entonces veo que no soy la única que se deshace de su "niñera" – le dijo imitando la manera en que él había dicho lo mismo

Vaya similitud – expreso en son de broma – y dime… ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto con una sonrisa el niño

Además de las travesuras comunes… no se me ocurre nada – dijo de manera bromista como si pensara en algo

Muy graciosa… sabes que las únicas bromas que hemos hecho son hacer tontear por toda la ciudad a nuestras niñeras – decía con una sonrisa ladeada y con tono divertido

Lo sé… y sabes, el otro día que me escape mi madre casi se vuelve loca buscándome… – decía sonriendo – tanto que me hizo un test psicológico, emocional y físico por si las dudas cuando volví – termino de relatar riendo a carcajadas junto con él que ya se imaginaba lo que debió pasar

Pero sabes… eso no es nada – decía tratando de controlar su risa – mi prima… cuando me encontró me sometió a un interrogatorio de media hora bajo amenaza… dijo que si no le decía a donde había ido me amarraría y me pondría un detector de mentiras para saber si digo la verdad – le dijo soltándose a reír de nuevo al igual que ella

Verdaderamente ambos se parecían en ese aspecto… no querían a nadie sobre ellos y quienes gastaban sus nervios con sus escapadas salían con excentricidades… simplemente gracioso.

En fin… – dijo el niño parando de reír – ¿te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? – le pregunto con amabilidad

¿Parque de diversiones? – repitió confundida pues no recordaba que hubiese alguno o al menos no recordaba bien si hubiese alguno pues poco conocía la ciudad

Si – respondió con una sonrisa – ¿no te había comentado que ayer por la tarde inauguraron uno por la temporada? – pregunto con sorpresa

Pues la verdad no lo recuerdo – contesto un tanto extrañada y confundida

Entonces creo que reivindicaré mi error al no decirte llevándote a pasar el mejor día de tu vida – menciono tendiéndole su mano con caballerosidad

Espero que reivindiques tu falta entonces – menciono sonriendo con complacencia y tomando su mano

Entonces no perdamos tiempo – y tras decir aquello sonrió ampliamente y se fueron del lugar corriendo y riendo de su propia travesura de escaparse de la vista de sus familias como si fueran una pareja de novios fugitiva.

/

Despertó perezosamente y busco con su mano su teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de noche… al encontrarlo lo llevo debajo de la sabana y lo encendió para ver la hora.

10:40 de la mañana – dijo con desgano frotándose los ojos y saliendo de entre las sabanas

Realmente no solía levantarse tarde pero el día anterior había sido bastante ajetreado y para mas llego al hotel casi a las 3:30 de la madrugada… parecía que la idea de la fiesta fue buena pero ahora sentía los estragos de no dormir bien… y es que si por ella hubiera sido seguiría durmiendo pero ya no podía hacerlo por lo que decidió levantarse de una vez. Se desperezo y se dirigió al baño, se daría una ducha y saldría a comer algo y luego tal vez visitar la ciudad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tras sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la noche anterior, al parecer la fiesta no había sido tan mala idea después de todo y considerando que era una desconocida se sintió libre de demostrar poco o nada de quien era en realidad... simplemente la había pasado bien.

Mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo sus pensamientos extrañamente se dirigieron hacia una sola cosa… lo sucedido un mes atrás. Sin saber y ser conciente de ello simplemente se dejo envolver en esos recuerdos de días hermosos y tardes felices que había tenido con él… era conciente que sus noviazgos no duraban en lo mínimo pero no recordaba que fue lo que le inspiro tanta confianza como para aceptarle y confiarle hasta sus secretos e ilusiones… quizás si estaba demasiado segada.

Difícilmente podría seguir como si nada… era un hecho que había perdido el juicio al enamorarse de alguien como él… pero ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido ni noticias de él… no era como si le importara pero que sus amigos no le dijeran nada era inquietante… tal vez temían como llegase a reaccionar.

Termino su baño entre pensamientos y cierto dejo de nostalgia… salió, se vistió y luego se dirigió a la sala de la suit donde seguramente no había nadie… pues quizás su madre aun dormía

¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto a si misma cuando al cruzar mas allá del pequeño corredor que daba de su cuarto a la sala vio varios arreglos florales distribuidos por toda la sala

Veo que ya viste tu obsequio – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa

¿Obsequio?... ¿de quien? – pregunto sumamente confundida

Te lo enviaron esta mañana… si quieres saber de quien es mira esa tarjeta que esta allí – le respondió apuntando hacia la mesa de la sala en la que yacía un sobre blanco.

Aun dudando y sorprendida con todo se acerco a la mesa y tomo el sobre en el cual leía claramente su nombre… aquellas líneas la llenaron de sorpresa pues esa persona que le escribió aquel pequeño mensaje no era otro que el mismísimo…

Alexander… L`fler – dijo bastante sorprendida y como si intentara convencerse que no era cierto lo que leía.

Así es… no preguntes como supo donde nos hospedamos porque su padre es con quien estoy haciendo negocios… por ende sabe donde me hospedo – le dijo al ver como había levantado la vista del papel y sin necesidad de decir nada le decía con aquella mirada que necesitaba saber como consiguió saber donde se quedaban en su estadía en París.

Pero… ¿Por qué?... yo… – si, estaba tan consternada que ni siquiera conseguía salir del asombro y las palabras parecían no ser su fuerte en ese momento.

Al parecer le agradaste mucho – se limito a decir su madre mientras se sentaba en el sofá – era de esperarse que el hijo de los L`fler cortejara a alguien – agrego con un tono tranquilo aunque no muy seguro pues a pesar de ser alguien completamente diferente no podía obviar el hecho que un nuevo chico en la vida de su hija significaba la probabilidad de una nueva decepción o no.

Tomoyo simplemente se quedo callada sin saber que hacer o decir, seria una mentirosa si decía que el presente que le había enviado el joven L`fler no le había gustado porque en realidad si le agradaba, era muy hermoso, pero por otro lado… tenia miedo de todo esto… miedo de arriesgarse a conocer en otros términos a un chico que no fueran los meramente sociales o de trato particular del trabajo de su madre… todo esto era algo inesperado pero había que recalcar que el joven L`fler había sido bastante atento desde que la vio por lo que era bastante lógico que se tomara la libertad de enviarle un obsequio después de una amena noche de fiesta en la cual no se separo de ella casi en ningún momento… quizás su madre si tenia razón y le había agradado a él.

Esto es tan… inesperado – logro articular mientras se sentaba en un sillón

Lo se – dijo su madre de modo tranquilo

Para Tomoyo ya era demasiado que la noche anterior el joven L`fler le tomara tanta atención y ahora le enviaba un presente, simplemente era demasiada atención de su parte para con ella…

Aaahhh!... que le voy a hacer – dijo en un suspiro mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea con respecto a las atenciones del joven L`fler.

/

¡Lánzala! – grito una chica desde el lado opuesto de la cancha mientras las demás miembros del equipo intentaba evadir a sus adversarias y pasarla.

Los equipos que estaban en la cancha, eran vitoreados por sus demás compañeros de clase quienes no cabían de la emoción en lo que iba del juego.

¡Láncenla!

¡Vamos no la dejen pasar!

¡Ustedes pueden!

Apartados del bullicio de sus demás compañeros se encontraba una pareja de castaños que disfrutaba del clima mientras recuperaban fuerzas tras su encuentro de basketball hacia unos momentos.

Educación física eran sus clases favoritas, hacia instantes atrás ellos se enfrentaron en un partido y había sido bastante emocionante… dicho partido termino en un empate ya que ambos equipos habían dado el máximo, ahora se encontraban en la cancha otros de sus compañeros.

¿Cómo crees que acaben? – cuestiono la castaña mientras dirigía su vista a las canchas de juego

No lo se… tal vez ganen los del equipo azul – dijo mientras veía el juego que aun continuaba.

Pues yo creo que ganara el equipo amarillo – le dijo con una sonrisa

¿Qué tan segura estas de eso? – inquirió con una ceja alzada en pose incrédula

Muy segura – reto tranquilamente sonriendo de manera divertida

Bueno… si tan segura estas de eso… ¿Qué apuestas? – le sonrió de medio lado logrando ruborizar a su acompañante quien no le dio el gusto de quedarse atrás y respondió…

Que te parece ayudarme con la tarea de matemática durante una semana – dijo mientras intentaba sonar segura.

No prefieres la materia de química – inquirió de modo sugerente

No se tu… pero… prefiero ambas – le susurro levemente

Ese comentario logro sorprenderlo de sobre manera, ¿acaso esa era su novia? Se preguntaba pues no recordaba cuando se había comportado de manera coqueta, salvo en aquella ocasión en que a Tomoyo se le paso esa ocurrencia por la cabeza…ocurrencia que Sakura siguió aunque bastante avergonzada de cómo se comportaba.

El silbato sonó dando por terminado el partido obligando a ambos a prestar atención al resultado…

Bien, tiempo – anuncio el profesor – los ganadores son… el equipo azul

¡Bien! – se oyó el grito del equipo ganador

Parece que he ganado – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado

Parece que sí pero… aun no sé que me tocaba si tu ganabas – expreso con confusión

Pues eso lo sabrás el sábado – le contesto él

¿El sábado? – pregunto aun mas confundida

Si… ¿te parece si salimos este sábado?

Claro – respondió dudosa – de acuerdo –volvió a afirmar con entusiasmo

Entonces el sábado a las 10 de la mañana paso por ti ¿sí?

Si, estaré esperando entonces - dijo con una sonrisa

¡Sakura! – llamo una chica a la castaña - ¡ven necesitamos hablar con el equipo!

¡De acuerdo! - contesto mientras se ponía en pie – debo ir ahora, regreso luego – le dijo a su novio

Está bien – le respondió mientras la veía alejarse

Las miembros del equipo de animadoras del cual Sakura era su líder la esperaban al otro lado de las canchas cerca de los vestidores. Sakura iba tan distraída que no noto cuando alguien se le cruzo en el camino obligándola a parar en seco.

Te dije que no es bueno correr distraídamente Kinomoto – le dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul claro

¡Qué rayos quieres! – dijo de forma molesta la joven quien por la intromisión de él casi cae al suelo

Nada, solo que tenia deseo de hablar contigo pero por lo que veo tienes prisa – le contesto sonriendo de medio lado

Así es y no deberías meterte en el camino – respondió con seguridad y firmeza en su voz

Entiendo… aunque… quería saber hasta cuando aparecerá la valiente de tu amiga Tomoyo – decía con ironía en la voz

No hables así de ella además no tienes derecho de llamarla por su nombre – confronto la castaña ante lo dicho por el chico

Derecho si tengo… a menos que ella diga lo contrario y que yo sepa no lo ha hecho

¡Basta!... quien te crees que eres para hablar así como si nada – exclamo sin contener mas su molestia

¿Qué pasa Kinomoto?... ¿acaso dije algo malo? – pregunto con fingida inocencia

Sabes bien a lo que me refiero y no pienso seguir escuchándote adiós – le dijo pasando por su lado rápidamente pero ella no contaba con que él sujetara su brazo antes que se alejara

Vamos Kinomoto, sabes que eso no tiene mayor relevancia… además… solo quiero saber ¿Cómo esta? – expresaba como si nada importara, como si lo que había ocurrido hubiese sido lo más simple del mundo

¡Suéltame! – exigió ella – ni siquiera tienes vergüenza del daño que le causaste a ella

¡Oh vamos! Yo no le hice nada

¡Eres un descarado! – le dijo mientras de un tirón se soltó de su agarre para luego darle una cachetada y posteriormente marcharse corriendo del lugar dejando al chico aturdido con lo sucedido

Hmp… no importa cuánto te niegues a mi… caerás también Kinomoto – dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla justo donde ella lo había abofeteado.

/

El ambiente silencioso y los pasillos de aquella mansión con poca luz que penetraba por las ventanas que aun tenían las cortinas sin correr. El sonido de un bolígrafo que es dejado sobre una mesa interrumpe el silencio absoluto de la habitación en la cual recién ingresaba una joven de cabello castaño.

Tía, querías verme – le dijo la joven a una mujer adulta de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos marinos

Si, así es – le respondió mientras veía a su sobrina acercarse al escritorio en donde se encontraba

Si es por lo de hace una semana yo…

Descuida, no tiene que ver con eso además… ya esta demás tratar de evitar dichos eventos cuando se trata de sus ideas… hablo por ambos no solo por ti – finalizo mientras se relajaba.

De acuerdo tía – contesto sonriendo nerviosamente – entonces ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Es sobre mi hijo – dijo de modo tranquilo aunque en su voz podía notarse la pesadez con que sus palabras salían de su boca

¿Mi primo?... acaso…

No, no ha pasado a mas… por ahora… solo quería preguntarte ¿Cómo vas con respecto a él?... ¿no sabe nada cierto? – pregunto con suma curiosidad

No… – dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia el escritorio – no sabe nada aun… he procurado por todos los medios que se mantenga así aunque no es fácil puesto que es bastante perceptivo

Lo sé… no es ningún tonto y en cualquier momento puede darse cuenta de todo – expresaba como si lo estuviese meditando

La chica solo observaba a la mujer que parecía tener la mente perdida y parecía angustiada por lo que pudiese llegar a pasar cuando se enterara su primo de toda la verdad… no sabía qué hacer o decir pero entonces…

Tía… y ¿Por qué no… simplemente le dices todo a Eriol? – pregunto de manera dudosa

He querido hacerlo pero… no es fácil de decir… ni mucho menos de explicar – decía con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro – sabes, verdaderamente no quería ocultarle la verdad… ni yo ni Hayime queríamos ocultarle nada pero… cuando nos enteramos de eso… no supimos como reaccionar y tampoco teníamos idea de cómo hacérselo saber a Eriol… preferimos no decirle nada y procurar que al llegar al límite no hubiese necesidad que él lo supiera y así tuviese una vida sin presiones de ningún tipo – dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro… como si al decir aquellas palabras hubiese sido soltar un gran peso

Entiendo eso tía pero… Eriol siente que lo presionan sin un motivo… la verdad no me gusta esta situación… deseo ver feliz a mi primo, lo deseo porque se lo merece – expreso en tono suave y con anhelo

Eso lo sé y espero que sea feliz… pero mientras no tengamos alternativa debemos seguir tal como estamos – puntualizo con decisión

Está bien tía – afirmo aunque no muy segura

Tranquila Nakuru… todo esto pronto acabara – decía como queriéndose convencer de sus propias afirmaciones

Eso espero tía… de verdad que lo espero – susurro suavemente como si fuese una plegaria

/

¡¿Qué hizo qué? – exclamo bastante exaltado el joven castaño al oír lo que su novia le acababa de decir, verdaderamente eso era el colmo

Tranquilo Shaoran además no paso a mas – intento de tranquilizarlo su novia… la verdad ya se esperaba una reacción como aquella de parte de él… era por eso que se había cuestionado el decirle o no sobre su pequeño encuentro con aquel joven

Que no haya llegado a mas no significa que por ello deba obviar el hecho… ese sujeto es un maldito desgraciado y que se haya siquiera atrevido a querer hacerte algo… no puedo dejarlo pasar – decía con algo de coraje en la voz

Sé que te molesta pero no es algo por lo que debamos ponernos exaltados… lo único es que hay que tener más cuidado con él ¿no te parece? – inquirió de manera tranquila

Está bien… solo porque tu lo sugieres lo hare – dijo dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio – pero como se atreva a hacerte algo no respondo – advirtió ante lo cual la joven sonrió de manera dulce

Verdaderamente tenía que aceptar que la manera de ser de su novio era bastante dulce y graciosa… cuando se trataba de ella podía ser bastante celoso pero sabía que solo la protegía puesto que ya anteriormente había surgido unos cuantos desencantos con algunos chicos que pretendieron pasarse con ella… sin duda su novio la cuidaba mucho.

En fin… mejor vámonos ya es un poco tarde – sugirió la castaña sonriéndole ampliamente a su novio

Bien, de acuerdo, vámonos ya – dijo de modo resignado sabiendo que ella quería hacer que olvidara el asunto… aunque sabiendo lo que había pasado dudaba obviar el hecho como si nada – _hay Tomoyo, no sé cómo pudiste caer con semejante idiota…pero por ahora más le vale mantenerse al margen con Sakura… y también contigo… lo que menos espero es que te haga sentir peor de lo que ya has pasado _– se dijo mentalmente dejando escapar un suspiro resignado.

Caminaron tranquilamente, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos… los eventos suscitados esa mañana no eran del todo prometedores para la castaña porque al parecer lo que ese chico buscaba era que ella cayera en su red pero eso seria algo impensable… no lo haría ni aunque le pagaran por ello.

Por su parte el joven Lee seguía cavilando en los eventos que su novia le había comentado, cabía destacar que nada daba buena señal… todo apuntaba a que no le bastaba con hacer trizas a su amiga y ahora buscaba algo con su novia… ¿se había vuelto loco o que?... acaso no le entraba que ella no le correspondía de ninguna forma.

Si, antes del noviazgo con Tomoyo ese chico había querido tener que ver con Sakura pero ella lo rechazo y a pesar del rechazo insistió hasta que Sakura comenzó noviazgo con él… y al parecer eso lo detuvo pero ahora parecía que quería volver a intentar conquistarla a pesar de tener novio.

Oye, ¿no te ha llamado Tomoyo? – pregunto la castaña mientras seguía viendo hacia adelante como meditando lo que decía

No, desde hace una semana no recibo llamada de ella… espero que este bien – comento el castaño

Yo también… me pregunto como le estará yendo en Paris – menciono de manera pensativa

Supongo que bien aunque… no estoy convencido que ya no le afecte tanto lo de ese sujeto – dijo con algo de molestia

Yo tampoco… no se como se tomara todo lo ocurrido desde que se fue – decía bastante pensativa – no me gustaría verla infeliz

Ni a mi, es mi amiga y la estimo demasiado como para soportar que un idiota la lastime – expreso mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su novia

Lo se Shaoran, lo se – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su novio mientras seguían su camino aun con la mente perdida en la preocupación que sentían por su amiga.

/

El día radiante, el cielo despejado y el sonido de los juegos y los gritos y risas de los niños eran parte del ambiente que se apreciaba en aquel lugar… eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y una pareja de niños reían felizmente mientras descendían de la atracción en la que habían subido.

Eso fue muy divertido – expreso la niña con una sonrisa radiante

Así es… y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el niño mientras ambos caminaban tranquilamente

Deberíamos comer algo – sugirió ella con diversión pues prácticamente desde que llegaron al parque de atracciones se la habían pasado de juego en juego casi sin detenerse

Muy bien, entonces vamos de una vez – dijo él tomando su mano y prácticamente jalándola mientras corrían hacia uno de los puestos de comida que había en el lugar

Ambos llegaron y rápidamente sin decir mucho el niño pidió por ambos mientras ella se sentaba en una silla a esperarle. Al poco rato llego el con una bandeja en la cual llevaba 2 refrescos y 2 platos con un delicioso almuerzo.

Gracias… pero no traigo suficiente para pagar – menciono un tanto cohibida la niña recibiendo sus alimentos

Descuida, yo lo pago – le dijo él con una sonrisa

No, claro que no… ya has gastado suficiente – respondió ella un tanto alarmada de por si él se había encargado de todos los pagos durante ese día no era justo que gastara tanto en ella

Descuida, no es problema además…

Pero es que ya has gastado suficiente – le corto con preocupación

No te preocupes por ello si… como te iba diciendo si lo hago es porque así lo quiero… además créeme que por ti gastaría lo que fuera necesario con tal que pases un día de felicidad y diversión – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

Pero…

Descuida si – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento lo cual pareció terminar de convencerla

Está bien – suspiro con resignación – pero la próxima no permitiré que hagas tantos gastos de acuerdo – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

De acuerdo – contesto el niño tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a comer al igual que ella.

Ambos se habían divertido bastante durante ese día, muchas personas que los vieron en diversos juegos y atracciones los veían de manera sonriente, otros hablaban por lo bajo y otros los señalaban y luego reían como si hubiesen visto algo extraño o gracioso, aunque por otro lado hubo una que otra persona que decían eran una linda pareja aunque eran muy jóvenes aun para pensar en ello cosa que hizo en su momento que llegaran a ruborizarse.

Estaban tan felices por el día de diversiones que habían pasado hasta el momento y unas personas que pasaban los miraban con cariño y calidez, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la niña

Sabes… me he dado cuenta que todo el que pasa por nuestro lado nos mira un poco extraño – menciono la niña viendo pasar a una pareja de jóvenes quienes los vieron y luego sonrieron para luego abrazarse y seguir su camino

Lo sé – contesto tranquilamente – bastante gracioso ¿no? – dijo de manera divertida

Parece que creen que tu y yo somos… novios – dijo la niña un tanto divertida

Si, para que ese señor de hace un rato nos dijera que hacemos linda pareja no me extraña que otros piensen igual – sonrió tras decir aquello

Pero sabes ¿Qué es lo divertido de todo? – pregunto ella sonriendo

No… ¿Qué cosa?

Que aunque fuera cierto somos unos completos extraños que apenas nos conocemos – contesto con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

Cierto, tienes mucha razón en eso – la secundo sonriendo de igual manera

**Tú no sabes quién soy yo,**

**No sé quién eres tú,**

**Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos**

Y tú crees que eso tenga solución… me refiero a dejar de ser unos extraños – inquirió el niño sonriendo traviesamente

No lo sé… tal vez – contesto la niña en un tono bastante inquisidor

**Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,**

**Y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,**

**Y la clave de mi corazón...**

Ambos rieron ante la idea ya que era cierta, llevaban un tiempo escapando juntos pero en absoluto se conocían… simplemente era divertido saber que estaban juntos pero sin conocerse plenamente

Entonces te parece si empezamos a conocernos formalmente – inquirió el niño de manera traviesa

Hasta ahora no has salido con que eres un abusivo así que no veo porque debamos preocuparnos por ese hecho – menciono sonriente y divertida

¿Te parece? – pregunto con inocencia

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**Y tú sabes que soy yo,**

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**Y por fin te encontró,**

**Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!**

Claro que me parece – afirmo ella – aunque si es que no lo has demostrado…

Oye no creerás que… – dijo al entender por donde iba la cosa

No lo se… tu dime – contesto ladeando su sonrisa

**Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tu lo estas**

**Y sentirte bien,**

**Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más**

**Por encima del bien y del mal.**

Vamonos de aquí… la mejor manera de conocernos es estando solos – y dicho eso se levanto de su asiento dejo el dinero en la mesa y la tomo de la mano para luego llevarla casi corriendo tras de él

_¿Qué es esto?… porque si no lo conozco me siento tan bien a su lado _– se pregunto la niña sin decir o hacer nada por detenerlo hasta que llegaron a la noria en donde él compro 2 boletos y luego subieron

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**Y tú sabes que soy yo,**

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**Y por fin te encontró,**

**Y alguien soy yo!**

_¿Por qué será que con ella me siento tan bien?... será acaso que… no, no lo creo… además ni la conozco bien pero… por otro lado… es como si… _

Oye ¿estas bien? – pregunto la niña al verlo tan callado y sumido

Claro, porque no habría de estarlo – dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa que causo un leve sonrojo en ella

**En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida…**

**Que no seas tú!**

Te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo el niño tras un rato de silencio

Claro – respondió ella sonriendo

¿Te agrada estar conmigo? – pregunto de manera tranquila – digo, sin conocerme… y aun conociéndome ¿te agrado?

**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,**

**No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos!**

_Que si me agrada… claro que me agrada pero… no se en que sentido me lo preguntas _– se cuestionaba mentalmente viéndolo fijo a los ojos y sintiendo por primera vez como su corazón se aceleraba sin saber por que – pues… claro que me agradas… pero ¿a que viene eso? – dijo ella tras unos segundos un tanto extrañada por lo que estaba sintiendo

Es solo que deseaba saberlo – le respondió apartando su mirada de la de ella sintiendo una extraña sensación de pena

_Solo… deseaba saberlo… ah!, que tonta… como podría ser que él me viera como algo mas sin conocernos… y aunque así fuera… no se ni lo que siento _

Dije algo malo – le pregunto al volver a verla y ver un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada

No, para nada – respondió esbozando la mejor sonrisa que podía

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**y tú sabes que soy yo,**

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**y por fin te encontró,**

_Se que es precipitado sacar conclusiones a la ligera… pero _– aclaro su voz para llamar su atención y le dijo – sabes, contigo a mi lado olvido por un momento todo aquello que pueda llegar a molestarme… y se que no nos conocemos del todo pero… lo que si se es que no puedo olvidarte… y espero que tu a mi tampoco – dijo mientras veía aquellos hermosos ojos que ahora lo miraban con sorpresa pues al parecer ella no esperaba oír aquellas palabras

_¿Qué cosa?... acaso me esta diciendo que… si… le gusto _– pensaba ella sin saber muy bien que decirle – eh… yo, yo tampoco he podido olvidarte – hablo quedamente pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara – incluso… cuando nos despedimos después de pasar un día juntos… deseo y espero verte al siguiente día – confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín

_Entonces ella… si le gusto –_ se dijo aun sin creerlo pero luego sonrió sutilmente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas – entonces creo ya somos dos – menciono viendo la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de la niña.

**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!**

**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!**

Entonces… tú – menciono temerosa a lo cual él asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería y a lo único que atino a hacer fue a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él

_Tal vez solo sea pasajero pero… creo que lo mejor es vivirlo y no reprimirlo –_ se dijo a si mismo correspondiendo a la muestra de cariño de la niña

_Es algo tan inesperado pero…_ _al menos tratare de vivirlo por unos momentos… aunque tarde o temprano deba decirle adiós –_ se dijo mientras sentía un poco de tristeza al recordar que no le había dicho que ella debía volver a su país natal pero mientras ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro mientras la noria seguía su curso – _espero me comprendas…_

_/_

Despertó lentamente apenas abriendo los ojos, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño y a la vez bastante agradable… pero lo que lo inquietaba era la persona que en su sueño veía. Se levanto de la cama y vio el reloj de su mesa, las 2: 15 de la madrugada.

_me pregunto quien será esa persona que veo en mis sueños_ – decía mentalmente mientras corría un poco la cortina de su habitación para observar el cielo nocturno – creo que tantas cosas en mi cabeza me están volviendo loco – se dijo sonriendo como riéndose de su pobre desdicha – creo le pediré a mi madre que no siga con sus excentricidades – decía mientras cerraba la cortina y volvía a la cama sin pensar en nada… ni siquiera en su sueño

Al pie de la ventana de una de las habitaciones del hotel de Paris una joven estaba tranquilamente admirando la ciudad, su mente yacía perdida en la nada mientras sonreía delicadamente tras haber despertado de un sueño que ya llevaba un tiempo teniendo… no sabia porque y no necesitaba saberlo pero ese sueño la hizo sentir bastante bien.

_me pregunto si acaso es real… porque de serlo… quisiera recordar quien es esa persona –_ se dijo mientras de su boca escapaba un suspiro – lo mejor será que vuelva a la cama… ya mañana habra tiempo para pensar en eso… y en lo que paso con el joven L`fler – dijo recordando que ese día había pasado una tarde amena con el joven hijo de la familia L`fler.

/

**Notas de la autora: **

Eh… bien, ¿Qué les pareció esta conti?... la verdad ya llevaba tiempo desaparecida y toda la onda pero no fue adrede… mas bien fue que tenia muchos pero MUCHOS trabajos y tareas pendientes así que me disculpo por TAN LARGO RETRASO.

En fin, con respecto al capitulo la verdad mi inspiración no había estado tan bien que digamos y se que a muchos les habría agradado que Eriol y Tomoyo se conocieran en la fiesta y… claro que tenia en mente hacerlo así pero a ultima hora se me ocurrió hacer algo un poco mas… divertido por decirlo de algún modo ^_^

Y también espero que me haya quedado bien la mediación de song fic… se que tal vez la canción con los sucesos no sean muy acordes pero es que esa canción me gusta mucho y me pareció bien ponerla pero no se ustedes que dirán

En fin no hago mas largo esto y me despido de todos extendiéndoles mis más sinceras DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO

Nos vemos en el próximo…. Y no se olviden de dejar review, ya que son muy importantes para mi ^_^

Sayonara! Att: Luna Love

**Pd: la canción se llama "Alguien soy yo" de Enrique Iglesias… solo por si se lo preguntaba alguien ^_^**

**Pd-2: les dejo una compensación por mi ausencia… pásense por mi perfil y encontraran a lo que me refiero ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos y Sorpresas

Ni hao! ^_^… que tal a todos?... espero que bien ^_^… aquí me presento de nuevo entregándoles este nuevo cap que espero les agrade… no voy a redundar así que los dejo con lo siguiente no sin antes recordarles…

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia. ^_^**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Recuerdos y sorpresas**

_Mientras las cosas se mantengan tal como están nada tiene que salir mal… además , si llegara a enterarse… no quedara mas que confesarle todo… aunque eso signifique__ que él nos llegue a odiar por ocultarle esa verdad_

Aquellas palabras cargadas de agobio resonaban en la mente de la joven castaña mientras caminaba de manera distraída con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Nada de lo que su tía le había dicho la terminaba de convencer que fuera una buena idea ocultarle la verdad a su primo… lo quería demasiado como para querer esconderle secretos, eso era lo que en verdad no quería pero debía hacer por el bien de su primo según le había dicho su tía Janeth.

¿Qué te pasa Nakuru? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el joven de cabellos negro con reflejos azules quien iba a la par de la chica y le parecía extraño que ella estuviera tan callada

Eh… no, no me pasa nada – contesto sonriendo nerviosa

En serio… es que me parece extraño tu silencio – inquirió con astucia

Ay! Vamos Eriol no me digas que armaras todo un evento porque este en silencio – dijo con diversión

No… mejor lo anuncio al mundo "Mi querida prima Nakuru Akizuki ha guardado silencio" será el evento del momento no lo crees – le dijo con diversión

Si como no – le contesto de manera ladeada y mirándolo fríamente ante lo cual él ni se inmuto

Bueno, aunque considero que solo anunciarlo seria quedarse muy corto – le dijo de manera maliciosa – mejor busco todos los medios disponibles – comento ladeando su sonrisa

Si y no me digas que también enviaran el anuncio a través del espacio todo porque ya la humanidad se entero y pretendes con ello que seres de otro planeta se enteren de ese "magno evento" – le dijo haciendo comillas en la ultima frase

No es mala idea… no se como no lo había pensado – dijo con diversión el chico

Ay!... eres único sabes, muy único – comento soltando un suspiro

Igual que tu – le dijo sonriendo – oye Nakuru, ¿a qué hora saldrás hoy? – pregunto cambiando de tema

Creo que a la 1 ¿por? – inquirió ella

Solo quería saber – respondió serenamente – es que necesito que me ayudes con algo – comento sin borrar la sonrisa que se le había pintado

¿Necesitas mi ayuda?... y se puede saber ¿para qué? – pregunto con curiosidad pues el que él le pidiera ayuda significaba que tramaba algo

Solo quiero que me ayudes a preparar la fiesta de dentro de 2 meses – le contesto tranquilamente

¿Fiesta? – dijo confundida

Si, dentro de dos meses mas nos iremos de Londres y pretendo dar una fiesta como despedida a mi país natal – le dijo serenamente aunque de manera ausente mientras Nakuru estaba sorprendida y no terminaba de entender como era que sabía eso su primo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La casa estaba en total silencio mientras las horas corrían, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos y platos en la cocina.

La joven castaña se encontraba lavando los utensilios que se usaron para preparar el desayuno mientras su padre se preparaba para ir a su trabajo pues lo habían llamado para avisarle que tendrían una reunión de emergencia con el personal de la Universidad de Tomoeda donde el trabajaba como profesor de historia por lo cual no estaría al menos por unas horas ese sábado.

Bien hija, lamento mucho esto pero debo irme a la universidad – le dijo el hombre castaño a la joven que terminaba de ubicar los últimos platos lavados en su lugar

Descuida papá, lo comprendo – le dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente

Lo se mi pequeña – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – dale mis saludos a Shaoran – le dijo a la chica

Claro papá, no hay problema – afirmo la castaña

Bueno, es hora de irme, te veré en la tarde… y hoy haré la cena así que si gustas invita a Shaoran a cenar de acuerdo - sugirió tomando su chaqueta y portafolios

Cuenta con ello y espero que te vaya muy bien – le dijo la esmeralda mientras abrazaba a su padre quien después de corresponder a su abrazo salió de la casa hacia su auto para dirigirse a la universidad

Sakura sabia que su padre le tenia mucho aprecio a su novio razón por la que se disculpo reiteradas veces por no estar en la casa para poder conversar él. Desde que su padre había conocido a Shaoran fue evidente que él tenia el presentimiento de lo que sucedería con el paso del tiempo pues para cuando Shaoran pidió el respectivo permiso a su padre para salir como novio oficial de ella él no se negó y mas en cambio comento que le alegraba haber estado en lo correcto, cosa que en un principio no comprendieron pero que con una aclaración mas que directa de su amiga Tomoyo se dieron cuenta de a donde iba el comentario de su padre.

Tomoyo – susurro el nombre de su amiga pues al recordar ese hecho le recordó lo mucho que Tomoyo intervino para que ella y Shaoran se dieran cuenta de lo que en verdad sentían el uno al otro pues en aquel entonces ambos eran demasiado tímidos como para aceptar algo de lo que no estaban seguros

**- Flash Back -**

Estas segura de esto Tomoyo – hablo una niña castaña de ojos esmeralda quien permanecía inmóvil y totalmente ruborizada pues su amiga no dejaba de grabarla con su video cámara

Claro que si, además te ves divina – dijo la otra niña con estrellas en los ojos – en cuanto Lee te vea caerá desmayado – comento haciendo ruborizar mas a la castaña

Pero… y si le gusta alguien mas como… como… – decía realmente nerviosa

Como Zukire – termino diciendo ella

Si, como Zukire por ejemplo – decía afirmando mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión de decepción y tristeza

Ay! Vamos Sakura, no me digas que crees los rumores que Lee y Zukire Ami son novios – inquirió saber pero basto con ver su mirada para confirmar que así era

Es que ella y Lee se ve que son muy unidos y en cambio yo… casi no hablamos mucho y es lógico pensar que ella sea su tipo – decía recordando lo poco que hablaba con Shaoran Lee en comparación con Ami Zukire que desde que había llegado a la Primaria Tomoeda no lo dejaba y parecían llevarse, al menos a los ojos de ella eso parecía

Ay Sakura no tienes remedio – le comento la niña amatista soltando un suspiro

Pero es que solo hay que verlos… él es un chico muy gentil y bastante…

Guapo – dijo la amatista terminando la frase de su amiga

Si, y Zukire es bastante extrovertida y muy bella… yo a su lado quedo como una niña en forma literal – menciono bajando la mirada

Sakura, deberías apreciarte mas en vez de compararte con ella… es cierto que aun nos falta por crecer pero no deberías menospreciarte así – le decía para reconfortarla – ya has dado un paso al aceptar que te gusta Lee pero falta que averigües si a él le gustas ¿no? – dijo a lo cual la castaña asintió – además recuerda que quien te invito al festival fue el mismo Lee, ¿Por qué habría de invitarte a ti en vez de a Zukire?

Quizás porque me vio muy triste ese día – contesto recordando que 3 días atrás él la encontró en el patio de la escuela bastante triste porque recién y unas chicas le habían comentado que Lee y Zukire eran novios, cosa que le dolió saber en el momento en el que ella al fin había aceptado lo que sentía por su compañero de clases

Eso no es cierto Sakura, además Lee te tiene aprecio y cada que puede te ayuda mucho – decía la amatista que suspiraba resignadamente mientras recordaba que esa misma incógnita tenia Lee pues días atrás que hablo con él se mostraba igual que ella en ese momento… dudando de los sentimientos que ella tenia para con él, sintiendo que seria rechazado por la niña mas especial que jamás haya conocido y acobardándose en su decisión de decirle a ella lo mucho que la quería.

Tomoyo sabia los sentimientos de ambos pero ella no iba a andar revelando eso como si fuese noticia publica… ella prefería ayudarlos a darse cuenta de ello y a confesarlo por si mismos, ya bastante le había costado que Shaoran Lee se armara de valor para invitarla al festival del templo Tsukimine como para que Sakura decidiera no ir por temor a enterarse que él solo la veía como una simple amiga. Simplemente era ilógico pensar así cuando era más que obvio que ambos se gustaban.

Según las cuentas de Tomoyo, Shaoran comenzó a ver de manera distinta a Sakura desde hacia mas de 4 meses y Sakura tenia por lo menos 3 meses, puesto que ella era un poco despistada con respecto a ello. Para cuando ambos ya no se veían como amigos comenzó el temor puesto que desde que Shaoran llego a la primaria Ami Zukire no dejaba de seguirlo en un intento por hacerlo su novio y Sakura por su parte tenía varios pretendientes y el que encabezaba la lista era el chico de ojos azul claro y cabello oscuro que venia de Kyoto.

Aunque no era que le diera la razón a Sakura con sus suposiciones, tenía razón en una cosa… Zukire era la envidia de todos. Ami Zukire, una chica pelirroja, preciosos ojos marrón y tez blanca era la chica más popular en el sector masculino, para tener 12 años su cuerpo era bastante esbelto y siempre vestía como una diva… ciertamente le gustaba llamar la atención. Desde la llegada de Lee ella juro que no descansaría hasta que Lee fuera su novio y constantemente lo acechaba, procuraba estar con él el mayor tiempo posible y trataba por todos los medios no alejarse de él, cosa que le dificultaba a Shaoran poder pasar tiempo con Sakura.

Sabes Sakura, tal vez para los demás ellos sean novios pero yo se que Zukire debió ser quien corrió ese rumor porque él no le hace demasiado caso – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

Pero…

¡A no! Nada de peros Sakura… como te dije antes ya has dado un gran paso y es momento que decidas las cosas – le dijo animosamente ante lo que ella bajo la vista por unos momentos y luego volvió la vista a su amiga

Tienes razón Tomoyo, aun no es tiempo de lamentar – decía subiendo su animo

Así me gusta – le dijo sonriendo – y ahora mejor te apresuras o llegaras tarde a tu cita con Lee – le decía tomando su cámara y enfocándola a ella quien al instante se sonrojo al recordar que dentro de poco se encontraría con Lee

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

Sonrió dulcemente al recordar eso, a pesar que ninguno tuvo el valor para dar el gran paso esa noche al menos habían dado otro paso muy grande puesto que a partir de entonces y tras casi un año y medio de conocerse decidieron dejar de llamarse por sus apellidos y comenzar a tratarse por sus nombres.

El timbre de la casa sonó por lo cual la castaña salió de sus pensamientos y fue a atender.

¿Si? – dijo tras abrir la puerta y grade fue la sorpresa de ella al ver a su novio parado en la puerta

Buenos días Sakura – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Shaoran… llegas temprano – dijo ella sonriéndole y dejándolo pasar

De hecho ya son las 10 Sakura – le dijo a lo que ella volvió a ver hacia el reloj de la sala y se dio cuenta que era cierto

¡¿Qué? – dijo bastante impresionada pues no se había dado cuenta de la hora – lo siento Shaoran iré a alistarme y no iremos en unos minutos – se disculpo con su novio por no estar lista para irse

Descuida, sabes que por ti esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario – le comento sonriéndole haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica

Bajare en un momento – anuncio la castaña disponiéndose a subir a su habitación – ponte cómodo mientras regreso – pidió a lo que el chico asintió con una sonrisa

Después que ella desapareció de la sala Shaoran se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente, no le sorprendía en absoluto el que su novia no estuviera lista… aunque no tan frecuente pero aun seguía siendo un poco distraída, a veces el tiempo se le iba en un segundo pero lo que si le causaba curiosidad era el saber que era lo que tan ocupada tenia su mente como para perder la noción del tiempo.

_Me pregunto en que pensaría _– se dijo mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrarse con algo

Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hacia una de las fotografías que estaba en la pared de la casa… una sonrisa surco su rostro pues aquello que veía le traía gratos recuerdos.

**- Flash Back -**

¿Segura de esto Daidouji? – pregunto por milésima vez un niño castaño de ojos chocolate mientras su acompañante parecía como si fuese su madre arreglándole un poco aquí y allá

Claro que estoy segura Lee – afirmo con total seguridad – solo tienes que ir a buscarla y decírselo – dijo con total tranquilidad

Suena mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo – susurro para si aunque la niña pudo oír a la perfección lo que había dicho

Vamos no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo – inquirió la niña amatista viéndolo de manera inquisitiva

Es que… y si ella me rechaza… que tal si le gusta alguien mas – dijo con un tono un tanto agobiado, lo que menos quería era darse cuenta que la única chica con quien experimento por primera vez la sensación de sentirse indefenso y totalmente a merced de su cariño lo rechazara por alguien mas… no soportaría algo como eso

No digas eso, no seas negativo – animo la chica de largo cabello – Sakura es despistada y si no le dices ¿Cómo quieres que se entere? – le pregunto viéndolo fijamente

Pero… es que aun no estoy seguro… no se si pueda – decía sin ocultar el nerviosismo que le invadía

_Son un caso perdido los dos _– se dijo mentalmente dejando escapar un suspiro resignado – vamos no te estoy pidiendo que de entrada le digas todo, tiene que haber algo mas acorde para algo como eso… solo tienes que invitarla al Festival del Templo Tsukimine y llegado el día entonces tu decides cuando decírselo… es todo – le dijo sonriendo y viendo como su compañero de clases se sonrojaba

La niña entendía a la perfección su nerviosismo, hacia no muy poco tiempo él le pidió ayuda en algo, cosa que en primera instancia le sorprendió pues no se explicaba cual podría ser la razón para pedirle ayuda. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse después de muchos rodeos y tartamudeos que su compañero quería a su amiga y no simplemente eran sentimientos de amigos… era algo mas allá de eso.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo pues para ser alguien un poco reservado y tímido el que le haya tenido tanta confianza fue un detalle que aun apreciaba… ella no dudo ni dos segundos para decirle que le ayudaría en todo lo necesario y no hacia menos de 1 semana le dijo que se lo diría pero necesitaba una sugerencia de ella quien no encontró mejor momento que una cita al festival de templo.

Bien, ya es hora – anuncio la niña que prácticamente empujaba al otro puesto que parecía haberse quedado adherido al piso

Pe-pero… yo… – tartamudeo sin saber si realmente tendría el valor para invitarla pues al estar frente a ella su mente parecía no funcionar

No, no, no… nada de peros, ya llegaste hasta aquí y no pienses en retractarte ahora – indico la niña imprimiendo en su voz un tono serio pero a la vez dulce

Y si lo hago luego – sugirió ante lo que ella dejo de empujarlo y lo miro con sorpresa

No me digas que quieres dejar pasar las cosas y que después lamentes haber perdido a mi amiga – decía de manera sorprendida pero siendo directa al decirlo – no puedo creer que quieras que las cosas acaben cuando no han iniciado – dijo en un tono algo decepcionado

No, yo solo… – dijo algo exaltado pues ni en broma haría una tontería como esa

Entonces demuéstralo y ve con ella – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón ante lo que Shaoran no hizo mas que admitir que si no lo hacia no lo haría nunca

Esta bien, lo haré – afirmo con seguridad – nos vemos luego Daidouji – se despidió para luego dirigirse al área de las canchas en donde seguro debía estar

_Sabia que funcionaria… todo es cuestión de psicoanalizar al otro _– dijo sonriendo con diversión pues su plan había funcionado, solamente había sido directa para ponerlo en una situación en donde viera una realidad que no quería y le había salido demasiado fácil pues Shaoran pudo haberse imaginado un sin fin de escenas en las cuales él no era el protagonista que esta junto a su princesa – este par de tórtolos me la ponen demasiado fácil – dijo en voz alta sonriendo abiertamente para luego dirigirse al aula de música pues ya se había retrasado para el ensayo

Shaoran recorrió casi todo el sector de las canchas sin encontrar a la persona que buscaba comenzaba a creer que tal vez no la vería sino hasta el siguiente día. En su trayecto se encontró con el resto del equipo de animadoras quienes al verlo le sonrieron tranquilamente y tras unos cuantos saludos y palabras les pregunto por Sakura pero solo le dijeron que se había ido después de la practica… estaba por irse para buscarla cuando una de las niñas lo detuvo y le lanzo una pregunto que lo descuadro por unos momentos.

Oye Lee… no es que seamos metidas pero… te podemos preguntar algo – dijo una de ellas, una niña de cabello café amarrado en 2 trenzas

Pues… supongo que si – contesto un poco desconfiado pero con la idea que tal vez fuese algo respecto a Kinomoto

Es cierto lo que dicen – inquirió dejando aun mas perdido al chico – me refiero a tu relación con… Zukire – dijo al ver que él no le comprendía

Eh! – fue lo que salió de su boca al escuchar aquella pregunta… podía esperar alguna otra cosa pero no aquello - ¿de qué están hablando?

Es que ha corrido el rumor que tu y Ami Zukire con novios – aclaro otra de las niñas que estaban ahí

¡¿Qué? – pregunto con sorpresa pues hasta donde sabia ni se llevaba tan bien que se diga con Zukire pues solo lo fastidiaba todo el día y no le daba espacio… que alguien le dijera semejante rumor era demasiado – claro que no… Zukire y yo no somos ni seremos novios… ¡nunca en esta vida! – puntualizo, ya era el colmo que esa chica quisiera correr esos rumores solo para tenerlo… él no era un premio y ella no era su tipo.

Ya veo – comento la chica de trenzas – solo queríamos aclarar, espero no haberte molestado con esto Lee – dijo la chica que recibió un asentimiento por parte del castaño y luego se retiro con todas las demás

Después que ellas se fueron prácticamente la molestia le domino, no podía creer que llegara a hacer algo como aquello. Camino mas por inercia que por otra cosa pues su mente estaba en otra parte… pensaba como hacer para hacerle ver a Zukire que él no la quería. Tan perdido iba en su mente que ni se dio cuenta que había llegado cerca de las áreas de descanso, levanto la vista y a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de una niña castaña a quien reconoció al instante… olvido todo en ese momento y fue directo hacia ella pero poco antes de llegar se dio cuenta que ella no parecía notarlo… además se veía un tanto deprimida y como si hubiese llorado lo que preocupo al niño que se acerco a ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kinomoto – la llamo y ella dio un pequeño sobresalto girando al instante su rostro para ver a quien le había hablado

Lee – dijo en un quedo susurro mientras de un momento a otro desvió su vista y trato de sonreír como si nada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a casa – le comento sin mirarlo

Es que te estaba buscando – respondió y se ubico al lado de la chica – ¿Qué pasa Kinomoto? – pregunto preocupado al verla tan ausente negándose a verlo a los ojos

No me pasa nada… solo estoy cansada, es todo – contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír y mirarlo sin demostrar la tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento

Segura – inquirió y ella asintió, y aunque no muy convencido no pregunto mas puesto que parecía que no quería hablar de ello ahora… pero si había algo que le preocupaba era verla así… en sus ojos veía los atisbos de tristeza, por mucho que fuera un despistado había notado que algo no andaba bien pero lo mejor era no forzar las cosas

Sabes, ya es tarde… será mejor que me vaya a casa – le dijo la niña quien le dedico una débil sonrisa y se disponía a levantarse pero…

Espera Kinomoto… tengo algo que decirte… – le dijo un tanto indeciso pues a pesar de haber olvidado su nerviosismo el solo recordar lo que tenia que hacer le hizo aflorar de nuevo esos nervios – yo… quería saber si… si –tartamudeo por un momento sin encontrar la fuerza necesaria

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto ella viendo como de repente parecía demasiado nervioso

Es que… quería invitarte al festival del templo Tsukimine – soltó algo rápido ante la sorpresa de la niña que en ningún momento se esperaba aquella propuesta – la verdad te estuve buscando para decírtelo – confeso sintiendo su rostro arder

Yo – menciono sin saber que decir, recién y le acababan de decir que Lee y Zukire eran novios y ahora ¿él venia a invitarla a salir?

Por favor Kinomoto, aceptas – suplico viéndola a los ojos aunque sintiendo mucha vergüenza

Esta bien… acepto, Lee – le dijo al ver como le había impreso suplica a su tono… además que tuviese novia no era impedimento para que siguieran siendo amigos… por mucho que esa realidad doliera aceptarla en el momento en que al fin había comprendido lo mucho que lo quería.

Gracias por aceptar – agradeció y sin pensarlo siquiera abrazo a la chica que estaba muy sorprendida… tras reparar en lo que había hecho se separo y se disculpo por si acaso la había incomodado.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Su sonrisa se fue dulcificando ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido ese día… al menos no se había acobardado para proponerle esa invitación y lo mejor de todo es que ese día la pasaron de maravilla… aunque no pudo confesarle lo que sentía en ese día se sentía feliz que al menos habían avanzado mucho y el mal entendido del rumor fue aclarado pues durante el transcurso de esa cita hablaron un poco respecto a ello lo que ayudo a ver a Sakura que todo era solo un rumor.

Observo la foto en la cual se encontraba una niña castaña con un precioso Kimono color rosa pálido con detalles de flores de crisantemo amarillo y una cinta doble verde pálido y rosa en el cabello. Aquella fotografía que tanto observaba era la que su amiga Tomoyo le había tomado el día del festival, sin duda le tenia mucho aprecio pues ese kimono lo había confeccionado ella para su amiga.

Ya estoy lista – dijo la castaña bajando los últimos escalones y acercándose a la sala

Que bien – le dijo él con una sonrisa girándose a verla y abrazándola por la cintura

Y ¿Qué hacías? – pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo de su novio

Nada en especial – comento tranquilamente – y… nos vamos – le dijo a lo que la castaña asintió para luego acercarse a su rostro y rozar sus labios

Vámonos ya… además ya tengo demasiada curiosidad por saber que debo hacer como pago de la pequeña apuesta que hicimos – le dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Esta bien… la pasaremos muy bien – le comento soltándola para luego dirigirse a la puerta e irse de la casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El ambiente estaba bastante calmo y al menos eso le ayudaba a relajarse y concentrarse en lo que hacia… hacia no menos de dos horas que se había ido su madre y decidió pasar tiempo diseñando atuendos en su libreta… tenia demasiadas ideas en mente y ya que lo que le sobraba era tiempo entonces decidió aprovecharlo.

La joven amatista estaba bastante concentrada en los trazos que hacia, parecía como si no existiera nada mas que lo que hacia en ese momento… parecía como ver a un escultor o un pintor que no pierde detalle del modelo de su inspiración

Listo – dijo al fin después de casi una hora dibujando y observando con mirada soñadora su diseño – se le vera realmente precioso – comento imaginándose a su amiga posando frente a su cámara vistiendo el hermoso diseño que recién creaba en papel y que pronto confeccionaría

Desvió su vista hacia la mesa de centro en la cual reposaba un pequeño reloj y vio la hora sorprendiéndose de cómo había volado el tiempo y ella solo lo había sentido como si hubiese comenzado a dibujar hacia 10 minutos.

El tiempo vuela cuando estas ocupado – se dijo en voz alta levantándose del sofá dejando su libreta sobre la mesa y acercándose a la ventana.

Giro su vista hacia una mesa cercana a la ventana y vio un sobre con su nombre y en el jarrón unas rosas… sonrió algo resignada al ver aquel presente que le fue enviado esa mañana, sin duda el joven L´fler no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

_Es todo un caso perdido –_ pensó dejando escapar un suspiro recordando la cita que le acepto tras la fiesta de cumpleaños que le celebraron sus padres y a la cual ella asistió

**- Flash Back -**

Una chica de cabello negro caminaba un tanto apresurada por las calles de la ciudad… se le había hecho un poco tarde pues había estado hablando por teléfono con su amiga y no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Llego a su destino el cual era una cafetería, sin pensarlo mucho entro en ella y se dirigió a una de las mesas en donde un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos gris azulado le dedico una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a ella.

Disculpe por el retraso joven L´fler – dijo ella llegando junto a él

Descuida – le dijo mientras caballerosamente la invito a tomar asiento – y por favor solo llámame Alexander o Alex – pidió mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar

Esta bien… joven Alex – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Así esta mejor – sonrió tras decir aquello – me alegra que aceptara mi invitación señorita Daidouji – le llamo con una tranquilidad sin igual – o prefiere que la llame señorita Tomoyo – inquirió saber puesto que no sabia si era correcto llamarla por su nombre así sin mas

Señorita Daidouji esta bien… es de cortesía en Japón llamarse por apellidos a menos que seas familia o algún conocido de confianza – contesto tranquilamente

Ya veo… entonces señorita Daidouji creo que es momento de ordenar si gusta – dijo de manera amable

Esta bien – afirmo y al instante él hizo una señal al mesero quien se acerco a tomar la orden

El momento transcurrió amenamente Tomoyo se daba cuenta con facilidad que el joven L´fler parecía muy interesado en ella… no era que le molestara era solo que sabia que dado a lo ocurrido hacia tiempo atrás le dificultaba confiar y probar algo nuevo… no era fácil confiar después de que la traicionaron y hasta las intenciones de cualquiera no le parecían apropiadas.

Y dígame señorita Daidouji a donde iremos después de esta merienda – pregunto en tono amable

No lo se, usted dirá – contesto simplemente

Iré a donde quiera ir – le dijo galantemente

En ese caso un paseo por cualquier parte no estaría mal – dijo ella cortésmente

Lo que quieras se hará – confirmo y tras terminar de comer ambos salieron de la cafetería tranquilamente

No podía quejarse, el joven L´fler era muy atento y amable… prácticamente le había dado un tour a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera visitar. Tomoyo no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la había pasado tan bien sino hasta que fugazmente se le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza haciéndola sorprenderse y luego, ligeramente, entristecerse.

Sucede algo – inquirió saber Alex al verla con una mirada melancólica y un semblante triste

Oh!.. no, descuide no pasa nada – contesto fingiendo una sonrisa

Parece que hay algo que la hizo sentir mal – comento un tanto preocupado por su acompañante

Descuide estoy bien… es solo que recordé algo… no es nada de que preocuparse – le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila

Entiendo – fue todo lo que dijo tras darse cuenta que ella no parecía querer comentar mas nada al respecto

Después de ese pequeño detalle, él decidió hacer que olvidara cualquier cosa entablando conversación, comentándole acerca de las personas, los lugares, sus amistades y sus gustos… todo estaba resultando bien e incluso había logrado que ella le confiara alguna que otra cosa… parecía que no quisiese hablar sobre si misma, como si quisiera esconder lo referente a ella y dar a conocer solo lo necesario… cosa que intrigo a Alex que se caracterizaba por no dejar de insistir hasta por lo menos sacar algo de una persona que trataba de esconder su verdad.

Le agradezco mucho por todo joven Alex – dijo Tomoyo después de una tranquila caminata por el parque

No hay nada que agradecer señorita Daidouji, su compañía es mas de lo que podría pedir – le dijo sonriendo abiertamente ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo que no se esperaba un comentario como ese

Gracias, me alaga – comento sonriendo

Sabe señorita Daidouji, este ha sido uno de los mejores días que he pasado… jamás había conocido a una chica como usted, tan llena de sorpresas, encantadora, realmente hermosa e inteligente y muy observadora si me permite decir – decía mientras su mirada se tornaba pacifica – la verdad desde que la vi en el baile supe que era una persona realmente encantadora… aunque… un tanto reservada

Lo se… es difícil para mi confiar – decía mientras alejaba su mirada de él

Pero no importa… sabe, para confiar solo se necesita abrir su alma y estar dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea – sonrió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella – tal vez haya pasado alguna horrible experiencia para no querer confiar pero… solo necesita dejar el pasado atrás y ver a futuro… puede que por su temor pierda oportunidades grandes en su vida – hablo mientras delicadamente la tomo del mentón y la hizo volver su vista a él

Confiar es algo que difícilmente hare… por mucho que quiera… ese error me costo caro como para volver a caer en el – comento sintiéndose nostálgica y reviviendo el amargo recuerdo que creía superado pero que la hacia mostrar su debilidad

Pero si no lo intenta nunca sabrá si es así o esta equivocada – dijo mientras veía el atisbo de tristeza

Prefiero la incertidumbre a volver a sufrir – le dijo de manera segura puesto que ya había tomado su decisión y no se retractaría

El sufrir es parte de la vida… sufrimos por amor, por creer, por confiar y por vivir… no es algo que se evite por mucho que resguardes

Aun así… quiero evitarme ese hecho – lo dijo de manera suave

La entiendo – menciono tranquilamente – pero aun así… no voy a negar que lo que tenia pensado decirle le guardo esperanza por muy mínima que sea

Los ojos de Tomoyo se posaron sobre los del joven L´fler al escucharlo… no entendía a que se refería y aunque tenia una ligera idea que no le veía razón ni motivo era la mas latente al verlo a sus ojos.

Señorita Daidouji, por muy difícil que sea confiar para usted… yo no me rendiré e intentare de todos modos… a lo que quiero llegar es a… pedirle que me de una oportunidad de ser parte de su corazón – decía inclinándose grácilmente en espera de la respuesta de la chica

Tomoyo, quien para ese momento sentía que las palabras no le salían debido al asombro, atino a poner un semblante un tanto triste puesto que a pesar que él la quisiera del modo que fuera ella no podía corresponder como si nada

Yo… lo lamento joven Alex pero… no puedo – contesto finalmente sorprendiendo al chico – lo quisiera o no, aun así no nos conocemos mucho como para decir que lo que siente es algo realmente fuerte y además… dentro de poco regresare a Japón… la cual es otra razón para no poder aceptar – explico sintiendo pena por el joven L´fer pero para su sorpresa él le sonrió cálidamente y le dijo…

Si las distancias le preocupan iré a donde usted vaya… si lo que le preocupa es que lo que sienta ahora sea solo pasajero entonces pondré a prueba mi corazón… si el conocernos poco es un impedimento entonces solo hace falta que la vea mas seguido para así entablar una relación – le dijo tranquilamente – solo déjeme intentarlo y si los obstáculos son mas fuertes entonces desistiré y no la presionare… al menos la oportunidad de estar en su compañía seria lo que pediría por ahora… el tiempo dirá si esto puede dar sus frutos – decía un tanto suplicante haciendo que Tomoyo debatiera el que respondería

Yo… no estoy segura – le dijo tras unos segundos después de escucharle hablar

Solo una oportunidad le pido – dijo mientras nuevamente le tomaba el mentón y levantaba su rostro – es todo lo que pido y aunque me diga que no aun así insistiré pero no la sofocare – dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro para luego besar su mejilla de manera suave – piénselo… por ahora no espero una afirmación forzada pero estaré esperando – dijo tomando su mano para besarla con caballerosidad despidiéndose con ese gesto dejando a la joven Daidouji bastante impresionada ante tales palabras

**Fin Flash Back -**

Sonrió con ternura y pena al recordar ese hecho… él estaba dispuesto a ganar su corazón de a poco sin importar las barreras que ella pusiera… desde ese día él no dejaba de enviarle presentes y de invitarla a salir.

Había aceptado 2 invitaciones pero aun así se rehusaba a abrir su corazón… a exponerse estando aun vulnerable, no podía dar falsas ilusiones que después traerían dolor… eso ella a nadie se lo deseaba sabiendo lo que ella había tenido que sufrir por confiarse de algo que no era mas que una ilusión creada con la forma de amor falso

No se que hare pero… aunque me quiera no puedo aceptarle – dijo mientras suspiraba con resignación intentando encontrar una manera de hacerle ver las cosas sin lastimar al joven L´fler, quien al parecer no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seguía sin saber que hacer o decir después de lo que me había dicho Eriol… era algo que no podía siquiera concebir… se suponía que eso era un secreto, no se explicaba como se había enterado… de lo que estaba segura es que si sabia eso significaba que tal vez se hubiese enterado de algo mas por lo que debía averiguar que tanto sabia sobre lo que tan minuciosamente había escondido junto con sus padres.

Tras su corta plática con su primo no pudo hacer más que tener la mente en el asunto durante el resto del día… sus clases, sus amigos, su manera de ser había dejado de ser la habitual por ese día y sus amigos se lo hicieron ver pero parecía que hablaban a la nada.

Camino directo a casa aun con la mente en un mundo aparte… por inercia daba sus pasos mientras seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo podría averiguar lo que Eriol sabia?... era demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta que algo buscaba y al hacerlo podría darse cuenta de todo el resto y eso no era algo bueno.

_¿Qué hare?, si le pregunto sin que ni para que se __dará cuenta de algo… pero si sigo en la incertidumbre no llegare a nada… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil esto? –_ se decía a si misma caminando cabizbaja y muy pensativa… tanto que no se dio cuenta que había alguien enfrente sino hasta que choco con esa persona – perdone – se disculpo ella

Descuida jovencita – hablo el hombre con quien había chocado

Eh! – exclamo tras escuchar esa voz

Veo que estas despistada, no me sorprende viniendo de ti querida – le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente mientras ella quedaba sorprendida de ver a esa persona frente a ella

_Ay!...__ ¿Qué?... pero si es… – _exclamo para si viéndolo sin saber que decirle en ese momento…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Notas de Autora:

¿Qué tal les parece?... espero que me quedara bien… debo decir que en este capitulo trate de dar un poco acerca de lo que Tomoyo hizo por Saku y Shao antes que fuesen novios y también quise hacer referencia a la cita que le habían propuesto a Tomoyo… además esta lo que Eriol dijo… se que dejo en duda con quien se topo Nakuru pero descuiden… aclaro eso en el siguiente cap… además les digo que ya se acerca el momento del encuentro entre Tomoyo y Eriol ^_^…. Así que no desesperen ya pronto sucederá…

Bueno en fin no me queda mas que agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review… y si no es molestia, y como siempre, solo les pido opiniones con respecto a este proyecto ^_^… así que…

Dejen review… me podrían muy feliz ^_^

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Att: Luna Love


	5. Chapter 5: De nuevo Otra vez

Hola a todos!... parece que sigo desapareciendo pero eso no significa que no terminare la historia… lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero aquí está el quinto capítulo y espero que no se les haga aburrida la historia… en fin, nos vemos abajo **^_^.**

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personaje****s para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 5**

**De nuevo… otra vez**

Nakuru seguía sin decir nada, la persona frente a ella no parecía cambiar su expresión pero aun así sonrió mas para luego decir…

Parece que te sorprende verme ¿no? – inquirió al verla sorprendida

Tío Hayime, regresaste antes – dijo por fin la chica

Así es, llegue hace unas horas – le dijo tranquilamente

Ya veo – menciono simplemente

Veo que estas bastante distraída querida – dijo tras notar como se perdía en sus pensamientos

Eh!... no, descuida no es nada tío – decía tratando de sonar convincente

Sabes que te conozco y se que hay algo que te preocupa querida… sabes que puedes confiar en mi – expresaba tranquilamente

Claro que lo se tío pero de verdad no es nada malo –

Viniendo de mi linda sobrina puedo esperar mucho al igual que con mi hijo – decía divertido pues parecía que no quería decirle… como cuando hacia alguna travesura cuando niña

Vamos tío, no me diga que sospecha de algo que no he hecho – inquirió saber divertida

Bueno, puedo esperar de todo – menciono tranquilamente pues no le sorprendía que su hijo y su sobrina se metieran en líos – vamos, tomemos algo y tal vez te decidas a decirme que te tenia tan distraída – invito él

De acuerdo tío – acepto y luego entraron en una cafetería

Al entrar fueron a una mesa cercana a la ventana, pidieron algo y comenzaron a hablar… mas que nada la charla se centraba en lo referente al trabajo del señor Hiraguizawa… por el momento él no quería hacer mención a la distracción de su sobrina pero ya luego sabría…

Veo que al menos el viaje fue bastante llevadero – comento la joven tras escuchar los eventos del viaje de su tío

Si, por lo menos no fue tan complicado… lo cual es un alivio – sonrió tranquilamente tras decirlo

Ya lo creo – secundo ella

Y dime querida… a fin de cuentas me dirás ¿Qué te tenia tan distraída? – pregunto de improviso

Eh!... pues… eso no es importante tío – dijo ella

Vamos querida… es que acaso tiene que ver con mi hijo – inquirió astutamente tomando por sorpresa a su sobrina quien lo miro como si no creyera nada – eso es un si para mi – sonrió tras decirlo – anda, puedes contármelo – animó

Esta bien tío – dijo resignada pues ya se había descubierto y estaba demás mentir, además desde un principio tenia pensado hablarlo con sus tíos pero no esperaba que fuera antes de poder asimilarlo – la verdad no se como lo supo y… no me atrevo a indagar – mencionó dudosa

Te refieres a Eriol – inquirió y ella asintió – y ¿Qué es lo que averiguo? – pregunto a su sobrina

Pues… si – afirmo para luego suspira con resignación – al parecer se ha enterado de… que nos iremos del país dentro de 2 meses – le dijo un tanto inquieta

No me sorprende – menciono el Sr. Hiraguizawa con una tranquila expresión que tomo por sorpresa a la chica que en ningún momento pudo evitar poner cara de incredulidad y admiración – conociendo a mi hijo era de esperarse que se diera cuenta de algo, no es ningún tonto – dijo con una sonrisa

Lo sé tío pero… y si se entero de algo mas… y si sabe la verdad – expreso con algo de inseguridad

De saber la verdad crees que te habría dicho algo – inquirió él haciendo reflexionar a Nakuru

No… creo que no lo habría hecho pero… quien nos garantiza eso – inquirió tratando de hacer ver su punto de vista

Eriol no es alguien que demuestre mucho su estado de animo pero créeme que de saber todo no habría dicho nada en absoluto y habría esperado el momento para hablar con todos y no con uno solo – dijo sin el menor cambio de aptitud

Cierto – menciono de forma reflexiva – pero aun así no puedo evitar temer lo peor – dijo de forma triste

Descuida, además no creo que él tenga un comportamiento tan infantil si llegase a enterarse – dijo conciliadoramente el Sr. Hiraguizawa

Comprendo tío – menciono tras unos segundos de meditar lo que su tío le había hecho ver luego esbozó una sonrisa tranquila – creo que me tome muy a la ligera todo eso – dijo de manera animada

Eso parece – sonrió al decirlo – sin embargo no está demás saber ¿Cómo lo supo? – inquirió sencillamente

Si, es cierto… ya luego lo sabremos – decía esbozando una sonrisa

Lo creo querida… y vaya que lo creo – expreso el Sr. Hiraguizawa mientras seguía hablando amenamente con su querida sobrina

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El ambiente estaba calmo y el día prometía ser de lo más tranquilo… levanto sus brazos para estirarse mientras respiraba el aire fresco de la mañana. Una sonrisa surco sus labios mientras volvía su vista hacia el hermoso lago frente a ella.

Después de muchas insistencias por fin había accedido a acompañar al joven L´fler a una casa de campo… aunque no era solo por eso que había accedido puesto que su madre había sido invitada por el padre de él para que los acompañaran, una razón mas que suficiente para ir.

¿Te gusta? – pregunto el joven de cabello rubio a espaldas de la chica

Es hermoso, muy agradable – respondió la amatista sonriendo tranquilamente

Me alegra que te guste… te dije que no te arrepentirías – comento con una sonrisa amable

Si… creo que así será – menciono Tomoyo respondiendo con una sonrisa igual a la del joven L´fler

Mientras ellos seguían su platica, Sonomi estaba observando a su hija desde lejos acompañada por el señor Frank L´fler, el padre de Alex, quien cordialmente le había invitado a tomar un te.

Sonomi estaba feliz por la espontaneidad de Tomoyo, aun cuando había pasado poco tiempo de aquel amargo recuerdo, ella parecía recuperarse de ello sin cambiar su manera de ser lo cual la alegraba pues no quería perder a la niña dulce y gentil que había sido siempre su hija… no quería que ella perdiera su alegría y vivacidad por un idiota que lastimo su corazón y sentimientos de la manera mas baja que podría concebir.

Me alegra que aceptaran venir Sonomi – hablo de manera grata el hombre al lado de ella

Es un placer el que me haya invitado junto con mi hija – respondió Sonomi mientras dejaba la taza de te en la mesa junto a ella

Su hija es realmente encantadora – halagó viendo a la joven que seguía apreciando la belleza natural del ambiente

Gracias por el halago – dijo ella con orgullo de madre al ver la apreciación que tenia el señor L´fler de su hija

Mi hijo me había comentado de ella, la verdad el día de la fiesta no pude apreciarla bien puesto que se convirtió en el segundo centro de atención del salón – comento con una sonrisa viendo complaciente a su hijo y a la joven japonesa

Lo se, después de mucho ella decidió salir del anonimato y asistir a la fiesta… fue algo que la hizo entrar en ambiente con los presentes – decía la mujer dejando salir un poco de su agobio por el estado de animo de su hija

Veo que ha tenido que sufrir algo serio por su manera de expresarse – dijo el hombre notando aquel dejo de melancolía en la voz de la empresaria

Si, ha sido algo que creí que la haría cambiar drásticamente pero… ella es mas fuerte que yo y ha reaccionado bien después de ello – decía Sonomi sonriendo débilmente y luego haciendo un ademán de poca importancia dijo – en fin… eso es cosa del pasado y es mejor no traer esos recuerdos de nuevo

Tiene mucha razón Sonomi – sonrió con tranquilidad tras su afirmación

Frank, querido – llamo una mujer de porte esbelto, cabello negro y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos grises

Oh! Querida, ven siéntate con nosotros – le dijo el señor L´fler a su esposa que recién llegaba a donde estaban él y Sonomi

Gracias querido, usted debe ser Sonomi – inquirió al ver a la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro corto

Así es, soy Sonomi Daidouji, un placer conocerla señora L´fler – dijo cordialmente la madre de Tomoyo a la mujer de ojos grises

El placer es mío, soy Elissa L´fler – se presento de manera amable la mujer

Parece que se llevaran bien – comento Frank

Eso parece querido – dijo la señora L´fler

Mamá – llamo la joven amatista a su madre

¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – pregunto al oír a la joven

Necesito hacer una llamada – anuncio pero noto la presencia de una mujer en el lugar – oh!, lo siento buenas días señora – saludo respetuosamente la chica

Buenas días querida – contesto con cariño

Señorita Daidouji ella es mi madre – le dijo el joven L´fler a Tomoyo

Un placer conocerla – volvió a decir con amabilidad

El placer es todo mío – le contesto ella – tiene usted una hermosa hija – comento la mujer volviendo su vista a Sonomi

Gracias – contestaron madre e hija

Por cierto Tomoyo ¿a quien llamaras? – pregunto la empresaria

Ah! Si, es que necesito hablar con Sakura… no la he llamado en una semana y no quiero que se preocupe – dijo la joven al recordar el motivo por el que se había acercado a su madre

Si gustas puedes utilizar el teléfono del despacho – sugirió el señor L´fler a la joven amatista

No será molestia – inquirió ella pues no tenia intenciones de incomodar en una casa que no era suya

De ninguna manera jovencita – contesto con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias señor L´fler – agradeció

Descuida querida – le dijo Elissa – ¿Por qué no la acompañas al despacho Alex? – dijo a su hijo la mujer

De acuerdo madre – acepto – ven, por aquí – le dijo a Tomoyo para después irse del lugar y guiarla al despacho en la mansión de campo de la familia L´fler

Verdaderamente es adorable – comento la mujer de cabello negro ante la dulzura y gentileza de Tomoyo

Eso mismo digo Elissa – dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro

Es un gusto oír comentarios así de mi hija – hablo la madre de Tomoyo

Ya lo creo, ella es un orgullo para usted como madre – hablo tranquilamente la mujer de cabello negro

Así es – afirmo y siguieron en una amena charla

Por otro lado, Tomoyo fue guiada al despacho el cual era tan grande como una habitación de su mansión. Después de acompañarla Alex le dio privacidad y se retiro no sin antes recordarle que luego irían a recorrer los alrededores de la casa de campo.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número esperando encontrar a su amiga…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entro una pareja de jóvenes quienes vestían con el uniforme del instituto. Sakura estaba sola en casa, al menos por un par de horas y para que no fuera así invito a Shaoran a cenar y a la vez poder realizar la tarea que les habían dejado.

Bien, llegamos – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – ponte cómodo iré a mi habitación a dejar mi ropa de deporte – anuncio a su novio una vez dentro de la casa

Esta bien, te espero en la sala – y tras decirlo Sakura subió a su habitación y Shaoran se fue a la sala a esperar a su novia

Estaban en mitad de semana y las actividades iban un tanto apresuradas pues pronto seria el festival escolar y cada sección debía planear algo para el evento. Como los últimos años, a la sección de Sakura y Shaoran les había tocado atender la decoración del escenario para la obra que se presentaría ese día así que pasaban bastante ocupados y solo hasta ese día habían dejado los arreglos para dedicarse a estudiar para el examen próximo del viernes.

Shaoran se recostó en el sillón de la sala dejando salir un suspiro después de todo los últimos días habían estado tan ocupados que ya se les hacia lejano el día que salieron a divertirse después de la pequeña apuesta en la escuela.

_Lo bueno fue que la pasamos muy bien _– se dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Shaoran y desde arriba escucho la voz de Sakura que le decía que atendiera por favor. Se levanto y descolgó el auricular para atender la llamada

Hola, casa de la familia Kinomoto – dijo de manera amable a la persona que llamaba

¿Shaoran? – se escucho del otro lado de la línea y distinguió fácilmente la voz de Tomoyo

¿Tomoyo? – pregunto sorprendido

Si, soy yo… que gusto escucharte Shaoran – expreso la amatista con tono alegre

Igualmente, tenias tiempo de no llamar – contesto mientras una sonrisa formaba en su rostro al poder hablar con su amiga

Si, lamento no haberlos llamado antes – se disculpo ella

No tienes que disculparte – le afirmo Shaoran

Claro que debo… aunque considero inoportuna mi llamada – le dijo con toque malicioso

Uh!... a que te refieres, no eres inoportuna al llamar – contesto un tanto desconcertado

No te hagas Shaoran, aseguro que el hecho que estés en la casa de Sakura se debe no solo a una visita ocasional – decía imprimiendo en su rostro mas malicia mientras Shaoran no sabia a que se debían las palabras de la joven amatista

No te entiendo Tomoyo – le dijo sin saber que le quería decir

Uh! – suspiro del otro lado de la línea para luego decir – no me digas que se la pasan de santos sin mi presencia… considerando que Sakura es una chica con una figura esbelta y tú eres un chico demasiado apuesto para todas no se me hace extraño que estando solos aprovechen el tiempo no solo en tareas – decía mientras en su tono se notaba la sugerencia con que las palabras salían pero Shaoran ni pescaba lo que le quería decir

Sigo sin entender – decía él confundido ante todas las palabras, si bien es cierto decía la verdad con sus expectativas pero aun así no comprendía en que iba dirigido dicho comentario

Se ve que pecas de inocente – rió tras decirlo – que acaso ustedes no tienen siquiera necesidad de intimar mas profundamente en su relación – lanzo directa y abiertamente lo que le había tratado de decir y él no había logrado comprender

Q-que! – respondió alarmado y sonrojándose ante tal comentario, entendiendo por fin el sentido de las palabras

Ja ja ja ja – rió sonoramente al imaginarse el bochorno que debería estar pasando en ese momento su querido amigo

¡Como dices eso Tomoyo! – exclamo sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora al imaginarse en una situación como la que le planteaba su amiga

Sucede algo Shaoran – hablo la castaña quien venia bajando los escalones cuando vio a su novio notablemente sonrojado y nervioso, en un estado de casi shock

Sa-Sakura – menciono el nombre de su novia sintiéndose aun mas abochornado frente a su novia mientras del otro lado de la línea aun se escuchaba la risa de la amatista quien ya veía todo en su imaginación

¿Ocurre algo? – volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupada - ¿Quién llama? – quiso saber pero él seguía sin decir palabra tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco

Se ve que algunas cosas no cambian aunque así lo aparente – dijo la amatista riéndose de lo lindo al imaginarse verle en ese momento

E-es To-Tomoyo – respondió a duras penas logrando hablar tras el shock emocional que había tenido

¡Tomoyo! – dijo con una sonrisa tomando el auricular en sus manos – hola Tomoyo, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto llena de alegría

Muy bien Saku, he estado bien y tu – inquirió ella

También, hemos estado bien – decía ella y luego dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia su novio que ya estaba recuperándose – oye Tomoyo, sabes ¿Qué le paso a Shaoran? – pregunto un tanto preocupada

Ah! Nada, no te preocupes… creo que solo es impresión – sonrió pícaramente al decirlo

Te pondré al altavoz para que podamos escucharte los dos – informo ella presionado un botón en el teléfono – me escuchas Tomoyo – pregunto la castaña

Si, fuerte y claro – contesto con una sonrisa

¿Cómo te ha ido?, tenias tiempo sin llamar – inquirió con una sonrisa

Siento no haber llamado antes, no me había quedado tiempo sino hasta hoy – se disculpo la amatista

Descuida no te preocupes por eso… cuéntame ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo la castaña

Pues he estado bien y no había podido llamarte porque he estado un tanto ocupada en estos días – informo tranquilamente

¿Ocupada? ¿y en que podrías estar ocupada Tomoyo? – inquirió el joven castaño

Pues… últimamente he estado saliendo con un amigo – contesto no tan segura de todo pues el joven L´fler no pretendía ser solo eso para ella

Con que un amigo – inquirió Shaoran – vaya amigo entonces… para que no llamaras debió ser demasiado importante como para obviarlo – dijo dándole otro sentido a su palabras

Uh!... pues… se podría decir de cierto modo – contesto la amatista un tanto asombrada, al parecer Shaoran quería revancha de lo que le había hecho.

Y dime Tomoyo ¿Quién es? – pregunto la castaña interesada en aquel que acaparaba la atención de su amiga

Su nombre es Alexander L´fler, es el hijo del empresario con quien esta haciendo negocios mi madre – respondió y al instante oyó la admiración de su amiga

Vaya… no me espera eso Tomoyo – exclamo la castaña entre sorprendida, feliz y preocupada

Dijiste L´fler – inquirió el castaño tras oír aquel apellido

Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunto la amatista

Se me hace familiar… no se de donde pero se me hace familiar – dijo simplemente

Entiendo – menciono la joven de cabello negro – saben… hay algo que he querido preguntar desde hace mucho – dijo con seriedad

Si… dinos Tomoyo – animo la castaña a que preguntara

Siempre que hablo con ustedes conversamos trivialmente… pero quisiera saber ¿Qué ha ocurrido desde mi ausencia? – pregunto tomando por sorpresa a la pareja que se miraron entre si sorprendidos

¿a que te… refieres Tomoyo? – trato de hacerse el desentendido el chico

Me refiero… a ¿Qué ha pasado… con él? – decía aun dudando pues por mucho que quisiera saber, algo le decía que la respuesta no seria grata

Y aunque con toda la impresión y sorpresa del mundo los castaños decidían si decirle o no la verdad a su amiga…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Cómo dices? – la sorpresa con que las palabras fueron dichas eran tales que solo ver su expresión bastaba para saber que aquello no era nada bueno

Así como lo oye señora Janeth, el joven Eriol ha hecho una broma de muy mal gusto – informo la mujer sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio mientras intentaba mantenerse serena pues aquella broma inofensiva le había sacado el alma por un momento

Ah! – dio un suspiro - le agradezco que me haya avisado – decía con calma – necesitare de su favor – le hablo con una súplica a lo cual la mujer frente a ella le asintió en señal de escucharle…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Oye Eriol ¿aun no te dicen nada? – pregunto un joven de su edad, de ojos café y cabello castaño rojizo

Aun no – contesto con tranquilidad

Se ve que estas muy tranquilo… sabes que esa broma te costara la expulsión o algo parecido – inquirió el chico a su lado sorprendido con su apacibilidad

Lo sé… pero no sería malo ¿o sí? – dijo sin preocupación y como si la idea fuese lo más divertido

Vaya que eres todo un caso Eriol – comento aun impresionado pero conociendo a Eriol "El especialista", se podía esperar todo

Tú no te quedas atrás Ronald – le dijo viéndolo con complicidad

Lo admito pero… a mí a lo sumo me costara un par de meses de expulsión – dijo con resignación – y contigo… la verdad nunca se sabe

No nos pasara nada – decía de manera segura

¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – pregunto Ronald

Llámalo intuición – decía a la vez que en su rostro una sonrisa enigmática surgía cosa que le dio cierta tranquilidad al joven

Iba a agregar algo mas cuando la secretaria de la directora se acerco a ellos informándoles que pasaran a la dirección y a paso tranquilo avanzo Eriol seguido por un no muy confiado Ronald que no estaba tan seguro de salir librado de aquello .

Entraron en el despacho y vieron a la mujer de cabello negro lacio quien los veía seria y frente a ella estaban dos mujeres una de cabello castaño rojizo y la otra cabello negro y ojos marinos.

Tomen asiento – pidió la directora con seriedad y ellos así lo hicieron – no sé ¿Por qué me sorprendo? No es la primera vez que están aquí pero tampoco son los peores alumnos – decía la mujer con tono severo – sin embargo su pequeña broma puso en alerta a toda la escuela sin mencionar que a los docentes no les cayó en gracia que hubiera una falsa alarma por un experimento de química combinado con un falso accidente fatal – decía endureciendo su tono – en ¿Qué estaban pensando? – cuestiono ella

En nada en especial – contesto con simpleza el joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules

Eriol Hiraguizawa – lo llamo fríamente – ya antes había pasado algo similar pero no a este grado… no me sorprende que se hable de ti pero no tolero esas bromas en esta institución – advirtió – sin embargo, y espero no equivocarme, no te expulsare – informo sin ver ningún alivio o algo en sus gestos lo cual le decía que no le sorprendía ni le molestaba – tampoco expulsare al joven Ronald McLein pero no por ello significa que no tendrán un castigo… a partir de mañana comenzaran por limpiar el laboratorio y por su bien será mejor que quede bien limpio posterior a ello pasaran un mes haciendo trabajos varios dentro de la escuela, ya sea en biblioteca o cualquier lado… diario se reportaran para asignarles sus labores – y dicho eso se puso en pie y dijo – ahora se irán y mañana temprano vendrán aquí junto con los otros incluidos en la broma y de quienes no hace falta preguntar… eso es todo y que tengan buen día – finalizo despidiéndose de las madres de ellos y a la espera de los otros alumnos que estuvieron implicados en aquella broma.

Salieron del despacho y distinguieron a tres de sus amigos que aun esperaban el veredicto de la directora… la ansiedad se reflejaba en sus rostros y en cuanto Eriol y Ronald salieron junto con sus madres se apresuraron a hablarles

¿Qué paso Eriol? ¿Qué les dijeron? – pregunto uno de ellos viéndolo un tanto preocupado

Nada nuevo – dijo aunque la mirada atenta de su madre le recriminaba el retractarse pero lo paso olímpicamente y sonrió – creo que les toca pasar así que suerte y nos vemos mañana – se despidió dejándolos intrigados con sus palabras aunque con un poco mas de esperanza que no serian expulsados

A la salida del establecimiento algunos docentes vieron a Eriol y a Ronald con recriminación y por otra parte algunos alumnos sonreían y asentían ante la fabulosa broma que se les había ocurrido…

– Flash Back –

La clase avanzaba con tranquilidad, el docente dictaba la clase mientras los estudiantes se ocupaban de los instrumentos a utilizar… debían hacer un experimento pequeño, nada inofensivo pero había un grupo de 5 chicos que se veían con complicidad.

Sin que nadie lo advirtiera comenzaron a pasar la voz con respecto a algo y el joven de ojos zafiro sonrió ante las palabras

_Ya __está todo listo… recuerda que lo haremos a mediación de clase_ – informo y siguió pasando la clase en silencio.

Bien… tomes las medidas necesarias y comiencen… recuerden no exceder con las sustancias a mesclar… solo será una erupción pequeña – indico mientras comenzaba a supervisar por mesa lo que hacían

Se comenzó con el experimento y aquellos 5 chicos hicieron lo propio agregando una que otra cosa a lo que preparaban. Una vez listas las dos sustancias comenzó la diversión…

Una pequeña explosión alerto al docente y luego se comenzó a esparcir humo, lo cual hizo que el docente vaciara el salón… un poco lejos de los 5 chicos cayo un recipiente que provoco una explosión que salpico el laboratorio con la mescla blanca que iban a utilizar para recrear una erupción alarmando al docente de que en cualquier momento podría suceder algo peor y apresuro la salida…

Los alumnos de aulas contiguas salieron a ver el alboroto armado en el laboratorio y cuando creyeron que estaba todo controlado Natalia grito atrayendo la atención de los demás…

¡Eriol y James están adentro! – decía desesperada y el docente estaba por entrar a sacar a los chicos mientras los otros docentes buscaban extintores

Dio un solo paso y como la escena mas horrible Eriol salió arrastrando a su amigo que estaba chorreando sangre…

Joven James – dijo una maestra llegando junto al chico – traigan a la enfermera ¡rápido! – ordeno con desesperación

¡Eriol no te quedes ahí! – exigió mientras veía de donde brotaba la sangre

Segundos después llego la directora con la enfermera y se veían alarmadas ante el incidente.

Profesor Hall ¿Cómo paso esto? – exigió saber alarmada ante la idea que uno de sus alumnos hubiese resultado herido en el laboratorio

No entiendo que hicieron mal – contesto también asustado ante el incidente – se supone que solo haríamos la recreación de una erupción

¡Pues ahora tenemos problemas! – se exalto la mujer – enfermera revise al joven – pidió y ella se acerco - ¡mi responsabilidad son todos los alumnos y ahora tenemos un incidente que reportar!

Pero directora… – no termino de hablar cuando sin aguantarlo más Natalia, Ronald, Leny y Eriol comenzaron a reír

¡Que es gracioso en un accidente! – regaño exaltada ante la reacción de ellos entonces la enfermera le hablo

Directora este joven no tiene nada – decía a la vez que el joven se moría de risa y decía

¡Perfecto! – se puso en pie ante la estupefacción de todos – deberían ver sus caras – y sin más comenzó a carcajearse

Segundo fueron los que pasaran para que los docentes y la directora cayeran en cuenta que se trataba de una broma… una de muy mal gusto.

Los 5 jóvenes reían ante la ingenuidad y la facilidad con que les había resultado la broma… pretendían darle un pequeño escarmiento al aguafiestas del profesor Hall y lo habían conseguido… nunca se imagino que lo verían desesperado y angustiado de saber que en su clase llegase a suceder un accidente y que le cayera encima el peso de conciencia de ello.

Hermoso Eriol – dijo Natalia riendo incontrolablemente

Sin duda la mejor de las bromas – secundo Leny

No puedo creer esto – decía James a la vez que se sacaba de entre la ropa una bolsa en la cual estaba su supuesta sangre

Era… una broma – dijo la enfermera que no sabía si sentirse molesta o sentirse como una tonta ante tan falsa alarma

¡Ustedes vengan a la dirección de inmediato! – grito furiosa la directora haciendo que los bullicios y las risas pararan

Con una mano en la cadera y una mirada penetrante espero a que ellos pasaran para llevarlos a la dirección y expulsarlos después de llamar a sus respectivos padres.

Eriol y los demás caminaron tranquilamente sin borrar las sonrisas aunque los otros parecían haber captado que no saldrían librados después de semejante broma. Cuando pasaron a la par de algunos alumnos, varios sonrieron y con una mirada los apoyaban por haber llevado a cabo un espectáculo como ese y sin que nadie lo notase Eriol rozo la mano de uno de los alumnos, un chico de ojos celeste y cabello caoba, quien le deposito un papel en su mano rápidamente

Algunos aplaudieron la hazaña pero se vieron obligados a parar ante la recriminación de los docentes. Mientras, los chicos llegaron al pasillo en donde esperarían a sus madres y la directora entraba a su despacho para calmarse.

¿Qué dice la nota? – pregunto Ronald en cuanto Eriol abrió el papel que le dieron

Veamos – decía sin quitarse la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro para luego leer en voz baja – **Perfecto, cumplieron con la apuesta aunque dudaba que lo hicieran… como habíamos acordado (si es que no son expulsados) pagaremos nuestra parte mañana en receso. Att: Frederick Allen **

Al menos le queda claro que cumplimos con lo que decimos – decía Natalia orgullosa de sí misma y de sus amigos

Pero ten en cuenta que esto nos costara caro – le recordó James

Pero también recuerda que la victoria es dulce y hacer entrar en desesperación al aguafiestas del profesor Hall fue como tocar el cielo con las manos – la malicia de las palabras de Leny hicieron que estallaran en carcajadas

En eso tienes razón… mucha razón – convino Eriol al tiempo que seguían disfrutando de haber llevado a cabo una exitosa broma

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Como si no hubiese pasado nada los jóvenes salieron del instituto con una radiante sonrisa.

Lamento mucho esto – hablo la madre de Eriol a la señora McLein

No es de sorprenderse a estas alturas… pero ambos merecen un escarmiento por esto – decía severamente viendo a ambos jóvenes

Estaremos en boca de muchos por algunas semanas – dijo Janeth

Ni dudarlo… por ahora hay que hacer lo propio con estos chicos – y tras eso la señora McLein subió a su auto llevándose a Ronald

Estarás contento con esto Eriol – reclamo con dureza – no sé… ¿Qué pensabas al hacer esto? – regaño pero Eriol le sonrió como si aquello no fuese para tanto

Digamos que gane respeto del bajo mundo y que quería divertirme – aquella simpleza casi saco de lugar a Janeth pero se contuvo y zanjo el tema al menos hasta llegar a casa

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La cena estaba de lo más sepulcral, Nakuru miraba a su tía y a su primo mientras trataba de entender que pasaba mientras Hayime sonreía tranquilamente al ver aquel gesto de inocencia en su hijo y de contención en su esposa

Dime ¿Qué hizo ahora? – pregunto sorprendiendo a Nakuru y a Janeth – conozco esa mirada… ¿Qué se le paso en la mente a nuestro hijo? – decía calmadamente

Digamos que me divertí mucho el día de hoy – contesto el joven

¿Divertirte? – pregunto su madre – crees que es divertido que alguien llame y diga "disculpe señora Hiraguizawa debe venir a la escuela pues su hijo llevo a cabo una pesada broma" – hablo seriamente recriminando el hecho

Así que una broma – inquirió su padre cruzando las manos sobre la mesa – y ¿Qué había en juego esta vez? – pregunto pues ya no era nuevo que su hijo fuera un lio y se metiera en problemas… debía haber algún motivo para que hiciera tal broma

Solo un poco de respeto de la única clase que no nos creía capaz – contesto sin miedo

Jugar con los nervios de los docentes no es forma de ganar respeto Eriol – regaño la mujer

Ay Eriol no podías dejar eso – hablo Nakuru atrayendo la atención de los presentes

Me conoces querida prima y sabes que no podía obviar un reto – le dijo mientras su mirada tornaba algo de malicia

Ay! ¿Qué hare contigo hijo? – suspiro cansinamente… ya prácticamente no tenía remedio aquello… ahora es cuando aceptaba abiertamente que su hijo era de tal palo tal astilla

Hayime no dirás algo mas – inquirió saber su esposa suponiendo lo que debería cruzar la mente de él, Janeth sabía que su esposo no había sido un santo y aquella temeridad tenia de donde sacarla

Por al menos un mes estarás sin salidas y tendrás cero reticencia a la hora de que vengan los invitados mañana – informo adquiriendo seriedad al decirlo

¿Invitados? – decía sorprendido pues no estaba al tanto de aquello

La familia Van Brith vendrá a una reunión a esta casa y estarás presente sin objeciones – le dijo su madre sabiendo que con eso le haría un buen escarmiento pues últimamente se había mostrado bastante apartado de las jóvenes que le presentaban

_Genial _– dijo para sí al ver que no podía negarse – al menos serán los últimos 2 meses – comento sorprendiendo a su madre al oírle decir aquello

Te equivocas Eriol… solo estaremos aquí un mes más – le dijo dejando al joven y a su madre sorprendidos

¿Por qué…? –

Se supone que sería dentro de dos meses – dijo el joven que no esperaba oír aquello

Sé que te diste cuenta de ello pero hubo un cambio de planes y nos mudaremos dentro de un mes – informo al tiempo que la mente de Eriol procesaba aquello

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Así que una fiesta – inquirió Sonomi al tiempo que bebía un poco de su copa

Así es… me informaron de ella y ya que mi amigo Clay estará fuera por un tiempo tome a bien invitarlas

Muy amable al considerarnos – agradeció – pero no estoy segura

Será dentro de tres semanas, piénsalo puede que suceda algo bueno en ella – le recomendó el señor L´fler

Está bien… además creo que de aceptar será bueno puesto que serian las últimas semanas que estaremos fuera de nuestro país – dijo haciendo memoria

Entiendo… es una lástima que no puedas quedarte más tiempo – decía un tanto triste por la próxima partida de las damas Daidouji

Si por mi fuera me quedara pero Tomoyo debe volver a sus estudios y yo debo atender mis obligaciones en Japón – decía mientras sorbía lo que quedaba en la copa

Sé que no se puede hacer nada pero al menos esa fiesta les sea grata a ambas – informo al tiempo que dejaba la copa sobre la mesa – el anfitrión es un viejo amigo mío, sería interesante que expanda sus campos hasta él… es un gran hombre de negocios y antes fue embajador – le dijo tranquilamente

¿A si? –inquirió sorprendida

Si, así es pero la decisión es tuya Sonomi y de verdad espero que aceptes – su tono le daba a entender suplica así que suspiro para luego decir

Veré que le parece a Tomoyo – dijo ella pues no daría una respuesta hasta saber que su hija quisiera ir

Me parece justo – y sin más continuo con la conversación

En otra habitación estaba la joven Daidouji con la mirada perdida en la nada… Alex estaba con ella pero era como si no hubiese nadie ahí. La plática que había tenido con sus amigos la dejo con una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta al saber aquella verdad que ellos le habían ocultado pero de la que no estaba molesta.

Las ideas y los recuerdos iban y venían y parecía que nada terminaba de caerle bien.

Señorita Daidouji ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupado Alex

Sí, estoy bien joven Alex – respondió un tanto ausente y sabiendo que él no estaría tranquilo con aquella respuesta se puso en pie y se fue a su habitación

Entro en ella y se recostó contra la puerta sabiendo que no podía mas con aquello… se dejo caer al suelo y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

_**No quisimos decírtelo antes porque no queríamos que te pusieras mal**__**… no sabíamos como lo tomarías **_– aquellas palabras apesadumbradas resonaron en su mente, sus amigos la consideraron lo suficiente y no les molestaba lo que hicieron pues ellos tenían razón… solo basto saber aquello para hacerla caer otra vez en aquella depresión aunque supo controlarlo mientras duro la platica

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Acaso hice algo que merezca el sufrir __así?- _pregunto al tiempo que se aferraba a si para no seguir mostrando la debilidad.

Se levanto del suelo y fue directo a la cama limpiando el resto de las lagrimas y tomando fuerzas para dejar de seguir así… tal vez su sufrimiento le ganara pero no demostraría esa debilidad de nuevo… al menos para no preocupar a su madre seria fuerte… ya, de una vez por todas debía enfrentar las cosas sin caer en el llanto

Con esa firme convicción cerró los ojos prometiendo que al regresar no volvería a caer en las redes con las que la humillaron

No seré mas la pobre ilusa que conociste… ¡nunca más! – dijo en voz alta enfatizando su juramento y esperando el momento para enfrentar a quien lastimo su corazón

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Notas de Autora:

Bien, pues como verán algunas cosas están tomando rumbos decisivos… la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración pero un chispazo divino surgió y se materializo en esto.

Con respecto al capítulo vemos que a la familia de Alex les cayó en gracia la amatista… además que Sonomi tiene mucha familiaridad con el padre del joven L´fler… había dejado en duda con quien se había encontrado Nakuru… pues nada más ni nada menos que con el padre de Eriol… y con Eriol vemos que sus bromas son un tanto maliciosas pero considerando los pensamientos de Hayime tiene mucho de donde sacar ese atrevimiento… se preguntaran algunos ¿Qué paso con el encuentro de Tomoyo y Eriol?... pues…

Le digo que en el siguiente se encuentran **^_^**...

Espero no haber decepcionado con esta conti y espero sus opiniones…

Por ahora no entretengo mucho más con esto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Sayonara!

Y cuídense mucho… ¿me dejarían un review?... ustedes lo deciden pero de antemano les agradezco por leer

Att: Luna Love


	6. Chapter 6: Castigos, verdades e incertid

Hola… bueno pues aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado ^_^

No entretengo mucho y espero que lo disfruten.

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 6**

**Castigos****, verdades e incertidumbre**

El reloj marcaba las 9 en punto y seguía sin saber con qué sustituir aquel pesado aburrimiento. Buen escarmiento le había dado su madre al llevarlo a este punto… estaba en una de las esquinas del salón con una copa de ponche en las manos y una actitud meramente fingida mientras junto a él estaba una chica de ojos oscuros y cabellos lisos de color marrón… la chica no era otra que la hija de la familia Van Brith a quien su madre había invitado a la cena.

Debía admitir que era una chica muy bella pero lastimosamente no atrapaba su curiosidad. A una distancia considerable le sonreía su prima como si se burlase de él a lo que el pobre chico solo sonreía por complacencia.

Fue un lindo detalle de tus padres el invitarnos a cenar – comento amablemente la chica

Me alegra escuchar que te agradara la idea – dijo Eriol al tiempo que tomaba un poco de ponche disimulando su aburrimiento

La verdad, de todo, lo que más me ha sido grato es tu compañía – decía dejando entrever que él le había llamado la atención

Me halaga oír eso – y tras decirlo vacio su copa de un trago – me disculpas, iré por mas bebida

Claro, no hay problema – accedió gentilmente y luego él se dio la vuelta

Camino a paso normal por el salón, diviso a su padre alejándose hacia la mesa y siguió su misma ruta.

No te parece una buena velada – sonrió su padre de manera tranquila

Ya lo creo – contesto el joven aunque en su tono se notaba un dejo de ironía

Me sorprende que te muestres así – comento mientras tomaba un poco de su copa

Yo también estoy sorprendido – confeso soltando un suspiro cansino

Veo que te ha otorgado un merecido escarmiento tu madre – hablo con sencillez el hombre

Ni que lo digas – fue su respuesta mientras llenaba su copa

Hermosa velada, ¿no Eriol? – decía la joven castaña sonriendo grandemente llegando junto a su primo y su tío

No podría esperara menos – la ironía no dejaba de ser visible en su contestación

Me parece que hay muy buen ambiente entre Daphne Van Brith y tu – sonrió con malicia y agrego – creo que "El rompecorazones" esta por ser atrapado – ladeo su sonrisa hablando con autosuficiencia haciendo sonreír a Hayime

Creo que tu apuesta se queda corta… es linda pero no me atrapa – contesto con calma

No te creas, tal vez tu lo pases pero ella dará batalla – secundo su padre a su prima ladeando su sonrisa

No pudo encontrar mejor escarmiento mi madre – suspiro tras decirlo pues que caso tenia, debía soportar aquella tortura

Creo que quiso darte en tu orgullo y lo ha conseguido – contesto su padre mirando en dirección a su esposa que hablaba animosamente con la señora Van Brith

No lo tomes a mal pero tu broma le hizo tomar medidas así… y te las merecías querido primo – hablo Nakuru disfrutando de la situación que pasaba Eriol

Y por su parte Eriol suspiro resignado sonriendo burlonamente para sí mismo… quien lo mandaba a tentar su suerte de ese modo… al menos esperaba que aquello se terminara pronto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tomoyo medito un poco la propuesta que su madre le había dicho, ella no había dado respuesta hasta no estar segura que quisiera ir así que eso ahora dependía de ella. No sabía que decir, la idea de una fiesta sonaba tentadora y ya había asistido a algunas… no sería la gran cosa por lo cual su respuesta era un sí… pero también había un mínimo detalle que la tenia pensativa… la fiesta seria en otro país. Se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo y se preguntaba ¿Por qué en otro país?... francamente debía ser importante por alguna razón para que enviaran invitaciones hasta fuera del país y para fortuna el padre del joven Alex les había extendido la invitación a ella y su madre.

No veo ¿Por qué dar una negativa? – se dijo en voz alta con semblante pensativo – creo que por mi está bien – sonrió al decirlo y cerró los ojos un momento.

Por un momento no pensó en nada especial mas sin embargo algo cruzo su mente… algo que cambio drásticamente su semblante y le hizo abrir los ojos como si una pesadilla hubiese cruzado su mente. Su mente se turbo y no hizo más que levantarse de golpe mientras se sentía tonta al reaccionar así… adquirió una mirada fría y disgustada, impropia de ella, y se recrimino a si misma por mostrar esa turbación

_Es que no puedes comportarte _– se regaño molesta con su propia forma de actuar

Respiro hondo tratando de volver a su juicio pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que hace unos días había hablado con sus amigos.

– **Flash Back –**

¿Sakura?... ¿Shaoran?... ¿ocurre algo? – inquirió saber al haber tanto silencio por parte de sus amigos

No… no ocurre… nada – dijo nerviosamente la castaña quien veía a su novio tratando de encontrar algo que decir

Chicos… quiero saber ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto sin mucho rodeos notando aquel nerviosismo en su amiga

Tomoyo… ya te lo hemos dicho, todos te extrañan pero comprenden un poco las cosas – decía confiado el castaño hablando con algo de serenidad que no tenia

No me refiero a eso, creo que entienden a que me refiero y no los había presionado antes pero no soporto que la trivialidad sea lo que me den cuando llamo y pregunto acerca de esto – su voz sonaba un tanto demandante y un tanto suplicante, tanto que el chico no hizo más que suspirara con resignación revolviendo su cabello con una mano

¡Ay Tomoyo! No digas esas cosas – rio nerviosa la chica de ojos esmeralda pero su novio negó con la cabeza

No tiene caso Sakura, Tomoyo merece la verdad – hablo con tanta seriedad que la amatista y la castaña se sorprendieron

Pero Shaoran… – intervino aunque solo basto ver la mirada de su novio para saber que no había otra opción

¿Qué verdad debo saber Shaoran? – pregunto ella rogando para sus adentros que aquello no fuera a ser lo que pensaba

Será mejor que te sientes y escuches con atención – ordeno el castaño haciendo impresión de seriedad en su tono – no esperábamos tener que decirte nada hasta dentro de un tiempo… pero dadas las cosas… no hay razón para seguir mintiendo – las palabras del castaño hicieron que Tomoyo sintiera un nudo en la garganta… que podía ser aquello que tanto le ocultaban

Shaoran… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho? – cuestiono tratando de soportar aquel vacio que se le estaba haciendo

Desde que te fuiste… las cosas cambiaron tanto que… – la chica castaña ni siquiera se sentía bien al decir aquello, no era justo lo que sucedió

Mira Tomoyo, voy a dejarme de rodeos y espero que nos entiendas al final – dijo determinadamente el chico que dio un suspiro y se preparo para decirle de una vez la verdad a su amiga – el día que te fuiste él no paro de preguntar por ti a todos, nos enteramos por Yamazaki que se veía dispuesto a encontrarte – hizo una pausa y continuo – cuando nos llegaron a dejar al instituto fue directamente con nosotros… el muy cínico demando que dijéramos ¿Dónde estabas? Pero no le dimos lo que quería y entramos al salón, no paso mucho para que la profesora Mizuki informara que estabas fuera del país lo cual pareció que le cayó como balde de agua fría – su tono era serio y sin ningún dejo de mentira lo que hizo que la amatista tragara en seco al saber que la estuvo buscando después del daño que le había hecho

Los primeros días parecía como si estuviese arrepentido pero solo era una máscara que ocultaba su intención – comento la chica de ojos esmeralda con un dejo de molestia – nos dimos cuenta por Chiharu y Naoko que el muy sinvergüenza había corrido el rumor de que te fuiste por… porque lo habías engañado – aquella afirmación de la chica le dio un escalofrío a la amatista como podía ser que haya mentido de esa manera

Me estás diciendo que… – no termino de decir nada cuando el castaño le dijo

El muy idiota dijo que lo engañaste y temiste dar la cara… dijo que quizás no te había dado la suficiente satisfacción en la cama como para considerarlo digno de ti – la molestia y la ira con que él decía aquello eran tales que apretaba fuertemente sus puños – creyó que la iba a sacar fácil poniéndote como una cualquiera ante los chicos pero no lo consiguió

Sakura le tomo del brazo a Shaoran para tranquilizarlo pues lo que había dicho podía haber afectado a su amiga… y Tomoyo estaba tratando de procesar aquello, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso… ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que decía amarla quisiera humillarla de ese modo ante todos?

Desde que nos dimos cuenta de ello Shaoran salió a buscarlo y no pude detenerlo… lo encontramos con un grupo de chicos y no midió muchas palabras cuando lo golpeo y lo hizo retractarse de lo que estaba diciendo de ti – Sakura sonaba preocupada pues en realidad aquello no pudo ser evitado – no cedió tan fácil pero los que habían creído la mentira parecieron darse cuenta de que lo que tanto alardeaba era solo una farsa… por suerte no hubo más problema porque hice que Shaoran se calmara antes que algún profesor notara el desorden

Aquello la había dejado impresionada, Shaoran se había expuesto con tal de hacer que él se retractara de seguir manchando su reputación de ese modo tan vulgar y bajo

Creímos que después de eso le quedaría en claro el no meterse contigo de nuevo pero no contamos con que luego de unos días empezara una relación con otra chica y a nuestras espaldas te estaba difamando con cada chica con la que salía… te hacia quedar como una tonta por rechazarlo y huir como una cobarde – la voz de Shaoran tenía dureza, lo que el ex novio de Tomoyo había hecho no lo perdonaba a nadie

Después de las primeras 3 semanas ya la mitad de las chicas tenía en boca que tu lo dejaste y que luego huiste porque no querías afrontar la idea de tenerlo frente siendo indigno de ti – le dijo Sakura sintiendo molestia al recordar aquello – Tomoyo, tras tu partida no ha hecho más que manchar tu nombre de la manera más baja – aclaro tratando de sonar conciliadora

No quisimos decírtelo antes porque no queríamos que te pusieras mal… no sabíamos como lo tomarías – le dijo Shaoran con un tono de pesadumbre

Además… el muy idiota… ha intentado seducirme – confeso con molestia la castaña – se me ha acercado y me ha insinuado abiertamente que no le importa mi noviazgo – aquello era tan horrible y se le revolvía el estomago al pensar que un idiota como ese hubiese sido novio de su mejor amiga

Tomoyo se quedo sin habla, después de semejante noticia la impresión que tenia era tan grande que no sabía si llorar o gritar… lo único que sabía es que con eso que había hecho se había ganado el completo desprecio de ella… no podía creer que además de difamarla haya comenzado a seducir a su amiga sabiendo que tenia novio

_Esto es imperdonable… en algún otro momento quizás hubiera creído que era mentira __pero ahora… ya no puedo perdonar nada de esto _– sus cavilaciones le hacían ver lo ingenua que había sido… por un momento su voluntad estuvo por flaquear aunque contuvo un sollozo y se forzó a reprimir cualquier sentimiento

Tomoyo… ¿estás bien? – pregunto la castaña al notar su silencio

Si – contesto con simpleza lo que hizo que el castaño advirtiera su estado

Tomoyo… sea como sea cuando regreses no voy a permitir que seas difamada… bastante le he perdonado y aun me he visto en la necesidad de contenerme cada que intenta acercarse a Sakura, no pienso permitir que te lastime y de ser necesario le hare mantenerse lejos de ti – aquella aseveración hizo que la amatista sonriera amargamente aunque agradecida por todo lo que su amigo estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella

No queremos que te preocupes amiga, recuerda que estaremos para lo que sea… lamentamos haberte ocultado esto pero no sabíamos si era prudente decírtelo así sin más – la voz de la castaña sonaba apesadumbrada y culpable

Descuida Sakura, se que ustedes lo hicieron para que no me preocupara por eso – les dijo serenamente – gracias… amigos – fue lo último que dijo tratando de reprimirse el tiempo necesario para no echar a llorar en ese momento

– **Fin Flash Back – **

Tras aquella platica y su propio juramento había evitado a toda costa mostrarse afectada ante las cosas que le habían dicho sus amigos. Comprendía perfectamente que ellos no querían hacer que siguiera en el pozo en el que había caído por casi un mes, les agradecía aquel gesto tan considerado pero ahora tenía una razón más que fuerte para desconfiar… no podía poner de nuevo su corazón disponible para que otro le hiciera daño, en lo posible evitaría cualquier tipo de relación… no permitiría que la humillaran y esperaba el momento de plantarle en cara todo lo que aseveraba de ella ante sus compañeros.

_Espérame… espérame y veras de lo que es capaz Tomoyo Daidouji… lamentaras el día en que decidiste humillarme _– aquella amenaza cobro mayor fuerza con el paso de los días, ahora si debía dejar de actuar tan confiada… le demostraría a todos que de ella no se iban a burlar

¿Tomoyo? ¿estás aquí? – pregunto la voz de una mujer frente a la puerta de la habitación de la amatista quien respiro profundamente para serenarse y contestar

Si mamá – respondió tranquila – pasa – aviso y la mujer abrió la puerta para ingresar

Pensé que ya estabas abajo – menciono sonriendo despreocupada – has pensado lo que te dije – comento sin mas

Si – contesto serena – lo he pensado y tengo ya una respuesta – anuncio sonriendo

¿y?... ¿Cuál es? – pregunto esperando algo positivo

Mi respuesta es sí – confirmo la joven con una amplia sonrisa

¡Qué bien!, entonces será mejor que comencemos a empacar para irnos – y tras decir aquello dejo a la joven sola para que arreglara sus cosas

_Al menos algo de distracción me __hará bien _– y con ese pensamiento empezó a buscar su maleta y empacar

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El reloj seguía su curso monótonamente, todos se encontraban concentrados en el examen que tenían en sus mesas. El profesor observaba con atención a todos, a la expectativa de alguna trampa. En las últimas mesas junto a la ventana se encontraban dos castaños que a pesar de querer concentrarse no parecían dejar de lado su preocupación.

Hacia 2 días habían hablado con la verdad a su amiga y aunque ella pretendió aparentar no estar afectada sabían que si lo estaba. Lejos de preguntar más o decir más se limitaron a callar y terminar con la llamada tras una leve plática banal, estaba demás comentar algo sin olvidar que lo que sea podía llegar solo a afectar más.

Tiempo – se escucho la voz del profesor – entreguen sus papeletas y salgan – fue la orden de él

Uno a uno los jóvenes iban saliendo tras entregar sus hojas de examen, Sakura y Shaoran casi fueron de los últimos en hacerlo. La mente de ambos estaba demasiado aturdida ante la idea que su amiga pudiera estar sufriendo al conocer la verdad de lo ocurrido tras su partida… era algo que no dejaba que pudieran estar en paz.

Voy al baño, espérame en el lugar de siempre – aviso la chica a su novio

No prefieres que te espere – inquirió tranquilo sabiendo que tanto ella como él no tenían los ánimos de siempre tras la conversación con la joven amatista

Si, no te preocupes – sonrió cálidamente para convencer al chico

Si tu lo dices – comento sin más e hizo un ademan de despedida sonriendo tranquila y desinteresadamente

Cuando él se fue la chica entro en el baño para poder refrescarse un poco, ya había demasiada pesadez entre los dos y algunos de los compañeros ya habían notado aquella aura de pesadumbre.

_Tomoyo _– su nombre estaba presente en todo momento, saber que tal vez estuviera afectada por lo que había sucedido era algo que le tenía tan angustiada… estimaba mucho a su amiga y no podía imaginar siquiera el verla sufrir… la destrozaría ese hecho.

Seco sus manos y salió del lugar, debía ser paciente y fuerte para darle su ánimo a Tomoyo… apenas y se había recuperado del asunto y le caía como balde de agua fría las cosas que su ex novio había dicho y hecho.

No te ves muy bien Kinomoto – aquella voz logro sacarla de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de él en ese lugar

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto de mala manera, no le agradaba encontrarse con ese chico en ningún momento

He notado que estas algo distraída… no me digas que tiene que ver con mi querida Tomoyo – su tono era tan engreído que Sakura sintió ganas de abofetearlo

No hables de esa forma – advirtió la castaña seriamente – no pienses que puedes seguir manchando y difamando a Tomoyo como si no fuera nada… ni siquiera tienes corazón ni conciencia, no mereces ni que te perdonen – entre sus palabras dejaba entrever la aversión que sentía en ese momento

No es para tanto – comento desinteresado – además, si Tomoyo se fue pues que mal… de lo que se pierde – se mofo altaneramente

Si vas a alardear mejor me voy – y tras decirlo se dio la vuelta para emprender su camino aunque al momento en que le dio la espalda él la tomo del brazo y la arrincono contra la pared - ¿Qué demonios haces? – cuestiono enojada ante aquel acto

Sabes Kinomoto... Tomoyo se fue y por lo que veo no piensa volver más sin embargo… tengo a la chica más hermosa entre mis brazos y no dudare en conquistarla por muy renuente que se comporte – dijo de manera seductora acercándose al rostro de Sakura

La castaña como pudo intento alejarlo, lo empujo con sus brazos sin éxito y aborrecía siquiera la cercanía de él. En un intento mayor lo empujo con más fuerza y posterior uso sus uñas para clavárselas en los brazos haciendo que el chico aflojara su agarre por el dolor… se escapo de entre sus brazos lo más rápido que pudo e intento correr pero él volvió a sujetarla por lo que Sakura siguió forcejeando

¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te crees que eres? – hacia el esfuerzo por irse sin conseguirlo

No pienso dejarte ir, tal vez te deje ir ante pero ya no mas… te amo y aunque me digas que no hare que estés conmigo y Lee no va ser un impedimento – estaba tan seguro y aunque con el peligro que la chica volviera a atacarlo la aprisiono e intento besarla

¡Suéltame! – grito y sin saber de dónde había sacado fuerza lo golpeo en la entrepierna y no espero mas para correr e irse del lugar dejando al chico adolorido en mitad del pasillo

Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada en donde se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás para verificar que no la hubiese seguido sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

_¿Qué hice?_ – la pregunta surgió de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el chico en cuestión era tan orgulloso y su ego era tal que al haberle golpeado podía tomar venganza por ello – _Shaoran… no puedo decírselo… pero no se ¿Qué va a pasar?_ – aquello la tenia perturbada tanto que al girarse al frente vio a su novio quien la veía entre sorprendido y preocupado

Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto al verle un tanto abatida y agitada

Yo… nada – negó ella pues no quería que su novio supiera lo que minutos atrás había sucedido

Segura – inquirió sin creerse mucho nada

Si… vamos a almorzar – dijo intentando dar una sonrisa aunque demasiado fingida

Sakura ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar, aquella aptitud no le convencía en nada y no tardo en darse cuenta que algo la perturbaba

Nada, no te preocupes – afirmo con el anhelo que le creyera aunque bastaba ver su mirada para darse cuenta que no le creía en lo más mínimo – solo recordé algo con respecto a Tomoyo y… me preocupo mucho – mintió bajando su mirada y girando su vista para evitar que viera la falsedad de sus palabras

Tranquila Sakura – dijo el chico tomándola de los hombros un tanto apenado al verla de esa manera – será mejor que vayamos a almorzar, tratemos de olvidar eso por el momento – y tras decirlo le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros para irse de ahí

_Lo siento Shaoran, si te digo lo que paso te meterás en problemas y no quiero que nada suceda… ya veré la forma de arreglar este asunto pero sin meterte en mas líos _– se decía la castaña caminando a la par de su novio sintiéndose mal al mentirle pero haría todo con tal que no buscara problemas con el ex de su amiga.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lanzo un suspiro al aire mientras bajaba silenciosamente a la sala… la verdad ya había tenido suficiente castigo, a su ver, pero debía que aceptar que la culpa era de él. Sin muchos ánimos entro en la sala y por fortuna o desgracia su prima estaba ahí

Buen día Eriol – lo saludo sonriente

Buen día Nakuru – contesto sencillamente sentándose en el sofá

No pareces contento – indago ella inocentemente

Considerando que debo hacer servicio social en la escuela y que mi madre me tiene cerca de alguna joven de la cual no me interesa su vida pues… digamos que no estoy tan mal – confeso despreocupado

Alégrate un poco, dentro de una semana se llevara a cabo la fiesta de despedida a nuestro país – le recordó sonriendo cosa que hizo que su primo recobrara un poco mas de alegría de la que aparentaba

Tienes razón… aunque me habría gustado ser quien la planeara – decía con un dejo de molestia fingida – no te parece que habría sido mejor – cuestiono a su prima

Tal vez… considerando el centenar de cosas que se te vienen a la mente… de todo puede suceder – sugirió maliciosa – y dime Eriol ¿Qué harás hoy? – pregunto tranquila

Además de leer por distracción… creo que nada – contesto divertido

Cierto… olvide que el niño malo está preso en su propia casa – decía burlona la chica – me sorprende que no seas mas como antes – comento en el mismo tono de burla

¿Cómo más como antes? – pregunto sin entender a que venía eso

Me refiero a que ya no eres tan intrépido en escaparte de todos para ir a quien sabe donde – contesto sin mucha importancia pero aquello le había dejado una extraña sensación a Eriol quien tras las palabras de la chica comenzó a intentar recordar lo que su prima le decía

Era extraño que hasta ese momento no se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle que, por muy extraño que pareciera, ni siquiera recordaba. De un momento a otro divago en su mente sin recordar algo por el estilo pero entonces cuando estaba por dar con algo en su profunda mente su prima lo llamo

Oye Eriol ¿estás bien? – la pregunta era un tanto preocupada pues Nakuru no sabía cómo interpretar aquel silencio que guardaba su primo

Si… estoy bien – contesto algo ausente pero luego sonrió tranquilo cayendo de nuevo en la realidad – creo que el encierro es malo para mi salud – bromeo para luego levantarse de su lugar e ir a su habitación a descansar

Espero no te escapes por la ventana – le dijo ella a son de broma obteniendo un ademan de despedida y despreocupación por parte de Eriol – al menos el encierro es una buena excusa para molestarlo – decía sonriente al verse victoriosa ante la falta de un privilegio de su querido primo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasear le había ayudado para despejar la mente, hacia menos de 3 horas que habían llegado y para poder relajarse decidió salir a caminar. El joven L´fler estaba a su lado mientras seguían por una ruta incierta… no tenían un rumbo fijo más que el de ir a donde sus pies los llevaran. Ya habían pasado por el museo y por algunas tiendas, estaba entretenida pero también aprovecharía su salida para preparar su traje para la fiesta y es que la fiesta tenía un tema el cual era un baile de antifaces la cual le parecía propicia. El ambiente en general era agradable y al cabo de unas horas caminando decidieron parar en el parque.

Ha sido muy buena la caminata – hablo Alex tranquilamente

Lo sé, ha sido estupendo y las tiendas tienen mucho que ofrecer… al parecer es todo un evento esta fiesta que ya se aproxima – comento ella recordando que muchas personas estaban comentando dicho evento aunque no llego a escuchar nada de los anfitriones de la fiesta

Tiene razón señorita Daidouji – la secundo – tal vez la fiesta no sea tan mala – sonrió con gentileza

Tomoyo lo miro de soslayo sonriendo tranquila y apaciblemente… en realidad el evento próximo era algo que le tenía con curiosidad, una curiosidad que no entendía muy bien a qué se debía pero que le decía que erar algo bueno. Jamás se guiaba solo porque si, salvo que su corazonada fuera tal que le hiciera excepcionar cualquier cosa… siguieron su caminata a través del parque y mientras se adentraban Tomoyo sintió una extrañeza, tuvo la ligera impresión de haber estado antes ahí… pero… ¿Cuándo?... seguía observando su alrededor con una sensación de deja vu que no la dejaba y en un momento de lucidez se vio a si misma sonriendo feliz mientras un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azul claro se le acercaba con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro. Por un momento detuvo su paso viendo con horror aquello haciendo que el joven L´fler se detuviera y le viera preocupado

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Daidouji? – le pregunto al ver su expresión de horror y de nostalgia

Al oír aquella pregunta Tomoyo reacciono y se fijo en la realidad, aquello que había visto no era más que un vago recuerdo que aun le martirizaba y le hacía ver lo ingenua que había sido cuando las cosas eran obvias… se había negado a ver la realidad pero eso no lo haría más, como que se llamaba Tomoyo Daidouji. Unos segundos tardo en reaccionar del todo e intentar despreocupar a su acompañante… giro su vista y trato de sonreír lo más natural

Estoy bien, no se preocupe joven Alex – confirmo con serena voz que no convenció mucho a Alex

Vi tu expresión y por ello no te creo – le dijo acercándose a ella – hay algo en este lugar que le ha traído un recuerdo nada grato – afirmo viéndola directamente a los ojos

No le tome importancia, solo es un momento de lucidez – comento sin mucho interés – es algo que me recuerda mi juramento y que me hará salir adelante – dijo con decisión mientras su expresión se tornaba seria a la vez que lo decía con anhelo

Tomoyo – la llamo sin formalismos tomando su mano – no dejes que las cosas te marquen y hagan que tu esencia se pierda… debes ser fuerte pero no cambiante – le aconsejo sabiendo lo que podría estar sucediendo en su mente pues solo bastaba ver sus ojos y oír su concepto de confianza para darse cuenta que alguien había dañado su alma y corazón… ella era una chica lastimada tratando de superar las circunstancias y manteniendo su verdadero yo… aunque últimamente su mirada demostraba mas decisión y seriedad como si algo hubiese afectado su objetivo

La chica lo miro con sorpresa pues la había llamado por su nombre cuando le había pedido ser formal… además sus palabras le llegaban al alma pues le estaba diciendo una gran verdad. Le dio un leve apretón a Alex como diciéndole que lo intentaría mientras dibujaba una cálida sonrisa.

Seguimos con el paseo – pregunto volviendo a compostura

Desde luego señorita – contesto al ver que sus palabras le habían sido útiles

Y sin más continuaron con su camino procurando no pensar en cosas que trajeran malos momentos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Oh! La fiesta… era bastante amena hasta cierto punto pues el joven sabía perfectamente que esta tenia doble intención. Bajo casi 10 min después de que lo hicieran sus padres aun a costa de algún regaño pero no le importo en absoluto. Vio a sus amigos y se acerco a ellos… Leny vestía de gala con un antifaz como el del fantasma de la opera, James casi similar y Ronald que vestía formal con un antifaz negro.

Vaya fiesta – comento Ronald al verlo llegar

Al menos nos ayudara a conseguir conquista – le dijo James con toque de encanto

Veo que por lo menos esto les ayuda a ustedes – les dijo Eriol llegando con ellos y tras oír sus comentarios

No me digas que tu madre pretende seguir buscándote novia en esta fiesta – inquirió Ronald viéndolo admirado

No se… tu ¿Qué crees? – pregunto sencillamente

Pues que en algún momento caerás ante los encantos – sonrió travieso James, imaginándose el momento en que su reticente amigo sentara cabeza

Hermosa noche para festejar – hablo una chica a espaldas del grupo quienes inmediatamente se voltearon a ver encontrándose con una joven de cabellos lacios ondulados quien vestía un vestido de fiesta en color rojo claro con un antifaz rojo con detalles dorados

Bienvenida seas Nat – saludo Ronald

Gracias pero creí que la cortesía es no decir nuestros nombres en un baile de antifaces – le comento sonriendo traviesa

Te ves encantadora – elogio James – si no fuera porque se quien eres estarías en la lista de conquista

Acaso no cumplo con la perspectiva para ser tu conquista James – inquirió ante sus palabras

Solo digo que no podría vivir sabiendo que he rota una regla social en nuestro grupo – se acerco a ella para luego tomar su mano y decir – a menos claro que volemos reglamentos y te lleve al primer puesto de conquistas – sonrió con malicia

Prefiero quedarme como estoy a ser tu juguete de un rato – contesto dejando de mirarlo para apreciar el ambiente – tus padres si que se planearon esta fiesta – comento de improviso

Ya sabes que esto tiene una doble intención – aclaro Leny – seria una lastima que no encuentres a quien llame tu atención Eriol – le dijo sin mucho interés

Ya veremos – fue la respuesta del chico mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada del salón.

Por un segundo quedo sorprendido… apenas y había cruzado su mirada hacia ese lugar y vio algo que llamo su atención sin querer. Entrando en el salón de recepción estaban la familia L´fler, a quienes conocía por su padre, pero acompañados por 2 mujeres… una mujer bastante sofisticada de cabello corto y una chica como de su edad, de cabello negro ondulado en las puntas, largo hasta un poco debajo de la cintura quien vestía un vestido azul negro con brillantes, ajustado a su figura de la parte superior y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo. Jamás se fijaba tanto en como vestía alguien pero fue inevitable darse cuenta de ello y no supo ¿Por qué? Pero sentía necesidad de saber quien era

Vaya, vaya… veo que L´fler tiene una conquista – hablo con un toque malicioso James

Te parece, porque no veo que se ande con tanta confianza con su acompañante – comento Natalia al tiempo que observaba a ambos hablar sobre algo pero no tan confianzudamente

A lo mejor recién y la conoce… es posible que aun no le haya dado una respuesta a él – fue una sugerencia de Ronald

Sin embargo esa chica es muy hermosa – dijo Leny al ver a la chica – me pregunto quien será – pregunto como si solo lo dijera para si

No lo se pero es muy hermosa – sonrió galante James viéndola de arriba a abajo

Tan distraídos estaban con la chica que no se dieron cuenta que Eriol estaba embelesado viendo a la chica en cuestión… no estaba seguro de nada pero ella le parecía familiar.

X x X

Apenas entraron en el lugar se maravillo con lo bien organizada que estaba la fiesta y la recepción, una sutil sonrisa adorno su rostro en cuanto diviso el lugar y su madre noto con agrado aquella apreciación. Entraron y fueron directamente con el hombre que parecía ser el anfitrión… saludaron con amabilidad pero sin mencionar nombres pues según recordaba era cortesía no decir nombres en la fiesta lo cual le agrado pues no quería estar presentándose con cada quien se topara frente a ella.

Tras la bienvenida a la fiesta ella y Alex se alejaron un poco de sus padres observando como las miradas de los presentes estaban sobre ellos pero mas específicamente sobre ella. Se sintió un tanto incomoda ante el escrutinio del que era presa por los jóvenes en la fiesta, intentando disimular dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

Parece una fiesta agradable – comento sin mas

Tienes razón Tomoyo – contesto haciendo que ella lo viera sorprendida ante la familiaridad con que le hablo – se que me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre pero no me parece ya que nos conocemos lo suficiente y de mi parte yo te tengo mucha confianza – le explico al ver aquel gesto en su rostro

Pero… – sus palabras quedaron ahí al ver la mirada del joven L´fler

Descuida… solo acepta por favor – le suplico a lo que ella no hizo mas que suspirar y asentir, cosa que le hizo sonreír al joven Alex

Siguió observando el entorno hasta mirar hacia un grupo de jóvenes que parecían interesados en ella, una chica parecía explicar algo mientras seguía observándola del mismo modo que los otros pero un chico en particular llamo su atención.

La miraba intensamente como si quisiera ver mas allá de lo que aparentaba, vestía traje formal que consistía en pantalones azul negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta la cual la tenia desabotonada, su cabello era negro con destellos azules y tenia un antifaz negro con detalles blancos que ocultaban parte de su rostro. No supo ni porque pero se sintió pequeña ante la mirada de él, había algo en ese chico que le decía que le era familiar.

*******(Tomoyo)***

No sabia ¿Por qué? Ni como pero al volver la vista después de sentir que alguien me observaba, además del resto, lo vi… ese chico, no se pero me resulta familiar aunque suena tonto pensar que lo conozco cuando ni siquiera se quienes son las personas en el salón.

Su mirada estaba fija en mí y me empezaba a sentir cohibida y pequeña… Alex pareció notar un poco como me sentía y me pregunto si había algo que me molestaba lo cual yo negué al tiempo que sonreía para que me creyera.

El movió sus hombros en forma de aceptar mi afirmación y luego su madre lo llamo por lo que me dijo que lo esperara mientras iba a ver que quería su madre. Tan solo al estar ahí sola me di cuenta que había dado paso a que algunos quisieran acercárseme… era normal que lo hicieran pues prácticamente desde que entre parece que me convertí en el segundo centro de atención… eso no me molestaba, al menos no tanto como debería, mas lo que si me tenia en cuenta era que el chico no dejaba de verme lo cual parecieron notar sus amigos ya que llamaron la atención de él quien luego de intercambiar unas palabras se retiro del grupo en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban los aperitivos y la bebida.

Lo vi alejarse de ellos sintiéndome un tanto extraña al prestar atención a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía… pero tenia que aceptar que estaba tomándole tanta importancia que no terminaba de entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Algo me dice que esta noche va a ser mas de lo que espero… tengo la ligereza de que algo sucederá – lo dije en voz alta aunque mas para mi que para otros mientras intentaba encontrar algo que me distrajera de seguir viendo a ese chico que parecía llenar mi atención completa sin un razonable ¿Por qué?

***(Fin)***

X x X

***(Eriol)***

Vaya que pasan cosas en la vida, no me esperaba ver a una chica como esa que además de su belleza tenia algo que me llamo la atención… no se ni cuanto tiempo la estuve observando pero sentía que no podía hacer mas. Alex L´fler le decía algo que la sorprendió, lo pude notar por su expresión que a pesar de la distancia pude distinguir perfectamente. Parecieron solucionar el inconveniente y vi como volvía a mirar el entorno y no se pero me pareció que me miro fijamente a mi.

Será que ya estoy con paranoias o ¿Qué? Pero aquella mirada estaba seguro que era para mi… yo por mi parte no podía dejar de mirarla y no se como pero no me di cuenta que Ronald me llamo y no le hice el menor caso sino hasta que una palmada en mi hombro me saco del mundo en el que estaba metido y me dijera con una sonrisa

¿Qué pasa Eriol?, acaso estabas embelesado o fue mi imaginación – aquello en cualquier otra circunstancia me habría sonado de locos pero era verdad ¿Qué rayos me sucedía?

Tu que crees – comente irónico – no me digas que ya creíste en el milagro de la vida con respecto a mi – seguí con mis palabras que al parecer no terminaron de creerse

Por como estabas de ido no me sorprende que al fin algo llamara tu atención – la malicia con que Nat lo decía no me gustaba… acaso fui tan obvio o tan idiota como para quedarme viendo a una chica que ni la había visto en mi vida y que por alguna extraña razón me resultaba familiar.

Bueno, se que si me quede tan prendido en ella que no sabia ni que decir para zafarme de cualquier esperanza falsa que pudieran llegar a imaginar… si mi madre no hacia que me fijara en una chica ¿Por qué esta tendría que cambiarlo todo?

Suspire con desgano y no hice mas que despedirme de ellos con un vació comentario y sin esperar mas me aleje de ellos antes que pudieran seguir con sus payasadas que seguro seria burlas para mi.

Conforme me aleje mi mente trataba de encontrar una respuesta a esta extraña sensación que sentía y que sabía que estaba diciéndome a gritos que algo pasaría esa noche que lo cambiara todo en mi vida.

***(Fin)***

**Notas de autora****:**

Okey, estoy aquí de nuevo con este capitulo que espero que les haya agradado… se que muchos pedían que Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraran y he cumplido aunque aun los dejo con la incertidumbre de que sucederá después de ver lo que ha pasado con solo ver al otro sin saber que es lo que tanto les llama la atención del otro… pero paciencia que estoy tratando de ordenar bien las ideas para hacer que estos chicos se junten ^_^

Espero que me den sus opiniones y dedico este capitulo a mis queridas amigas:

**tsukimine12, ****Perla1498 y Music Of The Sun… **así como a todos los que leen esta historia ^_^

Les deseo lo mejor a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo…

Sayonara!

**Att: Luna Love**


	7. Chapter 7: Noche de fiesta

Hola!... jejeje… creo que hoy si que me desaparecí por muuuuuucho tiempo así que les debo una disculpa a todos ^_ ^U…. de verdad que ahora ya casi no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar pero ni modo, que puedo hacer si estoy hasta arriba de tareas T_T

Pero no les entretengo mucho con esta lamentación por desaparecerme y los dejo con el capitulo de esta historia ^_^…

Y dedico el capítulo a todos los lectores… que lo disfruten ^_^

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 7**

**Noche de fiesta**

La fiesta continuaba su curso, las personas parecían divertirse en el evento… olvidando preocupaciones y dedicándose a pasarla lo mejor que podían. Tomoyo estaba cerca de uno de los balcones de aquella hermosa mansión que era la recepción de la tan esperada fiesta. Seguía observando el entorno con la intención de deshacerse de esa sensación que con una sola mirada había logrado aquel joven… intentaba mantenerse tranquila y la excusa perfecta era la intervención de algún joven que se le acercaba para invitarla a bailar, cosa que en primera instancia había negado pero ahora aceptaba con tal de distraer su mente de todo lo que pudiese llegar a concernir a él.

A lo lejos la figura del chico observaba detenidamente a la joven, bailando con algunos de los invitados. Eriol se mantenía al margen de sus amigos pues estaba tomando demasiada atención de alguien que ni conocía pero que llamaba su atención de forma que no podía dejar de mirarla. Alex por su parte estaba con sus padres y muy a disgusto veía a la chica bailar con otros pero sabia que era normal puesto que necesitaba distraerse de lo que la atormentaba.

Alex, ¿Qué te parece este evento? – inquirió la dama de ojos marinos sonriendo apaciblemente

Me parece bien… es un magnifico evento – comento mirando disimuladamente a la joven amatista

Vaya noche de fiesta – comento Eriol quien se acerco a donde estaban sus padres con los L´fler

Si y tal parece que te estas divirtiendo – dijo el señor Hiraguizawa a su hijo mirándolo con astucia

No puedo decir que no pero supongo que no hay mucho de nuevo – lo decía sin importarle molestar a su madre con sus comentarios

Entonces creo que deberías conocer a la joven que acompaña a la familia L´fler – propuso su madre – claro, si me permite ese privilegio su madre – hablo dirigiéndose a Sonomi

Desde luego, no veo un inconveniente para que la presente a su hijo – contesto la mujer totalmente tranquila

Perfecto – convino la madre de Eriol

Y creo que se da la ocasión – comento Hayime – la señorita viene hacia acá – dijo viendo como la joven amatista se acercaba al grupo

Eriol giro su vista hacia la joven que se aproximaba, al parecer estaba distraída y ni lo noto al pasar junto a él y dirigirse a su madre.

Oh!, Buenas noches – saludo cordial al notar su distracción ante la presencia de todos

Veo que te has divertido en esta fiesta querida – comento la señora L´fler viéndola calidamente

Si, eso creo – sonrió un tanto nerviosa

Hija, ella te presentara a alguien – le dijo su madre mientras miraba a la madre de Eriol

Bien, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo querida – sonrió calidamente mientras le señalaba al joven quien no sabia como reaccionar ante la chica que le había llamado tanto la atención

U-un placer –dijo ella un tanto nerviosa pues ese era el joven que no dejaba de mirarla desde que entro en la recepción

Igualmente señorita – dijo reaccionando, tomando la mano de la joven e inclinándose para depositar un cordial beso en el dorso de la mano de ella

Los padres de Eriol lo vieron un tanto sorprendido pues aquella muestra de cordialidad era algo que ya no veían muy seguido en su hijo. Tomoyo sintió como su cuerpo tembló ante el contacto de los labios del joven en su mano y Eriol también sintió como su cuerpo se electrizaba ante el contacto con la piel de ella. Soltó su mano y se irguió tratando de mostrarse natural.

Verdaderamente un placer conocerla – hablo tranquilo el joven observándola por primera vez de cerca

Parece que debes estar cansada después de bailar con tantos jóvenes – intervino Alex al notar un poco de aquel embelesamiento que tenia ella mirando detenidamente a Eriol

Supongo que si pero no es para tanto – dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a Alex

Hija, ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato? – sugirió su madre

No, estoy bien madre – contesto cordial

Dime jovencita, ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto Janeth tratando de entablar conversación con ella

Tengo 16 – contesto sin mas

Eriol la vio un tanto hechizado, quería saber sobre ella pero no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo sin que su madre notara interés y pretendiera juntarlo con ella… no era que la idea le molestara pero los agobios que tenia por eso son los que le hacían mantenerse al margen hasta saber un real ¿Por qué a la insistencia de un noviazgo?, no fue sino hasta que se canso de pensarlo tanto cuando le dijo sin muchos rodeos

Disculpa que interrumpa pero ¿te gustaría acompañarme en la siguiente pieza? – ofreció dejando sorprendida a la joven

Eh!... pues… – no sabia que responder ante tan repentina invitación

Adelante querida – sugirió la madre del joven – así se conocerán mas – comento sonriente al ver que su hijo por fin parecía acceder a conocer a la joven

E-esta bien – accedió acercándose al joven sin percatarse de la mirada inquisidora de Alex

Caminaron hacia la pista de baile al tiempo que las miradas de los presentes se posaban sobre ellos. Las chicas asombradas veían como "El rompecorazones" avanzaba junto a la joven, era algo que no sucedía a diario por lo tanto la envidia no se hizo esperar.

En una esquina el grupo de amigos de Eriol veían con real admiración como su amigo se dirigía a la pista de baile con la joven a la que tanto veía con interés.

No lo puedo creer – comento Nat al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la mejilla para pellizcarse levemente y convencerse que estaba despierta

Vaya, vaya… así que lo consiguió – hablo James viendo, todavía sin creer, lo que pasaba

¿Eriol? – cuestiono impresionado Ronald

Créelo, es él – aseguro Leny dándole un palmada a Ronald

Esto esta de ver para creer – hablo Nat al tiempo que sonreía con malicia

Ambos jóvenes tomaron su posición para bailar, Tomoyo por primera vez vio de cerca al chico percatándose de los hermosos ojos zafiro que tenia… al igual Eriol noto la mirada de ella y ante la luz pudo ver un par de amatistas realmente hermosas tras el antifaz. La melodía sonaba y ellos parecía que no necesitaran decir nada para estar a gusto pues la sola compañía del otro les hacia sentirse bien. De un momento a otro la música se convirtió en un lejano sonido mientras seguían sin decir nada… fue hasta que el silencio se les hizo incomodo cuando empezó a hablar él

Es la primera vez que te veo pero siento como si nos hubiésemos visto antes – comento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

También siento lo mismo pero no creo haberte conocido puesto que no soy de aquí – le contesto ella sonriendo igual

¿Vienes de lejos? – inquirió sin poder contener la curiosidad

Si, así es – respondió tranquila

Ya veo – dijo quedamente – y dime, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto

Estoy de viaje de negocios con mi madre… tenia unos pendientes y decidí acompañarla – le dijo sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con que platicaba con él

Entiendo – menciono al tiempo que la música se detenía y con ello dejaran de bailar

Antes de dar paso al ambiente desenfrenado sonare una canción mas… a petición de los anfitriones suena la siguiente pista – dijo el dj al tiempo que dejaba escuchar una melodía romántica

_¿Que planeas madre?_ – cuestiono mentalmente al oír el anuncio del dj que estaba al pendiente de la música

Vio como sus padres se acercaban a la pista de baile lo cual parecía responder la interrogante de Eriol pero era demasiado creíble como para que no tuviera otro interés.

¿Me acompañas? – pregunto a la joven amatista

Seguro – afirmo ella y ambos volvieron a tomar posición

Con delicadeza Eriol sujeto su cintura y entrelazando su mano con la de ella mientras ella hacia lo propio y colocaba su otra mano en el hombro del joven. Comenzaron a bailar a ritmo lento… con pasos tan coordinados que parecía como si no fuese la primera vez que bailaban juntos.

A lo lejos Alex veía la escena sintiendo un tanto de incomodidad, no sabia bien que hacer pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que no daría una escenita de celos porque si, estaba celoso… celoso de ver como Tomoyo bailaba con Eriol y parecían demasiado a gusto el uno con el otro… solo bastaba ver la forma en que se miraban para darse cuenta que la presencia del otro era algo que parecía completarlos.

La música seguía sonando y ambos jóvenes no podían entender como era que apenas y se habían visto y parecía como si se conociesen, la sensación era tan grande que al compas de la música intentaban recordar algo que les mostrara aquella forma de sentir tan familiar.

_Es ilógico pero hay algo en él… algo que me dice que lo conozco… pero ¿Qué? _– se preguntaba la amatista mientras seguían la música

_No se ¿Qué es?_... _pero… algo me dice que la conozco… la gran interrogante es… ¿de dónde la conozco?_ – cuestionaba a su vez el chico

La música seso mientras se oían aplausos y a los segundos comenzó a sonar música electrónica lo cual animo a los demás jóvenes presentes a bailar.

Te gustaría tomar algo – inquirió al tiempo que sentía que no podía estar ahí

Si, gracias – contesto ella mientras lo seguía hacia una de las mesas en la cual el tomo 2 copas de trago preparado.

Espero que te guste – le dijo entregándole su copa

Eso ya lo sabremos – menciono mientras tomaba el primer trago el cual parecía necesitar con desesperación – nada mal – dijo ante el sabor dulce de la bebida

Es un trago preparado, no tiene mucho alcohol por lo cual conserva bien el dulce sabor – decía el joven sonriendo

Je je… ya lo creo – le dijo ella sonriendo – y dime… ¿Qué haces tú?... es decir, bueno… ¿Qué me puedes decir de ti? – pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón siendo seguida por él

No mucho… salvo que quieras conocer la otra faceta de mi – le bromeo serenamente – y ¿Qué hay de ti? – le inquirió viéndola con una divertida sonrisa en los labios

Veo que evades bien – siguió la broma – pero a menos que quieras conocer la otra faceta mía… pues… ya veremos – le dijo sonriendo ladeadamente a son de broma y picardía

Eriol amplio mas su sonrisa ante la contestación de la joven… de verdad que se volvía más interesante y muy misteriosa si se quería… pero estaba seguro que sabría algo de ella. Estaba por volver a hablar cuando una voz los hizo volver la mirada hacia la entrada al balcón viendo a una chica castaña de ojos café claros que les sonreía alegremente

Interrumpo – dijo no mas llegar junto a los jóvenes a quienes no les había perdido de vista desde que su querido primo había sacado a bailar a la joven

Para nada querida – contesto el chico con una agradable sonrisa

_¿Querida?_ – cuestiono la amatista ante aquella referencia del joven… no sabia bien la relación pero con solo escuchar eso le daba entender algo aunque no lo sabia bien

Parece que se han divertido eh – comento en tono pícaro la castaña – pero sabes querido te estas perdiendo la verdadera fiesta – le decía al chico que lo único que hizo fue sonreír como si nada

Que va – negó él – no me pierdo nada grandioso, además ya te había dicho que para que fuera especial debí realizar la fiesta a mi modo – recalco sin el menor cambio de aptitud

Y al igual yo te dije que con tus alocadas ideas seguro la fiesta estaría de cabeza – rió tras decirlo – y dime ¿Qué tal la pasan?... segura no ha sacado su lado pervertido ¿o si? – bromeo dirigiéndose a la chica que le vio con asombro

¿Pervertido? – dijo sin entender mucho pues según la apreciación que hacia de él ese concepto no lo abarcaba… ¿o era que ya no era tan perceptiva?

Querida prima no creerás que lo soy ¿o si? – cuestiono ante aquella interrogante… siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué se empeñaba en creer que era pervertido?

Que va – contesto riendo – aunque como dices te conozco pero no al 100% primito – hablo picara la joven

_Así que son primos_ – pensó la amatista con un dejo de alivio que aun no entendía a que se debía

Eso es cierto – sonrió con presunción ante Nakuru quien por su parte le devolvió el gesto ante la mas que silenciosa Tomoyo que sonreía ante aquel inusual debate

Oye basta de tanta charla – comento Nakuru – además ya dejamos fuera de platica a la joven que te acompaña recuerdas – dijo viendo a la amatista

Es cierto, lo lamento señorita – se disculpo ante el comentario pues era cierto

Descuide joven, entiendo – contesto comprensiva

Es una pena que no podamos conocer tu nombre – comento Nakuru – pero es divertido también por otro lado

Es cierto – sonrió al decirlo el joven ingles

Pero esa es la gracia de un baile de antifaz – menciono la joven amatista – conocer sin conocer realmente

Concuerdo contigo – afirmo Eriol sonriendo

Bueno si… tienes razón – medito la chica de cabello castaño

Disculpen – llamo una voz haciendo que todos vieran al joven que había llegado que no era otro mas que Alex

Oh! Joven L´fler – dijo Nakuru sonriente

No que no debemos decir nombres – inquirió Eriol divertido

Es cierto – rió divertida la joven – dinos ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿buscas a alguien? – pregunto espontánea la joven

Bueno si – contesto – buscaba a la señorita – decía dirigiéndose a Tomoyo – tu madre te llama – le dijo ante lo que la joven pareció recordar que no estaba en el baile sola

¡Oh vaya! Había olvidado que no estoy sola – bromeo ella

El tiempo pasa rápido y no lo parece – comento Hiraguizawa

Gracias por avisarme – agradeció la chica – será mejor que me vaya a ver a mi madre – dijo a todos

Fue un placer conocerte – le dijo la chica mayor

Un gusto haber bailado y disfrutado de su compañía madame – le dijo cordial tomando su mano y besándola con cortesía

Eh… igualmente – respondió para luego marcharse

Te alcanzo en un momento – le dijo antes que ella se fuera

Los presentes la vieron irse y luego hubo un silencio. Alex dejo salir un suspiro para luego girar su vista hacia los primos Hiraguizawa y Akizuki quienes parecían esperar a que les dijera algo.

Vaya chica mas encantadora la que te acompaña Alex – comento Nakuru que ya se aburría del silencio entre los presentes

Me sorprende que hayas aceptado de buenas a primeras bailar con ella sin que te lo pidiera tu madre – le dijo en un tono que dejaba entrever burla el joven L´fler

Ya sabes que soy impredecible – dijo Eriol sin inmutarse ante aquel tonito que pudo percibir a la perfección

Dime Alex, ¿De dónde conoces a la chica? – inquirió Nakuru pues le intrigaba la joven que había logrado el milagro de Londres con el rompecorazones

Su madre esta haciendo negocios con mi padre – informo vagamente

Y supongo que pretendes otro negocio aparte con su hija ¿no? – comento con sugerencia el ingles

Me pregunto que mente mas retorcida tendrás para pensar eso de mi – ataco L´fler viendo con reto en la mirada a Eriol

Y yo me pregunto que clase de palabras mentirosas utilizaras para lograr tu fin – contraataco Eriol sin dejar de verlo fijamente

Sabes que ya no soy así… tal vez algunos años atrás pero ya no – se defendió ante las palabras de él puesto que sabia que Eriol le restregaba en cara que una vez fue un juerguista que enamoraba a quien sea y después la dejaba así sin mas… como si fuese una competencia… competencia que Eriol jamás acepto realizar – pero al menos conmigo los milagros existen – presumió ante el chico

No diría que llevas ventaja – dijo Eriol sonriendo de lado

Oigan, no pueden por una vez verse y no retarse como si fuesen enemigos – hablo Nakuru tras oír el debate que ambos jóvenes hacían

Ya deberías saber que con Eriol no se puede hacer eso… nunca desperdicia un reto – hablo Alex suspirando con algo de resignación

Al igual que tu nunca desperdicias oportunidad para hacerlo – ataco el chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules refiriéndose a lo de los retos verbales que siempre había cada que se encontraban

Ustedes no tienen remedio – suspiro tras decirlo pues ya era inútil que esos dos no se atacaran con palabras cuando se veían

Se conocían desde hace más de 10 años y sabían que su "amistad" se basaba en que tan listos eran para dejar al otro como un tonto. Eriol Hiraguizawa y Alexander L´fler eran los contrincantes que no daban tregua… ninguno era tan idiota como para darse por vencido y siempre median hasta donde podían llegar en sus constantes directas e indirectas que se lanzaban mutuamente. Obviamente casi siempre terminaban inconclusos pues ninguno daba el brazo a torcer.

Así que te mudaras eh Eriol – comento tras un breve silencio el joven L´fler mientras se apoyaba en el muro del balcón

Si, es una lastima – dijo con falsa tristeza

Y ¿Dónde irán? – pregunto viendo a ambos primos

No lo sabemos – contesto Nakuru aliviada que los retos se dieran una tregua por un momento

Me imagino que no les han dicho para que no hagan planes de nada – sonrió burlón pues no era ningún tonto y sabia de los "acontecimientos" que daban los primos Hiraguizawa – Akizuki

O tal vez será que la intriga haga su aporte en nuestra mente para recibir el país que será nuestro nuevo hogar – retomo Eriol el reto

Por favor – suspiro con desgana al oír de nuevo sus retos… en definitiva esos dos no tenían remedio.

X x X

La fiesta continuaba con su transcurso y entre la diversión y la música además de los bailes a los cuales ella era invitada pues… nada estaba saliendo tan mal pero no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico de ojos zafiro que hacía no menos de una hora había bailado con ella. No sabía y no terminaba de entender nada con respecto a él… lo único que sabía era que era el hijo de los anfitriones y nada mas… ni su nombre ni su apellido y al parecer por como Alex se dirigía a él era un conocido y aunque quiso preguntar prefirió no hacerlo puesto que por cortesía de la fiesta no podían decir nombres.

Siguió disfrutando del baile tratado de olvidar cualquier pensamiento que le llevara a ese chico aunque le estaba costando más de la cuenta.

Eriol y Alex se la habían pasado con sus debates verbales por casi una hora por lo cual Nakuru prefirió ir a bailar con algunos jóvenes puesto que de seguir escuchando a ese par en sus debates terminaría por aventarse del balcón con tal de no oírlos más.

Eriol amigo – apareció de repente Ronald dándole una palmada al chico

Ronald… ¿Qué hay? – pregunto olvidando al joven L´fler con quien, hasta pocos minutos antes, sostenía su típico duelo de ingenio verbal

Nada en especial pero tu mi amigo sí que me sorprendes – le hablo animoso viéndolo con picardía

¿Yo?... ¿en qué podría sorprenderte? – inquirió saber pues no entendía a que venía el comentario

No te hagas el santo – hablo una chica quien venía acompañada por 2 chicos mas

Cierto Eriol, no tiene caso que quieras negarnos o disimular lo que ha pasado – le dijo esta vez Leny

Sigo sin comprender – aclaro Eriol quien en verdad estaba tan perdido puesto que los anteriores debates tomaron a cabalidad toda su atención

Ay Eriol, hablamos de la chica que **tu** invitaste a bailar – aclaro James puntualizando el "tu"

Ante la mención Eriol cayó en cuenta de lo que le decían, había olvidado que aquella chica le intrigo tanto al punto de no importarle nada e invitarla a bailar aun sabiendo que eso sería todo un evento para los demás quienes esperaban que finalmente cayera ante alguna chica.

Sonrió sutilmente mientras veía a sus amigos y alternativamente a Alex, además de mirar disimuladamente a aquella joven de lindos ojos amatista, sabia de sobra que aun necesitaba saciar la curiosidad que sentía por ella y ya casi llegaban al filo de la medianoche en esa fiesta que aun estaba llena a pesar de la hora.

Es cierto – dijo con inocencia – había olvidado ese detalle – comento con una sonrisa

Vaya mi amigo que me sorprendes – le dijo James con una sonrisa picara y palmeando en la espalda a Eriol

Y dime amigo ¿Qué paso después de su pequeño baile? – inquirió calmadamente Leny

Nada en especial – contesto tranquilo el chico de ojos zafiro

Ese nada en especial para mi me suena a que hubo algo – comento picara Natalia

Pues no… esta vez te equivocas Nat – contesto al tiempo que se resignaba a todos los comentarios de su grupo dejando por el lado a Alex quien se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír ante el inminente debate que tenía su contrincante con su grupo de amistades.

X x X

Estamos llegando a minutos de pasar a un nuevo día pero aquí seguimos con la fiesta y con el buen ambiente… y complaciendo gustos seguimos con un género relajado que suena de la siguiente manera…

El Dj seguía dando ambiente en la fiesta que a pesar de la hora estaba tan animada como al inicio… Tomoyo había estado largo rato con su madre y la madre del joven de ojos zafiro así como de la señora L´fler con quienes platicaba acerca de cualquier trivialidad… entre más tiempo pasaba sentía que mas recordaba el baile que tuvo con aquel chico… no tenía idea de ¿Por qué? Pero tenía en claro que lo conocía, ilógicamente pero lo conocía de alguna parte o de alguien.

Giro su vista hacia el cielo sintiendo la brisa de la noche mecer sus cabellos negros que parecían danzar, cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo como si estuviese liberando su mente y cuerpo del peso de sus problemas. Aun podía recordar las cosas que había vivido hasta la fecha y le parecía increíble que pese a sus sentimientos devastados y su reputación en el suelo por culpa de su ex novio aun pudiera estar tranquila y casi feliz… eso y contando que no dejaba de pensar en un chico que ni siquiera sabía por que le resultaba conocido.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar? _– se pregunto por enésima vez en la noche mientras abría los ojos y observaba el jardín de aquella mansión desde el balcón del salón.

La pregunta iba y venia y aun seguía dudando de la respuesta… de un momento a otro sentía que estaba ofuscada por ese hecho pero no parecía que quisiera dejar de pensar en ello lo cual ya la tenia un tanto cansada… si quería tener respuesta debía volver a hablar con ese joven y poner en claro las cosas puesto que de seguir así su mente seguiría igual o peor que hasta el momento. Apenas se giro y no evito la sorpresa al ver al joven L´fler frente a ella…

Parece que estas distraída – comento con una sonrisa tranquila el joven rubio

Oh! Joven Alex – exclamo ella – eh, yo… si creo que estoy distraída, lo siento – contesto un tanto apenada ante la falta de atención a su entorno

No tienes que disculparte – le dijo ubicándose a su lado – pero la pregunta es ¿Qué te tiene de esa manera Tomoyo? – inquirió como si lo dijera mas para él que para ella

No es nada – contesto la amatista – solo trato de alejar cosas de mi mente – le dijo ante lo que el joven rubio lanzo un suspiro

Acaso es por **él** – pregunto enfatizando lo ultimo, haciendo referencia al joven ingles

Eh! – exclamo sorprendida

Lo sabia – se dijo en un susurro y sonriendo débilmente

Alex yo… – intento decir pues no sabia como tomar la situación

Creo que sigue siendo un imán del genero femenino en potencia – dijo un tanto en broma y viéndola divertida

No, Alex no es lo que crees yo solo… –

Ah! Vamos, no estoy reclamando – le dijo sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa de diversión – solo que aun no me deja de sorprender lo que es capaz de hacer Eriol – comento divertido por su amigo ingles

¿Eriol? – pregunto ella un tanto extrañada… sentía que ese nombre lo había oído antes

Si, es ese bromista con aversión a las relaciones sentimentales que bailo contigo – le dijo a son de broma

¿bromista con aversión a las relaciones sentimentales? – repitió a son de pregunta sin entender

Así es – contesto una tercera voz por lo que dirigieron su mirada al joven que recién ingresaba al lugar – veo que sigues teniendo ese concepto de mi Alex – le dijo sin molestarse ante la definición que hacia el francés de él

Y ¿Qué más quieres que piense si a tu edad ni siquiera has tenido una novia? – pregunto con reto y burla

Bueno pues sucede que no todos tenemos el concepto de juerguista libertino que tu mi amigo – se defendió y arremetió al reto del rubio por lo que él pareció ofenderse

Y ya te había dicho antes que soy diferente de lo que fui antes – dijo como argumento

Si claro – dijo sin interés para luego mirar a la chica quien aun estaba sorprendida en su sitio y lo observaba como si hubiese visto algún fantasma

¿Eriol? – susurro quedamente aun sorprendida logrando que el joven quedara igual

Si – inquirió sin comprender a la joven amatista

¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – pregunto el joven francés con duda al ver aquella reacción de la joven

¿Tomoyo? – ahora fue Eriol quien inquirió al escuchar el nombre de la chica y observándola de pies a cabeza al tiempo que se quitaba el antifaz mientras ella hacia lo propio

El tiempo desapareció para ambos al verse cara a cara sin el antifaz puesto que ambos por igual habían visto una parte que había estado olvidada en lo más recóndito de sus mentes logrando con ello llenarse de impresión mutua y quedarse ante la visión de sus recuerdos que respondían todas las dudas que embargaban a ambos jóvenes por igual.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Como cada mañana la chica iba corriendo a todo lo que podía para llegar a tiempo a su clase… había estado despierta hasta muy tarde estudiando o al menos eso intentó puesto que tras su nada agradable encuentro de la tarde anterior tenia la cabeza llena de ideas y situaciones que no le gustaría tener que afrontar.

Apenas llego al instituto desacelero su paso y recupero el aliento, ingreso y luego de algunos escalones llego al piso en el que se ubicaba su salón de clases rogando por que el profesor no hubiese llegado ya y la castigaran, y a la vez rogando no tener de frente a ese chico. Abrió la puerta con cautela pero se sorprendió al ver a Yamazaki frente a la puerta que parecía que él iba a abrir

Ah! Hola buenos días Kinomoto – saludo el chico sonriendo tranquilo

Buenos días Yamazaki – saludo ella por su parte - ¿y el profesor aun no llega? – pregunto dudosa al ver al interior a todos platicando

Es que avisaron hace poco que el profesor Shikawa esta enfermo y que no tendríamos la clase – respondió y luego la vio dar un suspiro

¡Que alivio! – comento la castaña

Oye Kinomoto – dijo para llamar su atención

Si, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella

Podemos hablar un momento a solas Kinomoto – inquirió dejando extrañada a Sakura

Claro – contesto aun sin comprender – solo iré a dejar esto a mi pupitre y hablamos – le dijo y él asintió dejándola pasar

Se dirigió a su lugar y dejo sus cosas ahí, cuando estaba por ir con su amigo Shaoran llego a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila que solo le dedicaba a su novia

Buenos días Saku – le dijo con cariño

Hola, buenos días Shaoran – saludo la castaña con una sonrisa

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver que se iba

Es que Yamazaki quiere hablar conmigo – le aviso

Ah!... era eso – comento por lo bajo pero la chica logro escucharle

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto extrañada ante lo dicho por el chico

No, solo que Yamazaki esta raro hoy – le dijo pensativo

¿Raro? – inquirió Sakura volviendo pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar con su novio

Si, esta mañana cuando llegue me pregunto cosas un tanto extrañas y luego me salio con una historia de los juegos antiguos practicados por dioses y que intentaron implementarlos en los seres mortales logrando la muerte de muchos o algo así – le dijo con una gota en la cabeza recordando como lo había enredado en su mentira que de no ser por Mihara habría seguido creyendo en su "cuento"

Eh… entiendo – decía riendo apenada imaginando la situación

Es por eso que comente lo anterior – dijo el chico castaño

Ya veo… pero no creo que suceda lo mismo conmigo o ¿si? – cuestiono ante lo que una gota resbalo por la cabeza de ambos castaños pues conociendo a su amigo Yamazaki lo mas seguro era que Sakura terminaría enredada en las fantásticas historias del chico

Creo que es mejor dejarlo al aire – dijo el chico

Si… conociéndolo – secundo ella – pero en fin voy a ver de que se trata – sonrió para luego despedirse del joven e ir a donde su amigo – listo – informo la chica al llegar junto a él

Bien, vamos afuera y hablamos – sugirió y justo antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió y por ella apareció a quien Sakura quería evitar ver – buenos días Saito – saludo Yamazaki aunque con un dejo de desconfianza

Buenos días – respondió simple – bueno días Kinomoto – se dirigió a la chica con una sonrisa ladeada que no paso desapercibida por el otro chico

Buenos días – contesto secamente y luego agrego – vamos Yamazaki – le dijo para luego salir del salón ante la extrañeza del joven Saito

_¿Qué haces con él Sakura?_ – se pregunto y luego dirigió su mirada hacia dentro del salón y encontró a Shaoran viéndolo intensamente cosa que no le importo y luego se dirigió a su sitio

Sakura y Yamazaki se dirigieron al patio del instituto en silencio, apenas llegaron cerca de uno de los árboles de cerezo se detuvieron y el silencio se hizo presente.

Pareces molesta en presencia de Saito – inquirió Yamazaki rompiendo el silencio

Eh!... no, no es eso – respondió esquivando la mirada de su amigo

Sabes, iré al grano Kinomoto – hablo con seriedad el chico logrando llamar la atención de la castaña – no les has comentado nada a Lee cierto – afirmo él dejando un tanto confundida a Sakura

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto ella dejando ver su confusión

Me refiero a lo que paso en el pasillo el día de ayer después del examen – se explico logrando sorpresa en la castaña

Tu… lo sabes – pregunto temerosa - ¿Cómo es que…?

Te vi cuando salía del salón y créeme que tuve la intención de intervenir cuando Saito te acorralo de esa manera pero… preferí saber a que iría la cosa y… bueno… no esperaba lo que paso – confesó ante el asombro y temor de la chica

Entonces… le mencionaste a Shaoran… lo que viste – inquirió con duda

Le pregunte indirectamente y cuando vi que no tenía idea supe que no sabía nada – afirmo mientras la chica tragaba en seco – Kinomoto, yo te aseguro que fui cuidadoso al preguntar y que luego de darme cuenta que no tenía idea cambie de tema para evitar que se enterara – le aviso al ver el miedo en ella

Gracias Yamazaki – agradeció aliviada que al menos había sido cuidadoso al hablar con su novio

Descuida Kinomoto pero tengo solo una duda – comento con astucia - ¿Por qué Lee no lo sabe? – pregunto puesto que desde esa mañana, tras hablar con su amigo, tenía la duda del porque su amigo no tenía idea del incidente entre Sakura y el joven Saito

Sakura bajo la mirada un momento y luego guardo silencio, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo Takashi quien tuvo una idea general de lo que debía pasar.

La verdad no se lo dije porque no quiero que tenga problemas – confeso apenada puesto que guardarle secretos a su novio no era precisamente lo más sincero que haya hecho

Pero ten en cuenta que debe saberlo – opino el joven

Lo sé pero si se entera no se ¿Qué hará? – le dijo volviendo su vista a él – sabes que paso cuando se entero de lo que estaba diciendo de Tomoyo y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si sabe que él quiso besarme a la fuerza y de paso decirme que no le importa nada ni nadie para conquistarme como sea – expreso ante lo que Yamazaki comprendió el por qué del silencio de su amiga de la infancia

Ahora entiendo – dijo quedamente

Por favor Yamazaki no le digas nada a Shaoran – le rogo temerosa

No te preocupes por eso, no le diré nada – aseguro y ella le sonrió con alivio y agradecimiento – pero eso si, no creas que estarás sola si Saito pretende hacer lo mismo – le dijo sonriendo

Gracias – fue lo que le dijo al oír las palabras de su amigo

Descuida, por algo somos amigos – sonrió tranquilo tras decirlo

Si, tienes razón – secundo sonriéndole

Así es – comento y luego alzo un dedo al iré y dijo – sabias que la amistad en la antigüedad se media a base de cuanto podías resistir las pruebas impuestas por los dioses – comenzó a decir dejando a Sakura fascinada con su relato… obviamente no dejaría de agradarle ver caer a su amiga y al castaño en sus mentiras.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La misma rutina, el mismo lugar, el mismo sentir… sabía que no se cansaría de aquello puesto que al hacerlo tenía una libertad y la puerta abierta para sentir y vivir la vida sin importar nada. Poco faltaba para las 9 de la mañana y a pesar que se sentía feliz también se sentía triste pues sabía que aquello no dudaría para siempre y ya era momento de decirle la verdad. No quería que aquello se acabara, más sabiendo que le tenía un cariño demasiado grande y que difícilmente encontraría en alguien más.

Llego tranquilamente al lugar de sus encuentros diarios sin saber aun que hacer o como decirle a él que se iría dentro de poco… un suspiro salió de sus labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos en un intento por calmarse y meditar las cosas de mejor manera antes de hablar. Sintió algo sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos curiosa por saber que producía ese cosquilleo en sus mejillas sorprendiéndose al ver una rosa roja frente a ella, rozando su rostro.

Hola – saludo tranquilo y con una sonrisa el niño de cabellos negros con reflejos azules

Vaya manera de regresarme a la realidad – contesto a son de broma la niña quien sentía felicidad al verle

Eso creo – comento divertido – para ti – le dijo dándole la rosa con la que había estado rozando sus mejillas

Gracias, es muy bonita – dijo tomando la rosa

Y ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto curioso él

La verdad… quería que habláramos un poco – le dijo cambiando su animo logrando sorprender al niño

¿Qué sucede? Te noto triste – inquirió acercándose a ella sin entender que le hacia sentirse así

Podemos ir a caminar antes – pidió a lo que el niño asintió para luego emprender la marcha en silencio

Siguieron el andar en silencio, silencio que estaba impacientando al niño que no entendía porque estaba así ella… siempre se divertían y tenían cosa en mente pero ahora se sentía un ambiente tenso y pesado entre ellos que no lo comprendía del todo.

Una imagen fugaz se le cruzo en la mente, un recuerdo que le dio una idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo por lo que se adelanto un poco y se puso en su camino haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo viera extrañada.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto intentando obtener respuesta de ella

Eh… yo… nada – dijo quedamente bajando un poco la mirada

Esto no es nada – le dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella – vamos, ¿puedes decírmelo? – pregunto un tanto suplicante

La niña volvió su vista a él y dio un sonoro suspiro… tomo unos mechones de su largo cabello y se dirigió a una de las bancas del parque en el que se encontraban.

Es que… no se como hacer… no estoy segura de nada y no quiero… hacerte daño – sonrió tristemente viéndolo con pena

No te entiendo – aclaro el niño sentándose a su lado - ¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño?

Tal vez con lo que debo decirte – le dijo viendo hacia el frente

Si es por lo de hace 3 días en la noria yo de verdad no quería… -

No es eso – le dijo cortando su disculpa – eso no me molesto… mas bien… me agrado – confeso sintiendo que se ruborizaba

Ahora él estaba entre feliz y confundido, si le había agradado lo sucedido en la noria ¿Por qué estaba así entonces?... iba a preguntarle las cosas abiertamente cuando ella volvió su vista a él y le dijo…

Nos conocemos sin conocer en verdad y es algo misterioso y divertido… la he pasado mejor de lo que creí durante todo este tiempo y es gracias a ti – le comento aun con ese aire de nostalgia en la voz

Acaso es porque nunca nos conocimos como debimos – inquirió dudoso puesto que no encontraba otra razón

Puedes hacerme una promesa – pidió suplicante a lo que él asintió aun dudoso – prométeme que nunca me olvidaras – le dijo viéndolo fijo a sus ojos

Aquello lo saco de su realidad… ¿Por qué le pedía eso?... no entendía que pasaba pero tampoco estaba seguro de aquello… podía prometerle cualquier cosa pues confiaba ciegamente en ella al igual que ella en él pero… ¿acaso ella se estaba despidiendo?

¿Por qué…? – quiso saber sin llegar a decir más cuando ella le interrumpió

Me gustaría mucho que ese día no llegase pero siendo sincera es inevitable que suceda – siguió diciendo dejando mas confundido al otro aunque con la extraña sensación de soledad que le embargaba

Espera… te vas – inquirió con algo de temor – es eso lo que tratas de decirme –

Ella guardo silencio y bajo la mirada sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos… no quería y no deseaba alejarse de él pero no podía quedare para siempre en aquel país que no era su país de origen por mucho que eso doliera… levanto la vista llena de lagrimas contenidas y miro fijamente al niño que estaba bastante afectado por la notica y al verla en ese estado simplemente aparto la mirada con tristeza.

Te dije que no quería hacerte daño – recalco con pesimismo al ver aquella acción y quebrando un poco su voz

Pero… ¿Cuándo? – se aventuro a preguntar tratando de calmarse y viéndola de nuevo

Dentro de 2 días – contesto ahogadamente – no quería… yo no quería que esto pasara… desde que te conocí he sido tan feliz y ahora… yo… te he lastimado por no decírtelo… antes – dijo entre sollozos sin encontrar una manera de disculparse al ser ella la causa de la pena y tristeza de él.

Admito que me siento mal al saberlo pero tú no me has hecho ningún mal – aseguro tomándola de los hombros – si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiese sucedido – dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna

Pero… – quiso replicar aunque basto ver su sonrisa sincera y aquella mirada llena de comprensión y a la vez de nostalgia para detener sus palabras

Pero antes que nada – la soltó y se puso de pie frente a ella con la mejor sonrisa amable para luego decir – hola… soy Eriol – se presento logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la niña

Mucho gusto Eriol – sonrió abiertamente – soy Tomoyo – se presento siguiéndole el juego a él

Un placer conocerte Tomoyo – le dijo tomando su mano y luego besándola con cortesía haciendo que ella se ruborizara levemente

Je je je – rio ella – sabes que es muy divertido que solo hasta ahora conozcamos nuestros nombres – le comento aun riendo ante la ocurrencia de él

Es que me era imposible la idea que te fueras y no conociera tu nombre tan siquiera – hablo despreocupado – igual logre hacerte sonreír ¿no?

Tienes razón – medito ella – aun así… tengo que decirte adiós… Eriol – le dijo con una débil sonrisa

Eso lo sé… Tomoyo – menciono igual el niño – pero sabes que – inquirió atrayendo la atención de la niña – te prometo que pasaras tus últimos días en Londres lo mejor que sea posible – sonrió alegremente

A tu lado – dijo ella en voz suave – se que así será Eriol – afirmo dulcemente – yo lo se

Y tras esas palabras tomo su mano y lo halo para que corriera con ella a través del parque… sabiendo que tenía que disfrutar de sus últimos días a su lado… para llevarse el mejor recuerdo de todos, un recuerdo que conservaría de por vida en su mente… y en su corazón.

_Porque sé que a tu lado… he encontrado a una persona muy especial _– pensó mientras seguía corriendo a su lado

_No me importa si mañana te vas… porque se que de un modo u otro… nos volveremos a encontrar _– cruzo por la mente del niño al tiempo que le daba un leve apretón para seguir con ella y disfrutar de los días que le quedaban…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Notas de autora:**

¿Y bien?... ¿Qué les ha parecido?

La verdad que espero les agradara y de verdad lamento mucho mi LAAARRGOOOOO tiempo sin actualizar pero con eso que ya inicie clases tengo aun menos tiempo para sentarme a escribir y las ideas se me estaban quedando rezagadas en alguna parte de mi mente T_T

Mil disculpas a todos por mi retraso y aunque no puedo prometer nada tratare de actualizar algo pronto…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones…**

**Sayonara!... y cuídense mucho!**

**Att: Luna Love**


	8. Chapter 8: El regreso y un nuevo alumno

Jejeje… yo no tengo remedio así que me ahorro las excusas y los dejo con el capítulo que seguro ya tenían tiempo esperando leer… nos vemos abajo ^_^

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 8**

**El regreso y un nuevo alumno**

Mantenía su mirada cabizbaja mientras avanzaba en aquel enorme lugar, las personas pasaban a su lado sin importar nada… nadie podía ver lo realmente triste que estaba y solo sentía que poco le faltaba para llorar. Siguió a su madre en silencio, sin importarle demostrar su ánimo que no era el mejor.

Recordaba con lujo de detalles esos últimos 2 días pero aunque quiso enfrentarlo no pudo… hace tan solo horas que se había despedido definitivamente de él y aun sentía resentimiento al ser ella la causa de aquella tristeza palpable en el niño.

_Eriol__… quisiera al menos verte una vez mas antes de irme _– pensó con tristeza

Segura que te encuentras bien hija – dijo una mujer de porte sofisticado a la par de la niña

Si mamá, estoy bien – contesto con una fingida sonrisa que no convenció en nada a la mujer

Iré por unas cosas, espérame aquí sí – le dijo entendiendo que algo no estaba bien y que por lo visto era mejor darle un poco de espacio para que no se sintiera presionada con sus presencia, conocía a su hija y si algo le sucedía solo era cuestión de tiempo a solas para que le dijera que sucedía

De acuerdo mamá – contesto sin más la niña y después la mujer desapareció de su vista

Apenas se fue borro la falsa sonrisa y casi empezó a llorar… se reprimía al punto de temblar en su sitio pero trataba de soportar y hacerse a la idea que debía volver a Japón… dejando atrás a la única persona que logro hacerla sentir bien siendo un completo desconocido con quien cada día se escapaba para disfrutar de su estadía en Londres. Tenía que aceptar de una vez que no podía quedarse y que aquello, cual si fuera una ilusión, debía terminar tarde o temprano.

_Lo siento… adiós Eriol _– pensó con profunda tristeza para intentar controlarse

¡Tomoyo! – se escucho a lo lejos aunque la chica no quiso levantar la mirada temiendo que aquello que escucho fuera solo una ilusión – ¡Tomoyo! – volvieron a gritar su nombre y aunque con temor levanto la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver al niño de ojos zafiro llegando a su lado y tratando de recuperar el aliento

Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto entre sorprendida y feliz

Qui-quise… venir a… des-pedirme –le dijo un tanto entrecortado puesto que temía llegar tarde y por ello corrió a todo lo que pudo para llegar al aeropuerto

Tomoyo apenas sonrió ante eso y se sentía muy feliz de verle por última vez… aunque sabía que ahora le sería más difícil la partida pero estaba feliz de verlo. Eriol por su parte noto aquel tono entre feliz y triste por lo que subió su mirada hacia sus ojos y le vio un tanto apesadumbrado.

Sé que no se puede hacer nada para evitar esto pero… aun así, deseo que no estés triste – pidió con una mirada suplicante a ella que no pudo evitar que una lagrima callera

Lo sé pero… no es justo – dijo intentando esconder sus lagrimas pero para su sorpresa el niño la abrazo sin que pudiera hacer o decir algo

No importa cuántos kilómetros nos van a separar… algún día nos volveremos a ver – le dijo de manera reconfortante haciendo sentir mejor a la niña

Tú crees – inquirió contra su pecho correspondiendo el abrazo

Estoy seguro – afirmo él

Gracias por todo… Eriol – susurro quedamente

También a ti… gracias Tomoyo – dijo a su vez el niño separándose de ella y sonriéndole como siempre

No me olvidaras ¿cierto? – cuestiono la niña

Nunca… como podría – le contesto él – ¿y tú? – inquirió ahora él

Nunca podría – contesto segura – para ello tendría que haber alguien más en mi mente – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Entonces esto será un hasta pronto – menciono acercándose a ella y tomando su mano para luego besarla con cortesía

Si… nos volveremos a ver… algún día – dijo la niña que sin contenerse más se abalanzo a él para abrazarlo

_Aun es pronto para asegurar este sentir… por lo que por hoy será un hasta pronto _– pensó correspondiendo el abrazo de ella… aferrándose como si no quisiera soltarla

_Aunque no pueda decir que esto es más que cariño_… _se que el tiempo me dirá que pasara… hasta pronto Eriol _– pensó a su vez la niña quien quería conservar en sus recuerdos la imagen de la persona que se había ganado su cariño y mas en muy poco tiempo y sin conocerle perfectamente

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La imagen estaba presente en su mente y aunque le había dado vueltas al asunto parecía que no podía… o mejor dicho no quería aceptar aquella situación. Dio otra vuelta en su cama mientras intentaba por todo los medios posibles no pensar en eso pero la cosa era difícil de ignorar… ¿Cómo era que hasta hacia unas horas ni sabían nada el uno del otro y ahora resultaba que se conocían?... ciertamente Alex estaba pasando por un momento de completa confusión y desconcierto.

Aun sin quererlo podía ver la mirada sorprendida de ambos al verse de frente y conocer sus nombres, era como si les hubiesen dado un golpe que les hiciera recordar algo realmente importante como su identidad o algo así. Sencillamente le parecía una broma pero una de las que no estas seguro de quien la inicio… y por si fuera poco no podía dejar de sentir celos ante la idea que ellos se conocieran de antes cuando en ningún momento durante el tiempo que llevaba con Tomoyo había mencionado haber viajado a Inglaterra y conocido al bromista de Londres. Ni siquiera Eriol en el tiempo que se conocen le había mencionado algo acerca de conocer a una chica japonesa.

¡_Basta!... esto es absurdo nada gano con buscarle razón a esto… simplemente paso y no se... tal vez… ahg! _– con cada segundo mas que le daba vueltas a eso sentía mas confusión y mas celos ante el recuerdo…

– **Flash Back –**

Ambos jóvenes estaban parados frente al otro con una cara impresionada y difícil de describir, Alex solo veía como ambos no dejaban de verse cual si un fantasma estuviese en medio y que por su transparencia pareciese que veían al otro pero sabia que no era así. Aquello solo le desconcertaba mas y ellos no hacían mas que verse con una clara impresión que no comprendía si todo lo que había hecho era decir el nombre de él a ella y luego decir el nombre de ella frente a él, luego se quedaron así… como si nada mas existiera alrededor.

Eriol – susurro casi temiendo al decirlo la amatista

Tomoyo – dijo el joven de igual modo sin quitarle la vista de encima

Me podrían decir ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? – hablo para traer a la realidad a ambos, cosa que funciono ya que ambos volvieron a verle

Alex… yo… es que… – la chica ni siquiera decía las cosas coherentemente, era como si no pudiese decir algo en concreto

Alex alzo una ceja sin entenderla mientras Eriol poco a poco parecía recuperarse de la impresión de tan inesperado encuentro por lo que ahora la atención del rubio se centro en el chico de ojos zafiro.

¿Y bien?... explícame – le dijo a Eriol quien parecía mas cuerdo que segundos atrás

Como es posible – fue lo que menciono lo cual no hizo mas que perder al joven rubio

Oye quieres hablar de manera que pueda entender – riño un tanto molesto de parecer al margen de ellos

Como… es posible – menciono Tomoyo recuperándose un poco de la impresión y casi al punto de querer llorar

¿De que hablas Tomoyo? – pregunto a la amatista pero parecía que no le escuchaba ni uno ni otro

A pasado tanto… no entiendo como… pero… – parecía que el tono del joven se volvía culpable de cierto modo y no comprendía ¿Por qué?

Si eres tu – dijo quedamente con un tono de alegría y conmoción la chica – pero… como es que no… – ni siquiera completo su frase y como si estuviese demasiado nerviosa no hizo mas que morderse el labio inferior y en instantes sus ojos se habían vuelto lagunas de agua salada

Eriol al ver aquello no hizo mas que sorprenderse por lo que se acerco a ella quien como si le tuviese miedo retrocedió un paso y levanto la mirada con pena y alegría revuelta.

Tomoyo – susurro el ingles y le vio con una mirada culpable, como si supiera que le había hecho daño de cualquier modo ante todos esos largos 6 años de separación

El corazón de la amatista dio un vuelco ante aquella manera de susurrar su nombre. Temió por un momento estar demasiado vulnerable jamás imagino encontrarse con alguien a quien prometió no olvidar y de todos modos lo había hecho. Además tenia miedo ante esa sensación de vació en el estomago y su rápido y agitado corazón que casi se le salía del pecho… aquello no era bueno y todo porque él apareciera no decía que por eso olvidaría que ya había salido lastimada antes… debía pensar racional, habían estado separados durante mucho y nada aseguraba que él no hubiese cambiado puesto que ya lo constataba los rumores que había oído de boca de Alexander.

Entiendo – menciono bajando la mirada el chico y luego retrocedió dos pasos de ella

Eh! – fue lo que exclamo la amatista sin comprender ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello?

Entiendo bien que después de todos estos años… te he lastimado – dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado

¡¿Qué?... no espera… – trato de decir aunque él la detuvo

No hace falta que digas nada… entiendo bien las cosas así que… con permiso me retiro – dijo con cortesía para luego dar la vuelta para salir de ahí con la ultima visión de la chica con una mirada llena de miedo y confusión

¡Espera no! – exclamo ella tomándolo del brazo en un impulso al ver que se iría suponiendo que le tenia resentimiento después de los años que se separaron y no volvieron a saber del otro

Eriol se giro sorprendido ante el agarre de ella quien le veía con miedo y desespero que no supo interpretar sino hasta que ella suavizo su gesto y prácticamente se abalanzara sobre él para abrazarlo.

Alex estaba perplejo en su sitio sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, sintiéndose molesto ante el gesto de cariño que ella le demostraba a Eriol a quien solo recién reconocía

Por favor, no es lo que piensas – le hablo un tanto ahogada mientras el ingles aun no sabia como reaccionar

Entonces tu… – inquirió sin llegar a decir mas

No, no te tengo resentimiento ni odio – confeso para luego separarse de él y verle a los ojos

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué…? – quiso saber aunque sintiendo que sabia la respuesta de alguna manera

La chica bajo la mirada al suelo en el instante de la pregunta y sintiéndose tonta contesto con voz suave y apenada.

Es que… después de todo este tiempo… ni siquiera fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa – termino en susurro temiendo levantar la mirada

Eriol se sorprendió ante sus palabras y entendió a que venia ese temor cuando se le acerco. Sonrió gentilmente para luego acercarse y posar sus manos en sus hombros lo cual le sorprendió a la amatista

No has sido la única que fallo en ello – confeso dejando en sorpresa a la chica

Eh! – fue lo que exclamo sintiendo una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción al saber que ni siquiera la había recordado después de todo

Tomoyo… – la llamo pero no llego a decir nada puesto que fueron interrumpidos

Oye Eriol mis tíos te necesitan – hablo apenas ingreso la chica castaña – ups! Interrumpí algo ¿no? – expreso al ver como los presentes parecían más callados ante su presencia

Pues… – intento decir Eriol pero Alex se le adelanto

Pues ellos dirán porque yo he quedado al margen de todo aquí – comento con un dejo de molestia

Alex – dijo Tomoyo con sorpresa ante las palabras del francés

Bueno ya me contaran pero por ahora tu vienes conmigo – hablo Nakuru llevándose a Eriol del brazo – y por cierto ponte el antifaz ¿sí? – regaño como si de un niño se tratara

De acuerdo mami – dijo burlón ante el modo en que le hablaba – creo que lo dejaremos para después – menciono girando la cabeza hacia Tomoyo que parecía haberse quedado mas callada de lo normal

De -de acuerdo – contesto la chica amatista lo cual dejo un tanto perdida a Nakuru pero se limito a preguntar puesto que ya le sacaría la verdad a su primo

Tras haberse marchado el silencio reino pero la chica seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por donde había salido Eriol, su mente aun trataba de hacerse la idea de lo sucedido al tiempo que sin evitarlo siquiera se quedo en un profundo letargo del cual no salió sino hasta que después de mucho Alex la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque no completamente.

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Dio otra vuelta en la cama un tanto fastidiado… el solo recordar todo eso le hacía sentirse molesto y más aun al recordar la mirada insondable de la chica y la del mismo Eriol que de vez en vez parecía alejarse de la realidad con solo verla.

Por favor, es que este tema no me ayuda y lo saco cada dos por tres – se dijo en un tono de queja y molestia que luego de un suspiro frustrado no hizo más que levantarse de la cama y mirar por la ventana – _como sea… lo único que puedo concluir de esto es que no me rendiré ante la idea de un pasado incierto. Tomoyo merece ser feliz y yo me encargare de ello _– se prometió para luego tranquilizarse y volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las cosas no habían tenido ningún matiz diferente desde aquella tarde y por lo menos esperaba que siguiera de ese modo. Sakura iba junto a Shaoran de regreso a casa de la castaña con una sonrisa tranquila por igual, ningún pensamiento abarcaba a la pareja excepto el del profundo cariño que sentía el uno por el otro.

Desde aquel día en que tuvo su nada agradable encuentro temió que en cualquier instante se le acercara con el fin de hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho en el pasillo mas sin embargo no había actuado y se limitaba a verla como si estuviera encontrando una oportunidad para atacar a modo de acorralarla.

Sakura, estas muy callada, ¿acaso sucede algo? – dijo el castaño al notar como la chica se sumía en sus pensamientos cuando hasta hacia unos instantes parecía bastante relajada de todo

No, no es nada Shaoran – asevero ella sonriendo forzadamente para convencerle

Pero el chico le vio cuidadosamente intentando descubrir ¿Qué le pasaba? Puesto que ya se había dado cuenta que mientras estaban en la escuela se ponía a la defensiva cuando estaban fuera de clases.

Sakura trataba de mostrarse lo más natural posible puesto que se había prometido dejar fuera de problemas a su novio, le dolía mentirle pero debía hacerlo ya que no quería que él se viera envuelto en problemas que luego le traerían problemas.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de la chica por lo que dejaron de lado el tema para poder ingresar en la casa.

Justo antes de poder tocar la puerta esta se abrió y delante de los jóvenes estaba un joven mayor de cabellos castaños oscuros quien paseo su mirada por la pareja haciendo que su semblante adquiriera cierto fastidio ante ambos que no hacían más que verlo como si no creyeran que él estaba ahí.

¿Qué?... ¿se van a quedar ahí o qué? – cuestiono viéndolos a ambos que no decían o hacían nada

He-hermano – logro decir sorprendida la castaña parpadeando constantemente sin creerlo

Sí, soy yo – afirmo él – no me mires como si no existiera y cierra la boca monstruo – hablo burlón sonriendo ladeadamente

¡No soy ningún monstruo! – reclamo molesta al ver como se burlaba de ella

Je, si claro – comento para luego dar la vuelta sin esperar mas

¡ven acá hermano! – llamo molesta olvidando a su novio y entrando tras el joven que tras llegar a la sala se sentó en el sofá y tomo el periódico haciéndose el desentendido de todo

_Genial, y yo que decía que nada estaba mal_ – pensó el castaño ingresando poco después de su novia para encontrarse con la típica escena de dos hermanos en discusión... eso y agregándole que el hermano de su novia le lanzaba miraditas un tanto asesinas - _en fin... que se va hacer _– dijo con un suspiro resignado

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tres días… tres días habían pasado de la fiesta y la única oportunidad que tuvo de verla fue la tarde del siguiente día. Los recuerdos iban y venían en su mente y trataba de disimular ante los demás pero… ¿a quien engañaba? Esa chica se le había metido en la cabeza desde el momento en que la vio y al conocer la verdad del porque aquella sensación de conocerla era peor la situación. Tomoyo Daidouji, hija de la empresaria Sonomi Daidouji, lo tenía en que pensar la mayor parte del tiempo pero no podía, y no quería, evitarlo porque todo lo que recordaba de ella le era muy grato.

Recordaba aquellas tardes que paso con ella desde que la conoció en el parque y todas las travesuras y diversiones que habían vivido, su calida y feliz sonrisa ante cada nuevo momento que disfrutaban en compañía del desconocido que estaba a su lado… aun se preguntaba ¿Cómo era que habían sido tan unidos sin conocerse?

Supongo que es parte del ser niños… confiamos mas sin juzgar – respondió a su pregunta mientras miraba por la ventana y tomaba un poco de agua

Vaya que te pego fuerte Eriol – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas la cual no hubo necesidad de descifrar

No se a que te refieres – contesto el chico sin dignarse a ver a la chica que le hablaba

Hacerte el inocente no te sirve – le dijo divertida la castaña – admite que esa chica te tiene así – comento un tanto burlona de ver al rompecorazones en aquel estado, era perfecto para una obra maestra

Y que gano con admitirlo o negarlo – sonrió con diversión viéndola por primera vez

Mucho y nada… pero no se – contesto dejándose caer sobre el sofá de la sala

Lo supuse – comento por lo bajo para luego acercarse a su prima – por cierto no habrás comentado algo ¿o si? – cuestiono pues no seria sorpresa que alguien lo supiera sino por la boca de su querida prima

Me estas diciendo chismosa – cuestiono a su vez la castaña

Claro que no – dijo con inocencia el chico de ojos zafiro – solo que no seria de extrañar que alguien además de nosotros lo supiera – le dijo con cierto tono irónico

O sea la misma cosa pero con otras palabras – le dijo la castaña un tanto ofendida – si que eres sutil – comento resentida

Disculpa, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal querida prima – se disculpo el chico con gran actuación

Como sea… estoy acostumbrada a tus tratos "especialista" – le dijo con burla ante lo que el chico sonrió – pero respondiendo tu pregunta, no… nadie además de nosotros sabe eso y créeme que no es fácil mantenerte el secreto cuando me muero por decírselo todo a mis tíos – confeso divertida pues quería saber como reaccionarían sus tíos ante la idea de una chica del pasado de Eriol, chica que aun era una verdadero misterio para ella

Si, lo se – contesto él pues no le era extraño que su prima no muriera por decirle a su madre de eso pero sabia que después de tantos años separados y ante el olvido de ambos muchas cosas pudieron cambiar aunque hasta donde lo vio casi no había cambio en ella excepto por esa aura de tristeza que percibió en ella

Dejo volar su mente pues no le parecía normal aquello que percibió en ella pues según la recordaba era una chica muy feliz y bondadosa, alguien con una alegría y un cariño tan grande que envolvía a quien fuere en esa aura de gentileza y comprensión.

Sabias que ella ya se fue de Inglaterra – comento Nakuru trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Eriol

Si, ella me lo dijo… dijo que se iría dentro de tres días o sea el día de hoy – contesto con un suspiro sin dejar de pensar en ella

Y crees que la veras de nuevo – inquirió Nakuru quien sospechaba que su primo quería verla otra vez

No lo se con exactitud… pero es posible que la veamos de nuevo – dijo mirando hacia la ventana – _se que la veré de nuevo… el destino es caprichoso y se que nos unirá una vez mas _– pensó para si, seguro de su propia afirmación

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lunes por la mañana, el inicio de la semana de clases o sea el inicio de la tortura para todo estudiante puesto que la escuela a pesar de no ser algo complicado tendía a complicar.

Los estudiantes del instituto Seijo ingresaban tranquilamente en el recinto, algunos felices y otros no tanto pero de una manera u otra alegres de volver y estar con sus amigos.

La campana recién sonaba y todos ingresaron a sus salones. En una de las filas cercana a la ventana estaba una pareja de castaños que como siempre platicaban de alguna cosa u otra. Sakura se notaba muy feliz y tranquila pero muy en el fondo estaba nerviosa pues ya había notada la mirada de cierto chico sobre ella, Saito. Desde aquella tarde solo una vez intento acercarse pero para su fortuna apareció Yamazaki y con una excusa la saco de la situación. Sabía que excluir a su novio de ese asunto no era bueno pero era mejor que meterlo en problemas porque había algo de lo que estaba segura y es que Shaoran no se iba a quedar así como así ante el atrevimiento del joven Saito.

Buenos días – saludo la voz del profesor Terada en el salón haciendo que todos tomaran sus lugares a la vez que le devolvían el saludo con respeto – perdón por el retraso – se disculpo pues ya estaban algo defasados con el tiempo – les tengo una buena noticia el día de hoy – comento ante la cara de sorpresa de todos – he de comunicarles que ha regresado una compañera a este salón, pasa por favor – indico y la puerta se abrió ingresando después la figura femenina y delicada de...

¡Tomoyo! – exclamo sin poder contenerse Sakura al ver a su amiga

La chica al oír aquella voz tan conocida le dirigió la mirada y sonrió tenuemente.

Buenos días – saludo la joven con su característico tono de voz suave y tranquilo

Bien, bienvenida de nuevo señorita Daidouji – le dijo con amabilidad el profesor – ve a sentarte a tu sitio y comenzaremos la clase – indico y la chica así lo hiso

Mientras pasaba en dirección a su asiento todos se sorprendieron de algo, la chica lucia con seriedad y había un cierto toque gélido en su mirada. Por unos segundos volvió su vista hacia una persona en aquel salón y pareció que su vista se aguzo al percatarse que esa persona la veía con cierta arrogancia.

La clase paso con normalidad y al final las chicas y algunos chicos se acercaron a Tomoyo para platicar con ella quien sonrió tranquila y saludo a todos y cada uno quienes querían saber cómo había estado después de tanto tiempo fuera del país

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Me alegra que hayas regresado Tomoyo no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe – decía la castaña, feliz por el regreso de su mejor amiga

Es cierto – secundo el chico con una sonrisa – y ¿cómo te fue después de todo este tiempo? – inquirió el chico

Bastante bien debo decir – contesto con una sonrisa genuina

De verdad – dijo sorprendida la castaña – me gustaría que nos contaras todo lo que ha pasado contigo desde que te fuiste – comento feliz aunque algo en la mirada de la pelinegra se ensombreció levemente – oh!... lo... lo siento – se disculpo al darse cuenta que diciendo eso solo le traía recuerdos un poco difíciles

No te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo como si nada – no tiene mucha importancia ya – finalizo con un toque de soberbia que hizo que ambos castaños se vieran extrañados entre si

A lo lejos un chico de cabellos negros y mirada orgullosa veía a los amigos sentados a lo lejos, desde el momento en que él la vio entrar le sorprendió en un inicio pero después no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión que ella le daba puesto que no paso por alto aquella mirada dirigida hacia él. ¿Acaso creía que lo intimidaba con eso?

_Esto será aun más divertido querida, veremos cómo se desarrollaran las cosas _– pensó con una sonrisa divertida y arrogante

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El regreso de Tomoyo había dejado sorprendidos a todos que no esperaban que apareciera en ese día pero ahora que estaba de regreso la chica se estaba poniendo al tanto de todos los sucesos y eventos que se perdió durante el tiempo que no estuvo en el país.

Después de un día lleno de emociones y muchas sonrisas que extrañamente se le hicieron un tanto falsas, exceptuando la que les dio a sus amigos en el receso. No podía evitar sentirse extraña al actuar así pero era necesario para demostrarle a él que no le afectaba lo que hizo ni lo que dejara de hacer.

En la cena en casa su madre le pregunto sobre su día evitando preguntar por su ex que de seguro podía haber afectado su ánimo pero la chica se mostro mucho mejor de lo que esperaba después de ese reencuentro que solo pudo traerle cierta depresión.

Apenas término de cenar subió a su habitación con la excusa que debía ponerse al corriente lo antes posible para no tener problemas, una razón más que suficiente para Sonomi.

Llego a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama mientras repasaba mentalmente su día.

A decir verdad no estuvo ni bien ni mal – dijo en voz alta al tiempo que suspiraba y cerraba los ojos

Sin querer le vino a la mente la imagen de alguien... y ese alguien le causo una gran sorpresa por lo que abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Eriol – susurro quedamente y su semblante cambio pues aun no pasaba por alto el hecho que su encuentro con él fue algo que de verdad le sorprendió y a la vez pareció darle felicidad... aunque como en el pasado otra vez tuvo que decirle adiós

– **Flash Back –**

Tomoyo caminaba tranquila por las calles de Londres, aun después de muchos años lograba recordar muchos eventos que le causaron una felicidad y regocijo en su interior al saber que después de todo aquellos sueños si habían sido verdad... aunque ahora que lo pensaba esperaba que aquello no le afectara.

En su andar distraído no noto que justo frente a ella venia el joven de cabellos negros con destellos azules, que tanto lo tenía en mente desde la fiesta del día anterior y parte de la madrugada, sino hasta que este intercepto su camino.

Buenos días señorita – le saludo con cordialidad y una sonrisa

Buenos días joven – correspondió siguiéndole el juego sin entender ¿por qué lo hacía?

Un gusto volverte a ver Tomoyo – dijo él sin tomar en cuenta mas nada

Jeje... veo que sigues siendo el mismo – le dijo riendo levemente al ver que botaba los formalismo y se dirigía a ella con toda confianza – _pero ¿qué me pasa? Se supone que no puedo dar confianza así por así _– se dijo al darse cuenta que estaba dando su confianza demasiado fácil con él

Me acompañarías a tomar algo – ofreció y aunque Tomoyo dudo al principio acepto luego de unos minutos, más bien segundos de pensarlo

Entraron en una cafetería y se sentaron en un área apartada pero sumamente confortable. Pidieron cada uno un café y tras obtener su pedido él rompió el silencio

No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto – menciono dando un sorbo a su café

Yo tampoco aunque de hecho imaginaba que nos volveríamos a ver – dijo ella tras escucharlo

En serio – dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa

Si, aunque suene un poco extraño – rio al decirlo pues por mucho que su mente le recordara que no debía confiar fácilmente su corazón le pedía a gritos hacerle caso puesto que en pasado confió en él y no tenia porque temer a hacerlo de nuevo, confiaría en él

Sabes – hablo atrayendo su atención – ayer de verdad que no entendía porque sentía que te conocía y en cierto modo me siento mal al haber fallado en una promesa que fue muy valiosa para mi... para ambos – dijo él mientras la observaba

Lo se... pero no solo tu fallaste y lo sabes – le dijo ella comprensiva

Si... pero aun así... me sigo sintiendo mal por ello – confeso sinceramente ante la chica

Descuida, era normal que pasara después de todo nuestras mentes estaban mas al pendiente de lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor y no teníamos forma de contactar puesto que nos conocimos sin conocerlos en realidad – explico la chica amatista con toda tranquilidad

Sigues siendo la misma persona que ahora recuerdo que eras – sonrió despreocupado pero pudo notar un cierto aire de melancolía en ella que solo intentó ocultarlo a la vista de todos, incluyéndole – y ¿dónde está mi buen amigo Alex? – pregunto de pronto como queriendo cambiar tema aunque en su tono de voz se notaba un tanto de ironía

Supongo que con sus padres en algún asunto personal – contesto un tanto divertida pues el día anterior pudo notar que entre esos chicos había cierta riña y un tanto de reto que aunque no llego a preguntar el ¿por qué? Sabía que se debía a algo personal entre ellos

Je... quien creería que ese juerguista se volvería tan recto y respetable – comento al aire dejando confundida a Tomoyo

¿juerguista? – inquirió ella ante el concepto que escucho cuando estaban en la fiesta

Si, el juerguista de Francia... lindo nombre y vaya que le quedaba – sonrió un tanto burlón ante eso pues muy en el fondo y dijera lo que dijera sabía que había uno que otro habito que ese chico francés no lograba matar aun de esa imagen

Entonces veo que comparten algún tipo de relación – dijo la chica de manera pensativa y recordando que nunca antes Alex le menciono haber conocido a Eriol sino hasta el día anterior que vio su familiaridad de trato con él

Si... hace mucho lo conocí y créeme que comparado a lo que veo ahora sí que cambio... al menos – dijo sin quitar ese toque de diversión de su voz

No sabía que tenía un apodo como el que oí de ti... "rompecorazones especialista" – menciono con diversión en la voz sorprendiendo un poco a Eriol pues no sabía que ella conocía su "lindo referéndum" en Londres

Sigues igual de perspicaz, no tenía idea que conocías ese "adjetivo mío" - dijo asiendo comillas en lo ultimo

Bueno... digamos que lo oí y a la vez me confirmaron quien era esa persona a la que se referían de ese modo – afirmo ella tranquilamente

E imagino quien pudo ser – comento con desinterés

Y quien imaginas que pudo ser – inquirió con modo travieso

En una escala de 1 a 10... aseguro un 9 a mi querida prima Nakuru – contesto sin vacilación causando la risa de la chica

Veo que conoces muy bien a tu prima eh – comento aun riendo

Estoy acostumbrado a ello... Nakuru no es precisamente una caja cerrada con seguro – dijo con diversión

Oye... eso puede sonar grosero refiriéndose a una chica – riño ella aunque no estaba en verdad molesta

Lo tendré en cuenta antes de volver a referirme así entonces – le dijo como si hubiese sido regañado por insolente

Je je... quien te entiende – comento divertida

Creo que tu – le contesto sorprendiendo a Tomoyo

Tras esa platica siguieron con asuntos triviales, una que otra información sobre su vida actual entre otras cosas aunque Tomoyo no llego a decir mucho pues por mucho que lo conociera de antes recién volvían a estar junto como para lanzarse a una confianza total y entera como en el pasado, cosa que Eriol comprendió rápidamente lo cual intrigo mas al chico que no dejaba de lado aquel aura de tristeza a su alrededor aunque no llego a indagar en ello

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Ese día fue muy divertido, no lo podía negar, pero tuvo que despedirse ese día pues dudaba volver a verle en el poco tiempo que permanecería en Londres para luego volver a Francia y posteriormente a Japón, su hogar, Tomoeda.

Se que no debería... pero quisiera volverte a ver Eriol – susurro en el silencio de su habitación sin entender porque seguía deseando eso si prácticamente era casi imposible el volver a verle

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La habitación lucia un tanto solitaria pero eso cambiaria a partir de ahora y en mas durante estuviera ahí. Llegaron hacia no menos de dos días a ese nuevo país pero tardaron dos días para terminar los papeleos y demás para ser tomados como residentes en el país, cosa no tan complicada al ser su padre de origen japonés, porque si... su nuevo país hogar era Japón. No podía creerlo aun cuando lo supo... era el país donde vivía ella, donde vivía Tomoyo.

Al menos las esperanzas quedaban que tal vez en algún momento y por circunstancias de la vida se encontraran en algún lugar de ese país y ya que desconocía el lugar de origen de la pelinegra descartaba el hecho de encontrarla de buenas a primeras.

Vio la habitación que aun estaba algo desordenada y supo que aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo por ahora solo quedaba adaptarse y, como habían dicho sus padres, mantenerse bajo control a si mismo ante cualquier idea loca que pudiera cruzar por su mente y la de su prima.

Sonrió ante eso pues era demasiado tentadora la idea de hacer algo pero si quería que por lo menos su madre dejara de estar emparejándolo debía ser un poco más sumiso en cuanto a ese detalle.

Ni modo... tendré que ahorrarme mis ideas – se dijo en voz alta con un deje de decepción

Ya lo creo que si – hablo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo sonreír al chico

No solo lo digo por mi querida prima – le sonrió con burla en el rostro pero Nakuru lo conocía demasiado como para molestarse ante eso

Bien – suspiro y se dirigió a la cama sentándose en el borde – aquí será nuestro nuevo hogar – menciono tranquila – este es nuestro nuevo comienzo

Si, este es el nuevo comienzo y uno que espero no me presione con parejas elegidas – dijo divertido pues aunque quería hacerse la idea le parecía muy remotamente incierta

_Y yo espero que al estar aquí puedas ser __más feliz y ser libre de todo _– pensó la castaña sonriendo tranquila y esperando que de ahora en más la vida de su querido primo no tuviera que lidiar con el peso que tenía en Londres

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un nuevo día por delante estaba comenzando, Sakura iba en compañía de Shaoran muy tranquilamente. La pareja estaba bastante tranquila ante la manera en que habían pasado las cosas el día anterior y también porque el ex novio de Tomoyo parecía que se mantenía al margen... aunque sabían que tarde o temprano se acercaría a ella con quien sabe que intenciones y eso le preocupaba a Sakura pues si con ella intento y dejo en claro el querer conquistarla no podía ni imaginar que intentaría con Tomoyo.

Sakura ¿qué pasa? – pregunto el castaño al notarla tan sumida en sus pensamientos

Nada, solo que me preocupa lo que pueda pasar si Saito intenta acercarse a Tomoyo – expreso con sus temores bien reflejados

El chico se detuvo y no hizo más que abrazar a la chica para calmar sus miedos pues sabía que no estaban mal fundados. Saito ya había dejado en claro que no le importaba si lastimaba los sentimientos de alguien en sus amoríos de un rato.

Tras eso siguieron su camino hasta llegar al instituto justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Tomoyo que bajaba del coche en que viajaba con sus guardaespaldas.

Muchas gracias por traerme – agradeció la chica al hombre que era el chofer de la familia, un hombre algo mayor pero muy amable y cariñoso

De nada, espero que tenga un buen día señorita Tomoyo – le dijo el correspondiendo a aquellas palabras de profundo agradecimiento de la jovencita

También les agradezco a ustedes por todo – dijo refiriéndose a las mujeres de traje negro que la acompañaban

Descuide señorita Tomoyo, estamos para lo que necesite – indico respetuosamente y con una leve sonrisa

Tras eso las mujeres subieron al coche y el hombre puso en marcha el auto para luego irse de la institución

¡Tomoyo! – escucho que gritaban su nombre y volteo para luego sonreír al ver a sus amigos acercarse a ella

Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Shaoran – saludo gentilmente a ambos chicos

Buenos días Tomoyo – respondió el saludo el castaño

Buenos días – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - ¿qué tal todo? – pregunto tranquilamente

Todo bien salvo por todo lo que necesito hacer para estar al corriente de nuevo – bromeo ante ese hecho pues aunque lo uso como excusa el día anterior era verdad que necesitaba ponerse al corriente

Ya lo creo – dijo con una gotita resbalándole la castaña comprendiendo ese hecho

Pero estarás al corriente muy pronto – afirmo Shaoran para darle ánimos a la chica

Eso espero o tendré que pasarme encerrada durante horas extras en una biblioteca, salón o mi propio cuarto – bromeo ante la idea

Pero en fin, será mejor que entremos no creen – dijo Sakura puesto que ya faltaba poco para que entraran a la primera hora de clases

Tienes razón Saku – le dijo Tomoyo – y dime Saku ¿qué milagro ha ocurrido que vienes temprano? – le dijo a son de broma pues para ella era normal ver a su amiga entrar corriendo tal cual lo hacía desde primaria

Je je je... no es nada Tomoyo solo que creo que estoy dejando ese habito de llegar tarde a clases – rio nerviosamente pues rememorando la cosa eso mismo comentaron sus demás amigas y amigos

Tomoyo rio ante eso pero era valido lo que decía, hacia mucho que había notado que su amiga estaba madurando, incluso podía decir que en algunas cosas ella era mucho más madura.

Cuando llegaron al salón fueron recibidos por sus amigos de manera muy amigable que parecía que aquello solo era un lugar lleno de sonrisas y buena amistad pero Tomoyo sabía que detrás de todo eso estaba alguien oculto dispuesto a lastimarla como ya lo había hecho una vez.

Buenos días chicos – saludo la profesora de turno entrando en el salón con una sonrisa tranquila

Buenos días señorita Mizuki – saludaron a coro ubicándose en sus lugares respectivos

Bien chicos les tengo una noticia – anuncio de manera tranquila, cosa que inquieto a los jóvenes ante eso – tenemos un nuevo estudiante que recién llego ayer a la ciudad – dijo con total serenidad logrando que todos se inquietaran mas y empezaran a comentar de quien podría ser el chico nuevo

Un nuevo estudiante – dijo de manera sorprendida la castaña ante el anuncio – me pregunto ¿quién será?

No lo sé, ya veremos de quien se trata – le dijo su novio que igual tenía su duda de quién podría ser el nuevo estudiante que había llegado

Me parece que tendremos muchas sorpresas a partir de ahora – dijo Tomoyo con cierta diversión pero lo que no sabía era cuan en lo cierto estaba con esa afirmación

La señorita Mizuki vio como todos parecían ansiosos por querer conocer al nuevo alumno, ¿qué interesante se veía? Sonrió dulcemente y paso su mirada por la joven amatista quien sonreía tranquila con sus amigos y eso le agrado porque después de todo lo que paso era bueno saber que no había cambiado su aptitud al parecer... solo al parecer.

Veo que están ansiosos por querer conocer a su nuevo compañero de clases – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa en el rostro – bien creo que no hay motivo para hacer esperar más, pasa por favor – indico y entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un chico que prácticamente se gano la atención del sector femenino

Avanzo hasta situarse a un lado de la profesora Mizuki y luego sonrió tranquilamente logrando arrancar suspiros de las jóvenes del salón.

Tomoyo, que hasta hacia poco estaba distraída, giro a ver al nuevo alumno y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a aquel chico parado frente a toda la clase.

Muy bien chicos, quiero que saluden a su nuevo compañero – dijo la profesora de modo amable – por favor preséntate a la clase – pidió al joven que, tal como Tomoyo, al verla se quedó verdaderamente sorprendido pero aun así logro centrar su atención para no demostrar nada y hablo con voz tranquila

Muy buenos días, espero nos llevemos bien – dijo de forma respetuosa – mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa – dijo al tiempo que todas en el salón le dirigían sonrisas al joven y que una chica pelinegra en especial se quedara helada al oír su nombre pues con ello confirmaba que no era ningún espejismo ni nada por el estilo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Notas de autora: **

¿Qué tal eh?...

Ya sé que me desaparecí pero ya veo que no tengo remedio pero en fin me alegra haber terminado con este capítulo para poder entregárselo a ustedes los lectores que sin su apoyo no se ni sabría si continuar o no con esta historia…

Espero que les gustara y también espero sus reviews ^_^….

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones…**

**Sayonara!... y cuídense mucho!**

**Att: Luna Love**


	9. Chapter 9: Un nuevo comienzo, un mejor

Ni hao! ^_^… como están todos… espero que bien y pues aquí me reporto de nuevo con otro capi mas de esta historia. Espero que les agrade este cap y siento haber tardado en actualizar pero en fin…

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 9**

**Un nuevo comienzo, un mejor futuro ¿cierto?**

Las miradas, los comentarios y las risillas de las jóvenes se escuchaban como si fueran música de fondo, el nuevo alumno había revolucionado a todas en el salón. El chico no hacia más que sonreír tranquilamente observando la reacción de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, pasó su mirada por todas las direcciones hasta que de presto pudo ver una mirada amatista muy fija en él. Su reacción fue de real sorpresa al ver y reconocer a aquella chica por mucho que creyera era un espejismo… esa chica era…

_Tomoyo _– pensó él, estaba tan sorprendido como ella que le miraba cual si hubiera visto un fantasma

Bien, a partir de ahora el joven Eriol Hiraguizawa será su compañero y espero que le reciban muy bien ya que él es nuevo en el país – había dicho la señorita Mizuki con una sonrisa como si aquel bullicio general de todas no fuera algo nuevo – Eriol ve hacia allá – señalo en la fila cercana a la ventana – detrás de la señorita Daidouji hay un asiento vacío – indico y ambos con diferentes reacciones fueron tomados por sorpresa

Esta bien – sonrió con aparente tranquilidad dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado ante la mirada de todas las jóvenes que no le perdían detalle

Recorrió el camino tratando de no demostrar nada ante nadie pues no quería, por el momento, que nadie supiera que conocía a la joven Daidouji por lo que dirigió su mirada a la par de la chica donde una castaña de brillante ojos esmeralda le sonrió cuando fijo su mirada en ella. Rápidamente supo identificar en ella a una persona con bondad y cariño pues su sola sonrisa hizo que le dirigiera una igual parando al estar frente a ambas

Bienvenido joven Hiraguizawa – le dijo de modo amable y amistoso

Gracias – respondió tranquilo sonriéndole a la joven castaña

Paso su mirada de ella a la joven amatista que parecía no creer aun que se encontraba en ese lugar. Sonrió de manera despreocupada como si le diera a entender que no diría nada de que se conocían si ella no lo quería y parecía que Tomoyo lo comprendió y le dirigió una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida para que luego Eriol se sentara en el lugar indicado no sin antes notar como todas veían con intriga lo que había pasado tras la bienvenida de la castaña como la sonrisa dirigida a la pelinegra

En el punto opuesto del mismo salón un joven de cabellos negros veía un tanto fastidiado y de manera nada grata al joven de ojos zafiro, había visto la reacción de la amatista cuando dirigió su mirada al frente y lo vio… a decir verdad no le pareció muy normal que se sorprendiera y se quedara con la vista prendida de él.

_Aquí hay gato encerrado _– se dijo pues algo le decía que esa manera de reaccionar tenia otro motivo mas que solo la sorpresa de un chico nuevo en el salón

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La primera clase había terminado y con eso les llego el anuncio que los docentes tendrían reunión extracurricular por lo cual no tendrían clases en el próximo bloque, lo cual lleno de alegría a muchos quienes darían provecho a su jornada libre.

Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo se alejaron del resto apenas sonó la campana y desde el momento en que estuvieron solos estuvieron platicando sobre los sucedido con la pelinegra durante sus casi tres meses fuera del país.

Fue muy divertido en muchos aspectos – comento la amatista con una sonrisa

Ya lo creo Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran sonriendo con tranquilidad ante lo dicho por su amiga

Y que me dicen ustedes ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí el tiempo que no estuve? – inquirió con un leve toque de picardía al decirlo

Pues lo normal, ¿que mas habría de suceder? – contesto tranquila la castaña pues con las llamadas que habían tenido durante no estuvo la amatista se dijeron todo lo necesario por lo que la pregunta se le hizo extraña

Lo normal – inquirió con cierto deje de picardía – o sea que aquella vez que llame y me dijeron que estaban solos en casa no hicieron algo mas que solo pasar el tiempo charlando – dijo con su tono perspicaz – no me sorprendería que siendo una pareja joven no emplearan el tiempo en algo mas… entretenido – comento logrando con ello que la pareja enrojeciera ante tal sugerencia

¡¿Qué? – gritaron alarmados mientras la pelinegra contenía la risa

Tomoyo no creerás que nosotros… bueno nosotros… – la castaña estaba tan abochornada con las palabras de la pelinegra que tendía a tartamudear y sonrojarse sin control y Shaoran no hacia mas que mirar hacia otro lado con el rubor en las mejillas ante las insinuaciones de su amiga

_Se ve que nunca cambiaras Tomoyo Daidouji_ – pensó suspirando con resignación pues no era nuevo que su amiga los pusiera en ese tipo de situaciones que ni se les pasaba por la cabeza

¡Tomoyo! – gritaron a lo lejos haciendo que los amigos volvieran a ver

A lo lejos Rika iba corriendo para llegar justo donde se encontraba la amatista y una vez estuvo frente a los tres jóvenes tomo aire y hablo

¿Qué sucede Rika? – pregunto la amatista apenas ella llego

La profesora Ayami te necesita – le contesto

Pero Rika, no era para que corrieras para decirlo – inquirió Sakura de modo dudoso

Es que... yo bueno... tengo un pendiente y me urge irme ya – confeso mientras le subía el rubor por las mejillas

Un pendiente – inquirió sagaz la amatista viendo como la chica parecía sonrojarse más – bueno si es así entonces no te quitaremos tiempo – le dijo un tanto divertida y compresiva

Eh... si, no... nos vemos – y después de eso prácticamente se fue corriendo

Creen que sea... – inquirió sin llegar a decir más la castaña

Lo más seguro – comento sonriente Tomoyo – no me sorprendería mucho si eso fuera

Aun así para otros será algo sorprendente – comento Shaoran

Si, tienes razón – dijeron ambas chicas

Bueno, voy a ver que necesita la señorita Ayami – anuncio mientras se ponía en pie

Está bien Tomoyo, nos veremos después – le dijo alegre la castaña

Adiós – dijo ya yéndose del lugar

Sabes Shaoran, no se pero siento que Tomoyo nos está ocultando algo – comento la castaña viendo perderse la figura de la amatista

Tu también lo notaste – dijo el castaño pues desde la clase hasta el momento no habían comentado nada acerca del nuevo estudiante y mas él no quería que se comentara pues no le agrado en nada la mirada que le había dirigido a su novia

Si, por lo pronto tendremos que averiguar – le dijo tranquila la chica – además el chico nuevo me pareció que le llama la atención – comento un tanto dudosa pero segura que la próxima vez que hablaran tal vez sacaran a relucir el tema

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aquello no era nuevo, al menos no en todos los sentidos y la verdad era que le gustaba de cierto modo. Camino a través de los pasillos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo después de un tour guiado por sus compañeras quienes se habían ofrecido a mostrarle la escuela y ponerlo al día con los detalles de la institución. La verdad le divertía un poco ver que su "encanto" como decía su prima no se perdía sin importar el país. Tenía que admitir que aunque las cosas no fueran como las planeara siempre eran muy interesantes de vivir.

Ejemplo de ello era el hecho de haberse encontrado de nuevo con Tomoyo. Nunca espero que ella fuera a la misma escuela a la cual sus padres lo habían inscrito en su nuevo hogar.

_Increíble como suceden las cosas _– pensó con una sonrisa, aun podía verla con la mirada llena de impresión y observándolo como si hubiese visto un fantasma… simplemente lindo

Pensando en ella se dio cuenta que desde la primera clase no la había visto lo cual le hizo preguntarse ¿dónde estaría? Salió hacia el patio y al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió hacer algo que le agradaba aunque no siempre podía hacerlo con libertad. Subió a uno de los cerezos y en cuanto pudo buscar una posición bastante cómoda se dispuso a cerrar los ojos por uno minutos y reposar un poco. Sabía que después de tantas insistencias en su madre de buscarle una novia, o en su defecto una prometida, había permanecido atrapado entre la idea de salir corriendo o ocultarse en algún lugar lejos de la vista de todos, haberse mudado a Japón le había hecho un cambio bastante grande y no solo por el ambiente sino también porque su madre parecía haber desistido en su idea aunque aun se preguntaba ¿por qué estaba tan insistente con eso? No era como si estuviera enferma y le quedara poco tiempo de vida y no quisiese irse al cielo sin ver a sus nietos o algo por el estilo... aunque pensar en esa idea lo ponía nervioso y un tanto temeroso de cierto modo.

**Kikasete natsukashii uta wo****... Tooku de kuchizusande... Sei naru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni Sono naka de nemurasete...**

Abrió los ojos ante aquella voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos sorprendido ante la hermosura con la cual la melodía era recitada... miro hacia todas direcciones pero al parecer solo había cantado una parte de la canción y no estaba por los alrededores. Algo en esa voz había llamado bastante su atención.

_¿Quién sería la persona que cantaba?_ – pensó pues le parecía como si hubiese escuchado a alguna deidad cantando en la tierra

Al no ver rastro de la persona que cantaba decidió meditar mejor como haría para acercarse a Tomoyo. Esperaba hablar con ella después, quizá.

Tomoyo caminaba en dirección a las canchas y buscar una sombra para poder sentarse a leer lo que la señorita Ayami le había entregado hace unos minutos. Iba distraída mirando el papel que sostenía en sus manos y no se dio cuenta que alguien la esperaba.

Apenas la vio, sonrió con altanería y se dispuso a interceptarla por lo que cuando la tuvo cerca le cerró el paso.

Vaya, vaya... miren no mas lo que el viento trajo consigo – menciono con un deje de burla y Tomoyo levanto la mirada del papel para ver a la persona que le había hablado

¡Tú! – espeto ella al verle la sonrisa que le dirigía a ella

Si querida, soy yo – contesto con sorna – acaso hay alguien mas

Por mera suerte no y agradezco ese hecho – le respondió con deje altivo

Vaya así que esta gatita saca sus uñas – se burlo ante lo dicho por la chica

Esta gatita tiene su nombre – reto con altivez

Si, lo sé querida Tomoyo – le dijo en un deje de dulzura y burla

Daidouji para ti – corrigió sin dejar de verlo fijo, ella ya no sería más la chica a la que manejo y engaño en el pasado

Uuyy! Que miedo – se burlo – y crees que no tengo derecho de llamar a mi chica como quiera – inquirió dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladeada

Se te olvida que ya no somos nada mas o es que necesitas que te lo recuerden cada cinco minutos – contesto con reto sin dejarse intimidar por esa persona

Vamos Tomoyo, no me digas que quieres dejarme –

¿Dejarte? – pregunto casi riendo ante la idea – no que va, será mejor olvidarme que existes siquiera quizás así sea algo apropiado porque por si lo olvidaste **tu me dejaste ** – recalco sus últimas palabras

Creí que a las chicas no les gustaba que dijesen que las dejaron sino decir que ellas los dejaron – sonrió presuntuoso

Quizás no sea como otras cabezas huecas que solo se preocupan por el que dirán –

Acaso no te preocupa el que dirán de ti – inquirió sagaz

Me importa muy poco puesto que ya te has encargado de hacerlo público pero no creas que voy a rebajarme a rogarte algo – espeto conteniendo su enojo pues ya había notado como algunas susurraban y la miraban como si fuera la burla de los demás pero el tiempo que había pasado fuera le había servido para prepararse ante esa situación

Antes que él pudiera decirle algo mas, ella paso de largo por su lado dejándolo parado y con la palabra en la boca, cosa que le fastidio por lo que la siguió y le dio alcance fácilmente tras doblar la esquina hacia el patio trasero de la institución.

A dónde vas – dijo tras tomarla del brazo y retenerla

¡Suéltame! – tiro con fuerza pero él no la soltó - ¿quién crees que eres para retenerme? – pregunto molesta ante su agarre

Crees que mostrarte como si nada me intimida – pregunto riendo burlón – no querida, por fuera aparentas pero por dentro lloras ¿cómo ves eso? – pregunto sin dejar de lado su aptitud burlista

Eriol, quien tras escuchar la voz de la chica, abrió los ojos y observó hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz y la vio... ahí estaba Tomoyo forcejeado por zafarse del agarre de un chico de cabellos negros. Estuvo a punto de bajar e interferir pero alcanzó a escuchar algo que le hizo frenarse por un momento.

¡He dicho que me sueltes Eichi! – exclamo con mas molestia

Así que tu si me puedes llamar por mi nombre – inquirió – no, no, no querida

Suéltame, tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar, ya hiciste daño entonces que mas quieres –

¿Cómo quieres que te diga las cosas? – pregunto haciéndose el pensativo – ¿quieres que te diga que lo que viste fue un desliz? o ¿quieres que te diga que lo hice bajo algún efecto de droga para no ser tan consiente?

Y quien creería esa idiotez – respondió mordaz - ¿me crees estúpida o qué?

Vaya, y pensar que creí que eras my pasiva amorcito – le dijo tomándola del mentón

¡Suéltame de una vez! – exigió apartándose con brusquedad pero sin lograr soltarse

¿O qué? – pregunto con reto a lo que ella estuvo por responder pero...

Si me disculpan que intervenga pero creo que ella ha dicho que la sueltes – Eriol no pudo seguir alejado de la situación... tras oír aquel intercambio de frases decidió parar lo que podía convertirse en algo nada propio pues el chico estaba más que decidido a obtener lo que fuera que buscara de Tomoyo

Ambos se volvieron a ver a quien había intervenido en su pequeña "charla" y la que más se sorprendió fue Tomoyo al ver a Eriol con una expresión tranquila frente a ellos.

Este no es tu asunto... –

Hiraguizawa – le dijo pues vio la vacilación al momento de llamarlo – Eriol Hiraguizawa

Pues bien Hiraguizawa, este no es tu asunto así que no molestes – le dijo sin ocultar la molestia ante la interrupción pero no conto con que su distracción le diera la oportunidad a Tomoyo de zafarse de su agarre

¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir y eso será todo lo que vas a escuchar! – casi lo grito y luego se giro hacia Eriol como si le indicara que la siguiera a lo cual Eriol asintió – no vuelvas a acercarte a mi Eichi Saito – sentencio dando por zanjado el tema y marchándose, siendo seguida por Eriol y dejando al joven Saito con la molestia y la ira recorriéndole

_Crees acaso que te temo Tomoyo, estas muy equivocada en eso _– pensó y luego se fue del lugar en dirección contraria

Al estar lejos de ahí, Tomoyo se detuvo y procuro que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores para después girarse a Eriol y hablar de una vez

Eriol... gracias – le dijo pues sabía que si él no hubiese intervenido quien sabía lo que habría sucedido

De nada pero dime no te hizo algo – inquirió viéndola detenidamente

No, no me hizo nada – contesto tomándose la muñeca derecha con la mano para ocultar las marcas rojas producto del agarre fuerte de Eichi

Déjame ver – pidió al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia ella y tomaba suavemente su brazo derecho

No supo que era lo que sentía pero algo era seguro, estaba molesto. Observo como tenia la muñeca, enrojecida por la fuerza del agarre, y solo pudo atinar a pasar los dedos sobre la muñeca haciendo leve presión

¿Te duele? – pregunto viéndola a los ojos

No, solo me arde un poco pero se pasara antes de caer la tarde – afirmo dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado pues solo bastaron unos segundos para que aquella mirada zafiro la intimidara

¿Quién era? – no pudo evitar la curiosidad y termino preguntando lo que quería callarse mientras soltaba la muñeca de la pelinegra

Nadie importante – contesto de modo cortante que sorprendió a Eriol – un mal recuerdo se podría decir – termino de decir sintiendo molestia tras lo ocurrido con su ex novio

Entiendo – Eriol había captado que Tomoyo no quería hablar de eso por lo que zanjo el tema y reprimió cualquier pregunta al respecto

Pero... dime... ¿cómo es que...? ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella pues aun deseaba saber que era lo que Eriol hacia en Japón, pues cuando hablo con él en Inglaterra y le dijo que se iría del país no esperaba que él se mudara a Japón y en especifico a Tomoeda, ¿sería acaso que la siguió?

No lo sabes – inquirió y vio negar a la chica – bueno, la fiesta fue una despedida y eso era porque mi familia iba a mudarse – afirmo Eriol

Pero... ¿una despedida?... – no sabía que pensar pues quizás escucho el motivo pero tras su encuentro olvido todo detalle de ello

En realidad nunca supe a donde nos mudaríamos, solo sabía que nos iríamos del país pero no imagine que vendríamos a Japón – concluyo sonriendo ante eso

Ya veo – le dijo comprendiendo ese hecho – _si claro, como se te ocurre pensar que te siguió cuando ni sabe ni sabía de donde en especifico eras _– se reprendió ante su anterior pensamiento de que quizás Eriol la había seguido hasta Japón

Sabes, me alegra volver a verte – le dijo con tono feliz que contagio a Tomoyo

Yo también me alegro de verte Eriol – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole abiertamente – de verdad que me alegro

No me esperaba encontrarme tan pronto contigo ni menos estudiar en la misma escuela ni vivir en la misma ciudad que tu – expreso con real admiración y felicidad – vaya que fue una sorpresa hace una rato

Ya lo creo – comento la pelinegra – y dime, así que te has mudado a Japón... que pudo ser la causa de eso – inquirió a son de broma mientras caminaba seguida por Eriol

No lo sé. Quizás mis bromas o mi aptitud hicieron que mis padres tomaran esa "medida desesperada" por evitar la ruina de mi propia reputación – hablo con burla y diversión pues ya se veía eso como un hecho concreto que respondía a su "traslado" de país

Así que lo que escuche del "especialista" era cierto – menciono la pelinegra trayendo a memoria los rumores y ciertas confirmaciones de Nakuru, la prima de Eriol

Dependerá de lo que hayas escuchado – contesto Eriol sin dejar de lado aquella diversión ante el tema tocado

Oí que eras todo un temerario, que te gustaba gastar bromas y que no medias consecuencias a la hora de actuar en cada reto que se te presentaba – decía enumerando lo que había escuchado

Veo que Londres informa de modo bastante simplista y a la vez realista hasta cierto punto – ladeo su sonrisa al responder

Quisiera saber entonces donde está la simpleza y donde la realidad – le comento tranquila

Creo que tiempo para ello habrá – le contesto Eriol ampliando su sonrisa

¿Evades el tema? – le dijo arqueando una ceja con incredulidad

Digámoslo así – contesto sonriendo malicioso sin darse cuenta que habían llegado a la entrada principal donde eran vistos por el resto de los estudiantes quienes estaban sorprendido al ver a los chicos hablar con toda confianza

Vaya que eres muy reservado – le dijo la amatista mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa

Solo soy un poco callado en ciertos aspectos – corrigió el tranquilamente – oye y por cierto ¿qué paso con m'sieur L´fler? – preguntó haciendo tono francés que logro sacarle una sonrisa a Tomoyo

Bueno pues m'sieur L´fler está en Francia con su familia – contesto con diversión ante la manera en que mencionare a Alex el joven ingles

Así que desistió contigo – susurro aunque Tomoyo lo escucho

Más bien debió quedarse donde debía y es en Francia – objeto sin molestia la pelinegra

Espero que mi comentario no te molestara – dijo con cautela

¡Qué va! – negó tranquila – no me molesta en absoluto – declaro

Veo que la novedad se extiende – menciono desconcertando a Tomoyo por unos instantes

A que te refieres – inquirió sin entender a que venía el comentario

Me refiero a que todos nos ven un poco extrañados – le dijo y ella se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención en ese momento

_Ay no _– se dijo pues con eso solo quedaba para chisme que no perdía el tiempo con el nuevo – en fin... creo que debo ir a buscar a mis amigos – menciono como para librarse de todo

De acuerdo – afirmo Eriol sabiendo que quería irse para dejar de ser el centro de atención – entonces nos veremos luego madame – le dijo para luego tomar su mano y depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma logrando la admiración de los presentes y de la amatista que luego de ello se fue del lugar

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Akizuki Nakuru no era la clase de chica tímida que llegaba como pollito comprado a un nuevo lugar, más bien era de las personas que no necesitaban más de tres minutos para mostrarse libres y frescas ante los demás. Tomoeda era una ciudad bastante pacifica pero con ella en la universidad eso cambiaria y eso lo sabía muy bien el joven de cabellos castaños oscuros.

Se froto las sienes y suspiro con desgana y agobio mientras un chico de estatura un poco baja a la de él le veía con una tranquila sonrisa y una aptitud completamente serena

Akizuki parece ser una chica bastante social – comento de repente el chico de cabellos cenizos y lentes

No menciones a esa chica – le advirtió Touya mirándolo fríamente

Vamos Touya, no me digas que te molesto tanto que ella te tuviese mucha consideración – expreso el otro joven y al instante supo que aquello le costaría caro

¿Consideración? – aquella palabra le salió entre incredulidad y risa forzada – me pueden tener consideración respetando mi espacio pero esa chica no hace más que lanzarse contra mí como si fuese un maldito poste para luego apretarme el cuello al punto de rompérmelo – se quejo más que fastidiado – si esa es consideración no imagino lo que sea un ataque físico viniendo de esa chica loca – termino de replicar al tiempo que el chico reía nervioso - ¿qué te pasa Yuki? – le dijo al ver aquella expresión nerviosa de su amigo

Esto no te va gustar – menciono y no hubo momento de preguntar cuando el joven sintió un peso abalanzarse contra él y unos brazos rodeando su cuello de manera exagerada, eso y contando con el grito que casi lo deja sordo al haberlo hecho en su oído

¡Touya! – chillo la chica tras encontrar a su objetivo lanzándose a él en cuanto le vio

¡Akizuki!... suéltame me estas ahorcando – le pidió pero la chica solo aflojo un poco su abrazo y lo miro al rostro con una sonrisa reluciente

Hay Touya, no sabes cuánto te extrañe los últimos minutos lejos de ti – le dijo con mucho cariño – donde te metiste después de clase – pregunto de igual modo

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – espeto frio como el hielo pero la chica o era inmune o muy persistente

Hola Akizuki – la saludo el otro joven atrayendo la atención de la chica

Ah! Hola Tsukishiro – lo saludo alegre la chica

¿Cómo vas con tu adaptación a la universidad? – pregunto amable y tranquilo

Bastante bien debo decir – comento al tiempo que soltaba a Touya quien sintió como si le quitaran 3 metros de tierra de encima – no es muy difícil adaptarse y además con Touya esto es mucho mas que maravilloso – expreso sonriente al tiempo que Yukito sonreía nervioso pues Touya ya tenia un tic nervioso sobre una ceja, señal que no iba a medirse y le diría un par de cosas a esa chica

Akizuki – la llamo conteniendo apenas las ganas de gritar

¿Qué sucede cariño? – le dijo al tiempo que se prendía del brazo del joven

_Esto no será nada bueno _– pensó Yukito quien no sabia que hacer ante lo que se avecinaba – sabes Akizuki, que te parece si me ayudas con algo – sugirió esperando que aceptara – tengo que llevar unos papeles a las oficinas de docentes y ya que Touya debe ir a atender un asunto quisiera que me ayudaras por favor además así aprovechas y entregas esas formas en la sala del rector – termino de explicar viendo al tiempo que ella aun llevaba en sus manos unas hojas de su expediente en la universidad

Uh!... eh, bueno… esta bien – acepto sonriendo pues si su querido Touya estaba ocupado al menos invertiría su tiempo en ir de una vez a entregar lo que restaba para su expediente – nos veremos luego querido Touya – le dijo abrazando una vez mas a Touya

_Mejor que no sea así _– pensó de manera enfadada al tiempo que ella lo soltaba y se alejaba

Ya te alcanzo solo guardo esto – decía Yukito refiriéndose a unos libros que tenia fuera de su mochila

Esta bien, nos vemos Touya – se despidió ya alejándose de los chicos

Gracias por quitármela de encima Yuki – le dijo una vez se fue la castaña

De nada pero no siempre podré convencerla – contesto el joven de gafas terminando de guardar sus libros – cálmate un poco, debes ser paciente con ella – aconsejo aunque después prefirió haberse callado

¿Calmarme? – pregunto incrédulo – ¿como quieres que lo haga cuando esa chica no hace más que fastidiar pretendiendo que con sus abrazos empalagosos y su aptitud similar a la de una niña emocionada puede conseguir lo que se proponga? – exploto con histeria pues ya ni estaba tranquilo y eso que Nakuru solo había recién llegado… no se imaginaba tener que soportarla el resto de su carrera en la universidad - ¡me va volver loco si sigue así la cosa! – exclamo y Yukito no hizo mas que reír nervioso

Creo que ya me voy – dijo como queriendo zafarse de la situación

Yuki – lo llamo pero el chico ya se alejaba

Nos vemos luego – anuncio ya retirado dejando a su amigo con el sermón en la boca pues Yukito sabia que su amigo iba a darle el típico sermón sobre estar calmado en una situación que no requería de ello

Arg! – exclamo al ver como su amigo lo dejo con las palabras a medias – pero tendrás que volver y mas te vale que sea solo y no con esa lunática inglesa – espeto con molestia para después irse del lugar aun con el hastió que le provoco la castaña

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los rumores corrían rápido y dado que Tomoyo ya de por si era la chica que tenían en boca por su anterior relación con Eichi no tardaron en andar hablando acerca de su cercanía con Eriol. Suspiro con cansancio pues donde quiera que pasaba la miraban y comentaban por lo bajo o la interceptaban para preguntarle si es que le estaba flirteando.

Se había jurado no confiar pero con Eriol era cosa aparte. Sakura y Shaoran estaban que no lo creían cuando les confeso que lo conocía desde hace unos años y nos los culpaba pues nunca les hablo de él y ya ni recordaba ¿Por qué? Quizás había sido que nunca lo conoció como para decir se llama así y vive en tal parte, hijo de la familia tal y cosas por el estilo pero a fin de cuentas ellos aceptaron la idea por lo que ahora ella y sus amigos junto al joven ingles estaban sentados, platicando sobre la vida del ingles.

Entonces nunca se conocieron en realidad – menciono Sakura sorprendida por el grado de confianza de su amiga

Si, pero eso fue lo divertido – contesto sonriendo el joven

Vaya, no me esperaba eso – menciono Shaoran viendo a Tomoyo pero comprendiendo que para aquel entonces ella confiaba bastante en los demás incluso confió en él cuando apenas y había llegado a Tomoeda

Se que deben pensar que pudo ser una locura confiar así pero algo me decía que no había nada de malo en confiar en él – dijo la amatista con una sonrisa tranquila

Siempre fuiste muy perceptiva así que no me sorprende que no te equivocaras – comento la castaña pero su comentario afecto un poco a Tomoyo quien aparto la mirada con pena – perdón… yo no

Descuida Saku, no es nada – le dijo ella restándole importancia

Eriol vio la reacción de la amatista y le intrigo ello, sabia que había algo que no tenia en claro y ese algo tenía que ver con Eichi Saito de quien no oía mención en la plática por lo que pareció comprender que había sucedido algo entre ella y él.

_Crees que mostrarte como si nada me intimid__a… no querida, por fuera aparentas pero por dentro lloras ¿cómo ves eso? _- recordó las palabras que le había oído a aquel joven y pareció darle un mayor sentido a eso si lo pensaba mejor

_¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir y eso será todo lo que vas a escuchar!... no vuelvas a acercarte a mi Eichi Saito_– las palabras de la amatista sonaron tan nítidas que le pareció volver a ver aquella escena justo frente él

Eriol ¿esta bien? – inquirió la pelinegra al verlo tan abstraído

Eh!... si estoy bien – contesto volviendo a la realidad ante la cara extrañada de los demás

Creo que ya va siendo hora de clase así que debemos irnos – anuncio el castaño poniéndose de pie

Tienes razón Shaoran – secundo la castaña poniéndose en pie

Esta bien, vamos de una vez – afirmo la amatista levantándose junto con Eriol

Estaban por irse cuando una voz llamo al ingles haciendo que los demás voltearan a ver de quien se trataba

¡Eriol! – llamaron alegre al ingles y justo al voltearse fue envuelto en unos brazos calidos y casi cae al suelo por el peso extra que se abalanzo contra él – hola Eriol, ¿Cómo te va? – saludo una vez estuvo en sus brazos

Supongo que bien pero imagino que no querrás terminar en el suelo conmigo – advirtió pues apenas y se mantenía

La chica lo soltó y se alejo un poco de él al tiempo que se percataba de la presencia de los otros tres jóvenes que veían impresionados lo que pasaba. Los miro a todos hasta que se encontró un par de ojos amatistas que reconoció inmediatamente

Tomoyo – inquirió y al verla asentir se acerco para abrazarla – ¡que alegría encontrarte! – casi grito mientras la abrazaba

Hola señorita Akizuki – la saludo ella sin molestarse por el abrazo

La conoces Tomoyo – inquirió la castaña con confusión

Si Sakura – respondió la chica – es la prima de Eriol – les informo y eso pareció aclarar dudas

Oye Nakuru, si sigues abrazando así a Tomoyo la vas a ahogar – le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa divertida muy típica de él

Ay! Lo siento Tomoyo, de veras – le dijo tras soltarla

Descuide señorita Akizuki – contesto la pelinegra con calma

Nakuru – corrigió ella sorprendiendo a Tomoyo – solo llámame Nakuru, no me gustan los formalismos – agrego ella y la chica sonrió

Esta bien señorita Nakuru – confirmo la amatista

Y dime querida prima ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Eriol llamando la atención de su prima

Solo vine de pasada – contesto – además que quería verte para vigilar que no hayas hecho de las tuyas – sonrió picara al decirlo

Sabes que trato de solventar eso para evitar que mi madre continúe con la tortura de siempre – comento riendo ante la idea que su madre se pusiera a presentarle a jóvenes de nuevo para que fueran su novia

Al menos tienes un freno en tus ideas – le dijo divertida – y por cierto me presentas a tus nuevos amigos – le dijo viendo a los castaños que seguían aun dudosos de lo que sucedía

Claro – afirmo con una sonrisa – señorita Sakura, Lee les presento a mi prima Nakuru Akizuki – dijo tranquilo a la pareja de castaños

Mucho gusto – dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente

Mucho gusto – dijo por su parte Shaoran

Un placer conocerlos – les dijo la chica – me parece que él es muy lindo – menciono a Eriol refiriéndose a Shaoran – me encantan los chicos lindos y tu querido no estas nada mal – guiño un ojo al castaño que se ruborizo levemente pues ella le estaba dando un coqueteo abierto

Me temo querida prima que él no esta disponible – hablo Eriol atrayendo la atención de los presentes

¿Cómo? – inquirió ella entre incrédula y divertida

Pues que no esta disponible así que puedes resignarte – afirmo tranquilo pero luego sonrió con malicia – pero conociéndote… seguro eso no te impide nada – termino de decir dejando a una pareja sorprendida y a una amatista riendo ante eso pues no se le había escapado que su amiga había reaccionado ante el coqueteo de Nakuru

JA JA JA JA – se rió ella – se ve que me conoces pero créeme que por ahora no intentare nada con esa lindura de chico – aclaro viendo al castaño

Y puedo saber ¿Por qué? – pregunto divertido

Digamos que encontré alguien que a pesar de ser difícil no es imposible que se resista a mis encantos – comento ella con emoción y con seguridad

¿Nueva conquista eh? – inquirió riendo el joven de ojos zafiro

Tenlo por seguro – afirmo la chica

Disculpen – hablo Tomoyo interrumpiendo el rumbo de la conversación

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Eriol volviendo atención a los otros

Sucede que ya es hora de clases Hiraguizawa – informo Shaoran con seriedad

Ups!, jeje creo que te veré luego Nakuru – le dijo al caer en ese hecho

Esta bien pero ya sabes, cuídate de hacer de las tuyas – le dijo con son de diversión y advertencia – nos vemos – se despidió ella alejándose de los jóvenes

Parece que tu prima se ha adaptado muy bien – comento Sakura tras verla partir

No es de extrañar, siempre ha sido muy espontánea y no me sorprende que solo necesite unas horas para estar como en casa – comento Eriol viendo por donde se había ido su prima

Si, si pero si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde – dijo el castaño haciendo que el resto asintiera y luego se fueran directo a su salón de clases

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Janeth Hiraguizawa estaba tranquila, sentada en uno de los sofás de la casa, su nuevo hogar. Hasta el momento las cosas habían estado tranquilas y esperaba que siguieran de ese modo pero no podía confiarse que su hijo no hiciera de las suyas con sus ideas disparatadas que por ratos se le ocurrían. Lo único bueno del caso y que al parecer eso le había aliviado a su hijo era el hecho de estar rodeado por cada chica que ella invitaba para el fin de que congeniara con su hijo porque si… ella estaba buscando que su hijo se fijara en alguna de ellas.

Sonaba muy egoísta e inconciente pero no tenia de otra si quería lidiar con el problema y al menos hasta que Eriol pasara de los 16 y tuviera una relación estable seria el punto final de aquello que tanto mortificaba a Janeth.

Estas muy pensativa, ¿Qué pasa querida? – le dijo Hayime tras abrazarla y oler el perfume que manaba de su pelo

Nada, solo que siento que deje un peso atrás en Londres – respondió acomodándose entre los brazos de su esposo

Te refieres a… –

Si, me refiero a eso – le dijo sin mas evitando que continuara con sus palabras

Janeth, Eriol no es un niño pero como dices al menos ahora hay un peso menos encima – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila sabiendo lo que preocupaba a su esposa

Sabes que – inquirió y su esposo murmuro un "uhu" por lo que ella continuo – me alegraría mucho que él encontrara a alguien a quien querer… tal como yo lo hice – comento girando la cabeza para ver aquellos ojos azules de su esposo que tanto la atrajeron

Yo también lo deseo y se que lo hará, ya no tiene tan cerca el problema por lo que puede llevar una vida normal a partir de ahora – afirmo con ternura a su esposa

Crees que… – mas no dijo nada cuando él la beso suavemente sorprendiéndola un poco pero luego correspondió

No pienses en ello amor pero si sucede lo que crees pues… deberemos ser francos de una vez con nuestro hijo – le dijo tranquilo tras separarse de sus labios

Y crees que lo tomara a bien – inquirió con cierto deje de miedo

Tal vez si, tal vez no – contesto con una media sonrisa – pero sé que sabrá juzgar por ello – le dijo serenamente sin dejar de ver sus ojos marinos

Si, tienes razón en ello – sonrió tras decirlo pues que él se lo dijera le daba seguridad

Hayime la observo, con esa sonrisa y le recordó al día en que la conoció. Ahora se le hacía demasiado lejano el tiempo en que la vio con su semblante contrariado, indecisa por lo que hacía y llena de temores ante lo que podía suceder después de eso. La veía tierna e inocente y había actuado conforme la situación lo requería, dándole confianza y cariño que siempre tuvo para ella desde que la conoció.

Ahora, después de tanto, podía ver a una mujer con una meta cumplida y feliz como siempre quiso ser. Después de todo lo que habían pasado vencieron los obstáculos que se interpusieron pero nunca supieron que quien debía pagar lo que ella no había cumplido seria su propio hijo.

Hayime – lo llamo suavemente – solo deseo que esta situación pase... y que no tengamos que llegar a algo forzado para él... como casi lo fue para mí – dijo con anhelo y cierto temor pues lo que menos quería era ver a su hijo atado a algo que solo lo haría infeliz el resto de su vida

Pasara – afirmo – esto pasara y él no tendrá porque cargar con algo como eso – dijo con firmeza abrazando un poco mas fuerte a su esposa quien correspondió al abrazo anhelando que lo que agobio su vida en el pasado no hiciera lo mismo con su hijo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las semanas habían transcurrido y todos en la institución sabían que entre Hiraguizawa y Daidouji había demasiada confianza. Los pocos que sabían toda la verdad de la relación de Eichi y Tomoyo se sorprendieron pues para alguien que había sido herida de esa forma confiar no era una opción. Sakura y Shaoran se habían tenido que guardar sus dudas por un tiempo hasta que ella misma les comento el porque le tenia confianza a Eriol, fue ahí que la pareja cayo en cuenta de eso pero no tenían mucha confianza como para permitir que alguien se acercara a su amiga para lastimarla de nuevo y Eriol se había dado cuenta de ello pero no le molestaba sino mas bien le divertía por lo que seguía el juego como el bromista que siempre fue haciéndose el niño inocente aunque nunca llegaba a utilizar artimañas con nadie pues quería solo divertirse pero sin lastimar a nada ni nadie, en principal a Tomoyo de quien ya conocía el porque de esa aura de melancolía y tristeza que noto en Inglaterra.

El examen será dentro de una semana así que prepárense – les dijo la profesora Mizuki con una sonrisa calida, instando a dar lo mejor siempre – bien, ahora pueden salir y les deseo un feliz día – dijo como despedida para que luego el salón comenzara a vaciarse

Guardo sus documentos y papales dentro de su fólder cuando noto que solo había un alumno en el salón y sonrió calidamente al verlo.

aun sigues en el salón – inquirió tranquila terminando de guardar sus cosas al tiempo que él se levantaba de su lugar

Si, es que no tengo muchos ánimos de salir – contestó tranquilo acercándose a la profesora

Uh! – sonrió para si – parece que Japón te quito tus hábitos – bromeo viendo al chico que no hizo mas que sonreír despreocupado

Nada de eso – negó él – solo que prefiero no causar estragos – comento viendo hacia la ventana – además aun soy nuevo aquí por lo que solo espero la oportunidad perfecta para divertirme en grande – su sonrisa se ensancho mas con esa idea que se le hacia muy tentadora pero que sabia no llegaría a concretar si quería mantenerse a salvo de "cosas"

Se ve que no "El especialista" no cambia sus hábitos sino que los esconde – rió la profesora mencionando el apodo de su nuevo alumno de clases

No esperaba que conocieras **ese nombre** – dijo enfatizando lo ultimo apoyándose al borde de una de las mesas

Bueno, pues digamos que la noticia corre hasta fuera del país – menciono ella

Ya lo creo, Kaho – le dijo con total confianza que para quien hubiese estado ahí le habría sorprendido la familiaridad

Eso veo Eriol – comento al aire ella – y dime ¿Cómo están mis padrinos? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por el joven ingles

Bastante bien, creo que les agrada que no haya hecho algo malo – comento sonriendo mientras caminaban por los pasillos donde algunos se detuvieron al ver hablar al joven ingles y la profesora Mizuki - What do you think about it? – preguntó tranquilamente en ingles

I believe that it´s good – contesto en ingles ella – my godparents are happy about it – sonrió con su ultima afirmación

Yes, I believe that too – comento observando el entorno y fijándose como el resto se quedaba viendo a ambos hablando tranquilos en un idioma diferente lo cual le saco una sonrisa

What happen? – pregunto la maestra al ver aquello

Nothing – negó él – It´s just a little funny speak in other language with you in this place – acepto haciendo ademanes señalando al resto de los jóvenes en el pasillo

Oh!... I see – comento deteniéndose frente a una puerta que en la parte superior decía "Sala de docentes" – well, see you later Eriol Hiraguizawa or prefer "The Specialist" – pregunto con una ligera sonrisa burlona que nadie había visto jamás

Eriol it´s ok – contesto de igual modo sonriendo – well, bye Kaho – se despidió de ella no sin antes hacer un ademán de caballero para luego alejarse

You never change – musito a son de resigno pues aunque no lo había visto en mucho aun seguía siendo tal cual lo recordaba – espero que a partir de ahora tengas una vida mas normal y tranquila – dijo por lo bajo – _al menos estas lejos de la única persona que podría arrebatarte la felicidad que aun no consigues Eriol_ – pensó al tiempo que imaginaba lo difícil que había sido la vida de sus padrinos al tener que cargar con una verdad desconocida para Eriol

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Notas de autora: **

¿y?... ¿Qué tal?... ¿les gusto?... si es así me alegra ^_^

Por cierto, mi ingles no es tan bueno pero hago mi intento y quise poner algo de ingles en la plática de Eriol y Kaho…. Se que no lo hice con Tomoyo y Eriol pero creo que se entiende que cuando estuvo en Inglaterra hablaron en ese idioma aunque lo haya escrito en español todo ^_^U

En fin… como dije antes espero que les haya gustado el cap… también les agradezco por sus reviews que me animan a seguir con esta historia… mas adelante se darán a conocer muchas cosas puesto que se que dejo cosas aun en misterio ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones…**

**Sayonara!... y cuídense mucho!**

**Att: Luna Love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 10**

**Los retos inician**

No había día de Dios que esa rutina no ocurriese. Desde que el ingles había ingresado a la institución todo parecía girar en torno a él y eso no le agradaba.

Eichi Saito lo observaba desde la lejanía, estaba con una joven de primer año quien se había acercado al joven y ahora parecía sostener una plática común pero eso no era lo que lo molestaba sino el hecho que semanas atrás él y Tomoyo se hubieran mantenido en una charla amena y bastante confianzuda. No era tonto y eso le decía que ellos se conocían de antes pero por mas que quiso saber de donde y como no tuvo respuesta pues la joven Daidouji nunca le comento acerca de él.

Ahora, semanas después de eso, parecía como si él no fuera el nuevo y muchas de sus conquistas parecían estar demasiado interesadas en el ingles como para hacerle caso y eso le molestaba. Ahora que Tomoyo había regresado creía que tendría poder sobre la chica pero no contó con que la gata sacara las uñas, le estaba mostrando una faceta totalmente opuesta a la que siempre conoció. Y ni que decir de Sakura Kinomoto, ella aun le debía el golpe bajo que había osado propiciarle pero ya habría tiempo para saldar esa cuenta. Él no era el tipo de chico que promete relaciones para siempre y constantemente, y en silencio, se reía de los idiotas que hacían eso. Su aptitud era mas la de un juerguista que solo tenia lo que quería y luego lo dejaba cuando le entraba en gana y la pequeña Daidouji no iba a ser la excepción aunque no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran antes de obtener lo que quería de ella.

_Pero en fin… no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere y como lo quieres _– medito sonriendo torcidamente sin dejar de mirar al joven que al parecer estaba haciendo estragos en sus planes

¡Hiraguizawa! – lo llamo una chica que hizo que aquel par le volvieran a ver

Hola Sasaki – la saludo el inglés cuando ella se acerco - ¿sucede algo? – inquirió

Hola, disculpa que te moleste pero la profesora Mizuki te busca – le informo al joven

_Me pregunto ¿por qué?_ – cuestiono mentalmente – descuida Sasaki y gracias por avisarme – agradeció Eriol para luego despedirse de ambas chicas e ir en busca de Kaho

La profesora Mizuki eh – dijo el chico de cabellos negros – que te traes con ella – medito pues no había sido indiferente al hecho que hacía semanas atrás habían mantenido una charla bastante amistosa con la pelirroja profesora

Hiraguizawa y la profesora Mizuki parecen muy amigos – comento la chica con la que segundos antes había estado Eriol

Si, parece como si fueran familia o algo así – dijo Rika como respuesta – pero en fin, debo irme… nos vemos – se despidió de la joven para luego marcharse

Nos vemos Sasaki – contesto la otra para luego retirarse

Hmp! Veremos de que modo hago para saber que te traes con la profesora niño bonito – dijo con altivez el pelinegro quien tras haberse marchado el chico ingles no vio mas que irse del lugar pues ya no había nada interesante

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La sonrisa de la chica amatista era sin igual… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su corta vida ella seguía como si nada la afectara y muchas chicas rumoreaban que era por su reciente relación con Hiraguizawa… que equivocadas estaban con eso.

Sabía bien que ya tildaban su amistad con Eriol al punto de hacerlo como si fueran más que amigos. Las primeras veces trato de enmendar el mal entendido pero luego no le importo mas pues había notada como Eichi se miraba molesto ante esa idea por lo que prefirió seguir el juego y actuar como si la cosa fuera real. Había hablado con Eriol y aunque no le dijo muy a ciencia cierta todo le acepto el juego y prácticamente se paseaban como si fueran mas una pareja. Estaba mal mentir pero no se sentía culpable de ello, de hecho le agrado la idea de atormentarlo pero hacia no menos de tres días que se le cayo el teatro y se dieron cuenta que solo fingían ante todos por lo que las chicas seguían en plan de conquista del chico ingles quien después de ver el telón en el suelo sonrió diciendo un "que mal" con una sonrisa divertida resignándose a lo que se venia.

_Al parecer Eriol no se molesto en ningún momento _– pensó al tiempo que reía ante eso pues ahora podía dar por hecho el lado bromista y pasotista de Eriol Hiraguizawa "El especialista"

Pensando en algo – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ella no se molesto siquiera en volver a ver pues sabia quien era

Así es – contesto serena – pensaba en lo pasota que puedes ser – sonrió sin mas y volvió su rostro a verle aun caminando con el chico siguiéndole los pasos

Ah ya – contesto sin quitar su sonrisa divertida el joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azules – y… eso te molesta – inquirió con cierto dejo de diversión mientras veía detenidamente a la joven esperando su respuesta

Déjame pensarlo – dijo ella haciendo un gesto de exagerado pensar llevándose la mano al mentón y viendo hacia arriba, meditando su respuesta

Sabes que me matas con eso – comento Eriol de modo divertido al ver como se tomaba su tiempo en contestar

Es que aun no decido que contestar – dijo la amatista riendo de lado – ¡ah ya se! – exclamo luego de unos segundos – nop, no me molesta tu manera de ser – contesto sonriendo como niña buena

Uf! Que alivio – dijo el chico como si de verdad estuviera aliviado de escuchar una respuesta de ella

Tomoyo rio divertida ante eso, era gracioso y muy divertido estar con Eriol pues era alguien bastante interesante, divertido y muy amigable. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo sin ninguna preocupación hasta que…

Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? – hablo de forma irónica un chico que aparentemente estaba cruzando por el mismo rumbo que los jóvenes – Tomoyo y Hiraguizawa caminando por los pasillos como una parejita de enamorados – rio burlón el chico viendo a ambos con un deje altivo haciendo que la amatista cambiara su semblante

¿Qué quieres ahora Saito? – espeto la chica con reto en la voz y en la mirada al momento de decirlo

Nada querida, solo pasaba por aquí – se excuso el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios

Y esperas que crea semejante estupidez – dijo la amatista con cierto toque de risa, no podía ser más insolente o ¿Qué?

¿Creerlo?… no me importa si lo haces o no – contesto despreocupado pasando por el lado de la joven – nos vemos luego Tomoyo Daidouji – menciono por lo bajo justo cuando pasaba por su lado para luego irse del lugar sin mas dejando a la chica bastante molesta

_Idiota… si crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieres estas muy equivocado _– pensó la chica mirando aun por el lugar que se había ido

¿Tomoyo? – la llamo Eriol quien se mantuvo al margen de lo sucedido pues no le pareció conveniente su intromisión en un asunto de ex novios pero tenia en claro que ese chico nada bueno buscaba con ella ni con nadie por lo visto

Disculpa Eriol – dijo la chica tras regresar su atención al chico a su lado y suspirando para apartar de si cualquier molestia

No hay problema – respondió al comentario el joven de ojos zafiro – _aunque lo que paso no parece que te lo tomaras tan a bien _– pensó aunque prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto

Por cierto, a ¿Dónde vas si puedo saber? – pregunto pues que supiera ella iba a la sala de música pero él… no tenia la menor idea de a donde se dirigía

No lo se – respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada que causo gracia a la amatista – solo iba de paso cuando te vi tan metida en tu mundo – sonrió viéndola de frente con ese aire singular de despreocupación que siempre llevaba consigo

Vaya… y creí que no podías ser mas pasota – dijo con un deje de broma al escuchar la respuesta

Ja ja ja ja – rio el chico ante lo dicho por ella – veo que no dejo de sorprender en ese aspecto – comento y por un momento Tomoyo lo vio confundida – veras, Nakuru dice que no cambio independientemente del lugar donde me encuentre por lo que se la pasa un tanto quejosa por mi aptitud – explico sin dejar de sonreír

Ya lo imagino – dijo la amatista rodando los ojos e imaginándose algo de lo que podría pasar entre los primos

Pero debes admitir que si no actuara igual no seria la misma persona – justifico Eriol

Tienes razón – medito la chica – no serias el mismo – y rio tras decirlo

En definitiva, era divertido estar junto a Eriol de una u otra manera… por algo fue que llego a tenerle tanto cariño en el pasado… y aun en el presente sin saberlo con exactitud.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Como si fuera rutina, él prácticamente miraba a ambos lados antes de cruzar hacia cualquier parte y no era porque estuviera en pleno centro de la ciudad ni nada de eso, mas bien estaba en pleno pasillo de la universidad, atento y vigilante ante el menor ruido proveniente de cualquier zona dentro de aquel edificio que se había convertido en un callejón peligroso, al menos para su propia integridad. Cuando por fin pareció convencerse que nada saldría de alguna de las tantas puertas decidió por fin avanzar con mas calma… calma que muy poco le duro cuando escucho a lo lejos unos pasos veloces y antes de siquiera dar la vuelta alguien prácticamente se le abalanzó rodeando su cuello y casi haciéndolo caer junto con el nuevo peso extra sobre si que no era otro mas que…

¡Touuuuuyaaaaa! –

¡Akizuki!... ¡bájate me lastimas! – se quejo como pudo pues ni la voz le salía ni el aire le entraba en su cuerpo

Ay Touya a donde te habías ido, te extrañe mucho – dijo ella sin poner atención a su reclamo por espacio personal y hablando cerca de su oído

Apenas fueron 5 minutos desde la salida a receso – contesto un tanto cortante haciendo esfuerzo por quitarse de encima a la chica que por lo menos había aflojado el excesivo agarre a su cuello

5 minutos que me parecen eternidad sin ti – dijo en tono meloso y coqueto

Bájate Akizuki – pidió o mas bien ordeno con tono frio pero la chica ni se inmutaba ante esto

No quiero – le contesto con algo de reto y sonriendo de lado sin quitar su vista del rostro del chico

_Contrólate… contrólate _– se dijo en su mente pues poco le faltaba para que los nervios se le crisparan y darle un jalón para luego decirle con todo el mal genio del mundo que se alejara… pero conociendo a la chica seguro lo tomaría como un chiste del que no debería importar en absoluto

Esta bien – soltó la chica tras verlo conteniéndose a duras penas – te dejo puesto que tengo cosas que hacer – guiño un ojo con coquetería al tiempo que besaba la mejilla del chico y posteriormente le soltó

Touya no hizo mas que limpiarse donde la chica lo había besado y ella solo rio con malicia. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose del chico pero antes de abandonar el pasillo se volteo de nuevo a él para luego decir…

Nos vemos en el descanso Touya – y envió un beso al aire para luego salir de la vista del chico

Otra de esas y no perdono Akizuki – dijo por lo bajo realmente molesto ¿Por qué de todos los chicos de la universidad tenia que ser precisamente él el blanco de sus flirteos?... era algo que no entendería al igual que no entendería a la alocada mujer que lo seguía a donde fuera – me voy antes que se arrepienta y decida volver – se dijo sin apartar la molestia y dando media vuelta para no tener que encontrarla de nuevo

Por otro lado Nakuru iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le encantaba molestar a Touya y es que le salía tan fácil hacerlo… el chico tenia un temperamento que hacia que medio mundo le guardara su espacio pero desde que ella llego había mostrado que el siempre serio Touya Kinomoto no era el intocable que creían. Admitía que le gustaba un poco pero no era tan masoquista como para aguantar desplantes por lo que era mucho mejor acosarlo muy a su estilo… tarde o temprano caería y ella seria la que se comportara como la chica difícil a ver que le parecía

_Seguro que enloquece y luego se __desquita con algún pobre iluso en su camino _– pensó divertida, la ocurrencia era tentadora para ella y con ya casi mes y una semana de estar ahí y verlo reaccionar del modo que lo hacia se materializaba mas y mas la idea

Repentinamente algo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su teléfono sonaba por lo que detuvo su andar y observo el numero de la pantalla. Tan solo verificar contesto como si nada aunque con cierto deje de duda ante la repentina llamada

Si diga – hablo a través del teléfono esperando una respuesta de la otra persona

Nakuru… necesitamos hablar – dijeron por medio de la línea y extrañamente sintió que algo no iba bien

¿Qué sucede?... ¿ocurre algo? – inquirió pues no debía dejarse dominar por miedos infundados

Uh! – oyó que suspiraron, como si se estuviera preparando para decir algo difícil – es… es sobre el asunto…

Nakuru se quedo estática con el teléfono en la mano y una expresión de desconcierto… aquello no podía ser cierto, tenia que ser un error… pero las palabras de la persona al otro lado del teléfono le parecieron lo suficientemente convincente que no pudo hacer más que tragar en seco

_No… puede ser _– pensó todavía impresionada perdiendo de vista todo sentido de alegría y diversión

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El clima igual de templado como todos los días y sin otro característico color gris rodeando el cielo y las paredes de aquella habitación. Patético pensó alguien entre todo el ambiente que le rodeaba mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico del día para alejarse de la realidad tan aburrida del lugar. Ojeaba el periódico sin encontrar cosas de relevancia hasta que al pasar por los anuncios sociales se detuvo pues un artículo llamo su completa atención.

Aja… aja… ummm…. Ya veo – mencionaba conforme leía con cierto interés nada usual en él

¿Qué lees? – pregunto alguien a su lado con cierta desgana al ver y oír aquellos sonidos y asentimientos que delataban interés

Solo un artículo interesante – contesto sin verlo haciendo que el otro se intrigara

¿Acerca de que? – inquirió levantándose de su sitio para sentarse

Eventos sociales – contesto aun sin verle

¿Eventos sociales? – repitió con cierto deje de burla - ¿que?... piensas tomar ideas para hacer uno aquí – se burlo abiertamente y sin descaro mostrando sus dientes algo amarillados

Digámoslo así – respondió sin inmutarse mirando con interés una de las fotos del artículo

Je… vaya que estas loco – se quejo ante la respuesta – solo a ti se te ocurren cosas fuera de lo común – menciono resignado

El otro hombre sonrió de lado en un gesto misterioso viendo por solo segundos a su compañero y luego regresando su atención al periódico.

_Así que… así están las cosas _– pensó volviendo su atención a la fotografía – _me parece que esto no será un gran problema por mucho que lo plantees así _– reflexiono para luego dejar el periódico a un lado mirando hacia la pequeña ventana del lugar con expresión pensativa – no queda mucho – susurro suavemente mientras sonreía de igual modo que antes… sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera salir y hacer lo que tenia inconcluso sin importar a donde tuviera que ir para conseguir sellar un trato que debió sellar hace ya mucho

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura sabia que había demasiada calma en el ambiente como para que no ocurriera algo que de por si ya era inevitable. Cuando cruzo esa puerta sabia que había marcado el punto final de aquella tregua muda que tenia con ese sujeto.

Eichi Saito estaba sentado en el escritorio del docente con ese aire de chico engreído que nunca le gusto en lo mínimo. Camino con precaución, procurando que ante el menor movimiento inapropiado por su parte tenia el camino libre para huir.

Hola Kinomoto – la saludo con ese aire de tranquilidad que no convencía a nadie y menos a ella

No se que quieres pero espero que sea rápido – contesto la castaña con firmeza ante él

Vaya, si que eres seria cuando te lo propones – dijo en son de burla el chico viendo como la castaña se mantenía con la seriedad con que entro – pero en fin – suspiró – tenia muchas ganas de verte Kinomoto – sonrió de lado al decir el nombre

Si solo era eso me voy – puntualizo ella dispuesta a irse pero Eichi fue mas rápido al levantarse y tomarla del brazo para detenerla

Ah no, tu no vas a ninguna parte Kinomoto – le dijo él con decisión

Suéltame Saito – exigió ella controlando sus ganas de abofetearlo

Y si no quiero – reto con diversión

¡Suéltame! – exigió de nuevo, esta vez tratando de golpearlo pero él no se lo permitió

No esta vez – hablo cerca de su oído y sonriendo con arrogancia – ahora Kinomoto… me vas a pagar el golpe que me diste en el pasillo la ultima vez

Aquellas palabras asustaron un poco a Sakura quien intento zafarse del agarre del chico pero no podía, era más fuerte que ella y aprovechando eso la empujo hacia una de las paredes del salón arrinconándola con su cuerpo.

¡Suéltame! – dijo pero él no se veía dispuesto a obedecer – Saito… suelta… ¡suéltame! – siguió exigiendo al sentir como el comenzaba a besar su cuello de una manera nada decente y manteniendo bien sujeta a la chica

No lo creo Kinomoto – le dijo tras dejar de besar su cuello y volver su vista a ella quien parecía que el pánico le estaba ganando ante la situación nada agradable que estaba sucediendo

Sonrió aun más al notar cierto temblor de pánico en ella y ataco rápidamente sus labios. Sakura intento detenerlo pero no podía hacerlo, estaba a su merced y al sentir como la besaba aunque se negara le decía que aquello no terminaría en nada bueno. Intento una vez mas golpearlo pero al parecer Eichi estaba preparado para algo así por lo que le inmovilizo contra la pared y la miro con diversión

Esta vez no caeré – rió al decirlo y justo cuando se decidía si seguir jugando o hacerla pagar de una vez sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de la camisa y lo alejaba de la chica de un tirón

¡Suéltala Saito! – gritaron en el momento en que aventaban al chico al suelo y al verse interrumpido volvió la mirada molesta a quien lo había alejado de su entretenimiento encontrándose con una mirada colérica

Ciertamente no supo que lo había llevado a ese salón pero agradecía a Dios el haber aparecido en el momento justo. Su mirada paso de sorpresa a duda y por ultimo a furia al ver a Sakura en brazos de ese sujeto.

Vaya, vaya, vaya – comento levantándose como si nada – miren nada mas quien vino a ver el show – dijo riendo de lado con presunción

Estas bien – preguntó dirigiéndose a Sakura el chico que en vez de prestar atención a las palabras de Eichi se dirigió a Sakura

Si, creo – contesto agitada la castaña sin asimilar del todo lo que acababa de pasar, cuando levanto la mirada vio la cara de preocupación de su amigo Takashi Yamazaki quien la había salvado de una suerte nada linda

Ahora eres tu quien la defiende y no Lee, vaya que tienes mas de un corazón ganado Kinomoto – dijo con cierto deje de burla al ver como Yamazaki ayudaba a Sakura y no Lee quien se supone era su novio

Cállate Saito – espeto Yamazaki

Uuy… que miedo – se burlo el chico sin dejar de ver detalladamente el brillo de molestia en ambos

¡Eres un idiota! – dijo Sakura ante sus burlas – escúchame bien Saito, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi de nuevo – amenazo pero Eichi solo sonrió cínicamente con diversión

¿Dónde oí algo similar? – dijo Eichi pensativo y recordó las palabras que Tomoyo le dijo acerca de alejarse de ella – ah ya lo recuerdo, también tu amiguita dijo lo mismo – rió con mofa lo cual irrito a Sakura pues el tono con el que mencionaba el nombre de su amiga no era muy agradable

Pues tendrás una tercera advertencia – hablo Yamazaki esta vez – aléjate de Daidouji y Kinomoto, no querrás que alguien se entere de lo que intentaste hacerle a Kinomoto – reto el chico

Acaso le dirás a Lee – dijo con burla – crees que eso me da miedo, que equivocado estas

No me refiero a Lee mas bien me refiero a las autoridades estudiantiles y policiales pues por si no lo tomaste en cuenta esto es un intento de abuso grandísimo imbécil – espeto con mucha cólera ante los comentarios zafados del chico

Cuida tus palabras Yamazaki – reto ante las ultimas palabras del chico

Y tu cuida tus acciones Saito – reto a su vez el amigo de Sakura haciendo que Eichi le viera con molestia para que luego abandonara el salón ante la mirada de Sakura y Takashi

Muchas gracias Yamazaki – dijo Sakura tras ver salir a ese sujeto

De nada – contesto – pero dime ¿te hizo algo? ¿estas bien? – inquirió con preocupación

Descuida, no me hizo nada además de lo que viste – respondió apartando la mirada con cierta vergüenza por lo sucedido

Tranquila Kinomoto, te dije que no estarías sola si Saito intentaba algo de nuevo – le sonrió para calmar las cosas – y además… no le diré a Lee, si se entera no será por mi te lo aseguro – prometió aunque muy en el fondo quería que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría

Gracias, se que es demasiado que tengas que negarle la verdad a Shaoran por mi – dijo la castaña con un deje de disculpa y arrepentimiento pues sabia que Yamazaki deseaba contarle a Shaoran todo para no seguir en esa situación pero era conciente que eso acarrearía problemas para él

Vámonos de aquí, ya es un poco tarde y no tarda en llegar la hora de salida para el equipo de fútbol por lo que debes ir con Lee – menciono tras revisar la hora en su reloj

Si, vámonos – concordó la chica y salio junto con su amigo del salón

Una vez fuera del lugar Sakura sintió un peso menos pues el ambiente ahí dentro se había vuelto tenso y de no ser por su amigo hubiera sido algo que prefería no imaginar. Ni bien habían dado mas de tres pasos lejos de la puerta cuando una voz los llamo por lo que giraron para encontrarse con Tomoyo quien tras ver a su amiga con la ropa un poco desacomodada y una expresión de fatiga y agitada le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Sakura ¿Qué paso? – inquirió ella acercándose a su amiga – pareces muy agitada

Estoy bien Tomoyo – sonrió lo mejor que pudo a su amiga aunque sabia que eso no la convencería

Yamazaki levanto una ceja con cierta confusión pues creía que al menos Daidouji sabría la situación pero tal parecía que tendría que guardar silencio con ella, lo cual le daba un peso más de silencio que cargar.

Sakura… – intento decir pero ella le volvió a afirmar que estaba bien por lo que sospecho que algo había pasado

Miro a Yamazaki quien se mantenía callado y volvió su vista a su amiga. No sabía bien que pensar pero decidió dejar que el tiempo le revelara lo que sucedía en ese momento. Al menos por ahora podría dejar pasar el hecho.

Al rendirse ante el indagar en lo ocurrido no hizo más que sonreír despreocupada e irse junto a sus amigos comentando alguna trivialidad aunque prometiéndose saber que había sucedido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0*-*-*-*-*0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Caminaba con cierta parsimonia por las calles en un ánimo un tanto ausente. No tenia idea de que hora era ni le importaba saberlo en realidad. Acababa de visitar a su pilar personal pero sentía que eso no le ayudaba mucho que se diga. Sus palabras le resonaban en la mente y aunque era un consejo muy bien dicho ella no se sentía con la capacidad para siquiera aceptarlo.

La brisa helada que soplo le hizo erizar la piel pero aun así no le tomaba mucha importancia. Su trayecto era tan largo y a la vez tan corto y el simple hecho de saber con lo que tenia que cargar era demasiado para ella quien sin ser muy conciente dejo correr un par de lagrimas que rápidamente limpio.

_¿Por qué yo?... ¿Por qué yo? _– se preguntaba sin cesar, sin entender ¿Por qué debía cargar con ello sin siquiera desearlo?

Sonrió con amargura y miro hacia el cielo, las nubes cubrían todo y anunciaban la lluvia lo cual le hizo sonreír con ironía… hasta el clima estaba acorde a como se sentía.

Señorita – la llamo alguien a sus espaldas y ella con resigno se giro para verle

Si – fue lo que dijo esperando a ver que sucedía a continuación

Su padre la espera y ya es tarde – anuncio el hombre de postura erguida y seriedad quien la había llamado

Lo se – susurro por lo bajo – voy enseguida – dijo un poco mas alto

El coche la espera, por aquí señorita – dijo para luego guiarla a un auto negro estacionado cerca del lugar donde se encontraba lo que le decía que la habían estado siguiendo al menos hasta hace poco

_Al menos los perdí por un momento _–pensó con cierto alivio que tan rápido como llego así se fue… ahora debía volver al lugar donde seria enjaulada y llenada de mucha comodidad pero que solo le traía tristeza y una carga que no quería llevar… un compromiso que no quería aceptar y que sin embargo debía cumplir muy a su pesar – _desearía al menos poder escapar de esta realidad _– pensó para si justo cuando el auto se ponía en marcha para regresarla a su encierro en esa jaula de oro

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0*-*-*-*-*0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡No es posible! – se escucho en toda la habitación aquella exclamación que sin querer la chica había soltado con cierto aire de falta de respeto por lo que se calmo un poco y volvió a hablar – es imposible – dijo mas calmada – se supone que esto no podía ser, me lo dijeron y me lo aclararon y ahora me dicen lo contrario

Entendemos tu molestia y no eres la única Nakuru pero ni nosotros estábamos al tanto, todavía no entendemos como fue que paso – dijo Janeth Hiraguizawa manteniendo la compostura ante lo que estaban discutiendo

Increíble – susurro con molestia

Según el reporte que recibí todo esta en regla y tal parece que se tomo el acuerdo luego de un pequeño debate con los oficiales a cargo de esto – hablo Hayime quien aun leía el documento que esa mañana le habían entregado – tal parece que alguien se encargo del acuerdo por lo que el dictamen es final – dijo dejando de lado los papeles y viendo a su sobrina quien estaba con una expresión molesta y a la vez con cierto temor

Seguro que no se puede hacer nada tío – inquirió esperando que al menos se pudiera tomar cartas en el asunto

No, lo lamento Nakuru – se disculpo ante la negativa que le daban a la chica quien con solo oírlo aparto la mirada con cierta melancolía

Nakuru, se que las cosas se ponen injustas y de haber sabido algo al respecto habríamos hecho lo que sea para evitar algo como esto – le hablo de modo conciliador la mujer de ojos marinos entendiendo a la perfección el estado de animo de su sobrina

Nakuru guardo silencio mientras en su interior no sabia que sentir en realidad. Expresaba enojo ante lo que le había dicho pero también sentía miedo, tristeza, molestia, ira y también lastima de si misma que no podía hacer nada en absoluto para evitar que eso sucediera. Sus recuerdos se cruzaban en su mente y una vez mas pudo ver aquella imagen que marco su vida a la corta edad de 11 años, aquella imagen que fue lo ultimo que vio antes del horrible accidente en que perdió a sus padres y en el que casi muere.

Tía… ¿Por qué? – pregunto intentando mantenerse serena pero fallando a causa de un par de lagrimas rebeldes que salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo

Querida – la mujer se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a la chica y abrazarla

Tranquila Nakuru – dijo el padre de Eriol colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica – se que no ayuda mucho pero… al menos aun queda un tiempo antes que esto suceda eso sin contar que estamos lejos de Inglaterra y hasta que le devuelvan su completa libertad no podrá venir a buscarnos – aclaro sin saber exactamente si eso ayudaba en la situación actual

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – pregunto mientras se separaba del abrazo de su tía

Según el informe le queda al menos 8 meses mas para que pueda salir en libertad – contesto y pudo ver como su esposa y su sobrina se tensaron un poco a la vez que se preocuparon

Entonces habrá que hacer algo mientras nos reste tiempo – dijo Janeth de modo pensativo y preocupado

Tía… no querrás decir… – pero ella no pudo continuar cuando vio la decisión en los ojos marinos de la mujer – ¡no!, si eso pasa de nuevo Eriol estará mas atrapado y no se como vaya a tomárselo – se quejo ante lo que pensaba hacer su tía – ya fue todo un logro que se tomara a broma todo en Londres pero si ocurre de nuevo esa presión sobre él… no se ni lo que pasara y no quiero saberlo en realidad

Es cierto – concordó el padre de Eriol – suficiente presión tuvo en Londres

Pero es necesario – afirmo Janeth viendo a su esposo buscando que hacer entonces

Creo que fue necesario debido a la cercanía pero – medito un poco sus ideas – podríamos decir que nos resta casi un año para que todo acabe y que considerando que estamos lejos podemos dejar que se desenvuelva como guste

¿Qué quieres decir Hayime? – preguntó la mujer sin entender muy bien lo que planteaba su esposo

Quiero decir que dejemos que Eriol haga su vida tranquilo y sin presiones inesperadas que no sabe a que vienen, debemos dejar que el tiempo pase y él pueda desarrollar por si mismo una relación sin forzarla – explico el hombre

Pero que pasa si no sucede lo previsto, entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó pues aunque le sonaba bien la idea tenían que ver de ambos lados las cosas y por lo visto su hijo no era muy allegado a tener relaciones de tipo sentimental que lo sacaran de juego en la situación que querían evitarle

Será su decisión al final la que defina lo que pasara – hablo Nakuru de manera tranquila y melancólica – aun sabiéndolo o no, tendrá que saber la verdad y entonces su decisión será el ultimátum a todo esto ¿no es así tío? – dijo clavando su vista en su tío quien sonrió débilmente y asintió ante lo dicho por ella

Pero es que no lo comprenden aun – dijo la mujer haciendo que tío y sobrina la volvieran a ver – su decisión no define todo, su decisión no sirve ni vale y una vez que sepa todo aunque intente negarse no podrá, él no permitirá que de nuevo fallen los planes y si una vez fue capaz de casi… arruinar a la familia no dudara en hacerlo si con ello consigue lo que se propuso hace ya 27 años – explico mientras sentía como se oprimía su corazón ante la sola idea de lo que deparaba a su hijo cuando el limite llegara

Entiendo ese hecho Janeth pero aun así al llegar al limite y hacer nulo el acuerdo no habrá mas que decir y tendrá que dejar las cosas como están – decía el hombre tomando de los hombros a su esposa y mirándola con tranquilidad

No se si puedo estar segura de eso – susurro bajando la mirada pero entonces sintió como Hayime la abrazaba y posaba su mentón en su hombro

Ten fe – le dijo al oído – aun cuando las dudas sean muchas y los temores sean grandes debes tener fe que todo saldrá bien – le dijo al tiempo que aspiraba el olor de su cabello

Esta bien – suspiro al decirlo – haremos las cosas como las has dicho – acepto aunque no muy convencida del todo

_Solo espero que tu tengas mejor suerte Eriol _– pensó la chica viendo a través de la ventana y esperando que las cosas resultaran según lo previsto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Iba demasiado distraída y no sabia ni siquiera donde se encontraba. Sus pies la llevaban pero su mente estaba en otro lado. En su mano sostenía un papel y de verdad que no sabia que pensar con respecto a lo que leyó y seguía leyendo mientras caminaba hacia el instituto pues aun la tomaba por sorpresa lo ocurrido.

_No me preguntes como lo supo pues ya sabes la respuesta _– le había dicho su madre aun sin haberle hecho algún cuestionamiento

Vaya – suspiro al tiempo que doblaba de nuevo el papel – _parece ser que no se rinde con facilidad _– pensó con una sonrisa resignada pues aunque imaginaba alguna cosa parecida le sorprendió que ese hecho sucediera

Buenos días Tomoyo – la saludaron y la chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz

Buenos días Sakura – correspondió el saludo sonriendo tras reparar en la persona que le hablaba

Vaya y dices que yo soy distraída – comento la chica que había notado la reacción de la amatista

Lo siento, tengo la mente en otra parte – contesto la chica disculpándose con su amiga

Cuando dices eso lo dices por… tu ex – inquirió aunque no se sintió con ánimos de decir siquiera el apellido de ese sujeto que le había dado un mal rato días atrás

No, en absoluto – negó la chica intentando mantenerse tranquila pues lo ocurrido con Eichi la ultima vez no fue lo mas lindo del mundo

Entonces ¿a qué se debe? – pregunto pues le resultaba interesante el hecho de ver distraída a su amiga

Es que recibí una carta esta mañana – contesto la chica mientras su sonrisa resignada aparecía de nuevo

¿Una carta? – aquello le sorprendió pues que supiera ella no recibía cartas excepto cuando su madre le enviaba una mientras estaba fuera del país y no podía llamarle

Si, recuerdas que cuando estaba en Paris te dije que había un chico que siempre fue atento y amable conmigo – comentó a lo que la castaña asintió

Hablas del joven L´fler – dijo la chica para asegurarse de que hablaban de lo mismo

Si, él me envió una carta además de un bonito presente como cuando estaba en Paris – le dijo un tanto apenada con eso pues a pesar que ella no le daba esperanza alguna él siempre seguía en pie con su idea de formar parte de su corazón

¡En serio! – exclamo emocionada la castaña – pues si que espera que lo aceptes algún día – pensó la chica en voz alta ante lo que le había dicho la amatista

Lo se, parece ser que no se rinde – secundo la chica de cabello negro

Y ¿Qué te envió? – inquirió algo emocionada la castaña

Me envió un recuerdo de Paris, es una pequeña cajita musical con detalles de flores y también unas rosas rojas – respondió la chica con una sonrisa pues ese había sido un detalle bastante galante de parte del chico

Woaoh! – exclamo la chica al oír el "pequeño" presente que le habían enviado a su amiga, era algo bastante hermoso y detallista

Lo mismo digo sabes – rió al decirlo pues quiérase o no le tenia aprecio a Alex, aun cuando no podía aceptarlo del modo en que él quería nunca se rendía y en vez de molestarse simplemente la comprendía y aceptaba las cosas sin reproches

Las amigas caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de clases. Ambas iban en una amena conversación entre risas y comentarios mientras llegaban a su salón de para iniciar la jornada.

Por cierto Tomoyo, dijiste que también recibiste una carta no es así – inquirió y su amiga asintió - ¿Qué te dice en la carta? – pregunto la castaña con algo de curiosidad

Pues... no mucho, solo me comenta lo que ha pasado tras mi partida y como están las cosas con sus padres, además que dice que me extraña y que espera que yo lo recuerde – rio un poco ante eso aunque después se puso un poco dudosa y pensativa – pero... hay algo que me tiene confundida – comentó con cierto desconcierto

Y ¿Qué es? – cuestiono la castaña imprimiendo en su pregunta cierto animo a continuar

Es que... me dice que me tiene una sorpresa y que pronto sabré de que se trata – le dijo al tiempo que dejaba sus cosas en la mesa correspondiente al igual que la castaña lo había hecho hacia unos segundos antes

¿Una sorpresa? – dijo confundida la chica castaña - ¿qué será? – cuestiono al aire tratando de hacerse una idea pero nada se le ocurría

Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta saber – suspiro con resigno la amatista pues ella menos tenía idea de lo que hablaba el chico

Buen día Sakura, buen día Tomoyo – saludo alguien a sus espaldas de quien no necesitaron mucho para saber quién era

Buenos días Eriol – lo saludaron a coro regalándole una sonrisa y justo cuando pretendían continuar hablando llego la profesora Mizuki por lo que debieron dejar para después la charla

Buenos días chicos – saludo la profesora frente a todos – antes de iniciar les comunico que el joven Lee, por motivos personales no estará con nosotros – anuncio y Sakura entonces comenzó a preguntarse qué había sucedido – sin embargo les dejare algunas actividades y podrán salir pues los docentes tendremos una reunión extracurricular y las clases volverán a la normalidad hasta el tercer bloque de clases – tras decirlo vio como los alumnos celebraron el hecho pero sin evitarlo dirigió su mirada al chico ingles y su mirada fue mucho más sutil y a la vez preocupada – _espero que el tiempo sea suficiente para ti... no me gustaría saber que estarás atado a algo que no quieras... tal como a tus padres y tu prima _– pensó ella para luego continuar con lo suyo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0*-*-*-*-*0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras seguía con su caminata por el parque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Ya era complicado que ella tuviera ese peso encima pero ahora, saber que su hermana se iría por un tiempo le inquietaba pues se sentía perdida y sola con ese hecho... pero entendía que ella ahora era libre y tenía a alguien a quien querer por lo que no podía atarla a ella por siempre. Suspiro con pesadez ante el hecho pero sonrió tranquila pues ahora ya su hermana era feliz... aunque ella no corriera esa suerte pero tenía la idea que lo seria, aunque fuera muy iluso soñar con ello.

Se detuvo para dejar que la brisa le revolviera el cabello y pensar por un momento que haría de ahí en más.

Y ahora ¿qué será de mí? – susurro al viento volviendo a revivir la reunión de un par de noches atrás, cuando le dijeron acerca de ese compromiso que ella no deseaba pero que por orden de su padre no podía negar

Aun cuando intento dar argumentos lo único que logro fue la molestia de su padre que tras asegurar que ella no se retractaría la mantuvo en la casa encerrada en su habitación como si fuese una chiquilla de 10 años y no una chica de 16.

_Lamento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido... pues soy la causa de todo esto _– recordó las palabras llenas de pesar de su hermana al momento de contarle lo que paso pero ella no culpaba a su hermana de ello pues ella no hizo más que buscar la felicidad que se merecía

_No te preocupes, no eres tú la culpable sino él... si tan solo lo hubiésemos previsto... las cosas serian otras y no tendría que pasar lo que está pasando _ – le había contestado, tratando de que la culpa no opacara mas la felicidad de su hermana

_Eres una gran hermana _– le había dicho con mucho cariño – _encontraras tu felicidad y cuando lo hagas no dudes en obtenerla a cualquier costo _– le sugirió ella de manera decisiva

_Lo hare_... _no te preocupes, por ti lo hare hermana _– afirmo ella

_No por __mí, sino por ti misma _– le sonrió con dulzura tras decirlo

Al recordar esa platica no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas pues aunque se lo había prometido a ella dudaba poder hacerlo pues no era tan fuerte como para llevar a cabo eso.

_Que te quede en claro que no permitiré que hagas la misma tontería que cometió tu hermana, el futuro de la familia depende de esto así que no me vengas con tonterías ¡te quedo claro!_ – advirtió su padre con dureza haciendo que ella temblara de miedo frente a él pero tratando de no demostrarlo

Recordarlo era como vivirlo de nuevo pero no podía evitarlo y cuando decidió marcharse dio la vuelta y sin fijarse choco contra alguien casi cayendo al suelo de no ser porque esa persona la sujeto con firmeza

Se encuentra bien – inquirió la persona que caminaba distraídamente cuando ella se giro y camino en dirección a él del mismo modo distraído

La chica levanto la vista apena por lo sucedido, ese no era su día y con este pequeño incidente se demostraba.

Disculpe – susurro avergonzada

No hay problema – le dedico una sonrisa al decirlo y la chica no hizo más que quedarse viéndolo como embobada

S-Si – contesto aun sin saber que decía y notando que el agarre del chico seguía presente, sin duda alguna este primer encuentro con él era de los menos esperados y de los menos convenientes

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0*-*-*-*-*0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Miro por la ventana del salón con tranquilidad, hacia ya casi dos meses que había llegado a Japón y aunque el haber encontrado a Tomoyo le había alegrado sentía que le faltaba algo para ser feliz por completo. Estaba empezando por sentirse aburrido de cierto modo y extraño a sus amigos en Londres que seguro con su ausencia se las tendrían que ver difíciles para que no les devolvieran el sinfín de bromas gastadas mas por sus ideas que porque ellos las planearan pero no se quejaba... tenía un as bajo la manga... y lo que nadie sabía es que El Especialista estaba por volver al juego, ya había probado el terreno y juntarse con Yamazaki para decir mentiras e historias de quien sabe donde había sido solo el inicio.

Así que aquí estas Hiraguizawa – dijeron desde la puerta por lo que Eriol dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar encontrándose con cierto chico pelinegro recostado contra el marco de la puerta

Saito, hola – le saludo sin preocupación y con toda la tranquilidad – se te ofrece algo – pregunto sin dejar de lado su actitud pasiva

No, nada en especial – respondió el otro caminando con parsimonia hasta estar cerca del chico de ojos zafiro – solo que quería hablar contigo Hiraguizawa – le dijo en tono un tanto malicioso que Eriol detecto con facilidad

Acerca de – siguió la corriente de lo que sea que tuviera que decirle el chico frente a él

Bueno... es solo una curiosidad – redundo con el afán de intentar ver como lo tomaba el otro

Si es eso pues solo saca la curiosidad o te matara mas – sonrió despreocupado manteniendo su postura, conocía bien cualquier tipo de reto pues siempre se vio con ellos

De acuerdo – acepto – me preguntaba ¿cómo es que conoces a mi linda Tomoyo? – preguntó con cierto retintín malicioso al mencionar su pregunta

Creí que eso lo sabías, al menos es lo que tengo entendido – le menciono tentando al chico a sacar lo que quisiera decirle

Sucede que no estoy muy informado – contesto un tanto cortante pues pareciera que Hiraguizawa se estaba burlando de él – creo que mi linda novia olvido cierto detalle

¿Novia? Creí que habían terminado hace mucho – le soltó el chico ingles sin dejar su postura tranquila

Es cierto – acepto – pero estoy dispuesto a recuperarla – afirmo con total seguridad

Me cuestiono ¿que podría impulsarte a reconquistar a alguien a quien has lastimado y engañado? –

No es tu asunto – espeto serio el chico – pero he visto que se llevan de maravilla... solo espero que no pretendas tu conquistar a esa linda gatita que puede ser una fiera – dijo con malicia y reto en la voz

Sugeriría que no uses expresiones desdeñantes para referirte a ella – comento por lo bajo mientras intentaba exhalar para mantener la calma pues oír la manera en que se refería a la amatista le pareció demasiado inaceptable

Y quien dice que lo he hecho – preguntó inocente y falsamente

Solo lo sugiero – contesto Eriol empezando a aburrirse de ese monologo que parecía redundar demasiado para una advertencia que estaba seguro que solo era por Tomoyo – además... aun tengo una interrogante – dijo con inocencia viendo a Eichi a los ojos con astucia

Y ¿que será esa interrogante? – le reto con la mirada el otro

¿A que vino tanto monologo? – preguntó tranquilo – será acaso una advertencia o simplemente es una charla sin importancia y totalmente vacía de sentido como quien la inicio – sonrió ladeadamente al finalizar orillando al otro hacia su pérdida de postura

Eichi se tenso en su sitio, Eriol era astuto y había notado que todo lo que intercambiaron durante la plática era una fachada de lo que de verdad pretendía y era advertirle que se alejara de su presa... que se alejara de Tomoyo.

Te crees muy listo – soltó con ironía Saito tras verlo como si no fuera la gran cosa

Solo creo que para una advertencia de alejamiento hablaste demasiado y actúas muy poco – respondió tratando de dar por terminada la plática mientras se ponía de pie para salir del salón – solo espero que tus intenciones no sean como las de un viejo conocido... de lo contrario...

De lo contrario ¿qué? – reto Eichi al notar el dejo de superioridad que ejercía en su voz el ingles

De lo contrario no te gustaría saber lo que pasara luego – lo volvió a ver de lado sonriendo tranquilo

Y según tu ¿qué es lo que pretendo? – preguntó antes que Eriol llegara a la puerta, tenía que saber que tan analítico era

Preferiría reservármelo – contesto tranquilo sin verlo

Si crees que tus palabras me intimidan estas muy equivocado – espeto Saito con reto – pero solo deja fuera de tu lista a Tomoyo, ella es mía – dijo con un deje de posesión

Eso solo ella lo decide no tu – le soltó ladeando la cabeza para verlo justo al abrir la puerta – nos vemos luego Saito – sonrió como si nada y salió del salón

¡maldito Hiraguizawa! – espeto con enojo golpeando la mesa donde él se encontraba hasta hace poco, había notado la burla en su mirada ante todo el intercambio de palabras, lo estaba dejando por idiota y eso era lo que le molestaba mas – parece que te estoy subestimando pero no creo que te atrevas a retarme como se debe – pensó en voz alta sin saber que Eriol aun seguía en el pasillo escuchando el berrinche del chico que le recordó a ciertos chicos de su antigua escuela que no lo creían capaz de hacer o retar a quien sea y donde sea

_Vaya que estas equivocado _– sonrió malicioso para luego irse del lugar con la idea en mente que en el momento adecuado demostraría cuan equivocado estaba Eichi Saito si pensaba que podía con un reto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola a todos!... lamento mucho haberme desaparecido pero he tenido tantas cosas ocupando mi tiempo que no sabía si de verdad podría escribir este capitulo... tuve un mega bloqueo mental que ¡por Dios!... y para rematar tenia encima el trabajo de proyecto de graduación que me llevo mucho tiempo y bastante dedicación pero al menos tuve mi recompensa pues aprobé la primera fase ^_^

En fin... como han leído, empezamos a descubrir ciertas cosillas y a tener otras incógnitas... creo que se tendrán sus dudas pero dentro de poco todo será aclarado... y también vemos un primer encuentro entre Eriol y Eichi... la verdad que me parece divertido que tengan un reto silencioso ^_^... y también ¿que será la sorpresa que le tiene Alex a Tomoyo?... ¿ideas?... supongo que se dan la idea ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado el fic y nos vemos en otro capítulo más de **Déjame sanar tu corazón herido ^_^**

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones…**

**Sayonara!... y cuídense mucho!**

**Luna Love**

**Pd: Les quiero avisar a todos que he publicado un nuevo fic... si alguien se interesa es un fic del anime Death Note y es sobre L y Misa ^_^... si gustan leerlo pues adelante... ^_^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 11**

**Misterios, penas y diversión**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0*-*-*-*-*0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Antes le enseñaron que las cosas se daban por algo y que no podíamos escapar de ese destino trazado pero ahora solo podía ver hacia el cielo y pensar que quizás si podía hacer algo con ese destino que se empeñaba en hacerla infeliz. Hacía unas cuantas semanas lo había conocido pero no imagino que ello significara replantear su vida con la esperanza que todo estaría bien y que al fin lograría algo de libertad en ese encierro. Para el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse se habían vuelto bastante amigos y siempre que podía salir y verlo le alegraba como nada la había alegrado en mucho tiempo. Su hermana estaba fuera del país disfrutando su luna de miel y esperaba con ansias el día que volviera para contarle la manera en que su vida parecía dar un giro diferente pero ahora debía concentrarse en lo presente.

- Buenos días madame – la saludo alguien a sus espaldas y ella se giro con una sonrisa reluciente, de esas que hacia tiempo había dejado de regalar

- Buenos días – correspondió y vio al joven frente a ella, el mismo a quien había conocido de la manera menos esperada pero que le había cambiado su vida en muy poco tiempo

- Parece que he llegado tarde – comento riendo un poco ante eso

- Para nada – negó la chica con una sonrisa – llegas a tiempo

- Si tu lo dices entonces así es – le contesto de cierto modo divertido – dime, ¿Dónde iremos? – inquirió mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la chica que parecía bastante pensativa y a la vez distante pero sin borrar su sonrisa que parecía relucir mas y mas cada día

- La verdad no tengo algo planeado, solo quiero pasear y alejarme de todo – contesto aun sin verlo y mirando a la nada

- Entonces creo que hay mucho camino por recorrer en este parque – bromeo tranquilo

Anduvieron en silencio, un silencio bastante acogedor para ambos. Cada quien pensaba cuan grata era la presencia del otro y cuanto bien les había hecho el conocerse. Ambos sabían que el hecho de cruzar sus caminos era por algo bueno en su vida pero prefería dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y dejar que todo se mostrara para bien o para mal ante ella.

- Hoy no podré estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa – menciono ella con cierto deje de tristeza – debo irme temprano

- Iba a decir lo mismo – rió él pues le habían quitado las palabras de la boca – tampoco podré estarme mucho tiempo, fui invitado con mi padre a un evento – comento

- Veo que tenemos pendientes – ahora fue ella la que rió ante eso – tal parece que ambos tenemos situaciones que atender

- Tal vez el destino es caprichoso – dijo con reflexiva él – quizás nos encontremos en los lugares menos esperados como hace unas semanas – sonrió traviesamente ante el recuerdo

- Quizás – afirmo ella – aunque puede que no sea así… pero admito que me gustaría que pasara

- Igualmente madame – dijo galante riendo con confidencia al igual que la chica quien al igual que él esperaba que sus destinos estuvieran destinados como les parecía que lo estaban

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0*-*-*-*-*0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Sr. Hiraguizawa, aquí tiene lo que me pidió – le hablo una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, extendiéndole un sobre sellado

- Gracias Yuri – le dijo con toda confianza a su secretaria y ayudante personal mientras abría el sobre

- Necesita algo mas Sr. – preguntó la joven dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidiera el hombre frente a ella

- Creo que no por ahora Yuri, te lo agradezco – le contesto con amabilidad viéndola con una sonrisa

- Entonces regreso a mi lugar – informo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta

Justo al hacerlo, la silueta de una mujer apareció frente a los ojos de la joven mujer, extrañándola y confundiéndola bastante pues no la había visto por la embajada nunca

- ¿Puedo ayudarla? – ofreció con respeto aunque con cierta cautela

- Se encuentra Hayime – preguntó y la vio asentir

- Si, el Sr. Hiraguizawa esta aquí – afirmo la joven – esta revisando una información pero si gusta informo y veo si la puede atender – le sugirió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amable

- Descuida, entrare a verlo de una vez ya que estoy aquí – le dijo abriendo un poco mas la puerta

- Eh… pero señora – le dijo aunque no llego a decir mas cuando Hayime Hiraguizawa hablo

- Janeth – pregunto extrañado al verla ahí – Yuri, déjala pasar – pidió a la otra mujer quien le concedió paso a la mujer de largo cabello y ojos azul marino

- Si señor – afirmo para hacer lo que le había pedido su jefe

- Hayime, disculpa que haya venido así sin mas – le dijo su esposa apenas entro

- Descuida Janeth – se levanto de su lugar para llegar junto a ella – sabes que eso no me molesta – le sonrió con cariño desconcertando a la secretaria quien aun permanecía ahí

- Tu siempre has sido así – le sonrió ella pues que recordara siempre fue alguien que difícilmente se molestara ante "detalles"

- Claro que si – le dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos – ahora dime, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí? – pregunto el hombre

- Tenemos que hablar Hayime – dijo tras un suspiro pesado y con tono serio

- Bien querida – aclaro a modo de respuesta – Yuri, podrías traernos dos cafés a ambos – pidió girando hacia su secretaria quien seguían en su sitio sin entender mucho la familiaridad de esa mujer con su jefe

_- ¿Acaso son novios o algo? _– pensó mientras asentía y salía de la oficina – cla- claro señor – dijo con confusión cerrando la puerta

Una vez solos Hayime le ofreció asiento en una silla cercana a su escritorio mientras él se ubicaba en su lugar habitual de trabajo, le sorprendía ver a su esposa por la embajada pues desde que habían llegado a Japón no había ido a verlo en horas laborales pues decía que prefería no interrumpir y que solo si era necesario lo haría.

- ¿Qué ocurre Janeth? – pregunto tranquilo viendo fijo a la mujer

- Recibí una carta – contesto mirándolo con cierta intranquilidad – al parecer los procesos de liberación están en vía… dicen que… aun al salir no podrá ser libre de viajar al extranjero al menos en los primeros 2 meses – relato la mujer para luego suspirar con pesadez

- Eso suena algo alentador – opino el hombre mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre el escritorio

- Aun así no creo que sea suficiente tiempo – declaro Janeth mirando a su esposo con cierto deje de melancolía – no quisiera…

- Disculpe sr. Hiraguizawa, aquí están los cafés que pidió – decía entrando la secretaria a la oficina con una bandeja con cafés

- Gracias Yuri – le dijo a la chica cuando estuvo cerca de ellos

Yuri sirvió el café de Hayime con mucho cuidado, siendo o demostrando eficiencia y dedicación, y luego sirvió el de Janeth a quien veía aun con cierto recelo.

- Me retiro señor, cualquier cosa estaré en mi puesto – dijo con amabilidad haciendo una reverencia pero justo antes de siquiera dar la vuelta la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por esta apareció otra mujer, esta mas joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y con unos cuadernos en los brazos.

- Tío, tía necesito hablar con ustedes – anuncio no mas abrir la puerta y entrando como quien entra en su casa

- Eh?... ocurre algo señorita – inquirió la secretaria ante la presencia de aquella jovencita de no mas de 22 ó 23 años

- Tranquila Yuri, es mi sobrina – hablo la voz de Hayime al ver la confusión de su secretaria

- Nakuru no deberías estar en la universidad a esta hora – inquirió la mujer de ojos marinos al ver a su sobrina en ese sitio

- Tía, primero que nada no puedo ir a la universidad en este momento y segundo tengo libre la primera hora de hoy así que entro hasta el siguiente bloque que inicia a las 9 – argumento la joven ya delante de sus tíos – además lo que vengo a hablar respecta a mi primo – finalizo su argumento

- Dime que no lo ha hecho – pidió Janeth imaginando que su hijo había vuelto a las andadas

- Janeth… no creerás que Eriol ha vuelto a lo mismo – inquirió Hayime con cierta diversión pues no seria algo de extrañar que ese chico se metiera de nuevo en sus asuntos

- No lo tomes a broma Hayime, tu hijo tiene de donde sacar su actitud – reprocho la mujer

_- Hijo _– la palabra le sorprendió a Yuri quien abrió los ojos como platos – _entonces… si esta chica es su sobrina… y ese chico del que habla es hijo del señor Hayime… y esta mujer es la tía de la chica… entonces… ¡es su esposa!... ¡es un hombre casado! _– reflexiono y poco pudo evitar la sorpresa ante el descubrimiento pues prácticamente desde que había iniciado a trabajar con él nunca se espero que fuera casado… aunque tampoco descartaba la idea pero de verdad que no lo creía

- ¿Sucede algo Yuri? – preguntó Hayime al ver como la chica se había quedado estática en su sitio con una cara llena de impresión en su sitio

- N-no… no sucede nada señor – aseguro aunque con cierto deje de sorpresa – iré a mi lugar señor Hiraguizawa – le dijo volviendo a hacer una venia y saliendo de la oficina de una vez

_- Así que... no lo sabías _– pensó Nakuru tras la secretaria salir de la oficina y comprendiendo bien a que se debió la actitud de la secretaria de su tío

- Y bien Nakuru – la llamo su tío retomando la conversación tras irse Yuri – ¿qué es lo que necesitas hablar con nosotros? – preguntó acomodándose en su sitio y esperando respuesta

La castaña se volvió hacia su tío y se tomo su tiempo antes de retomar las palabras que iba a decirles a sus tíos apenas había llegado. Cuando considero que era suficiente intervalo inspiro y expiro para refrescar sus pensamientos para luego comenzar a hablar

- Sé que la última vez que hablamos del tema de mi primo fue algo inconforme la decisión pero es lo mejor que se puede hacer por él – explico la chica acomodándose en la silla

- Sí, eso lo entiendo bien – aclaro Janeth – pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto? – inquirió la mujer

- Tiene que ver porque creo... que tienes razón tía – aclaro ella bajando la mirada como si lo que dijera fuera algo de lo que se arrepentiría siempre – Eriol... debe evitarse ese problema como sea

- Nakuru, ya habíamos quedado en algo ¿lo recuerdas? – inquirió ahora Hayime sin entender mucho a su sobrina

- Eso lo recuerdo bien... pero... aun tomando una decisión u otra... no creen que... – dijo aunque dejo la frase inconclusa mientras sentía como tenía un nudo en la garganta

- Te preocupa que todo salga como antes ¿cierto? – cuestiono la mujer de ojos marinos

La chica asintió con la mirada gacha mientras respiraba hondo, sabia que no era una situación muy buena tomar decisiones por otros y que debían decirle todo a Eriol pero sus tíos preferían el silencio a darle un peso de conciencia en su vida… pero aun así ella sentía que por muy doloroso que fuera debían decírselo… aunque con ello tuviese que tomar decisiones que tal vez no le gustaran… o tal vez decidirse a concluir de una vez con esa obligación y era lo que ella no quería

- Nakuru – la llamo Hayime con tono tranquilo – no volverá a pasar… eso te lo prometo – sonrió para darle confianza a la chica que ahora lo miraba y podía leerse claramente la preocupación

- No estoy segura de eso – declaro la chica con gesto preocupado

- Sé que lo que sucedió en el pasado te preocupa pero no vamos a permitir que vuelva a pasar – aseguro ahora Janeth

- Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho Nakuru – inquirió su tío tras unos segundos estudiando a su sobrina quien parecía no terminar de aceptar lo que decían y le hacía pensar que detrás de esas palabras suyas había algo mas

Por su parte Nakuru se quedo callada, negándose a levantar la mirada y sintiendo la opresión en su pecho... como aquella vez.

- Nakuru... ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Janeth levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la joven castaña que seguían mirando al suelo

- Nada – contesto en un susurro – _solo espero que no sea nada _– pensó para sí sin atreverse a manifestar su miedo a sus tíos pues eso solo haría que se preocuparan quizás por algo que nunca pasaría... o que deseaba que nunca pasara

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sonreía complacido mientras los otros dos chicos se le quedaban viendo con sorpresa y cierto deje de incertidumbre… ninguno terminaba de entender ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido?

- Creo que he ganado ¿cierto? – les dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo que muy poco o nada hacia por esconder

- E-eso parece – contesto uno de ellos

- Bien, si ese es el caso – hizo una pausa y medito un par de segundos antes de retomar la palabra de nuevo – creo saber que harán… – les dijo con total goce dejando en que pensar a los pobres chicos que no pudieron preguntar nada cuando el joven dicto su orden

X x X

La hora de entrada fue toda una sorpresa inesperada tanto para los estudiantes como para algunos docentes que miraban la escena perplejos ante lo que veían. Muchos de ellos reían ante la visión, otros en cambio no sabían si reír o molestarse ante lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – inquirió una castaña al ver como muchos se aglomeraban frente a las rejas de la entrada a la institución

- No lo se, creo que ha sucedido algo – contesto con duda una chica de ojos amatistas quien junto a su amiga se acercaban para saber que ocurría

- Alguien puede decirme ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó uno de los docentes contrariado ante lo que para él era nada adecuado

- Nosotros… bueno… es que… – las palabras siquiera salían coherentes, no encontraban excusa para lo que habían hecho

- ¿Y bien?... explíquense – demando el docente con postura seria, como para intimidar a alguien

- Solo… es… lo que nos merecemos por andar apostando – contesto por lo bajo el otro joven quien no sabia a donde meterse para esconderse de la vista de todos que seguro luego de eso se reirían sin temor alguno de ellos

- Ah… así que una apuesta – comento con cierto toque de desaprobación – bien, como veo que les gustan las apuestas y también como les gusta vestir de lindas damitas tendrán que acompañarme – le dijo el mismo docente con cierto aire de diversión – vengan conmigo preciosas… les tengo un trabajo especial – comentó riendo de lado y guiando a ambos jóvenes al interior

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando una risotada general se oyó por parte de todos los alumnos quienes no pudieron contener más tiempo su risa.

- Seguro que les pondrán a limpiar vestidos aun con eso – dijo uno de los alumnos riendo de lo lindo

- Apuesto que eso les va a servir de lección para no andar molestando y creyéndose la gran cosa – comento otro

- Esos eran… – dijo la castaña sin llegar a decir mas

- Damashi y Emizu – completo la amatista perpleja aunque con la risa ganándole igual que a su amiga

- Vestidos de mujer – hablo una tercera voz a espaldas de ambas quienes voltearon para encontrarse con Shaoran quien seguían igual de perplejo que ellas

- ¿Cómo rayos paso esto? – preguntó Yamazaki apareciendo desde detrás del castaño

- No lo sabemos – contesto Tomoyo reprimiendo su sonrisa

- Ya estaban así cuando llegamos – dijo ahora Sakura

- Ja! – exclamo el castaño cambiando su asombro por una sonrisa – veo que alguien les cambio los planes a ese par de bromistas y abusivos – comentó con aire de diversión riendo de lado

Desde uno de los árboles cercanos un chico de ojos zafiro escuchaba a sus compañeros y sonreía complacido ante lo sucedido. Eriol Hiraguizawa reía con cierta malicia combinada con diversión completa al ver como habían sucedido las cosas.

_- Aun es muy flojo pero es solo el calentamiento_ – pensó mientras veía la entrada del instituto por la cual las "damas" se habían marchado… y es que si, Eriol había hecho que aquellos dos se vistieran con el uniforme de las señoritas solo por diversión

Esa mañana que había llegado mas temprano de lo regular creyó que no tendría nada divertido que hacer pero su sorpresa fue que Damashi y Emizu, ambos estudiantes de la sección 2 de segundo año, se le acercaron para retarlo en un juego de apuesta. Eriol quien ya tenia en mente dejar de pasar inadvertido vio su oportunidad y no lo pensó mucho para aceptar. Un juego de cartas, tres chicos y una apuesta de cumplimiento según pacto fue todo lo que necesito para que todo iniciara.

Cuando el juego dio inicio, sus habilidades le permitieron jugar un poco con ellos y mientras todo avanzaba hasta llegar a un punto final de contienda él sugirió que se hiciera lo que quisieran con el perdedor… mala elección para ellos… excelente decisión para él. Sabia que ellos no eran justos, siempre tenían artimañas para ganar… con lo que no contaban era con que él… tenía las suyas. Y es por ello que ambos chicos quedaron tan perplejos ante la derrota.

_- Admito que fue divertido – _pensó con tranquilidad recostándose contra el tronco del árbol - _ aunque aun no es tiempo de darme a luz _– se dijo pues aunque el docente preguntara por su contrincante de apuesta se había asegurado que ellos no dirían nada… o algo malo sucedería

- Al menos hay castigo divino – comentó Tomoyo aun con sus amigos reunidos

- Hablando de ello – Yamazaki levanto un dedo ubicándose en medio de sus amigos – sabían que los dioses en la antigüedad imponían castigos muy vergonzosos y exóticos a aquellos que les blasfemaban – comenzó ganándose la atención de los castaños

- En serio – inquirió la joven Kinomoto con asombro

- Si, se dice que aquellos que blasfemaban tenían ganado un castigo el cual se clasificaba según el nivel de blasfemia cometida hacia la deidad. Por ejemplo, si alguien decía… – seguía con su historia cuando una chica lo halo de las solapas de la camisa con fuerza

- Otra vez mintiendo Yamazaki – reclamo con cierto reproche sin soltarle

- Hola Chiharu – le dijo con tranquilidad como quien no quiebra un plato

- No digas mas, mejor vienes conmigo antes que sigas con tus mentiras – demando ella comenzando a caminar llevando a rastras al chico

- Espera Chiharu… aun no… – mas no dejo que siguiera diciendo mas cuando le corto

- De eso nada, vámonos – ordeno ya sacando de vista a Yamazaki

- Era mentira – inquirió Shaoran viendo aun por el lugar en que habían desaparecido Yamazaki y Mihara

- Mejor entremos de una vez – sugirió Tomoyo apenas reprimiendo una sonrisa y llevándose al par de castaños que aun no salían de la vergüenza al verse envueltos en la mentira de Yamazaki

_- Son tan inocentes que caen con facilidad _– pensó divertido Eriol jurando que ese día comenzaría a divertirse aunque sea a las sombras

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La hora del almuerzo no era lo mismo si contaba con la presencia de cierta castaña hiperactiva que no paraba de hablar cosas que a él le parecían una total tontería pero tal parecía que su amigo no se molestaba y en vez de eso permanecía tranquilo escuchando como si de verdad la platica fuera de lo más interesante.

Touya Kinomoto estaba empezando a considerar el encerrarse en cualquier salón con tal de no tener que escucharla hablar y hablar como perico pero… ese día… a la misma hora de la tortura… las cosas eran diferentes.

- Oye Touya como te fue en el examen de hoy – preguntó su amigo tranquilamente intentando conversar un poco pues desde que habían salido al almuerzo las cosas y todo en general habían estado tan calmadas y en completo silencio que le parecía hasta extraño

- Bien, supongo que no me puedo quejar de eso – menciono el chico mencionado tomando mas arroz de su fiambrera

- Y que me dices tu Akizuki – inquirió ahora a la chica que permanecía callada y eso le intrigaba bastante

- Eh?... ah… bueno, creo que bien gracias – contesto sin saber de que le hablaban pues su mente la tenia en otro lado

- ¡Vaya! – exclamo Touya con admiración – es la primera vez que veo que estas callada y tranquila – dijo como alabo a la actitud de la castaña

- Touya – lo llamo su amigo con cierto aire de reprensión ante sus palabras

- Y es la primera vez que veo que te interesa ese hecho – ataco la chica saliendo de su mudo de fantasías y ladeando su sonrisa con diversión y malicia – creo que empiezas a extrañar mis cariños hacia ti querido – sonrió de lado con coquetería

- Ni loco Akizuki – le dirigió una mirada penetrante intentando intimidarla pero como siempre ocurría ella sonrió mas y se le acerco – ni se te ocurra – advirtió al ver su intención

- ¿Que no se me ocurra que? – pregunto con inocencia – ah, te refieres a esto – y acto seguido lo abrazo por el cuello con melosidad

- ¡Suéltame Akizuki! – demando pero ella no pensaba hacerlo

- Yo se que te atraigo mucho pero no crees que frente a tu amigo deberías limitarte – le menciono con dulzura – ya tendremos un poco de privacía para disfrutar – susurro con voz sensual

- Ni de broma, no estoy tan loco para eso – ataco Touya ante las palabras de ella

Yukito miraba a los dos en aquella escena que para quien la viera y no entendiera le parecería demasiado comprometedora. Intentaba controlar su risa pues le parecía chistoso lo que se ganaba su amigo por comentar cosas como esas cuando bien sabia que Nakuru le volteaba los pronósticos y terminaba en situaciones que no le parecía en nada al joven Kinomoto.

La chica seguía con una sonrisa maliciosa sin querer desprenderse del cuello de su victima pero al ver la misma resistencia y reclamos por espacio personal decidió que debía dejarlo por la buena pues además no estaba de tan buenos ánimos para molestar demasiado… tenia mucho en que pensar y ese era el punto que la tenia demasiado ensimismada. Soltó al joven de cabellos oscuros y volvió a su sitio manteniendo su sonrisa de triunfo en todo momento

- Descuida querido, ya cuando salgamos seré toda tuya – comentó con picardía y malicia la joven castaña recogiendo sus cosas del suelo

- Ya quisieras – espeto con mal humor

- Nos vemos luego chicos – se despidió la joven Akizuki

- ¿A donde vas? – inquirió Yukito sorprendido ante la repentina ida de ella

- Voy a la biblioteca… tengo que realizar una pequeña investigación, nos vemos en clases – argumento con una sonrisa para convencerlos

- De acuerdo – se limito a decir el chico de lentes

- Con solo que no me molestes, mas es suficiente – soltó Touya mirando de reojo a la castaña con una mirada filosa

Pero contrario a lo que se pensó la chica sonrió tranquila despidiéndose una vez más y dejando a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos por la actitud de ella.

- Y ahora que le dio que no hizo mas nada por mi comentario – se extraño Touya quien se figuraba otro acoso por parte de ella y no un simple adiós

- Supongo que si es importante lo que debe hacer – opino el chico de lentes tan extrañado como su amigo

Lejos de ambos la castaña caminaba tranquila, o eso parecía, en dirección a la biblioteca pues en primera si tenia que hacer una pequeña investigación pero su mayor motivo era otro… uno que sabia la tendría en que pensar hasta que las cosas se vieran solucionadas para esa persona que tanto estimaba y por quien daría lo que fuera por no ver sufrir ante lo que se avecinaba.

_- Porque a pesar que eres fuerte… se que esto te afectara demasiado… tanto como lo fue para mi y no quisiera que vivieras mi experiencia… querido primo _– pensó con aire nostálgico ante todo lo que estaba por llegar… tarde o temprano

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La música proveniente del piano inundaba los pasillos con su bella melodía, una tonada relajante que a pocos minutos era acompañada por una dulce voz que recitaba una melodía conjunta y armoniosa capaz de hacer sentir paz y serenidad a quien la escuchara.

El salón de música era el origen de tan majestuoso sonido y en ese lugar la amatista se mantenía totalmente concentrada en lo que hacia.

- Muy bien señorita Daidouji – la felicito la profesora Ayami aplaudiendo a la joven que detuvo su canto

- Gracias profesora – agradeció el halago con una sonrisa

- Si las cosas marchan así el próximo recital de dentro de un mes será todo un éxito – comunico al resto de los jóvenes del coro quienes se mantenían sentados escuchando el solo que recitaría la amatista – creo que por hoy será todo, nos vemos el viernes para el ensayo de acuerdo – les dijo al resto quienes respondieron un "si" a coro

La profesora tomo sus cosas y salio de lugar mientras los alumnos del coro hacían lo mismo y seguían su rutina.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Tomoyo – la felicito Rika

- Si, estuviste excelente y tu voz es tan melodiosa que dudo que alguien diga lo contrario – comentó Aria a la joven

- Gracias chicas, pero ustedes no se quedan atrás… fue una gran interpretación la que hicieron – les dijo felizmente – han mejorado muchísimo en mi ausencia

- Teníamos que hacerlo, no podíamos depender de ti todo el tiempo – contesto un tanto irónica Nina, una chica de primero

- Basta Nina, no es para que digas las cosas de ese modo – reprendió Karl al escuchar la manera en que lo había dicho

- Es solo la verdad – termino de decir y se fue del lugar rápidamente

- ¿Qué le pasa? – comentó Karl ante la actitud de la chica

- Déjala Karl, solo son arranques de celos – comento Aria – ya sabes como se pone desde que Tomoyo se marcho al extranjero

- Siempre se ponía así – inquirió Tomoyo sorprendida ante ese hecho

- No sabemos porque pero lo ultimo que supimos fue que estuvo un tiempo viéndose con Saito y luego salio con esa actitud chocante hacia ti – comento Rika con tranquilidad

_- Veo por donde va el asunto _– pensó la pelinegra – bueno nos vemos mañana – se despidió cuando salieron del edificio dirigiéndose hacia el portón de salida

- Esta bien Tomoyo, nos vemos – se despidieron los 3 chicos quienes aun debían ir a hacer otro asunto

La pelinegra camino en dirección a la salida con los pensamientos rondándole la mente, el que Nina tuviera esa actitud con ella significaba que Eichi le había metido ideas a la chica… en definitiva que intentaba hacerle la vida de cuadros aunque no lo lograba con exactitud

_- Ahora que mas harás contra mi _– pensó con reto y tomando diversión ante las cosas

Camino hasta salir de la institución y justo al alejarse de ahí su teléfono sonó ante un nuevo mensaje recibido. La chica lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

**Lamento no haberte esperado pero tenia que hacer la cena y Shaoran también estará en casa para la cena… estoy nerviosa pues ya sabes como se pone mi hermano. Cuando puedas llámame. Nos vemos. **

**Sakura **

Sonrió al imaginar la escena en casa de su amiga… Touya si que era un protector de primera y aun con más de 4 años de noviazgo parecía como si no terminara de caerle su cuñado.

- Va ser muy divertido – comento al aire siguiendo su camino

Su teléfono volvió a sonar ante otro mensaje el cual abrió sin mayores preámbulos y sin fijarse siquiera de quien era.

**Claro que lo será… porque no creas que tus desplantes son suficiente para alejarme como pretendes.**

**Tu novio Eichi **

La chica giro sobre si y tras ella a una distancia de unos 5 pasos estaba Eichi Saito con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – espeto con molestia

- Nada – menciono viéndola de arriba abajo – solo vigilo que vuelvas con bien a tu casa – sonrió con burla

- Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias – contesto mordaz mirándolo con desprecio

- No puedo apostar por ello – se acerco a la chica que rápidamente retrocedió los pasos que él avanzo – mírate, pareces gato asustado – torció el gesto de modo malicioso

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – exigió saber con molestia marcada

Pero contrario a una respuesta solo vio sonreír al chico que volvió a pasear su mirada por ella como si la estudiara y viera bajo su ropa, cosa que la incomodo

- A su tiempo lo sabrás – comento vagamente alejándose de la chica, ya se había divertido un poco por ese día – y otra cosa mas – se detuvo antes de continuar para girarse y verla de frente – dile a Hiraguizawa, que no importa cuando se crea genio y habilidoso… esa fachada se le va a terminar dentro de poco tiempo – y tras decirlo se fue sin esperar a escuchar algo de ella

Tomoyo lo vio alejarse con despreocupación y se pregunto a que venia esa advertencia para Eriol… intento buscar relación alguna pero nada, no entendía a que se refería. Miro su teléfono en el cual estaba el mensaje de Eichi y lo borro inmediatamente. No paso ni 5 minutos cuando un nuevo mensaje cayo y aun dudando lo abrió esperando encontrar algún recado del idiota de su ex novio pero lo que leyó era totalmente diferente

**Hola Tomoyo, cuando recibas este recado es porque la sorpresa esta por llegar. Estoy ansioso de verte otra vez. **

**A.L.**

La pelinegra miro el recado 4 veces mas sin caer en cuenta de que se trataba y cuando se canso de buscarle sentido cerro su teléfono y se encamino a su hogar aun con la mente rondando en ese mensaje.

- ¿A.L? – pregunto pensativamente – seguramente es una broma… pero… ¿de quien? – preguntó sin entender

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

4 meses habían volado desde que se establecieron en Japón y aunque intentara obviarlo sus temores la sumergían en su mundo de fantasías. Las cosas se estaban llevando con normalidad pero saber que dentro de 6 meses más o menos liberarían a quien ella tanto temía le daba escalofríos y no la dejaba en paz.

- Ahh – suspiro la castaña con pesadez alejando de si el libro que intentaba leer para distraer su mente

- Cualquiera diría que estas enamorada con ese suspiro – le dijeron haciendo que ella volviera la vista al chico de cabellos negros con reflejos azules quien le sonreía con diversión desde el marco de la puerta

- Y cualquiera diría que si sonríes tan relajado es porque has hecho de las tuyas – ataco con sagacidad la chica, llevaba días viendo la expresión que tanto extrañaba en su primo… no lo decía pero ella sabia que él había vuelto a las andadas… aunque secretamente

- Observadora aunque distraída últimamente – soltó el chico adentrándose en la biblioteca y tomando lugar en el sillón al lado de su prima

- ¿Qué? Acaso creías que porque estaba en mi mundo no lo notaba – rió con malicia al decirlo – se ve que me subestimas

- Eso parece – sonrió tranquilo – y como vas con Kinomoto – inquirió a lo que ella lo vio extrañada

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestiono ella

- Digamos que es por cierta chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño que me ha comunicado que andas acosando a su hermano y que este no para de rogar a toda deidad porque desaparezcas del mapa – ensancho su sonrisa burlona mirándola fijamente

- ¡Vaya! – exclamo la joven – es la primera vez que te oigo dar detalles de una chica, veo que estamos progresando en ese aspecto – sonrió ella con malicia

Fuera de la biblioteca Janeth Hiraguizawa había escuchado la exclamación de Nakuru y se quedo a oír un poco la conversación de su hijo y su sobrina que al parecer giraba entorno a alguna chica

- No es para tanto – negó el chico con tranquilidad – Sakura es una chica muy linda, no veo porque no mencionar detalles que la distinguen – comentó con tranquilidad

- Y mira que también tenemos ese hecho – le dijo picara su prima – mira que desde el primer día y ya la llamabas por su nombre… se nota que hay química – comento la castaña cruzando las piernas y viendo a su primo con aire divertido

- Y si la hay ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó siguiéndole el juego

- Nada – respondió Nakuru

- Entonces no veo la razón por la cual negar que tiene unos lindos ojos verde esmeralda que dan la sensación de ver esperanza reflejada a cada segundo y un cabello castaño que enmarca y combina con su gesto tranquilo… es una chica que te da una sonrisa todo el tiempo y que siempre es muy amble con todos – relato tranquilo el chico

- Quien te escuchara diría que estas enamorado de ella – rió divertida su prima

- Creo que hasta lo creería – dijo Eriol divertido pues aunque la considerara linda y encantadora ella solo podía ser su amiga y no solo porque tuviera novio sino porque en realidad no podía tener otro sentimiento que no fuera amistad sincera hacia ella

Janeth sonrió al escuchar a su hijo decir aquello, parecía que las cosas estaban resultando y su hijo ya se había fijado en alguien de su escuela… quizás los planes si se llevarían a cabo aun cuando el pronóstico inicial decía lo contrario

_- Me alegro por ti hijo _– pensó la mujer alejándose de ahí sintiéndose tranquila ante lo que había escuchado

- Pero pasando de tema – dijo el chico – no me respondiste como te iba con su hermano – retomo la conversación

- Pues para serte sincera Touya es un hueso duro de roer – comentó con una sonrisa – aunque de hecho ya deberías saber que solo lo hago por jugar

- Claro que lo se, aun así le pones tanto empeño que cualquiera diría que de verdad lo quieres – rió un poco ante la idea

- Hmp – expreso la castaña – aunque así fuera no soy tan masoquista – comento la chica cruzando los brazos – me gustan los retos pero él es demasiado serio como para ser mi novio o algo mas… aunque admito que me gustaría probar sus limites – rió maliciosa tras decirlo

Eriol solo sonrió ante eso, si de verdad su prima se iba por ese plan que Dios y las deidades se apiadaran de Touya Kinomoto.

- Esta claro que se volverá loco – dijo con diversión imaginando la tortura que le esperaba al hermano de Sakura

- Oh si querido primo… Touya Kinomoto se volverá loco – le secundo con una sonrisa traviesa y llena de diversión al imaginar todo lo que podría hacer para probar al serio de Kinomoto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡Idiotas! – fue el grito de reclamo que se escucho en aquel lugar

- Perdón – se disculpo un joven de cabello negro con pecas pequeñas en la cara – pero es que no creímos que volvería a pasar – argumento mirando con cierto temor al chico de cabellos negros frente a él

- Si ya sabían que no caía tan fácil como es que imaginaron que podrían cambiar ese hecho con una oportunidad mas – reclamo con fastidio en la voz

- Como íbamos a imaginar no ganarle Eichi – se defendió el otro chico, pelo café y ojos marrón – estábamos seguros que todo salio bien y no entendemos como es que siquiera pudo ganarnos en nuestro propio juego

- Ya deberían saber que si no le ganan es porque no solo ustedes hacen trampa – espeto con mas molestia, es que acaso eran idiotas al no darse cuenta de eso

- ¡Pero como diablos lo hace! – exclamo con desesperación el pelinegro con pecas

- Las mañas se las tiene muy bien reservadas el muy idiota – comento sin mas Eichi – tu mejor que nadie debió darse cuenta con facilidad que Hiraguizawa no es cualquier chico… debiste preverlo antes de retarlo Áruto Emizu – le soltó con cierto enojo al chico de pecas – y tu también Koichi Damashi – regaño al otro que le vio indignado

- Y tu también debiste verlo antes y aun así no nos advertiste… crees acaso que no he notado que solo hemos sido señuelos para probar a Hiraguizawa – expreso molesto Damashi ante lo que decía Eichi… si bien decidieron probar a Hiraguizawa no creyeron que él se aprovecharía de la oportunidad para tener un beneficio ante eso… prácticamente se habían prestado como conejillos de prueba

- Mejor no me fastidien mas – soltó sin mas el chico revolviéndose los cabellos con una mano – ya suficiente tengo con ciertos asuntos y mas con ustedes siendo un total fiasco – comento enojando a ambos que por mucho que quisieran decirle un par de cosas, mejor se las guardaban pues ya era suficiente con escuchar sus quejas estúpidas hacia ellos

- Vámonos Áruto… por lo visto hay alguien que necesita quejarse con él mismo por no mantener a su novia cerca hasta obtener lo que sea que buscaba de ella – menciono Damashi despectivamente mirando de soslayo a Eichi que tras oír eso se puso mas serio de lo que estaba y lo miro fríamente

- Repítelo – ordeno con voz realmente molesta

- Es la verdad Eichi – rebatió Áruto sin importarle el tono amenazante de Saito – desde que Daidouji te dejo estas mas irritante que nunca… acaso eso no es señal que ella se te fue antes de concluir el juego – se rió con malicia al ver como el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada

- Lárguense de una vez – espeto duramente

- Ves como si es verdad Eichi… Daidouji es una presa que no volverás a atrapar – le sonrió malicioso Koichi para luego dirigirse a la puerta – adiós Saito – se despidió para luego salir de una vez junto con Áruto de aquel apartamento

Apenas salieron Eichi se dejo caer en el sillón de la sala, estaba molesto porque los muy ineptos de Áruto y Koichi tenían razón… Tomoyo seria difícil de hacerla caer pero no imposible de atrapar como le aseguraban.

_- Vamos Eichi…estas desquiciado por esa chica, dime ¿Qué tiene ella que hace que te pongas así? _– recordó la pregunta que le hicieron tiempo atrás

_- Es algo muy personal _– se había limitado a contestar con tranquilidad

_- Acaso tiene que ver con… _

_- Si, y si me disculpas no quiero que me sigas fastidiando con lo mismo _– finalizo para luego alejarse del otro chico que le sonrió con misterio y malicia – _ya sabes que son cosas que incumben solo a mi persona… es un asunto que debe pagar y que debo realizar _– concluyo dejando clara su posición

- Y claro que solo me concierne – pensó en voz alta mirando al techo seriamente – aunque debo admitir que ahora no solo es por deber sino por desquite y algo mas – comentó a la nada para luego hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar ahí sin hacer nada

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La vista del hotel era excelente mas sin embargo sabía que hacia falta algo para estar completamente feliz… ese algo tenía que ver con cierta joven de ojos amatistas por quien sonreía y estaba dispuesto a todo. Alex dejo de ver el entorno y se dirigió al sillón de la suit para luego desplomarse sobre este y suspirar tranquilamente.

- Buenos días Alex – le saludaron a lo que él dirigió su mirada hacia una mujer de cabellos negro y ojos grises

- Buenos días madre – correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa – creí que habías salido temprano, no es normal que te levantes tarde – inquirió pues le parecía extraño el verla salir de su cuarto hasta ese momento

- No te preocupes, solo quise descansar un poco mas – se limito a decir con una sonrisa en el rostro la mujer – la reunión y la fiesta de ayer fue demasiado agotadora por lo que le pedí a tu padre me dejara descansar mas – relato sin quitar su tono tranquilo y su sonrisa al decirlo

- Entiendo – afirmo el joven – por cierto madre, ¿Dónde esta mi padre? – inquirió pues desde que se había levantado, y de hecho se levanto muy temprano, no lo había visto

- Tuvo que irse por una urgencia en el trabajo, dijo que era importante y que volvería para el almuerzo – le contesto la mujer acercándose a Alex con una taza de café en las manos – por cierto hijo, ayer no pude hablar contigo… así que aprovechando que tenemos tiempo, dime… ¿Qué querías decirnos ayer? – pregunto con tranquilidad la mujer de ojos grises viendo con detalle a su hijo

- Ah si – asintió al recordar eso – solo quería saber ¿hasta cuando estaremos aquí? – preguntó despreocupadamente el joven L´fler

- Pues según lo que dijo tu padre, estaremos por lo menos un par de semanas antes de pasar otra semana mas en Alemania, para visitar a tus tíos – relato haciendo memoria de la agenda preparada para las próximas 3 semanas mas de viaje que les restaban – pero… ¿Por qué tu insistencia en cuanto a eso? – inquirió suspicaz la mujer viendo con astucia a su hijo

- Solo que no puedo esperar mas para que estos viajes se terminen… además, ya deberían saber que me ha sido conferida la entrada en la escuela pero no podemos seguir postergando nuestro arribo al país – contesto con tranquilidad y seriedad

- Solo eso – dijo su la mujer haciendo que Alex la viera con extrañeza

- ¿Solo eso? – repitió sin entender aquel tono que había usado su madre - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso madre? – cuestiono dudoso, ¿a que venia el comentario?

La mujer de ojos grises lo vio mas suspicaz y sonrió mas al tiempo que dejo escapar un pequeño dejo de burla para luego volver a retomar la palabra ante la extrañeza de su hijo quien muy pocas veces había visto esas expresiones en su madre

- Me refiero a que si no hay otro motivo por el cual quieras que todo se aligere – comentó sin dejar de lado la gracia que le causo desubicar a su hijo con su anterior comentario

- Otro motivo – susurro y entonces cayo en cuenta de la tontería por la cual había estado desubicado… la razón que su madre quería oír – te refieres acaso a una chica – inquirió sonriendo con burla hacia si mismo ante su anterior desconcierto

- Digámoslo así – sugirió la mujer de ojos grises mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

- Si así lo quieres… digamos que si es por una chica – sonrió y cerro los ojos para luego apoyar la espalda contra el sillón

- Veo que te inquietó mucho – comentó la mujer – tanto que pediste ser estudiante de intercambio extranjero a ese país en especifico y en el cual nos quedaremos por un tiempo indefinido debido a los negocios de tu padre – sonrió mientras lo decía, tal parecía que su hijo lo tenia planeado todo con mucho cuidado

- Bueno pues… digámoslo así – le dijo sin mas riendo como si fuera un niño atrapado en plena travesura

- Ay hijo, ¿Qué haré contigo? – exclamo con un suspiro la mujer sin borrar su sonrisa - ¿Quién iba a decirme que ella te podría llegar a inquietar de este modo? – comento al aire

- Creo que son cosas que no se prevéen y solo suceden – le dijo como si respondiera las interrogantes de su madre quien solo sonrió viéndolo de modo maternal

- Ay Alex… se ve que lo calculaste todo… hasta pareciera que puedes ver el futuro por como te muestras de seguro – dijo la mujer con un suspiro

- No veo el futuro pero soy optimista – comento – además… aun si ella no corresponde tendré en mente que lo intente y luche por ello como se lo dije en aquella ocasión – sonrió al recordar ese hecho

- Entonces supongo que no tengo mas que hacer que apoyarte en todo lo que me sea posible – sonrió gentil mirando a su hijo con gran cariño y aprecio… admirando lo mucho que había cambiado y madurado con el correr de los años

Y mientras su madre pensaba en eso, él no podía dejar de lado su sonrisa. Sentía que volvía a las andadas, como cuando intentaba conquistar una chica, pero sabia que no era eso… era solo la emoción y alegría que le proporcionaba el saber que dentro de poco… volvería a verla… y haría lo necesario para poder estar en su corazón… aun cuando ella dijo que no podía confiar y que no podía aceptarlo pero el intentaría hasta que en definitiva fuera rechazado… aun así se sentiría orgulloso de haber intentado.

_- Pronto nos volveremos a ver Tomoyo _– pensó sonriente y feliz ante la idea

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las canchas estaban abarrotadas de jóvenes quienes observaban aquel partido uno contra uno que se llevaba a cabo. Estaban emocionados de ver a aquellos dos compitiendo tan arduamente pues ambos eran contrincantes de respetar a los ojos de los presentes.

- ¿Cómo crees que acabe? – preguntó una chica a su compañera de la par sin perder detalle del partido

- No lo se, Kinomoto es muy hábil pero Akizuki también es buena competencia – aseguro la otra emocionada ante le partido que se llevaba a cabo

- Oigan, no sean así… aunque Kinomoto es el chico mas guapo de la universidad no olviden que ante todo hay que apoyar a las nuestras – riño otra joven ante las dudas de ambas chicas

- ¡Es cierto! – afirmo enérgica la chica que había hablado primero – hay que apoyar a Akizuki aunque este en competencia el bombón de Kinomoto – termino de decir con picardía

Mientras el resto de espectadores seguían comentando la pareja en contienda se veían con reto marcado mientras defendían sus respectivos aros. Ambos, a mitad de la cancha, se miraban y analizaban las posibles estrategias que podría usar el uno contra el otro.

- Eres bueno Touya – halago con tranquilidad la chica castaña dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida al joven

- Tu también – acepto el joven Kinomoto – no esperaba que fueras tan buena contrincante – comento reconociendo lo buena que era

- Si ese es un cumplido pues gracias corazón – le dijo con piropo logrando fastidiar un poco al chico

- Limítate a perder – le dijo antes de correr con el balón dispuesto a llegar a anotar un punto en el aro de ella

_- No funcionara _– pensó la joven viendo los movimientos sin moverse de su sitio logrando la expectación de los demás

Antes que Touya completara su jugada ella se corrió hacia atrás tres pasos y ágilmente cambio su ángulo dirigiéndolo hacia la misma dirección que Touya buscaba para anotar. Al ver esto giro con brusquedad hacia le lado contrario haciendo que ella sonriera. A nada de lograr concretar su lanzamiento ella se lanzo sin ningún miramiento hacia su costado cortando de lleno el impulso de Touya y logrando cambiar la ruta del balón que fue a parar lejos del aro y con ambos jóvenes en el suelo ante la acción tan de repente de Nakuru.

- Saque para Akizuki – ordeno el chico que hacia de arbitro al tiempo que un grito de emoción se escuchaba del publico presente

- Son muy buenos – comento una castaña de ojos esmeralda viendo con impresión el partido suscitado frente a si

- Debo admitir que tu hermano es muy talentoso para el basketball – secundo el castaño a la par de la chica viendo como se desarrollaba aun el partido

- Y pensar que llevan casi 30 minutos de juego y aun sin un acierto – dijo la chica amatista grabando el partido que seguía reñido como al inicio – tu prima Nakuru es muy buena en el deporte como para tener este ritmo de juego – comentó dirigiendo su mirada al joven de ojos zafiro que miraba la escena con una sonrisa realmente complacida

- Bueno… no es de extrañar que haya sido una de las estrellas del instituto en Inglaterra y casi una pieza clave en los retos universitarios… se especializo mucho en el basketball – explico tranquilo el chico haciendo que sus amigos le vieran con sorpresa

- Ahora entiendo porque le leva tan bien el ritmo – dijo sorprendido el castaño mientras su novia afirmaba con una sonrisa aquello

- Miren, creo que van a su ultima jugada antes de finalizar el juego de una vez – llamo la atención Yukito haciendo que todos vieran de nuevo el juego donde Touya volvía a atacar pero esta vez Nakuru se dirigía a él

Las exclamaciones y los vítores estaban presentes mientras en una ultima jugada Nakuru despojo a Touya del balón para luego, en un rápido movimiento, lanzarlo justo cuando el silbato se oía y el balón entraba de lleno en el aro contrario.

- ¡Tiempo!... la ganadora: Akizuki – confirmo el arbitro al tiempo que la joven recibía sus aplausos y vítores ante su victoria

- Rayos – mascullo el joven Kinomoto ante su derrota y viendo como ella se acercaba a él

- Fue un buen partido pero por hoy he ganado Touya – le dio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

- Tu lo has dicho… por hoy ganaste – acepto entre dientes pero a fin de cuentas aceptando la derrota

- Estuvieron excelentes – oyeron ambos decir de la castaña y sus amigos quienes se acercaban a los competidores

- Lo hicieron de maravilla… los felicito a ambos chicos – felicito Yukito sonriéndoles a ambos

- Muchas gracias Tsukishiro – hablo la joven muy feliz y sonriéndole al chico de cabellos cenizos

Justo cuando Touya iba a decir algo se detuvo ante los aplausos que daba Eriol mientras veía con una sonrisa misteriosa a Nakuru quien le sonrió con reto completo dibujado en la mueca de su rostro.

- Felicidades querida – felicito el chico viéndola sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro

- Querida – susurro Touya quien nunca había oído ese tipo de trato entre ellos pues de hecho no los conocía tan bien y se limitaba a lo que sabia de ellos

- Gracias querido primo – dijo ella con tranquilidad y diversión – ahora… dime… – hizo una pausa agregando misterio a todo – ya tienes en mente lo que pasara a continuación ¿cierto? – sonrió maliciosa al terminara la oración

- Supongo que si aunque… quizás no sea lo que tengo en mente – sugirió con una nota de misterio dejando pensativos al resto ante la rara conversación de los primos

- Eriol, ¿de que hablan? – cuestiono confundida la amatista

- De nada sospecho espero – contesto dirigiendo su mirada hacia su prima – a menos que dicte lo contrario – comentó al final

- Eh? – nadie sabia nada de lo que pasaba y se mostraban mas confundidos que al inicio

- Descuida querido primo – negó la chica castaña – nuestra pequeña apuesta solo te hará mi sirviente por una semana, no soy tan vengativa con respecto a lo que me hiciste en Londres – aseguro pero con su sonrisa tan perversa como la tenia decía que no quería saber que tanto haría al ser sirviente por una semana de su queridísima prima

- ¿Apuesta? – repitió sorprendida la castaña de ojos esmeralda

- ¿Lo que te hizo en Londres? – repitió a su vez Tomoyo

- Solo fue un pequeño pago de apuesta que le dejo muy gratos momentos en la mente a los anteriores compañeros de universidad de Nakuru – comento inocente el chico

- Si como no – dijo sarcástica la chica mirándolo con frialdad – pero ahora, y a pesar que no me estoy vengando, a mi modo vas a conocer a Nakuru Akizuki – comento tétrica mirando a Eriol como diciéndole "no vas a querer volver a ser mi sirviente después de esto"

El resto no hizo más que ver a ambos primos con esas miradas llenas de misterio y diversión… al parecer ambos primos eran de tal para cual ante esos detalles.

- Parece que tendrás una semana divertida Eriol – comentó la amatista sonriendo con diversión ante las cosas… tenia una vaga idea de cómo eran ellos por lo que podía estar segura que como sea… su linda prima lo haría rogar por que parara la tortura… si es que de hecho rogaba por ello

- Sin duda… solo espero sobrevivir para verte de nuevo aun en esta vida – le dijo divertido mirando a la pelinegra

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola a todos! ^_^U… antes que me quieran matar por no actualizar debo dar mis reiteradas disculpas múltiples… DE VERDAD LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO T^T… mis estudios me están dejando muerta, no me deja espacio para mi… y de remate mi inspiración se había ido a los mas requintos y remotos lugares y se negaba a volver T^T…

Pero al menos regreso algo de ella y pude terminar este capitulo que lo tenia a medias y que hasta hoy logre terminar… pero en fin… pasando de todo este drama…

¿Qué les pareció la historia? ^_^...

Como vemos al inicio vuelve a aparecer esta mujer que tiene un problemita pero la pregunta de muchos es ¿Quién es ella? y ¿Por qué aparece en este fic? Jejeje ^_^U… pues la verdad es que es alguien muy interesante y que resuelve algunas cosas que muy pronto se conocerán… y como vemos también, Nakuru ya duda de la decisión que había propuesto y la verdad hasta cree en los fantasmas que la acompañan pero por ahora tendrán que tener la incógnita de ¿Qué es eso que tiene tan mal a la chica?...

Y que ondas con Eichi… tiene algo en contra de Tomoyo de lo cual aun es un verdadero misterio que muy pronto se dará a conocer, pero aun no ^_^… si ya se que soy mala por eso ¬_¬

Y como esta lo del final, parece ser que Nakuru y su lindo esclavo tendrán mucho por delante en la próxima semana XD…bien pues, los dejo como siempre con incógnitas por resolver y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer los review que me dejan, si no los he contestado es por mi tiempo tan poco que tengo, pero de verdad que les agradezco mucho todos y cada uno de los comentarios y también a las personas que siguen la historia y los que las tienen en mis favoritos ^_^… de verdad que se les agradece de corazón y con mucho cariño…

Les aviso que esta es una triple actualización por tanto mis historias **Asesina y Detective y Imperio de Cristal **también ya tienen un nuevo capi ^_^… así que quedan informados

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones…**

**Sayonara!... y cuídense mucho!**

**Luna Love**


	12. Chapter 12: Las sorpresas llueven

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Déjame sanar tu corazón herido**_

**Capitulo 12**

**Las sorpresas llueven**

Llegó con paso tranquilo y una expresión de lo más serena a la institución. La verdad, no le importaba haber llegado un poco tarde pero tampoco era que le diera igual todo en la vida. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula de clases y sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la puerta encontrándose con la atenta mirada de todos y la mirada de reprensión del docente de turno en esa clase.

- Joven Hiraguizawa, llega tarde – regaño el docente a quien no le hacía gracia la interrupción que había hecho el chico

- Eso es correlativo a la idea de cada quien – comentó tranquilo y sin amague de burla – solo son 5 minutos por lo que creo no llego sumamente tarde – argumento sin más dejando a los demás perplejos

- Muy gracioso joven – le dijo con tono molesto – ultima vez que llega tarde, la próxima y lo dejo fuera – advirtió sin más volviendo su atención a lo que hacia

Eriol se adentro en el salón con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta ubicarse en su asiento habitual. Miro a sus amigos castaños que le miraban aun perplejos, e imaginaba el porque, y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica pelinegra sentada delante de él. Sonrió como solo él lo hacía mientras veía negar a la chica como si le dijera "que simplista eres", cosa que solo logro hacerlo sonreír más.

- No me sorprende que le caigas un poco mal al docente de matemática – susurro la chica intentando que no le descubrieran hablando con Eriol

- Pues que se puede hacer – menciono tranquilamente con falso tono de aflicción

- Eres todo un caso – negó ella ante su contestación, le había notado un deje de broma por lo que prefirió darle uno de sus comentarios ya usuales con respecto a él

- Je je – rió un poco ante eso – creo que será cosa de costumbre Tomoyo – le susurro sin mas mientras escribía algunas formulas, anotadas en la pizarra, en su recién sacado cuaderno

- Supongo que si – dijo sin mas la pelinegra sonriendo con despreocupación – al menos llegas tarde por una razón justa… lastima que no la sepa el docente – se burlo un poco la chica girando la cabeza hacia su compañero de ojos zafiro

- Si… es una verdadera lastima… pero… ni modo – termino por decir haciendo sonreír mas a la chica

Los castaños quienes veían la escena se miraron confundidos pero luego sonrieron abiertamente pues se notaba mucho la confianza que se tenían y el cariño con el que se trataban… entendían de cierto modo que haber sido amigos de infancia influía mucho en el presente pues a pesar de que no hacia mucho que se habían vuelto a encontrar se trataban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- Me alegra ver que Tomoyo se muestre feliz – susurro la castaña vigilando no ser descubierta hablando en clase

- Si, yo también – contesto el castaño mirando a su amiga – _me alegra que no te muestres tan fría como parecía al principio que te comportarías… supongo que después de todo si puedes confiar… aunque sea en él _– se dijo tranquilo volviendo a prestar atención a la clase

Lo que nadie había notado era la mirada gélida que Eichi dirigía hacia aquel grupito… en especial miraba con cierto deje de molestia a su ex novia y a su nuevo rival de turno… Eriol Hiraguizawa.

_- Hmp!... pronto dejaras de reír así Hiraguizawa _– reto en silencio mirando ahora con una sonrisa superior al chico de ojos zafiro

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Aun no puedo creerlo – comento la chica con cierta desgana, quería escuchar cosas que le alentaran el animo pero parecía que su vida en los próximos 6 meses restantes serian de incertidumbre y cierto deje de tristeza

- Siento mucho que las cosas pinten de este modo querida pero que se le puede hacer, no es como si fuera solo de decir "Hey, dejen las cosas así y no vuelvan a molestar con eso de nuevo" – le dijeron a la chica quien suspiro con cierta pesadez

- Lo se… aun así… yo… – pero la verdad no tenia ni remota idea de cómo definir su situación

- Nakuru… lamento mucho que pases por esto tu sola… me gustaría poder hacer mas por ti de lo que hago ahora – comento la mujer desde la otra línea mientras la chica inspiraba hondo evitando que se escuchara por el auricular del teléfono

- Descuida tía… has hecho mucho mas de lo que debías – negó ella sintiendo la ya tan conocida sensación de pesar que se había implantado en su ser desde años atrás

- Pero aun así no es suficiente – oyó decir con queda voz cargada de cierta pesadumbre

- Descuida tía… no es algo de lo que debas culparte – dijo ella tratando de animar el ambiente aunque ella misma generara tristeza

- Está bien – accedió la mujer – te veo en casa después de tus clases… debemos hablar de algo personalmente – sugirió ella

- Es respecto a mi primo – inquirió la chica

- Si – afirmo – pero no es nada malo… a menos claro que haya vuelto a las mismas – dijo la mujer con cierto deje de pesar, si su hijo estaba en ese plan era porque no tenia remedio

- Descuida tía, ya sabes que si se mete en problemas yo me encargo – rió un poco tras decirlo pues por lo menos en lo que restaba de semana tenia control completo sobre él

- Por tu seguridad algo me dice que tienes un as bajo la manga – la mujer en la otra línea rió levemente, algo le decía que no estaba equivocada

- Oh sí, claro que lo tengo – aclaro la joven riendo con malicia – bien, nos vemos después tía – se despidió con tranquilidad

- Está bien, nos vemos – y tras eso la llamada se corto

Nakuru miro el teléfono móvil en sus manos sonriendo con diversión aunque después de unos segundos ese gesto cambio a uno de tristeza... no tenía idea de que deparaba la vida en los próximos meses y eso la tenia nerviosa y ansiosa... de verdad esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran

- Solo espero que todo salga bien – comentó en voz alta suspirando con cierto cansancio ante lo que sucedía

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Entonces te convertiste en su mayordomo personal – aquello lo decía con sorpresa y a la vez con cierto aire de diversión, la verdad que no se imaginaba todo lo que tenia que pasar pero le parecía divertido

- Pues si, supongo que quiere terminar de darme un pequeño escarmiento – confeso sonriendo con despreocupación, si bien era cierto que tenia que pagar consecuencias de una u otra manera su prima se estaba encargando de ello en ese momento

- Entonces por eso llegaste tarde a clases – la castaña le veía sorprendida, se mostraba tan tranquilo como si aquello no le molestara en absoluto lo cual la desubicaba

- Si, Nakuru no me iba a dejar ir hasta que le llevara su agenda y sus cosas hasta la puerta del salón – le comento divertido – debieron ver la cara de Kinomoto y el resto, supongo que no esperaban ver a un chico como yo llevando todas las cosas que adrede me hizo cargar Nakuru

- Vaya que eres un caso – Shaoran se reservaba todo comentario fuera del que dejo escapar, ese chico, Hiraguizawa, ¿no podía ser más fresco o qué?

Los castaños no entendían mucho las aptitudes de Eriol por lo que se miraban mientras una gota les bajaba por la sien y Tomoyo le daba una sonrisa como si dijera "siempre igual", comprendían que su amiga conociera un poco más a Hiraguizawa pero... la verdad que dejaba con sorpresa la manera de ser de él

- Oye Eriol, ¿y qué paso con tus amigos en Inglaterra? – pregunto, no había vuelto a saber de nada de ellos más que cuando él le conto a los primeros meses como estaban sus amigos de su anterior institución

- Según supe se las ingeniaron para sobrevivir sin mi... todos creyeron que serian presa fácil sin mi presencia pero se ve que aprendieron a enfrentar los retos – el chico sonrió tras decirlo, sus amigos todo el tiempo lo habían observado y estaba seguro que eran muy capaces de saber enfrentar las adversidades... no se creía un ejemplo supremo pero al menos les había mostrado como saber llevar situaciones

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Eriol? – inquirió Sakura totalmente confundida

- Veras Sakura, en mi anterior institución mis amigos y yo éramos una especie de círculo de misterio – sonrió un poco al decirlo – algo así como una banda pero no hacíamos nada malo solo nos ganábamos el respeto de todos a base de pruebas – comento tranquilamente

- Ah, ya – Sakura se mostro sorprendida ante lo que le dijo el chico pero le distrajo el hecho que su prima y mejor amiga se riera por lo bajo mientras lo miraba con escepticismo

- No hacían nada malo – comento con una nota de total desconfianza – eso tendría que verlo para creerlo – le dijo con diversión

- Pero si lo estás viendo, soy todo un ángel no lo ves – inquirió mirando a la amatista con inocencia

- Si, veo un ángel con máscara de inocencia – le dijo con cierto deje de burla

- Oye – reclamo con fingida ofensa

- Creo que nosotros quedamos mas perdidos con todo lo que hablan – dijo el castaño mirando a aquel par que se lanzaba indirectas bromistas

- Créeme que es mejor que no entiendas mucho a este complejo espécimen de la naturaleza – le dijo la pelinegra apuntando a Eriol con un dedo y diciendo las cosas con diversión

- ¿Espécimen de la naturaleza? – inquirió Eriol con sorpresa – veo que alguien más tiene un buen sentido del humor – sonrió con diversión sin siquiera molestarse ante las palabras de la chica – me recuerda cuando nos escapábamos de todos y vagábamos por todo Londres – comento divertido – recuerdas cuando fuimos a un puente y cada persona que veíamos pasar decíamos que nos agradaba de ellos o de las cosas que portaban

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien – Tomoyo sonrió con diversión ante el recuerdo – aun puedo recordar que dijiste que te gustaría ser un importante empresario solo porque uno de los que pasaron frente a nosotros llevaba talle de mejor no voy al trabajo ja ja ja – se rio la chica ante eso

- Si, es cierto – aceptó – pero no olvides lo que dijiste Tomoyo – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – dijiste que querías ser azafata solo para no estar en ningún lado y que ningún tonto, además de un guapo piloto, te molestara por tu horario, total no pasarías en ningún sitio de todos modos – ahora fue el turno de Eriol de reír ante lo que habían dicho en aquel entonces

- ¿Qué querías que dijera? era solo una niña con demasiados pensamientos y una mente extravagante a mi lado

- Supongo entonces que te influencie con mi presencia

Ambos se echaron a reír, tenían muchas anécdotas de aquellos días que a veces les parecía que nunca olvidaron al otro ni nada de lo que pasaron juntos. Sakura y Shaoran miraban a su amiga y a Hiraguizawa, a quien poco a poco iban aceptando, reír ante cosas que la verdad no entendían muy bien pero que parecían ser buenos momentos en la vida de ambos

- Veo que hay muchas cosas que tienen por contar – comentó Sakura atrayendo la atención de la amatista y el chico de ojos zafiro

- Y por lo visto quedamos fuera de todo concepto – secundo Shaoran aunque lo decía como broma lo cual rápidamente noto Eriol

- Pues sí, tenemos mucho que contar y mucho tiempo para reponer después de tantos años – comento con inocencia el chico de ojos zafiro – después de todo 6 años sin saber nada del otro es demasiado y hay mucho por comentar de nuestras vidas – dijo con toda la inocencia que podía reunir

- Eso ya lo creo – comentaron ambos castaños con una gota resbalándoles por la cabeza, vaya que era inesperado el humor y palabras del chico

Antes que pudieran continuar con su plática la voz de Rika interrumpió al llamar a la pelinegra quien se levanto de su sitio para ir con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Rika? – pregunto una vez frente a la chica

- Tenemos ensayo extra así que debemos irnos ya – le aviso Rika tomando la mano de la pelinegra – lo siento chicos pero debo llevarme a Tomoyo por ahora, nos vemos –se despidió al tiempo que se llevaba a la chica sin mas

- ¿Ensayo extra? – inquirió Eriol una vez que ellas se fueron

- Si, Tomoyo esta en el coro de la escuela y se prepara para el evento de dentro de un mes – aclaro la castaña mirando al chico

- Así que aun canta – se dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando el lugar por donde se fue la chica amatista

- Si, Tomoyo ha cantado en el coro desde la primaria y aun sigue haciéndolo – afirmo Shaoran – ¿ya lo sabias? – pregunto medio sorprendido

- Una vez me comento que cantaba en el coro pero no sabia que aun lo hiciera – respondió tranquilamente – creo que aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ella – sonrió un poco ante eso, como si el no conocer las cosas le resultara divertido y a la vez relajante

- Ah! ya entiendo porque sabes de eso – le dijo la chica castaña con una sonrisa feliz – veo que Tomoyo y tu fueron muy buenos amigos – comento sonriendo

- Si... y aun después de todo lo somos Sakura... Tomoyo es aun una muy estimada amiga para mí – le dijo tranquilo el chico

- Eso espero – murmuro el castaño mirando con cierta desconfianza a aquel ingles que parecía no tener nunca algo que arruinara su humor

Eriol, a pesar de haber escuchado las palabras del castaño, simplemente sonrió tranquilo, entendía que la protegieran después de lo ocurrido y eso verdaderamente era algo muy noble de parte de ellos.

Al pensar detenidamente en ese punto se dio cuenta que había cosas sobre ese punto que no entendía. Sabia que su ex novio Eichi Saito la había engañado, que esa fue la razón por la que ella se fue un tiempo al extranjero con su madre… pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería su ex al andarla molestando?

- Oye Eriol ¿estás bien? – pregunto la castaña al verle tan sumido en sus pensamientos

- Si, descuida Sakura, estoy bien – afirmo con una sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie – bueno… debo irme, ya casi es hora de la siguiente fase de mi condena – rio ante eso a lo que la pareja le vio con una gota resbalándoles por la sien

- Espero que te vaya bien – deseo la castaña con una risa nerviosa

- Ojala y no te mate tu prima – fue lo que dijo el castaño quien estaba igual que su novia

- Eso espero – rió tras afirmar aquello – y ustedes por favor no hagan nada extraño en mi ausencia si – comento con diversión aunque se dio cuenta que los castaños no le entendieron – que sean novios no quiere decir que estén casados para hacer cualquier cosilla mas allá – les guiño un ojo con picardía haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran al máximo

- ¡¿Qué cosa? – Shaoran estuvo por levantarse y tomarlo de las solapas pero el chico ya se había alejado de ellos

- Nos vemos en clase, adiós – y así como lo dijo se fue dejando a los castaños avergonzados con las cosas

- Pero como rayos se le ocurre – renegó el chico aun sonrojado por la insinuación

- Ahora veo que Tomoyo tiene razón, es todo un caso – comento la chica aun con las mejillas rojas pero sonriendo un poco ante la ocurrencia de Eriol... el chico si que era un caso

- Y que lo digas – menciono Shaoran jurándose que en cuanto lo viera se las pagaría

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El ensayo del coro continuaba con normalidad y la música que inundaba el ambiente era muy melodiosa. La voz de Tomoyo relucía con esplendor entre la armoniosa música del piano y todos los que estaban cercanos al salón de música podían deleitarse con ese maravilloso canto lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

A las afueras del salón, en el árbol más cercano a la ventana del salón, se encontraba Eichi observando a su ex novia cantar. La miraba con fijación y recordó la primera vez que la vio... la vio con aquella sonrisa tan radiante y llena de felicidad junto a sus amigos y pensó que nunca más vería algo similar... pero solo basto conocer su nombre para que quedara completamente choqueado con la información...

– **Flash Back –**

Dicen que el primer día de clases siempre es lo mas escalofriante pues los nuevos ambientes no siempre son lo que uno espera y quizás hasta terminen siendo un suplicio pero para él no era más que una escuela común y un día como cualquier otro. Hacia no menos de un mes había llegado a Tomoeda con un claro propósito que aun tenia por terminar de trazar pero por el momento comenzaría a conocer el lugar que de ahora en más se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

Camino con desgana y sin preocupación alguna por el patio del aquella escuela y pensó que nada parecía mal. En su trayecto diviso a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos, el típico círculo de amigos que se ven después de un largo tiempo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una niña... una niña de largo cabello azabache y piel de blanca porcelana que sonreía con una felicidad inigualable. No supo que fue exactamente pero ella le llamo la atención... y mucho.

- ¡Tomoyo! – la llamaron y ella giro para luego ampliar su sonrisa y saludar con entusiasmo a una castaña quien corría hacia ella para abrazarla

- Tomoyo eh – se dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – interesante – susurro para luego dar la vuelta e irse de ahí

El profesor ya había llegado al salón y esperaban mientras escribía el nombre de alguien en el pizarrón. Al terminar sonrió a su clase y concedió la entrada al nuevo quien llamo la atención de todos.

- Su nombre es Eichi Saito, viene de Kioto y será a partir de ahora su nuevo compañero de clases – informo tranquilo el docente mientras a su vez el joven hacia una reverencia para luego mirar el entorno encontrando de nuevo a aquella niña

- Espero nos llevemos bien – dijo como un saludo sin dejar fuera de rango de visión a la pelinegra

- Muy bien, señorita Daidouji – le llamo y la chica contesto un "si" con tranquilidad – la mesa a su derecha está vacía así que de ahora en adelante el joven Saito tomara ese lugar

- De acuerdo profesor – contesto sonriendo cálidamente

Pero para Eichi aquellas palabras que había dicho en un principio su docente le desconcertaron completamente y casi le hizo desencajar sus facciones.

_- Señorita... Daidouji – _repitió en su mente, tratando de asimilar lo dicho

- Saito te encuentras bien – inquirió el docente al verle una mirada con cierto desconcierto

- Eh!... si, lo siento profesor – trato de reubicarse y se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia su lugar mirando a la chica quien le sonreía aunque con tanta insistencia en mirarla por parte de él comenzó a extrañarle y le dirigió una mirada confundida

- Hola, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, espero que te sientas cómodo y bienvenido a esta institución – le dijo con una voz tranquila y suave que dejo al chico bastante impresionado y a la vez... choqueado

- Si, gracias – contesto ya ubicándose a su lado – _Daidouji... su nombre es... Tomoyo Daidouji _– se decía mirándola de reojo mientras la clase avanzaba – _no puede ser... jejeje _– rio apenas pero era una sonrisa algo altanera y divertida – _por fin te encontré... Daidouji _– y mirando hacia la chica le sonrió con cierta diversión a la vez que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila y tierna

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Nunca olvidaría el momento en que la conoció... sin tenerlo previsto había dado con la persona que quería. En ningún momento se le paso por la mente que la encontraría tan fácil... aunque le sorprendió que la persona que buscaba fuera una chica pero este hecho fue el que beneficio su estrategia de manera formidable.

_- No esperaba eso... aunque me fue realmente factible _– pensó sonriendo con malicia, mirando directamente a la chica de cabello negro

- Oye quieres darte prisa – escucho a lo lejos por lo que volvió su vista hacia el lugar de donde vino la voz

- Creo que eso intento – vio sonreír con diversión a un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules y sonrió al ver lo patético que se veía cargando todos esos objetos

- Pues inténtalo mejor porque no pienso llegar tarde a mis clases por ti – renegó la castaña frente al chico mirándolo con desaprobación

- Jejeje – rio divertido el chico – es lo justo no – inquirió con nota graciosa – tu llegas a tiempo y yo sufro las consecuencias llegando tarde no – sonrió aun mas al terminar de decirlo

- Bueno... es el precio a pagar por nuestra apuesta – decía la joven de forma altanera

- Perder no es lo mío – comento caminando junto a la chica – de haber jugado contra mí no sería así la cosa querida – menciono sin perder la diversión del asunto

- Es por ello que tuve mis precauciones querido... sé muy bien de sobra tus artimañas y no creas que iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo que en Londres – amenazo con burla, ese suceso aun la seguía y de alguna manera se iba a desquitar con él por ese mal momento

- Por eso es que me gustas tanto querida... eres tan cruel y calculadora – le dijo medio en broma haciendo que la chica ladeara la cabeza para verlo con cierta confusión aunque luego sonrió abiertamente y paro su andar

- Me parece que alguien se ha enamorado de mi – sonrió de medio lado en una pose triunfante y a la vez desafiante

- Bueno, seria algo fuera de lo común acaso – inquirió con diversión y le dirigió una mirada picara

_- ¿Qué cosa?... acaso esa chica es… tu novia o algo Hiraguizawa_ – pensó mentalmente el joven pelinegro que miraba todo oculto entre las ramas del árbol

- No... no sería nada fuera de lo normal pero... hay un problema – le dijo acercándose de manera calculadora a él

- Y ¿cuál será ese problema? – inquirió siguiéndole la corriente a la joven

- No me gustan tan jóvenes – termino por decir ya bastante cerca de él

- Je je – rio un poco sin dejar de seguir la corriente – quizás yo pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión... los más jóvenes somos aun mejores de lo que crees – sonrió de medio lado con un gesto bastante seductor

- ¿A si? – inquirió ella siguiendo con el juego – eso lo veremos – decía mirándolo con un gesto coqueto – pero... – se alejo de él – eso será luego, no pienso llegar tarde a mi clase así que andando – y sin más continuo su camino

- Por eso mismo me agradas tanto Nakuru – y tras sonreír le siguió sin dejar su sonrisa

- Pero... ¿qué demonios fue eso? – se preguntó Eichi tras ver aquella escena de lo más extraña entre Hiraguizawa y aquella chica universitaria... no sabía que se traían pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera

Por otro lado, en el edificio universitario, desde el segundo piso y a través de la ventana estaban dos jóvenes viendo al par de chicos ir hacia el interior del lugar pero ambos estaban bastante confundidos sobre lo que recién habían visto

- Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo en esa chica – comento uno de ellos mirando con cierto asombro a la chica y al chico

- A veces sorprende lo que puedes ver o conocer de otros – dijo el otro joven – pero lo mejor es no sacar conclusiones sin conocer todos los hechos – decía mirando a su amigo

- ¿Qué mas hechos quieres Yuki? Esa chica está loca y además es una acosadora a quien ni su primo se le escapa – expreso el joven pelinegro

- Creo que estas exagerando un poco – sonrió con una gota en la sien

- Claro que no exagero... además no necesito que te pongas de su parte por el momento Yuki así que camina que llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases – y sin más que ese comentario comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin prestar más atención a nada

- Je je, como quieras Touya – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida pero sin decir nada más para luego acompañar a su amigo – _vaya que te da dolor de cabeza _– pensó siguiendo los pasos de Touya sin más en la mente

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los días habían transcurrido en calma para todos, una extraña calma para Sakura que le inquietaba pero a fin de cuentas prefería no pensar en nada que no fuera sus amigos y su novio ya que sabía que pensar en cosas negativas o poco agradables seria poco beneficioso. Miraba hacia el cielo con total atención como si hubiera algo realmente interesante además de las nubes.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – pregunto de improviso su amiga por lo que la chica regreso la vista a sus amigos y su novio quienes le veían extrañados

- Si, no te preocupes Tomoyo, estoy bien – contesto regalándole una sonrisa – solo pensaba un poco en los exámenes próximos… sabes que las matemáticas no son mi materia favorita – su sonrisa se hizo un tanto penosa al decir eso

- Descuida Sakura, veras que no tendrás problema con eso – le dijo su novio para darle ánimos, desde que la conocía siempre supo que ella decía que la materia la odiaba pero había logrado sobrellevarla muy bien gracias a las clases particulares que le daba

- Es cierto Sakura veras que lo harás muy bien – animo a su vez su amiga guiñándole un ojo para darle confianza

- Gracias por su apoyo – agradeció la chica felizmente

- Por cierto, han escuchado la ultima novedad entre las chicas de la escuela – inquirió la pelinegra con un cierto tono travieso y misterioso

- No, ¿Qué dicen? – inquirió la castaña mientras Eriol y Shaoran miraban expectantes a la chica amatista

- Todas rumoran acerca de un nuevo estudiante de intercambio que llegara en estos días – informo la chica

- Un nuevo estudiante de intercambio – Eriol mostro un poco de interés en eso, hasta la fecha él era el único estudiante de intercambio ese año según sabia y le interesaba saber ¿Quién seria este nuevo alumno?

- He escuchado que se trata de un chico que por motivos personales no había podido llegar antes – menciono la pelinegra continuando con la conversación

- Es extraño que haya logrado entrar cuando ya finalizamos el trimestre de clases, ya estamos muy avanzados con este trimestre como para que acepten a alguien nuevo – menciono Shaoran un tanto confundido

- Según supe estaba previsto que llegaría antes de medio trimestre como Eriol pero se informo que demoraría mas

- Vaya…. Será interesante entonces – dijo Eriol sonriendo con diversión

Antes que Tomoyo pudiera comentar algo su teléfono sonó ante un nuevo mensaje entrante. La chica busco en su bolsillo su celular y vio que efectivamente había un mensaje nuevo el cual abrió para ver de qué se trataba. Por un momento se lo quedo viendo sin entender porque la verdad era la tercera vez que recibía un mensaje de ese número en un lapso de semana y media.

**La sorpresa esta mas pronta de lo que crees… espero que te sea de agrado… pronto se acabara este misterio solo ruego que no te haya molestado.**

**A.L.**

- Sucede algo Tomoyo – inquirió Sakura al ver como la amatista leía y releía el mensaje que le había llegado

- No… no es nada, es solo que… este mensaje debe ser alguna broma de alguien es todo – menciono sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- ¿Y que dice? – pregunto intrigada por saber que era lo raro en el mensaje

- Pues velo por ti misma – respondió dándole el teléfono a su amiga quien leyó el mensaje quedando confundida al igual que la pelinegra

- ¿A.L? – pregunto en voz alta… quien seria esa persona que solo se identificaba como A.L

- He recibido 3 mensajes de esa misma persona y la verdad no termino de entender quien es – aclaro la chica amatista

- Y no has respondido para saber quien es – pregunto ahora Shaoran un tanto confundido

- No, he pensado que debió haberse equivocado… aunque…

- Aunque – insto a que continuara el castaño mientras Eriol miraba en silencio

- Es que en el primer mensaje escribió mi nombre… Tomoyo – termino la frase dejando todavía mas confundido a los demás

- Entonces tal vez no se trate de un error – dedujo el chico de ojos zafiro interviniendo en la conversación y también sintiendo que sabia o sospechaba quien era A.L

- Creas que sea alguien que conozca a Tomoyo, Eriol – inquirió Sakura ante el comentario del chico

- No lo se con exactitud pero… tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo para saberlo – termino por decir mirando a Tomoyo como si le dijera "piénsalo… ¿alguien que conozcas con las letras A.L?" lo cual puso a pensar a la amatista aunque no pudo decir nada mas puesto que la campana sonó y era momento de volver a clases

_- A.L… tal vez…_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se podría decir en pocas palabras que la situación se mantenía en relativa calma, sin importar lo que dijeran era más que obvio que nada estaba bien de lo que sucedía pero que se podía hacer. Janeth miraba a través de la ventana meditando las cosas y a la vez sintiendo que quería dejar de cargar con ese peso de conciencia que la perseguía y perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había soportado en el pasado como para seguir con lo mismo en el presente... ya había ocurrido demasiado

- Si tan solo... – sí, eso era lo único que podía pensar y decir en silencio pero eso solo se quedaba hasta ese punto y no avanzaba

- Señora Hiraguizawa – aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos por lo que la mujer volvió su vista a la otra que le miraba confundida – ¿se siente bien? – pregunto al ver que parecía un tanto desorientada

- Si... estoy bien Yumiko – contesto desviando la mirada... no quería mas cuestionamientos y eso lo entendió muy bien la joven asistente de la mujer

- Bien... su agenda – extendió una libreta color rojo oscuro y letras doradas del tamaño de un cuaderno de estudiante y halo una cuerda que estaba entre las paginas la cual estaba ubicada justo en la fecha calendaria de ese día

- Algo mas Yumiko – inquirió saber la mujer

- Si... llego esta carta de Inglaterra – justo al decirlo Janeth levanto la vista como si aquello la hubiera sobresaltado, tomo el sobre y tras un "me retiro de la asistente" quedo completamente sola en aquel lugar

Como si temiera lo que leería tardo mucho más de lo debido en volver el sobre y ver el remitente... sus ojos viajaron con lentitud desde la estampilla hasta las letras escritas en el sobre y con igual lentitud leyó palabra por palabra lo que estaba escrito.

Suspiro de alivio al saber que solo era una carta de una amiga de Inglaterra pero aun así no bajo la guardia... tal vez lo que su amiga le dijera no fuera del todo prometedor.

- Vamos Janeth no sobreactúes... que de malo podría decirte tu amiga – pensó mientras rompia el sobre convenciéndose que debía dejar de mostrarse preocupada... una vez saco la hoja comenzó a leer la carta

**Mi querida amiga Janeth.**

**Deseo que estés muy bien y goces de una excelente salud, no solo tú sino también tu esposo y tu hijo.**

**Hacia un tiempo que no te escribía pero ahora que he encontrado algo de tiempo libre decidí enviarte esta carta para saludarte y a la vez porque tengo que decirte algunas cosas. Primero, he sabido sobrellevar las cosas de la manera más normal posible por acá, es bastante difícil si no estás tú pero debo hacerme la idea que sé lo que necesito para realizar esta labor que por mucho tiempo desempeñaste y que ahora la realizas desde lejos. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos todas. **

**Segundo, tal vez puedas comunicarte conmigo, hay algunos asuntos que aun me salen muy mal y quisiera tu consejo que mucha falta me hace... hasta parece que no puedo hacerlo sino estas pero bueno... es mejor contar con una segunda opinión y quisiera que fuera la tuya sino te molesta.**

**Y tercero, tengo algo que me tiene en duda desde hace mucho. Hace un mes alguien vino a buscarte querida, no se cual era el motivo pero creo era importante. Marian me conto que sucedió lo mismo con ella pero que por asunto de tipo personal se le había pasado por alto esa visita. Aunque de ya es extraño, esta persona más bien parecía un abogado... tal parece que no sabe que te fuiste y aunque quise aclarárselo preferí simplemente decirle que no estabas y que estaba ocupada, una gran manera de quitarme de encima a las personas. Estoy preocupada, si ese abogado te busca debe ser por algo y te aviso porque es posible que a la fecha ya sepa que no estás en el país y puede que contacte contigo de alguna manera. No me da buena espina todo esto y eso no es todo, hace poco llego a la ciudad una familia que igual anduvo indagando sobre ti y tu familia... ¿hay algo que no sepamos Janeth? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?... espero que no realmente.**

**Bueno, no te sigo molestando. Habrá tiempo cuando puedas comunicarte conmigo. Estaré esperando tu llamada.**

** Me despido y espero realmente que nada malo llegue a pasar... ya has tenido demasiado en tu vida pero aunque no sé ni sabemos todas a ciencia cierta lo que paso en tu vida estamos consientes que estas muy feliz con tu familia a la cual le deseamos siempre lo mejor.**

**Att: Carol Stewarth.**

Al terminar de leer la carta se quedo pensativa con lo que su amiga comentaba por último, ¿un abogado buscándola? Y también una familia... era extraño. Si ese abogado la buscaba la pregunta era ¿para qué?... y además, esa familia según lo que decía su amiga era nueva entonces ¿por qué la buscaban?

Tenía que contarle sobre eso a Hayime en cuanto este llegara a casa... y también debía hablar con su amiga para aclarar lo que sucedía y que tanto había pasado desde su partida de Inglaterra.

_- Dios... no me digas que es él quien ya comenzó _– pensó con algo de agobio mientras guardaba la carta y sentía que su corazón le latía con cierto temor que no entendía del todo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Esa mañana que llego algo no andaba bien, todas las estudiantes hablaban en sus grupos de amigas sobre un nuevo estudiante y si de hecho contaba con que no le había caído muy bien el anterior nuevo no sabría que pensar sobre "este nuevo"

Camino con los mismo rumoreos por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su respectivo salón de clases donde, en cuanto entro, pudo ver a la pelinegra conversar amenamente con Hiraguizawa lo cual lo molesto y giro la vista hacia su pupitre donde se sentó con un estilo desinteresado. Volvía de vez en cuando su vista a la amatista quien parecía no percatarse de su presencia pero no era lo mismo con el chico que en una de tantas le cachó en sus furtivas miradas y le sonrió con algo de... ¿egocentrismo?

¿Qué se creía el muy idiota? Pensó lanzando una mirada venenosa que solo ensancho esa sonrisa suya que tanto odiaba... encantaba a todas con ese simple gesto y eso le quitaba terreno de diversión a él.

- Jóvenes tomen sus asientos por favor – entro el profesor Terada de pronto lo cual obligo a Eichi a alejar la mirada de Hiraguizawa – les tengo una noticia a todos, hace mucho que se esperaba esto pero no pudo ser en el tiempo convenido pero se hizo los trámites necesarios para que un nuevo alumno ingresara en la institución a pesar de lo avanzado que vamos con este trimestre – los alumnos comentaron con los cercanos antes que el profesor retomara las palabras – por favor sean amables y reciban a su nuevo compañero – indico para luego abrir la puerta en el justo momento en que Tomoyo recibía un mensaje que le hizo desviar su atención a su teléfono el cual tomo con toda cautela de su bolsillo

**¡Sorpresa!... Te he extrañado y espero que tu igual Tomoyo.**

**A.L.**

- Eh? – Tomoyo no entendió el mensaje hasta que una voz la llamo

- Mira nada más que tenemos aquí Tomoyo – Eriol le dio una sonrisa divertida y tranquila que desubico un poco a la chica quien en ese instante vio al frente encontrándose con el nuevo alumno

- Un chico alto, cuerpo atlético, cabello rubio y ojos gris azulado sonreía con toda la normalidad del mundo mientras el profesor Terada escribía su nombre en la pizarra. No era cierto... ese chico... era...

- Soy Alexander L´fler – pronuncio con un acento francés que rápidamente encanto a las chicas del salón – espero nos llevemos bien – y tras ese saludo los murmullos corrieron como pólvora en el salón

Alex sonrió con amabilidad y eso pareció que creo todo una revelación en las chicas que no reprimieron suspiros ahogados... si Eriol Hiraguizawa había causado impresión igual lo había hecho Alexander L´fler en ese momento. El rubio paso la vista hasta posarla sobre la aturdida pelinegra que le miraba cual si fuera un fantasma desde su sitio a lo que Alex sonrió con cariño lo cual notaron todas quienes enseguida miraron a la amatista con envidia y sorpresa.

Por su parte Eichi que había observado todo con detalle no pudo evitar que una ola de ira recorriera su cuerpo ante lo que presencio, estaba claro que todos los nuevos tenían intereses en su ex novia y eso lo molesto mucho pues al parecer a la chica no le molesto sino mas bien le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice lo cual solo aumento su enojo.

Estaba más que hecho que terminaría con Tomoyo lo que había iniciado y luego bien podrían jodersela como querían esos dos extranjeros.

_- Primero yo luego los demás _– pensó antes de dejar de ver al rubio y al chico de ojos zafiro a quienes ya les tenia la guerra declarada

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Estas tan segura que eso no lo molestara – inquirió un chico de lentes y cabello cenizo a su acompañante quien llevaba consigo una sonrisa lobuna

- De que te preocupas Tsukishiro, ni que fuera la primera vez que se enoja conmigo... prácticamente se la vive amargado – comento con un cierto deje de molestia que hizo reír a su compañero

- Vaya que eres testaruda – menciono sin dejar de reír – a Touya no le hará gracia saber esto y lo sabes – le advirtió aunque como antes la chica no hizo más que negar y levantar los hombros completamente despreocupada

- Naaa, descuida – le dijo para luego mirar su reloj de pulsera – bien... será en 3... 2... 1... – y tras terminar su conteo un grito realmente molesto con el apellido de la chica se escucho por todo el pasillo y ella fingió que hablaba con Yukito sobre algo graciosos

Touya Kinomoto llego a grandes zancadas hasta el par de chicos de los cuales solo al joven le resbalo una gota de sudor y rio nervioso antes de dar la vuelta para ver a su amigo.

- ¡Akizuki que diablos hiciste esta vez! – acuso con real enfado mirando totalmente fuerte a la susodicha

- ¿De qué hablas? – fingió la chica con todo el descaro posible – además querido no deberías exhibirte así, sabes que así te veré pero a solas no frente a toda la escuela ni menos frente a tu amigo – comento con toda la calma que podía pues ganas no le faltaban de echarse a reír

- ¡Es por ti que estoy así y no te hagas la inocente! – espeto furioso el chico

- Oye comentarios como esos frente a Tsukishiro no creo que sean tan sanos no crees – dijo mirando al joven que la verdad estaba más nervioso que antes ante lo que sucedía que sabia solo era una bomba de tiempo que explotaría si no es que ya había estallado en la mente de Kinomoto

- Eh...

- ¡CALLATE Y DIME DONDE DIABLOS ESTA MI ROPA AKIZUKI! – grito a todo pulmón lo que hizo que algunos estudiantes que pasaban se detuvieran a ver a Touya Kinomoto en medio del pasillo con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de algunos le hicieron volver la vista al pelinegro, grave error. Lo siguiente que vio fue a las chicas mirándolo embelesadas y ruborizadas de cierto modo y algunos con una risilla entre nerviosa y divertida. Nakuru ya no aguantaba las ganas de reír pero se sobrepuso a eso y con toda la inocencia que pudo le dijo...

- Hay Touya querido... no grites que las paredes oyen y pueden saber lo que paso sin que lo menciones siquiera... cierto que me gusto lo que paso pero no quería llevarme tu ropa como premio – decía al tiempo que le mostraba una bolsa blanca donde estaba seguro tenía su ropa, la cual robo de los vestidores en cuanto él se cambiaba después de estar entrenando con el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad

- ¡No digas tonterías que ya quisieras que pasara algo pero te lo advierto Akizuki esto no se queda así! – y sin más que ese comentario, y ante el bochorno que estaba pasando a medio pasillo, tomo la bolsa y se metió al primer salón disponible en el pasillo

- Touya querido, no deberías entrar ahí – aviso unos segundos antes que Touya entrara cerrando de golpe sin siquiera escucharla – vaya que no sabe escuchar – le comento a Yukito con un deje de travesura – por nuestro bien será mejor que corramos ahora Tsukishiro – indico a lo que él chico sin comprender mucho le miro justo cuando un grito proveniente del salón donde estaba el moreno les hizo volver la vista

- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!... ¡pervertido! – gritaron y lo próximo que vieron fue a Touya siendo lanzado del salón que en su letrero decía "Sala de computación. Reservado para reunión del comité juvenil femenino de la facultad de medicina"

- A...ki...zu...ki – menciono con voz de ultratumba el chico justo antes de levantarse como si fuese un zombi del suelo y levantando la cabeza como si fuera una especie de robot que justo al terminar, miraba directamente a la chica que le sonreía con toda la superioridad posible

- Por eso te dije que no entraras ahí querido Touya – le dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas lobuna y fingidamente angelical

- Estas muerta – le dijo justo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de limpieza para luego salir ya vestido y tronando los dedos como si fuera a pelear con alguien – date por muerta Akizuki – y sin más que eso corrió hacia ella ante la expresión completamente desubicada de Yukito

- Si claro... si es que me alcanzas querido – y sin más que eso huyo del lugar siendo seguida por Touya Kinomoto que se había olvidado por completo que estaba en el campus y se puso a seguirla como si fuera un niño de 10 siguiendo a su desobediente perro

- No son adorables – mencionaron a un costado de un sorprendido Yukito – se ve que Kinomoto le quiere mucho – y sin más que ese comentario se alejaron del lugar

_- Ahhh... ya entiendo tu plan Akizuki pero créeme que dudo que salgas viva después de esto... es mejor que vea que puedo hacer por ambos _– y sin más que eso en mente el chico salió del edificio para ir a ver si podía detener a ese par de niños antes que el rector se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al sonar la campana de receso fue todo un alivio para todos pero las chicas no lo sentían así por lo aburrido de la clase sino porque sus intereses estaban fijos en cierto rubio francés que justo en ese momento habían rodeado para platicar pero él con toda la amabilidad del mundo se alejo del circulo que había formado para luego dirigirse hacia el final de salón haciendo que todas y el mismo Eichi prestaran atención a la persona a la que se dirigía.

Tomoyo había terminado de guardar sus útiles justo al mismo tiempo que Eriol y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró de frente a Alex quien le sonreía cálidamente lo cual Sakura y Shaoran no entendieron.

- Te gusto la sorpresa Tomoyo – pregunto entre divertido y juguetón

- Mas que gustarme me sorprendió – contesto poniéndose de pie al momento que Alex tendía su mano para tomar la suya y besarla cordialmente haciendo que las chicas chillaran de emoción ante el gesto

- Me alegra escuchar eso – le dijo tras incorporarse y soltar su mano

- Tan propio de ti... como siempre todo un conquistador con las mujeres no L´fler – le dijo el joven atrás de la chica y Alex miro sorprendido en un principio y luego sonriendo abiertamente

- Porque de todos los lugares que siempre escojo tengo que encontrarme contigo Hiraguizawa – menciono con diversión

- Será que no puedes dejar de extrañarme o será que me sigues a todas partes – le bromeo Eriol tranquilamente

- Creo que las cosas son al revés – contraataco con la misma expresión que el otro – vaya que me sorprendes Eriol o mejor dicho El Especialista o prefieres El Rompecorazones de Londres – termino por agregar antes de acercarse más al joven para estrechar las manos de su amigo-rival

- Lo mismo digo Alex... o prefieres tu antiguo sobre nombre – inquirió a lo que Alex le negó – el juerguista de Francia no te agrada ya – inquirió con una sonrisa de lo mas astuta

- Eso paso hace mucho tiempo – le dijo tranquilo aunque con nota de reto – que gusto volver a verte – sonrió con sinceridad y Eriol le devolvió el gesto acompañado con un "igualmente"

Los presentes no entendían esa amistosidad y familiaridad entre los extranjeros pero no podían evitar suspirar al tener a dos extranjeros guapos en el salón

- Ustedes sí que siguen como siempre... ahora entiendo a Nakuru cuando dijo que no podían verse sin estarse retando con palabras – comento la amatista lo cual hizo que sus amigos le vieran y que los chicos a quienes se había dirigido intercambiaran una mirada y luego la miraran sonriendo

- O sea que ustedes se conocen – escucharon decir de una castaña que miraba confundida todo

- Si Sakura, permíteme que los presente – menciono indicando a Sakura y Shaoran para que se acercaran – Sakura, Shaoran... él es Alexander L´fler, un antiguo amigo

- Y rival, recuérdalo siempre Hiraguizawa – aporto divertido el joven rubio – un gusto conocerlos – decía mientras besaba la mano de Sakura y luego dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa a Shaoran quien con el beso a su novia no se sintió muy a gusto

- Así que entonces tu eres A.L. – inquirió Shaoran con un tanto de desconfianza pero sintiendo que debía darle su oportunidad al chico que después de todo era nuevo

- Desde luego... creí que Tomoyo lo adivinaría antes de tiempo pero me alegra que no lo haya hecho – sonrió a la chica amatista que le devolvió el saludo con una radiante sonrisa

- Vaya que este curso escolar se pone interesante –comento la chica mencionada quien estaba feliz de ver a su amigo pero que a la vez se sentía un poco cohibida ante su presencia pues no olvidaba que Alex guardaba sentimientos hacia ella... y ella... no podía corresponderlos

- Sucede algo Shaoran – inquirió Eriol al notar la mirada fija que tenia Shaoran sobre Alex, como si lo analizara

Los presentes lo volvieron a ver y por un momento el silencio reino mientras Alex también parecía interesado en Shaoran a quien en realidad no se había detenido a ver bien y había algo que le llamaba la atención de su persona... algo que le decía que le conocía

- Oye... tu nombre como es – inquirió el rubio un tanto confundido y confundiendo a los demás

- Shaoran... Shaoran Lee – menciono sin dejar de verlo y con su nombre retumbando en la mente

- ¿Lee? – inquirió, se le hizo conocido pero aun no entendía por que

- ¡L´fler!... pero si eres, el hijo heredero de las industrias L´fler de Francia – menciono sorprendido

- Y tú eres Lee... el heredero de las empresas Lee de China – ahora entendía de donde conocía ese nombre... hacía ya mucho que lo había visto que la verdad no lo había reconocido

- ¿Qué?... ustedes se conocen – inquirió confundida la castaña a la par de la amatista y el chico de ojos zafiros que miraban extrañados y confundidos a sus amigos

- ¡Por supuesto! – afirmo Alex completamente sonriente

- Conocí a Alex cuando mi padre me llevo con él para ver a un empresario que quería comprar unas de las acciones que habían sido puestas en el mercado mundial para la expansión de las empresas Lee en Europa – recordó el chico de cabello castaño – ahora comprendo porque el nombre de L´fler me sonaba familiar cuando nos lo comentaste por teléfono Tomoyo – decía divertido

- Pensar que ha pasado tanto desde entonces – menciono Alex con aire pensativo

- Entonces veo que tendremos mucho que comentar sobre ustedes ya que desconocíamos ese pequeño detalle – menciono Tomoyo y la castaña asintió con una sonrisa feliz

- Esto solo demuestra que las sorpresas llueven este día – y tras ese comentario todos se sumergieron en una plática amena que parecía no terminar a menos que sonara la campana para entrar a clases

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En aquel lugar no había mucho más de lo que a diario veían pero eso le daba igual, dentro de poco ya no estaría más en ese lugar e iría a buscar los eslabones suelto que tenía que atar. Miraba el periódico del día con toda la tranquilidad hasta que un guardia se acerco hasta su celda

- Tienes visitas – informo justo al abrir la reja

El hombre salió de su celda con paso tranquilo para luego ser guiado a la sala de visitas en donde un hombre de traje negro le esperaba sentado

- Hola... como van las cosas – inquirió tranquilamente una vez se ubico frente al hombre

- Van bastante bien, ya te resta poco para que salgas de acá y cumplas con tu parte que ya esperó por muchos años no crees – inquirió alzando una ceja y mirándolo con algo de escepticismo

- Tranquilo... cumpliré con eso, ya verás – decía con un deje de poca importancia – por cierto como esta ella – inquirió tranquilamente

- Esta muy bien y está ansiosa por conocer a tu nieto – menciono con tranquilidad

- Dile que no coma ansias... el tiempo bien vale la pena – menciono con una nota misteriosa y el hombre frente a él no hizo más que mirarle un tanto sorprendido para luego sonreír

- Veo que sigues igual que entonces... me gusta tu entusiasmo... al menos se que contigo no será tan aburrida la espera – menciono con nota divertida en la voz

- Créelo mi amigo... además como tú dices, esto ya se aplazo mucho tiempo y ya va siendo hora de atar cabos sueltos en todo el asuntito este y considerando que tu nieta está dispuesta a hacer su parte lo justo es que también haga que mi nieto haga la suya – decía con una nota de diversión y completa convicción

- Eso espero porque créeme que estos alargues no sirven de mucho para nuestra alianza que poco a poco se debilita... es necesario que terminemos la alianza de una vez para evitarnos complicaciones – menciono con cierto deje de misterio

- Opino igual mi amigo, opino igual – después ese comentario continuaron con su charla antes que se les terminara el tiempo de la visita que sabían muy pronto ya no intervendría mas en sus conversaciones sobre asuntos de importancias para ambos hombres y sus respectivas familias

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola hola!... esto, ¿Cómo están todos?... hacía ya un tiempo que no me ponía a la orden de actualización con este fic y de verdad LAMENTO HABER TARDADO... T^T

No sé cuantas veces voy a tener que disculparme por haberme retraso por más de... eeeh ¿3 meses?, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo cuanto tiempo paso desde la última actualización pero de verdad que me disculpo enormemente por haberlos hecho esperar tanto... como saben la inspiración no me ayudaba y además con todo el jaleo de mi graduación y toda la cosa no había tenido tiempo de siquiera ponerme a escribir y cuando la hacía solo lograba avanzar una página o dos y luego quedaba estancada.

Pero pasando de estas penurias mías... ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, la verdad como no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía en un principio le fui dando forma a medida que lo escribía y espero no haberme salido por la tangente... además comenzamos a ver ciertas cosillas que salen a la luz pero otras siguen en completo misterio.

Y que les pareció lo que Nakuru le hizo a Touya, ¿ustedes creen que salga con vida de eso? Pues quien sabe, no es que Touya sea asesino pero vaya que me divertí con eso XD

Y como vemos la sorpresa apareció... y era nada mas y nada menos que Alex! Creo que algunos ya se lo esperaban, ahora habrá que ver que pasara pues parece que a Eichi no le agrado que fijara su interés en Tomoyo.

En fin... no voy a alargar tanto estas notas por lo que espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo y también quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos mis historia... de verdad que les envió un beso y les agradezco que aprecien lo que esta servidora escribe. Espero que todos la pasen muy bien y sin más que decir...

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones…**

**Sayonara!... y cuídense mucho!**

**Luna Love**


End file.
